Called Out In The Dark
by Ironic-Sarcasm
Summary: As a child, he was thrown into darkness. It wasn't long until he was found by DiZ, the man who raised them. Shortly after that, Aqua found them. It didn't take long for the two of them to discover he was the Key to their way home. But… should they even want to return home? The universe is in shambles. And the two heroes working to save it aren't enough.
1. Chapter 01 Sora

**Title**: Called Out in the Dark

**Summary**: As a child, he was thrown into darkness. It wasn't long until he was found by DiZ, the man who raised them. Not long after that, Aqua found them. It didn't take long for the two of them to discover he was the Key to their way home. But… should they even want to return home? The universe is in shambles and the two heroes working to save it aren't enough.

**Note**: Came up with this crazy idea. Kind of really loved it. You guys should love it, too.

* * *

Three children were building a sand castle when it happened. The two boys were arguing over who would be king of the castle, while the girl placed sea shell pieces in place of windows. The girl was their new friend, one that hadn't been with them for more than a year, but they still fought to impress her. But she was made of more stuff than that, which was something the boys didn't understand. It took a lot to impress her. Even if she couldn't remember much of life before Destiny Island, it was like she had seen everything.

"I'm stronger, I should be the king." Proclaimed the older boy of six. He was a boy with silver hair and light blue eyes that rivaled the peek of day. He was very competitive, but also very protective. He believed he was only trying to help his younger friend become stronger. Strength was something he always admired and strived for.

"No fair, Riku! I should be. My dad brings us here!" If only because Riku's father was no longer in the picture and his mother worked hard. The younger's father had taken it upon himself to give Riku a father figure, which is why the boys had become inseparable. The younger of five had unruly brown hair and blue eyes as well, but so very different from his friend's. His eyes were the blue of the ocean they played beside as the sky grew darker. Rich and vivid, yet, always alive and shining. He was called Sora.

"Why does the castle have to have a king?" The girl, also of five asked. "Couldn't it just be a castle?" She had grown used to these two arguing. It was something they did more often then not. They were at odds, but it seemed they enjoyed it that way. She learned by observing the two of them. Riku and Sora were best friends and only grew closer because they fed off of each other. Riku wanted his friend to grow and Sora wanted to be strong like Riku. But, they fought on the meaning of strength. Riku was physical. Sora was emotional. When Riku knocked Sora down, he got right back up.

"Somebody has to rule it," Riku said as he put his hands on his hips matter-of-factly.

"But there's no people to rule," the girl pointed out. "So, the king would only rule a castle and there's no fun in that."

The boys looked at each other. They often wondered how she knew so much about royalty and kingdoms. The two of them speculated maybe she came from a place that was ruled by a kingdom. And maybe she was actually part of the royal family. So, they gave her a nickname.

"Princess Kairi's right," Sora smirked. "_You_ can be the king."

"Hey!"

Kairi giggled as the new argument came up, this time, saying the opposite. They insisted the other should be king. Kairi brushed her short red hair from her face as her deep blue eyes surveyed their work. Eh, she thought. It didn't look like the castles she'd imagined. But it was pretty darn good.

"Kids!" They turned up to face a man who looked much like his son. "Everyone doing okay? No fighting, right?"

"We're _fine_, Dad." Sora insisted. They hadn't brought out their wooden swords to spar with just yet.

The man and a few of the other men of their village were building a playground on the island. They had drawn up plans after they noticed some teenagers going to the island at an increasing rate. So, the man would bring the children to the island while he and a few other worked on it. At the moment, they were building platforms to connect a deck to a tree house. The work was shoddy, but none of them were exactly architects. In fact, the man was a simple fisherman. But he was happy to try and build a better future for his son.

"Just making sure."

The three went back to work, as did Sora's father. As Kairi made a few touches to the castle, Sora and Riku began to dig out a moat. They still discussed who would live in the castle and who would visit and what kind of parties they would have. There would be jousting events and ancient games reenacted.

Life was simple and sweet. Three best friends stuck in a small town with nothing but the ocean and their imagination. They were good at pretend and good at questioning the world around them. Sweet children with kind hearts, they knew they would be together forever. They didn't want it any other way.

Unfortunately, you couldn't always have it your way. A happy ending just… wasn't always in the cards.

"Sora?" the boy perked at the sound of his name. The voice was foreign, one he had not heard before. A woman's voice, deep and imbued with confidence. He tried to turn to face the person that had called him, but he was quickly snatched by his collar and pulled from his feet. He cried out in shock and fear. Sharp nailed scratched him through his shirt as the woman that held him up asked again. "Is your name Sora?"

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi cried before they reached for him. Riku ran for his friend, but was pushed back by… some sort of force field. He yelled in shock or pain as he fell back into the sand.

The woman chuckled. "So small. So weak. You'll never survive."

Fear wracked his little body. He looked up towards where his father was working. He saw his father. He met his father's eyes as the man ran from his place, trying his fastest to make his way to his boy. Sora tried to call out to him, but he couldn't breathe. His shirt snagged his throat, but before he could try and gasp for air, he was hurtled into darkness.

He screamed. It was all he knew how to do. He screamed as he fell into black sand and all the light disappeared. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, but he was sure if he screamed loud enough and long enough his father would find him and bring him home. That strange woman would be gone and Riku and Kairi would be safe.

He screamed until his throat hurt and screamed some more. He wasn't hurt. He wasn't bleeding. But he was alone. Alone in a strange, dark place. He didn't bother looking around because he knew he wouldn't be alone for long.

He screamed until his little lungs finally gave out. And then, he cried. He cried and sobbed and couldn't breathe. It was so hard to breathe because now, it was clear he wouldn't be found. He wasn't somewhere anyone would find him because one minute, he was home, the next, he wasn't. The crying was what finally did it. He was so stuffed with snot and tears and mucus, he passed out. He had never cried that long. Usually, he was calmed down by someone that that didn't happen. He didn't actually think that what his grandmother told him would happen could happen, but it did.

Nobody was there to tell him to breathe. Nobody was there to wipe the tears. Nobody was there to hug him and tell him it would be okay. And when he finally woke up, he was still alone.

He was cold. He shook and held himself as he wiped his face with his shirt. If nobody was going to find him… maybe he should go find somebody.

So, he walked along the beach. He walked, his shaking legs barely carrying him as he followed the coastline of this beach with black sand and dark waters and a cavernous sky. How long had he been there? A few hours? He didn't know. He couldn't tell because the sky was so dark. There was no sun. No stars or a moon. Just infinite blackness.

He tried to call out for his father. His mother. His friends. No one answered. His voice was leaving him. Then, it was barely a whisper. His legs gave out. His tears were drying up. And he sat before the water. Calm water, not unlike the water at home. Slow, small waves lapped at his feet and the boy began to resign to his fate.

He was going to live here. For the rest of his life. Alone, forever. But it wouldn't be long, he figured. He didn't have a fishing pole to catch fish. He didn't have wood or a match to start a fire. He didn't have a bed to sleep in or fresh water to drink (which he so desperately wanted at the moment). He would die and it wouldn't take long.

And he'd be alone.

He laid there, on the beach, for a long-long time. Waiting for fate to take him. He slipped in and out of sleep, unsure of how long he really slept for. He'd have panic attacks, right where he was. He would start crying and screaming again, hoping someone would find him. He was sure it had been days. Why hadn't his father found him yet? Hadn't he told him that if he ever got lost, all he had to do was stay put and he'd be found?

That was when he began to realize. He wasn't hungry. He hadn't been hungry. Maybe he was just so hungry his stomach became numb from hunger. He also hadn't had to go to the bathroom. Not that there was a bathroom to use, but it made him curious. It was probably all the delusion from hunger and thirst.

Maybe if he got to a high place… someone would see him. Sora got up again, dragging his feet as he pushed himself to find a boulder he could climb. When he finally found one, he struggled, kicking off his sandals as he did so. He felt so weak from all the crying. He sat on top until his bum hurt too much to sit anymore. He slid down until he felt better and climbed back up. It went like this for a long time.

He missed his father. He missed his mother. He missed his friends. He missed his bed. He missed his room. He missed his toys. He missed school. He missed his teacher. He missed his grandparents. He missed the sky and the ocean and Destiny Island.

But this place seemed large. From his place, he could see mountains and buildings in the distance, opposite of the dark waters. And, if he squinted, he could see the other side of them. There wasn't much around him plant wise. Dead grass. Some deader trees. More rocks with crazy shapes. But, there were buildings. Maybe there were people there. It seemed so far. He wondered if his little legs could ever get him there.

He contemplated. He was told if he was lost, he should stay put. Someone would find him, he was told. Someone would find him. Even if he was so far from where people _should_ be. Maybe, just for a little while longer. Just a bit. Only a little longer.

And he was right to wait there. While he got up and down from the rock more times than he could count and finally stopped crying for longer than an hour, he was eventually found. Unfortunately, it wasn't his father. But it was a man he would soon grow to think of as one. Together, they were no longer alone.

"Hello up there." Sora looked down to the man who's face was shortly forgotten. "I saw your light. One that shines brighter than a star, I'd say."

Sora frowned. "I'm lost. Can you help me find my dad?"

"Where did you last see him?"

Sora hugged himself. "We were on the 'play island,' he calls it. He was building stuff."

"He is not in this realm, then?"

Sora shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't seen him for… a while." His vision began to blur and he rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them. "I wanna go home."

"Will you come down, little one?"

Sora knew he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. But this man's voice was kind. Gentle and easy to trust. He carefully climbed down, the man assisting him once he was within reach. When he reached the sand, the man crouched to his level, his eyes softening. Sora knew he was only going to hear bad news.

"Child, do you know where you are?" Sora shook his head. "This is the Realm of Darkness. There is no way out. I'm afraid I cannot take you home, as I so badly would like to. How did you find yourself here, child?"

His head spin. No way home? Was he… was he trapped here forever? For the rest of his life with nobody but this strange man? He began to shake, terrified. He just wanted to go home.

"I… I don't know." Sora stammered. His voice was growing thick with emotion. His voice hurt from all the crying and screaming previously. "There was this lady. She threw me here."

"Did she explain why?"

"N-N-Noooo," he wailed. "I want my daaaaaad!"

"There, there." The man placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Child, calm down. You're going to choke if you go on like that."

Sora tried. He tried his hardest to calm and it was much easier with someone there. He was no longer alone in this strange, dark place. Company had found him and if he were to spend eternity with someone, he was glad this man was so kind. After a few moments of the man hushing him and rubbing his back, he had quieted to silent tears.

"We're going to be here for a while, little one. What should I call you?"

"S-Sora."

"Well, Sora. Come with me. I will explain everything."


	2. Chapter 02 Sora

The man told him his name, which was forgotten as time passed. He explained the place they were trapped was called the Realm of Darkness. He was a scientist and was sent there by his apprentices because he wished to discontinue work they were keen to follow through on. The realm was a place where darkness thrived. There were things here that could harm them, but they were far and few. The man promised to protect him from the dark creatures and Sora believed him.

Sora was barely above the man's knee when they met. He believed he was five, but the man was quick to explain that time was impossible to tell. He told Sora he could have been alone on that beach for weeks or months before he had been found. It was entirely possible, especially since food and water and necessities had become incredibly unneeded. He hadn't been able to find out why, but he thought it had something to do with how time didn't really pass there.

The man had been alone for a long time. He felt like it had been years and years. It felt like almost an eternity, but it could have only been a month. There was no way to tell the time. His pocket watch had stopped. He didn't age. And trying to understand time was going to drive him insane.

If the man didn't age… would Sora age? Or would he remain a child in this eternity of darkness? Only time was able to tell that, yes. He was able to age and grow and learn.

The man asked him to describe in great detail the people who were important to him. And Sora did. He described his family and friends in the best way a child could. There wasn't as much detail as an adult could describe, but he did fairly well. The man deduced he must not have been there for too long.

"Think of them often, Sora." He said. "This place has a way of destroying the memories precious to you. The darkness will take them and leave you with nothing but an empty mind if you are not careful."

Nothing he told Sora about this place made him feel any better. It terrified him. He would lose his memories. He would forget those important to him. There was no way to leave. And monsters lurked in the darkest corners, waiting to devour his light. This place was a nightmare made real and he was never going to wake up.

The man was still amazed by Sora. "You are bright, my boy." He explained. "The brightest light I've ever seen. It could be because you are young and the darkness has yet to touch your heart. But you are still so bright. We will have to keep moving to make sure the monsters do not catch us."

"Because I'll attract them, right?" Sora asked, rubbing his arm. "Because the darkness tries to eat the light."

"Exactly. Darkness only wishes to devour light. But I will keep you safe, dear boy. Do not be afraid. It will bring the darkness into that shining heart of yours."

So, he trusted the man. He didn't question him. The boy had absolute faith in him, so when he discovered his obsession, he was thrown off. The man who was so kind to Sora, who taught him everything, was consumed with revenge. It seethed just under the surface, constantly ready to bubble to the surface.

He was angry with his apprentices. He wanted them to suffer worse than he had. Darkness was slowly eating the light in his heart and it wasn't something that he could easily hide. He tried, though. When Sora reached his navel, he wrapped his face in red fabric and told Sora to call him DiZ. He tried to keep the darkness at bay, but as time progressed, he was fueled more and more by his hatred.

He tried, though. He tried so hard to protect Sora from his own darkness. DiZ confessed to Sora that he was the reason he still had his heart. His need to protect the boy was much stronger than his need for revenge.

DiZ had done his best to raise this boy in this terrible environment. He taught him what he could with math and grammar. He learned to read and write, using sand and a stick as his notebook. Sora learned basic science, what he could learn about science with limited materials. There were things that had become lost to him when DiZ tried to explain the moon and how it affected the tides, the information was gone. The idea of the moon had vanished from his memory, so it became difficult to understand what DiZ was talking about.

This began to happen more frequently. DiZ would talk about something that was commonplace in the outside world. Green plants. Certain animals. Certain fruits. These things had become lost to him, just as DiZ had explained. It made learning a struggle. Why was DiZ able to remember these things, but not Sora? How could he remember when he had been here longer?

"I've been sacrificing other memories to keep my mind strong," DiZ explained. "I've forgotten people and places. I barely remember what my home was like. But I've kept my science and that is what keeps me sane. What do you find is keeping you sane, Sora?"

Sora frowned, thinking for a moment. It wasn't necessarily his home. But the people in it. The people he missed. His mother and father. His friends, Riku and Kairi. He knew he had other friends besides them. The ones he made his school. But he couldn't recall them. "I guess… the people my heart connected to." Sora met DiZ's eyes, his own blue ones full of determination. "Mom and Dad. Riku and Kairi. The four most important people to me."

"Then do not ever forget them, Sora." DiZ insisted. "Think of them constantly. Even if you must sacrifice other important memories to keep theirs alive."

Sora did his best. He thought of those most important people all the time. Where there was that rare discovery of paper, he used it to draw them. As he grew, he would write memories of them, even as they grew dimmer or dimmer. It felt as if this realm was all he knew. There were times when he truly believed he had always been here and that it had always been just him and DiZ and maybe these people he thought of were just his extremely vivid imagination. It was DiZ's teachings that reminded him there was a world outside of the Realm of Darkness.

Sora had never seen the monsters DiZ spoke of. He wondered if DiZ had made them up. When Sora asked about them, DiZ avoided the questions, simply telling him that he was lucky he had never seen them. Weren't adults supposed to tell children the opposite? Should he have been told there was no such thing as monsters and they were never in danger?

But DiZ was right. He wished he had never seen the monsters he had been warned of. It happened when DiZ was trying to explain to Sora how photosynthesis worked (even though it went over his still young mind, especially when the only plants he'd seen were dead so he wondered why he even needed to learn it). Sora sighed, believing he was going to die of boredom when he saw the movement. He was used to movement in structures and suspended debris. But this was different. Something twitched and scurried. It caught all of Sora's attention, which caught DiZ's attention.

"Hm?" DiZ followed Sora's gaze, which fell on the creature. "We've lingered too long. We must go."

"It doesn't look all that dangerous," Sora mused as he stood up. "Looks tiny."

"Because it is the weakest of it's kind." DiZ explained as the creature regarded them with interest. "Do not be fooled. It will still eat your heart."

DiZ turned to walk briskly away from the creature. Sora lingered a moment, his curiosity getting the best of him. The creature met his gaze and the two stood, watching each other, seeing what the other would do. Then, the monster sank into it's own shadow. The shadow _moved_ at a terrifying rate towards the boy, jumping up in front of him. Sora screamed, falling back as the creature raised it's claws.

Before the creature could strike, the boy was dragged off. DiZ pulled him up and ran, his hand still gripping Sora's elbow. Sora kept up, although barely. DiZ's longer legs made him faster. It was one creature, but it was enough to terrify Sora and make DiZ declare relocation. Sora was right behind him.

They ran until Sora tired. He couldn't run anymore. How could DiZ run longer than him? He was younger, shouldn't he have more energy? Then again, he exerted more energy trying to keep up. The monster didn't seem to follow them, but DiZ insisted they kept moving. They were still too close to their previous location. So, after Sora caught his breath, they trudged forward.

They walked and walked, as they spent most of their time doing. As they did, Sora asked about the monster.

"It was going to kill me, wasn't it?"

"Yes and no." DiZ replied. "Those creatures feed on hearts. And what's left of you becomes one of them."

"You mean I could have turned into that?!"

"Yes, Sora." DiZ nodded. "I wish I could say otherwise, but you are in particular danger. Your heart shines so brightly, it attracts them."

"But, DiZ… how do you know? How can you see my light?" It was something Sora had wondered since he had met DiZ, but had not been able to ask. At first, it was fear and confusing. Then, it just seemed time had passed and it was just something Sora accepted. DiZ could see and do things Sora could not, like he was a superhuman being.

"I told you how I was a scientist, right?" DiZ began. "I studied the heart for a long time. Curiosity got the better of me. I'm afraid I had gone too far before I discovered it was too late. When I stopped, my apprentices didn't. But I had enough knowledge to know where to look to see the light and darkness in the heart of others."

"Can you teach me?"

"What would be the point, my dear boy? So you could see the darkness choking the light in my own heart? If you'll forgive me, I'd rather not show that to you, I'm afraid. It may instill a fear that you don't need because, no matter how dark my heart would get, your shining light will keep mine steady."

"Maybe I want to know that skill in case we get out of here." Sora frowned. "Then I'd know who I can trust."

DiZ laughed, if only briefly. Was he laughing at the idea they would get out? Did Sora's hope amuse him? That annoyed the boy. It wasn't a bad hope. And who knows? Maybe with all this walking, they'd find a way out of the Realm anyway. Maybe they'd just… walk out of there.

It was a silly hope, but hope nonetheless and it helped keep Sora's heart strong.

"Perhaps when you are older. You are still young. There is no need to introduce you to that sort of thing just yet."

"How tall do I have to be to learn it?" That was how Sora understood his age. His height and how it compared to DiZ's. There was no way to tell how many years had passed. Sora had no clue how old he was, and DiZ could not tell him either. DiZ guessed perhaps seven or eight, but Sora was also a small boy. He was small for a five year old when they had met, so it became impossible to tell his age.

"When you are as tall as my chin, I will teach you."

"But that'll be in a million years!" Sora whined.

"Perhaps I shall teach you biology next." DiZ mused.

The two continued their journey. They traveled through dismantled buildings and great fields of dried grass and shriveled flowers with bare trees and passed a river with dark waters until they reached a dry dessert of gray sand.

It made them stop and stare in awe. The ground was littered with countless objects embedded in the sand and rising mesas. The sight was unlike any they'd seen here. DiZ was not sure where the structures and landscapes came from, but this was certain a landscape that seems so out of place. A dessert, fine. But with all of those… what were they?

Sora approached a group of the objects. It seemed like a sword, being slightly longer than his arm. He grabbed the handle and pulled until it freed itself from the sand. Curious… he turned to DiZ.

"It looks like a key." Sora speculated.

"They're… they're Keyblades." DiZ breathed as he met Sora, taking the blade from his hand. "I never thought I'd see one ever again."

"A Keyblade? What's that?"

"Dear boy, it's a very special weapon. A sword that can unlock any door and vanquish any darkness." Sora listened as he pulled another blade from the soil. "It is the strongest sword imaginable."

"Can we use them?" Sora asked, swinging his blade.

"I'm afraid not," DiZ shook his head as he looked over the other blade, protruding like a patch of wildflowers. "These Keyblades are dead."

Sora swung the blade again and again, like he remembered from sparing with Riku. He knew he wasn't very good at it. Vague images of television shows came to mind where powerful men would fight each other with large swords. That was how you fought. He knew he'd never learn to fight like that since he had lost is partner in crime.

As he finished his final swing, there was a strong breeze, a distorted figure, and a deafening wail. Sora jumped back as DiZ pulled him behind him. As Sora dropped the Keyblade, the figure vanished. The two looked at one another. It was clear neither knew what happened.

"Don't worry," a voice said. They were both taken by surprise and jumped. A woman was approaching them. "They're only ghosts. They can't hurt you."

Sora peered around DiZ as he made an attempt to shield him. But... the woman seemed kind. She wore a friendly, if relieved smile. Her blue hair brushed passed her shoulders as she jogged to meet them. Her soft features crinkling as her blue eyes glassed over. Was she going to cry?

"Who are you?" DiZ asked. He was visibly relaxing, though still on guard.

"I am Master Aqua." She curtsied.

"You may call me DiZ. And this little one is—"

"Hi!" Sora ran out from around DiZ to face Aqua full on. "I'm Sora! How long have you been here?"

Master Aqua's eyes widened when they landed on Sora. Her puzzled expression moved from him to DiZ and back. She floundered for a moment before examining her hair. "Perhaps a few years?"

"Us, too! Why don't you stay with us?" Sora turned to DiZ. "Please, please, please, DiZ? Can she stay with us?"

DiZ examined the woman carefully, uncertainly before nodded. "If she wants to join us, she may."

Sora saw her face light up. She quickly wiped her eye, as if trying to hide her tears.

"Please, please, Master Aqua?"

"I… I would love to."


	3. Chapter 03 Sora

Sora was quick to befriend Aqua. He was glad to finally have someone other than DiZ to talk to. Sure, he liked talking to DiZ plenty, but he didn't have much of a sense of humor. And Aqua was a breath of fresh air or a refreshing glass of water. It felt easier with her around. She was a light in the darkness. A beacon through the gloom.

Maybe that's how DiZ saw the light and darkness in others? Nah.

Aqua had hope, too. She had been searching and trying to find her way out of the darkness, but always seemed to find herself back here. She knew what this place was. She called it a Keyblade Graveyard, the burial ground of an ancient war, back when Keyblades were common. The ghosts were all over the place, some from the side of light and others from the darkness, though neither could harm you.

Sora became incredibly intrigued by the Keyblade. He asked her about it, only wanting to know more. She was reluctant to answer his questions, but he dragged them out of her. Aqua explained how you got a Keyblade, where they came from, and how she knew so much about them.

"I'm a Keyblade master," she explained. "I trained my whole life and my own master deemed me worthy of the title."

"You have a Keyblade?!" Sora exclaimed. "Can I see it?!"

She held out her hand and there it was. A silver and red hilt with a black blade. A black keychain dangled from the end of the hilt baring the same symbol Aqua wore on her chest. She allowed Sora to hold it. It was heavier than he expected and almost as long as he was tall. She chortled at his struggle.

"That was my Master's."

"Why doesn't he have it?"

Her smile softened as she averted her eyes. "He gave it to me before he passed."

"Oh…" Sora frowned. "Sorry."

"It's fine," she said as she took the blade back. It clearly wasn't fine. But she certainly wasn't mad at him. "He was a good man. And I will miss him. But, he taught me well, and I hope to be able to pass on his knowledge someday."

"Maybe to me?" Sora sheepishly asked. He knew it was a longshot.

"Maybe," she humored him. "The Keyblade is very choosy about who wields it. It chooses it's wielder, not the other way around."

"So cool!" Sora bounced on his toes. "So, when do we do that inheritance ceremony?"

"Maybe when you're older."

Ugh. It was always when he was older. Why did he have to be so young? Why did he grow so slow? Why did time feel like it wasn't passing at all? He just wanted to be big and strong and get them out of this place. He wanted to be able to wield that powerful sword and be able to take care of himself.

As Aqua and DiZ spoke, Sora played with one of the dead Keyblades that were on the shorter side. He still had trouble lifting it, but he still wanted to get a good feel for it. If he was going to wield one someday and become a master, he should start practicing now.

Aqua and DiZ made no effort to keep Sora out of the conversation. It was all things Sora had heard before. How DiZ had found his way into the Realm of Darkness, why Sora was there, how awful it was a child had been thrown into this place. Blah blah blah.

"What about his parents?" Aqua asked.

"They are most likely still in their world." World? Huh. That didn't seem right.

"He probably misses them terribly."

"Ask him about it."

Sora frowned a bit. He wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about. Had to do with grown up stuff, he was sure. He would understand someday, it was just that today was not his day. He grunted as he swung the blade, crying out as the momentum swung him around.

"Sora, do you miss your parents?"

Sora huffed, turning to face them. "What are parents?"

Shock filled both of their faces. The adults turned to each other, looking for answers. Maybe parents were something he'd forgotten about? Like… maybe it was an animal that could be a pet or something. Sora didn't feel like he would miss his pets too much. Not when he had his friends to worry about.

"You know… your mother and father?" Aqua rephrased. Oh, way to confuse him more. Maybe she spoke another language and DiZ spoke it, too. Maybe he understood it and didn't realize Sora didn't. Sora shrugged and lifted the blade again, swinging downward.

"Sora, come here, my boy." Sora let out an exasperated sigh. That was usually the tone DiZ took when Sora was goofing off when he should have been serious. The boy shuffled his way over to the two of them, looking up at him and wondering if he was in trouble for something.

"Tell me about the people who are important to you." DiZ instructed like he did on a regular basis. DiZ wanted Sora to tell him, but never told Sora about his important people.

"My best friends, Riku and Kairi." Sora rattled off like he did a million times. "I've known Riku my entire life. He's like my brother. He likes to fight a lot. He has white hair and blue eyes and likes to wear a yellow. He's strong. And there's Kairi. I found her one night during a meteor shower, washed up on the beach. She's really pretty. She has red hair and blue eyes. She doesn't know where she came from or how she got to our beach, but the mayor adopted her. She's been with us for a year. She's the same age as me."

"Nobody else?" DiZ asked.

"Nope." Sora grinned, pounding his chest. "The darkness can't touch my memories of those two. The light in my heart is too strong."

"Of course…" DiZ frowned. "You may go back to playing now."

The glances DiZ and Aqua exchanged worried him, but he knew they would sort it out. That's what adults did. So, the boy went off to grab another blade. As he pulled one from the ground, a translucent figure rose from the ground. It caught Sora off guard, making him yell out and jump back. It did nothing but stare at him. Creepy, yes. Aqua said they were harmless, so Sora continued his search for the perfect Keyblade. Maybe he could get one like one of the ones in the graveyard.

He explored as they talked. Boring adult talk. He really wished he wouldn't get old enough to understand or get interested in boring adult talk. He supposed that was something he missed as well: children to play with. Playing by himself was sort of boring. But it was all he could do to keep himself occupied. If he just had to learn, he thought his head might explode from boredom.

Some things were interesting, yes. Like the monsters and hearts and the light and the darkness. And he really couldn't wait to learn about Keyblades. But photosynthesis?! What did he care about that? Where would he need to know that in his supposed lifetime in a realm where photosynthesis didn't occur?

Sora was curious about this war. He wanted to know more. It was something exciting, something worth learning about. It had to do with his surroundings now and there was magic involved. Actual magic! Magic was real! This woman was proof of it! These Keyblades, this dead land, that portal that he was thrown into, all of it was something he yearned to know more about.

And he did, alongside his normal studies. Aqua promised if he sat and paid attention to DiZ's lessons, she'd teach him what she knew. So, after his lessons, she taught him how to fight and the history behind the Keyblade and how the Keyblade wars started. But it seemed even DiZ was interested in the Keyblade studies. Aqua was an excellent teacher. She kept things interesting and pushed Sora to better himself.

The three of them spent a strangely long time in that Graveyard. Before they knew it, Sora reached DiZ's chest and was outgrowing his clothing.

Aqua was great with magic, though. She was able to take his clothes and stretch them to fit. It wasn't going to be a permanent solution, they would eventually have to find him clothing that would fit as he grew more, but it worked for now.

Sora still hadn't been given the right of passage. Aqua refused to pass him the Keyblade, and he had no idea why. Although he was fairly good at keeping his cool, it was starting to frustrate him. He thought he was a good student. He thought he was helpful. He thought he was doing well in both lessons, but it seemed he wasn't ready for it yet.

Sora didn't complain. The three of them together were all each other had. If Aqua and DiZ didn't think he was ready, then he probably wasn't. He respected them highly. There were times when one of the adults needed to be alone they would go off to be alone. They were still within eyesight. Sora didn't understand at first. Why would anyone want to be alone when they had been alone for so long? He certainly didn't.

Whenever DiZ tried to get some alone time before Aqua, he would have to wait until Sora went to sleep. Sora was terrified of being left alone. He freaked out beyond control. Why? He couldn't recall. DiZ had explained to him that it was because Sora had been alone in the Realm of Darkness at such a young age it scarred him. So, when left, that fear returned in full volume.

DiZ didn't explain why he needed to be alone. Sora figured it out eventually. He was wrestling with the anger and darkness and hatred for his apprentices. He didn't want the other to see the darkness trying to take his heart. Sora knew and believed in him. DiZ wouldn't let the darkness in. He was stronger than that.

Aqua would go off on her own, as well. Sora asked her why once. She explained she was sad for her friends. She had a friend who was sleeping in the remains of her home world. She was afraid she wouldn't be there when he woke up. And her other friend was taken by a man filled with darkness. She allowed herself to fall into the Realm of Darkness in his stead. She searched for a way out. She wanted to help her friends. She couldn't and it upset her sometimes, so she needed to be alone to control herself.

"Home world?" Sora asked.

"Yes. The world I came from. What about your world? Where did you come from?"

"Destiny Island." Aqua opened her mouth, as if she realized something. He interrupted her in his excitement. "You mean there's other worlds out there?!"

"Y-Yes. Many. Do you remember the stars?" Sora nodded, grinning. "The stars are the light that shines from the hearts of other worlds. Each star is a new world with people that have their own lives and stories."

"Where are you from?" Sora asked, still excited.

"The Land of Departure."

"Cool!" Sora turned to DiZ who had found a new scrap of paper to write on. "What about you, DiZ? Where are you from?"

Sora had always assumed DiZ was also from Destiny Island. It was a small island and as a child he knew a very limited number of people. He was sure there were a lot of people he didn't know, including DiZ. And he might have assumed that Aqua, too, was from Destiny Island. He should have known better. She was full of magic and there was no magic on Destiny Island.

"Radiant Garden."

"Oh! That sounds so pretty!"

"It was a beautiful world."

"I've been there," Aqua countered. "To both worlds." Sora's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She was at Destiny Island?

Aqua smiled as Sora asked for an elaboration. Aqua explained how she traveled the worlds in search of her friends, trying to bring them home. The search lead to Radiant Garden, where she spent a considerable amount of time searching. And as for Destiny Island….

"I was passing by. It was a world I had wanted to see for a long time. There was this legend that originated there and… well, Sora, I believe that's where we first met."

Sora blinked. Once. Twice. "Eh?!" He didn't understand. Aqua? On Destiny Island? They'd met before? He didn't remember. He was sure he'd remember if he saw her! She was so cool! How could he forget someone like her?

"You were younger. This small." She motioned to around her thigh. "I met you and Riku. Only once. I wouldn't be surprised if you had forgotten before you even came to this realm."

"Really? Really, really? What happened?" Sora urged. He wanted to try to remember her. He was trying so hard to recollect forgotten memories and maybe this was one he could dredge back to the surface.

"It wasn't anything special…" Aqua started as she went on to tell him. She was on the Island when she saw Sora and Riku racing. Riku won, which didn't surprise Sora. Aqua recalled how when she approached them, the two boys reminded her of her friends. Riku had sincere eyes, much like Terra. And Sora was the spitting image of Ventus (that much hadn't changed). She pondered if she should pass the Keyblade to either of them, but decided against it.

"Riku already had the mark." Aqua explained. "One Keyblade is more than enough for a friendship." She shook her head. "I didn't want your friendship to end up like mine."

Riku? Riku would be able to wield the Keyblade? When? How did this happen? Who passed it to him? Why him? Yes, Sora was happy for him. The boy had the power to expand his reach, farther than he ever thought possible. When Sora felt a twinge of jealousy, he quickly squashed it.

"Really? That's so cool!" Sora stretched his arms behind his head. "Yeah, it's probably for the best. Riku would be better suited for it, anyway. He's stronger."

"Do you remember what I told you, Sora?" Aqua asked, already knowing the answer. Sora shook his head. "I asked you to stay beside your friend and make sure he does not go down the path of darkness…"

"I know I can't be there for him physically. But… he's always in my heart. And I know I'm in his." Sora shrugged, kicking the dirt. "Besides, he's got Kairi to keep an eye on him."

"And I'm sure she will take up the mantle just fine." Aqua smiled.

Sora only became more curious. He wondered if Kairi was from another world, since she so clearly wasn't from his own. He wondered if eventually his friends would find themselves in other worlds. Especially with Riku's Keyblade. He wished he could join them. He wished he was with them more than anything at that moment.

When Aqua told him about his memory, he thought he was remembering it. DiZ reminded him that sometimes the mind created memories that did not exist. If told something happened, it would create and put together images to create a false memory and Sora should not be fooled by them.

Sora liked to pretend, though. He liked to lay on the ground as he fell asleep and imagine a life he could have had. He imagined playing with Riku and Kairi every day and eating chocolate and things that seemed mundane but were all Sora ever hoped for. He wanted to return home and have a normal life. He also wanted to explore the worlds with his friends. He came up with fantastic imaginary worlds the three of them would explore when they were big enough. A world made of candy with race cars made of the stuff. A frozen kingdom made of ice on top of a snowy mountain (he had never seen it, but he imagined what it was like with DiZ's help). Perhaps a world where they became animals and had to help a frog prince and a girl return to normal after they had some crazy mix up? In these places, there would be music. There would be life and bright colors.

Sora hoped that if he fooled himself into believing some fake memories, it was these. Ones of adventure and excitement and his two best friends in the whole world.


	4. Chapter 04 Sora

This one's kind of a big chapter that's going to snowball into something really cool! I'm so excited!

* * *

As Sora lived in the Keyblade Graveyard, he had made friends. Not any ordinary friends, either. Some of the ghosts that wandered the Graveyard were coherent and completely aware of their surroundings. He discovered their lucidity based on their rage levels when they died. The ones filled with hate and darkness became more like demons, possessing nothing but the anger they felt before they died.

_"Those poor souls were mostly on the side of darkness," _a man in armor reflected. His corporeal form flickering in and out of existence. _"They let it take over them and dominate them. That is the fate of those that do not allow the light in their hearts to thrive." _

As Sora spoke with the man, he learned how sad the man had become. He wanted nothing more than to leave this Graveyard and move on. He was tied to his Keyblade, unfortunately. And destroying the remains of the Keyblade would do nothing.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sora asked, looking down from his place on the boulder he had climbed. He wondered if Aqua and DiZ would be looking for him soon. He had been told not to speak with the ghosts, no matter how good they seemed. They feared he would fall victim to a trap. But this man, Cullen, was sincere.

_"I'm afraid not, Sora."_ The man standing beside him gazed over the field. _"There would be no way to transport me out of this realm to release me."_

"Do you know how to get _us_ out of here?"

Cullen shook his head solemnly. _"I am sorry."_

"Well, I'm going to find a way out of here someday." Sora declared. "There's no way to take you with me, is there?"

Cullen snorted. _"You have a strong heart, boy. One that is strong enough to carry other hearts with you. But I would not ask that of you. I would not wish to burden you with my heart."_

"Well… it's not a burden." Sora stood up, his bare feet finding proper footing. "We're friends, right? Maybe I can try to carry your heart. And, if it's too much, I'll let you go. How does that sound?"

_"Sora, no. I should never had suggested—"_

"Seriously. You belong with your family. I want to help get you there."

Cullen considered the boy with worry in his eyes and regret etched in his frown. _"Sora, for this kindness, I will grant you my strength. If you are ever in need, take my power and use it as your own."_

"Does that mean I get a Keyblade?" Sora asked a little _too_ hopefully.

Cullen snorted. _"It does not work that way, child. But, if you hone your natural abilities, mine will come far easier to you."_

"Aw, okay," Sora grinned as he folded his hands behind his head. "So much for hoping. So, how do we do this?"

_"Give me your hands."_

Sora did as he was instructed. He took Cullen's hands in both of his. It was strange… there was nothing there to touch, but he could feel the shape just as if he were real. Cullen closed his eyes, inhaling. As he exhaled, he became light that Sora absorbed. It did not hurt. It felt… warm. Sora touched his chest, wondering if Cullen would like it in his heart.

This was not the first ghost he would accept. When DiZ and Aqua needed their time to themselves, leaving him on his own, he was never alone. Their time in the Keyblade Graveyard was spent the longest, but to Sora, it felt the shortest. He made many friends and helped many people, promising to help them move on. He wasn't sure how he was going to release their hearts when he left this Realm. He would cross that bridge when he came to it. Perhaps Cullen's heart would tell his own and he would just _know_.

He never told them what he had been up to. It was his own secret to keep. They both clearly kept their own, so why couldn't he have his? He felt this way that he would never been alone. He had lost count of the hearts he had accepted into his, which meant he had a crowd of friends with him.

He wondered if he annoyed DiZ and Aqua. Maybe that was why they needed to be alone. They were always so sad or angry and Sora was always just… hopeful. Bright. He was always so happy. And it seemed to make them all wonder just _why_. Even though DiZ and Aqua had protected him for so long, they didn't actually expect his light to stay this strong.

"Perhaps he has help," DiZ wondered aloud when Aqua was praising him for it. She envied his strength against the darkness and was very proud he had not fallen near it. "It would explain why his heart is as powerful as it is."

Sora worried. Did they know he was taking in strays like lost animals? It didn't seem to change how bright he was. Neither made a comment about him growing brighter or dimmer. His heart was a constant.

"You think his heart is connected with another's?" Aqua snorted. She couldn't believe something like that. "When would he have had the chance to do that as a child?"

"New hearts have always been a mystery to me." DiZ shrugged. "It is possible they could act on their own in a much more powerful way than any other."

"DiZ. You're speaking nonsense." Aqua urged. Sora had known it was for his own good. Sometimes, DiZ scared Sora. He would speak of his old experiments in great detail, what he learned about the heart and what could be gained from more research. Aqua had to stop him, especially when he brought up his apprentice called Xehanort.

DiZ needed a push. He needed to remember why he stopped in the first place. The experiments were inhumane and would only bring about pain. They created those monsters that roamed this Realm. They were probably terrorizing his world, since his apprentices continued where he left off, delving deeper and deeper into darkness.

But Aqua looked at him with those eyes. Those eyes that were always curious, searching him for some sort of answers to questions he couldn't hear. He wanted to give her answers, he really did. She never voiced them. She kept them locked in her heart, along with the memories of her friends and their plight she could not save them from.

He knew she was wondering if DiZ was right. There was a spark of hope in those blue eyes.

He wished he could give them more hope. He wanted them to see this world through his eyes. A dark, scary place that was not inescapable, but just so vast, the door was proving difficult to find. This was a growing Realm with so much to see, yet little to do. It wasn't driving him insane, like his adults. It was boring the snot out of him.

Then, they began arguing again. DiZ insisted it wasn't like he would start his experiments again and Aqua told him even thinking about it was bringing his heart deeper into darkness. Sora knew better than to stick around when they argued. He got up, walking away but staying within sight.

He hated when they fought. Aqua was terrified of the darkness in people's hearts and DiZ seemed to slowly be accepting it. Yes, Sora was scared for DiZ. He didn't want him to fall into darkness. But he couldn't get involved with the fighting. It only upset him. What if Aqua left him? And if she did, then what if DiZ fell?

Sora hated thinking about that.

He was used to the Graveyard. He had accepted this as his home. Growing by several centimeters since their arrival, he wondered if they would simply stay here. The monsters seemed to avoid this place. Perhaps it was all the Keyblades. DiZ said it could vanquish any darkness, right? Then there must be some residual power in these many, many Keyblade that kept them at bay….

Until today.

Sora had grown accustomed to the movements of the ghosts. He had lost the need to keep watch of danger when they met Aqua. Two eyes around them were better than one. He was caught off guard when a shadow rushed at him. He thought maybe it was an angry spirit until it rose from the ground, lunging for him. The boy cried out, throwing himself back and reaching behind him. He sought for a broken Keyblade when he felt metal in his hand. He grunted as he swung at the monster, hitting it across the creature's head. It dazed it for a moment, giving Sora the chance to run. At his feet, more shadows cropped up.

"DiZ! AQUA!" Sora cried as he ran towards them. He huffed, tripping over himself. As he spit out dirt, Aqua ran past him, her Keyblade at the ready. DiZ lifted Sora to his feet, bowing to his level.

"Are you alright?" DiZ asked.

"Yeah," Sora panted, looking back at Aqua as she fought the monsters. It looked like there were too many of them. He wanted to help her. She expertly eliminated them, her eyes full of determination, her magic dispersing them easily.

She was amazing to watch. DiZ had pulled him out of his trance when one escaped her onslaught and made straight for Sora. DiZ pushed the boy out of the way, telling him to run. But something in Sora told him otherwise. He wasn't sure what it was. He just knew he had to fight it.

Sora swung the Keyblade still in his hand above his head and slammed down on the creature as it charged at him. The Keyblade easily sliced through it, making it burst into darkness, a heart rising out of the black cloud.

"Sora, come." DiZ commanded.

"But—Aqua!"

"Right behind you!" Aqua yelled as she sliced through more monsters.

The two of them got a head start. Aqua didn't lie when she said she was right behind them. She kept the monsters at bay long enough for DiZ and Sora to escape before quickly catching up. Sora assumed she used magic of some sort to do so, because she did _not_ run that fast. The three ran until they exhausted themselves, far, far away from the Keyblade Graveyard.

It took a minute for them to catch their breath. They couldn't afford to stay where they were for very long, so they used their time wisely. Sora had yet to release the Keyblade in his hand. He kept a tight grip on the weapon as he wheezed, falling to his knees. He hadn't had to run like that in a long time. But he was faster. He could keep up now.

"They're… evolving." DiZ finally said after he caught his breath.

"How so?" Aqua asked, wiping sweat from her face.

"I assumed what kept them at bay was your Keyblade." DiZ explained. "They fear what could destroy them. Now, they do not. They went right for you, Master Aqua."

"I think they went for Sora, first." Aqua turned to the boy, frowning. "Sora, what's that you have there?"

"Hm?" Sora lifted the Keyblade. "I just grabbed to protect myself. I guess there was enough power left in it to destroy one of those… things."

"No… no," Aqua crouched before him, running her hand over the silver shaft. "No, this one is very much _alive_, Sora." She met his eyes, hers widening. "Where did you get this?"

Uh, oh. It couldn't be one of theirs, could it? No way. Sora was sure it was just a blade he grabbed from the Graveyard. He couldn't summon one. And Cullen said he wouldn't be able to. Cullen told Sora that it was impossible, Keyblades don't work like that. Then how was this in his hands? A perfectly living Keyblade, one with the power to destroy those creatures of darkness and immense power that radiated from it, much like the Master's Defender.

"I… I don't know." Sora said truthfully. "Here, take it." He pushed it into her hands. "There's probably some kind of mix up, right? You didn't pass the Keyblade to me. You said I didn't have the mark. There's gotta be a mistake."

As he set his hands back on the ground, the Keyblade in her hands shimmered out of existence and metal met his right palm. Looking down, the blade was back in his hand. He wasn't sure what to feel. Confusion, excitement, happiness, dread. It all rose within him.

How was he able to hold the Keyblade? He was not an apprentice. The only Master that was able to pass it to him refused to. Where did it come from? Did it _choose_ him? We it different from the other Keyblades in the sense that it found it's own wielder?

At the same time… _he had a Keyblade!_ He had a real Keyblade that deemed him worthy to carry it. That meant when he got back home, Riku wouldn't be leaving him in the dust. In fact, Sora might surpass _him_. Sora had a Master to teach him. He had a means to practice. He and Riku could travel the worlds as equals.

Maybe with this strength, he could get them home. This was the key to the beginning of their journey home. Sora could feel it. They were close. Before long, they were going to get out of there. He could see his friends again. He could feel the sun and see the stars. He would be _home_.

Sora had finally gotten what he'd been asking for since he met Aqua: A Keyblade of his very own. The question was… why? How? Sora did not have the mark that told the Keyblade was passed to him. He wasn't sure why the Keyblade would choose someone a Master hadn't deemed fit enough to carry it. He knew Aqua and DiZ would start questioning him when he had no answers to give. He was just as clueless as them.

He gave Aqua a sheepish grin. "Am I in trouble?"

* * *

Hey, if you guys happen to like my fic, could you possible give me a review? Maybe critique or just lemme know you like it? If not, that's cool. I'm just curious if anyone's actually reading this.


	5. Chapter 05 Sora

The three of them were clearly at a loss. Sora had seemingly grasped a Keyblade from nothing and, while the boy didn't question it, it confused the two adults. They constantly questioned him as they moved to their next destination. Sora had no answers to give, but only one question of his own.

"So, Aqua, will you train me? For real this time?"

He wanted to start right away. He only wanted to help fight off the monsters that DiZ predicted would continue to pursue them. He didn't want Aqua and DiZ to fight for him. He wanted to be able to protect himself and help Aqua. She was the only one with the power to destroy them, and now Sora could too.

Aqua had her reservations. She did want to train him to ensure he would not get hurt. But the Keyblade from nowhere worried her. She didn't know what to make of it. She knew it would only put Sora in more danger. His heart was so full of light and adding a Keyblade on top of it only made it worse.

"I… I suppose I'll have to." Aqua resigned.

Sora pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!" he exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Thank you, Aqua!" The boy rushed in to hug her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

This was a mystery that would not be solved for a very long time. Eventually, it became a fact the adults would accept and allowed Sora to grow from it. He did as he was told. Sora was an obedient child who was eager to train. He followed DiZ's lessons and trained much harder with Aqua. Eventually, even DiZ joined in with the training. He felt Aqua was going too easy on Sora and Sora always enjoyed a challenge.

They didn't stay in one place very long. Mostly through one "sleep cycle," as DiZ called it. Each in turn, one would sleep while the other two kept an eye out. Once everyone had their chance to sleep, they would move on. They didn't always get through a sleep cycle. The monsters would find them and they would have to run again.

When Sora reached DiZ's nose, they were caught by monsters for the umpteenth time. It became routine. Aqua would fight as Sora and DiZ escaped and then she'd catch up. This time, DiZ did not run. He told Sora to fight. He said it would make good practice, especially since there were not too many of them.

Sora was all for it, but he had to obey his Master. Aqua ordered him to stand down and run. As Aqua fought, her and DiZ argued. Sora would push against the monsters that came at him with ease. They were the smaller ones. Shadows, he'd call them. Since they relied on hiding in their own shadow.

Sora _really_ hated when they fought. They were both looking out for his best interest; he knew that. DiZ could be a little intense sometimes and Aqua was too easy on him. They could balance him out if the two of them would stop fighting and work together. It wasn't like Sora tried to stop their fighting before. He had on many occasion, yet, they would push him out of it. He was stubborn, but so were they.

"ENOUGH!" Sora yelled, releasing all of his pent up annoyance. Light spread from his feet out by a three-foot radius, evaporating the creatures that were close enough to him. The boy huffed, scowling at the two of them. "All you guys do is fight over me or the darkness or the light. We're all we have, so stop it, alright?! You're both wrong! All the time! You each take everything to one extreme! Neither of you have balance and that's what's driving you insane!"

His voice cracked, which annoyed him. He felt like it made his emotion sound weaker and it might not get through to them. DiZ explained it was a normal part of puberty. Changes were going to occur, even if he didn't want them to. His voice would change, he'd grow body hair, and a whole bunch of other things he really wished he didn't have to experience.

They were silent. Aqua finished the last of the creatures and the three of them stood, awkwardly regarding the teenager who felt the need to lecture them at the worst time.

"Do you really think that's it, Sora?" DiZ asked.

"Well, you guys are going crazy and I'm not." Sora replied plainly. Defiance was apparently another part of this puberty thing. It was an attempt to be recognized as an equal. Sora was no longer a child, he should have a say in what happens, too. They were all involved here, not just those two. He would like to be included in their plans.

It didn't help that he was also super cranky from having his sleep interrupted. He called first sleep shift when they settled.

"Sora, we—" Aqua started.

Sora was quick to cut her off. "Just because you guys raised me doesn't mean you always know what's best for me. You always fight. Even when you shouldn't be. See that? What just happened there? They were weaklings, Aqua. I could have taken on a few and been okay." He noticed DiZ smiling. He rounded on him. "Don't think you're never wrong, either! You shouldn't ask me to go against what Aqua says, DiZ. She's my Master. You're my teacher. You teach me by choice, she teaches me by necessity. She can absolutely decide at any point to stop. I don't want that."

Sora dismissed his Keyblade and threw his hands up in the air, making a noise of frustration. "Let's just go, okay?"

The three of them began their trek to their new location. The silence between them was the most awkward it's ever been. Sora led the way for once. He always just figured they picked a direction and went in it. The two adults trailed behind him.

Well, Sora couldn't say Aqua was an adult. The older he got, the younger she seemed. She had told him she was seventeen when she was thrust into darkness. She hadn't aged a day. Her hair grew, though. It fell past her elbows now and was usually tied in a loose braid.

It made him wonder… even if she was so young and carried a heart with light, she never aged. Would he ever stop ageing in this realm? Would he eventually grow older than her? Would he grow older than DiZ? What would happen after that?

Maybe then he'd be their boss. Sora chuckled at the thought.

As the scenery changed drastically from and old wharf to a foggy cobblestone street, he glanced behind him. DiZ stopped. Aqua stepped forward, looking past Sora with a curious expression. She recognized something.

"No…"

Sora and DiZ met each other's gaze. Both didn't quite understand. They turned back to Aqua who continued down the street, into the fog. Sora and DiZ followed behind her, not wanting to lose her. Sora kept going until he literally bumped into her. She didn't even seem to notice that she had stopped.

Sora followed her gaze. "Whoah…" Ahead, up high, in a cloud of darkness, there was a castle. Tilted and broken, it hung in space like a long forgotten toy in water.

"The Castle of Dreams…"

"Hm?" DiZ asked, standing beside her. "You've been here?" Aqua nodded, her eyes filling with sadness. "That's odd, isn't it? The second world you've been too… and it's found it's way here."

"They're being destroyed." Aqua stated confidently. "There's something going on in the universe and it's not good."

"Why would someone want to destroy worlds?" Sora asked.

"For the light in their hearts." DiZ replied. "The light is powerful. There's not much you _can't_ do with it."

"And someone is collecting them." Aqua's fists clenched, her mouth tightening. Her voice became much lower. "It's him. It has to be."

When she was questioned, she refused to speak. She turned, suggesting they kept moving. So, they did until they found their next place to sleep. It took a long time to find their next place. Usually, it was until Sora could no longer walk, since he was no longer able to be carried. But it had been a long time since then, and they were forced to stop when DiZ could no longer keep going.

They found a cave, which should give them sufficient cover. It blocked the light from becoming a beacon for the dark creatures, if only temporarily. Within the cave, he slept deeply, even with DiZ and Aqua's hushed voices echoing off the walls. He had grown used to noise and the hard ground. It was all he knew. Usually, by the time it was his turn to sleep, he was exhausted. Training was exhausting and it felt like he hadn't sleep in, what DiZ and Aqua described as, "days."

When he woke up on his own time, he felt groggy. It became more and more impossible to wake up and actually _feel_ awake. He could have slept for twice as long as Aqua did and still felt like he should sleep more.

It was DiZ's turn to sleep. Aqua led Sora further down the cave into a wider opening. It glowed with blue crystals that Sora had seen often around this realm. The cave felt… familiar somehow. He shrugged it off as he took his stance to practice his forms. While it was nice not to have DiZ telling him to repeat his forms over and over again, he felt as if he were gaining less from Aqua's lessons.

This time was different. Aqua stepped it up a notch, producing motionless bubbles of light around the cave for Sora to practice on. As Sora grew accustomed to the stationary targets, they began to _move_. When they had finished, Sora collapsed on the stone floor, sweat drenching him from head to toe. He wished they were near a water source so he could bathe. When was the last time they had been able to do that?

Aqua laid across from him, resting her head next to his right ear. She showed no signs of exhaustion. Unspoken words hung in the air. Sora knew Aqua wanted to tell him something. He let her take her time. She would open up as long as she wasn't pushed.

"You were right," Aqua said quietly. "I've been too soft on you. You have so much potential, but… I'm scared for you. I want to protect you. I don't want what happened to me happen to you, so I've been sheltering you so much, it may be hindering you."

"Aqua," Sora sighed, grinning. "I'm already in the Realm of Darkness. What happened to you has already happened to me."

"It's… not that simple." She shook her head. "I realize I'm falling into old habits and making the same mistakes. And for that, I'm so sorry. I'll take training you more seriously from now on."

"Hey," Sora chewed his lip, afraid to ask her what he had wanted to for so long. He knew he could learn from it if she would tell him the truth. He knew she would never share if DiZ were around and listening. "Can you tell me what happened? To you and your friends?"

She was hesitant. Silence fell between them for a long time before she spoke up. Sora was sure she wasn't ready to tell him, not yet. But, the length of the thought gave him hope.

She told him. She told him everything. From the day she became a Keybalde Master to the day she fell into the Realm of Darkness. She described in detail the worlds she had visited and the people she helped along the way. She told him of the times she felt like she had lost them both because they were angry with her. She was only doing as she was asked. She only wanted to bring them home. She did her best to protect them and still lost them to the darkness.

"So… Terra's possessed by Xehanort." Sora chewed on the thought for a moment. "It's the same Xehanort that DiZ took in, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," Aqua nodded, rubbing her face. "I didn't tell DiZ because… I want to see if I can help Terra before he tries to exact his revenge."

"Do you think DiZ will do it?" Sora asked.

"I know he will. His hatred runs too deep."

Sora frowned. He wished he had been able to soothe the anger that built up in the man that raised him. It only seemed to get worse the longer they were in this realm. It hurt to watch…

"You know… DiZ isn't his real name." Sora said softly. "I don't remember his name… or his face that well. He covered it and changed his name a long time ago. But… I do remember he used to be kind. His face put me at ease and his name felt strong. He changed it because it was stolen or something like that. I don't remember the details."

"I figured," Aqua sighed. "A man who tries to leave behind who he was believes that his past self was weak."

"He's only getting weaker…"

Sora worried for DiZ. He knew there was nothing he could do. It wasn't for lack of trying to it being too late to change his mind. It was that the man was too stubborn. Sora knew and understood. He was stubborn as well, but in the opposite sense. He refused to let anger and hate cloud his heart. Negative feelings made it easier for the darkness to enter and he felt he was strong enough to let go of them.

The two fell back into silence. Aqua's big secret was out and Sora wouldn't tell DiZ. Aqua meant too much to him and she was only trying to do some good. He hoped when they got out of this realm, Aqua would be able to awaken Ven and save Terra. Sora would help her every step of the way.

He wondered if DiZ would leave them to pursue his own goals. The idea made his heart ache…

"Aqua… I… I kind of have a secret, too." Sora bit his lip. Wait. What was it? He furrowed his brows, trying to remember. "It… it had something to do with the Keyblade Graveyard… something that happened there…" He struggled, trying to find the lost memories. What happened to them? He tried to keep those memories safe. "I can't remember."

Aqua chortled. "You're very good at keeping secrets. I can tell, because you forget them."

"But… this was something really important. Because I made a promise and I can't… What did I do?" Sora sat up, holding his head. He needed to remember. He thought he had brought the memories to the front of his mind enough for him to remember. Wait. No. He brought up the idea that he had a secret.

No, no. Why was he forgetting? This wasn't fair. How did Aqua and DiZ keep their important memories in tact when he couldn't? First, he had forgotten about his parents (when the family dynamic was finally explained to him, he was distraught for so long). He forgot how to read at one point and was relearning that. The only memories that rang clear in his mind were the ones from training and two names whose meanings were starting to fade.

"Aqua…" he felt tears sting his eyes. "This was important. I made a promise and I kept it a secret because I was going to get in trouble and now I don't remember what it was."

He felt her hands on his shoulders. He struggled, trying to pull them from his subconscious. Nothing. What was it about? Who did he even make a promise to?

"Did it have to do with the Keyblades?" Aqua inquired helpfully. "Maybe the ghosts?"

That was it. Sora twisted to face her, grinning. "Yeah! Yeah, the ghosts!" He laughed. Good save. He was so close to forgetting. "I talked to them. A lot of them." He grinned from ear to ear. Aqua frowned. She was specific about him not talking to them. "I made them a promise I'd help them move on." As she opened her mouth, he quickly talked over her. "They're not all bad! Like, ninety-nine percent of the ones I talked to were from the side of light. They were all such good people. And I was careful, like you said."

"Sora, how exactly do you plan to help them move on?" Aqua asked. "They're trapped in this realm. Worse, they're trapped in the Keyblade Graveyard, or what remains of it."

"I…" he drew a blank. "I don't know." Sora frowned. "I just… I knew I wanted to help them and I promised I would. I don't know how. But… I want to keep my promise."

She placed a hand on his head. It soothed him as he leaned into her touch. "You're such a good person, Sora. The truth is… you can't always help everyone. No matter how much you try."

It hurt to know that. It really did. What if he couldn't help those that should move on? He swore to them and he might have to break that promise. Maybe when they escaped, he would find some way and he could come back to help them. He could hope. He could try.

The issue still stood: They still needed to escape the Realm of Darkness. Little did they know, the day was soon approaching.

* * *

This one, I wanted some more character development between them so we could establish where they were at. Sora's supposed to be about eleven turning twelve in this chapter. Sort of at that stage where you don't want to be seen as a child anymore and it's starting to show.


	6. Chapter 06 Sora

Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. Count. One-two-three-four-five-six. One-two-three-four-five-six. Move your foot here. No, wait, here. Your hand should be flat and your elbow bent at this angle. No, a little straighter. Take in your stance. Is it perfect? Again. Again until it's perfect.

Sora practiced. A lot. It was all he could do when DiZ and Aqua were going through their "rough patches." Aqua was in no position to train him and DiZ was even worse. He would snap at Sora when he didn't understand or seemed ignorant to a common thing in the outside world. He lost his patience much easier and it made Sora not want to learn.

So, Sora would step away from them. They'd be in sight and earshot. But he needed to be_ away_ from them. Practicing his forms made it easier to calm down. He knew he shouldn't be angry. They were being affected by this place. With each exhale he let go of his negative feelings. He was never angry for long.

Sora watched his hand as it turned so carefully. This form was used for meditation. How could it help him? As Sora thrust his hand forward, the Keyblade shimmered into his palm. He brought it back, turning so carefully and precisely.

Kingdom Key. That was the name of his Keyblade. He wasn't sure how he knew. Aqua had told him that all Keyblades had names. That was how they worked. It was like a whisper in the back of your mind and a bond began forming.

The Keyblade was an extension of yourself, he was told. But… what if it could extent _further_? He mulled over the idea. He thought of the moved "strike raid" and how the Keyblade always came back to him. What if… maybe… he could modify it to stay close. In proximity so he could still grab it, but at the same time, strike an enemy just out of reach?

He focused. As he extended his arm, he opened his palm and the metal continued to extend. He did it! He blade hovered just beyond his fingertips. Don't lose focus. Keep going. Step. Pull back. Lunge. Turn. Keep going. Just a tiny bit farther. Good. Nice form. Again. Again. Next form. Again. Again. He messed up. Once more.

"Sora, what are you doing?"

The blade dropped into the sand with a heavy _thunk_. Sora cursed. Aqua broke his concentration.

"Extending my reach," he explained as he lifted the Keyblade.

"Yes, but _how_?"

This was clearly not a technique Aqua knew of. Her wide eyes clearly expressed that. And the fact she didn't reprimand him for using such language like she usually would. Maybe she just hadn't thought of it yet? She could always learn, he figured.

"I just… I guess modified strike raid a bit. Thinking, you know, this could be used for closer enemies. But still stay within arms reach."

"Show me."

Sora inhaled as he slid back into position. Exhaled as he lunged as he stretched his arm out, the Keyblade continuing. Yes! He was able to do it again! He went through the moves once more, taking the Keyblade in his hand as he finish.

"See? Easy."

"No, Sora," Aqua walked up to him, pride gleaming in her eyes. "That's an incredibly advanced technique. Master Eraqus couldn't do that. That was… amazing. It was like… like telepathy."

He couldn't imagine it being that difficult. All he did was focus. Yes, he needed every ounce of willpower to move the Keyblade that far, but it still wasn't that difficult. He was sure if he walked Aqua through it, step-by-step, she could do it, too. He even tried. He tried to get her to listen to him and she humored him by allowing him to teach her for once only for her to fail. He insisted they kept trying and they did. She didn't get it. She didn't pick up on it. She was this great and powerful Keyblade Master who didn't get this simple technique.

So, Sora continued to try and master it. He practiced until it was the easiest thing in the world. Then, he pushed further. And further. Then, attacked. He kept at it until he could attack with a simple thought and wouldn't have to move on step towards the enemy. He still had to move his arm and body. He imagined it like a long and flexible arm that gripped the Keyblade, moving it where he commanded.

It only amazed DiZ and Aqua. But this was only the beginning of it. They adjusted their training to suit his abilities, which were rapidly growing. He learned new attacks with ease and spells were a piece of cake to master (whatever cake was).

He only wanted to better himself. He thought he was nowhere near as amazing as Aqua. When he watched her fight, he became mesmerized. It was like watching the flow of water. She was so graceful it hurt to know he'd never be that smooth when fighting.

She allowed him to help dispose of the creatures more and more often. If they weren't the big baddies, she'd even let him take care of them on his own. DiZ eventually realized they had a name. They were called "Heartless." Sora wasn't sure why since whenever he defeated one a heart would rise from the remaining, yet quickly fading, black cloud. They most certainly had a heart.

They had been caught up to again. It was just the little ones, so Aqua was kind enough to let Sora take care of them. It was easy. He'd done it a million times before. He'd sent Kingdom Key out to take care of the monster so he could practice his distance. It plowed through the lesser beings way too easily.

One snuck up on him. It scratched him from behind. Ouch! Those claws hurt so damn much! He almost lost concentration. Turning to the Shadow, he grit his teeth. He needed Kingdom Key back right this second. Oh, man, what he wouldn't give to have a second Keyblade right now. That would make multitasking so much simpler.

The second he thought it, a Keyblade appeared in his hand. One slice and the monster was done. Sora gripped the hilt with both hands, thinking how different it felt for a brief moment until he realized… Kingdom Key was still out there. As it was about to slice through the very last Heartless, it dropped to the ground with a clatter. But… what was he holding…?

That could wait. He lunged for the Shadow and quickly was rid of it. He picked up Kingdom Key and turned to Aqua and DiZ who were both very, very still. DiZ had his hand half-heartedly in front of Aqua, as if he were about to block her from rushing in to save him like she usually did when he was injured, then got distracted.

"Two?" Aqua breathed finally.

Sora looked down. Two. Two Keyblades. One in each hand. Kingdom Key rested in his right, and in his left… Missing Ache. He raised the second one to take a closer look at it. Where did it come from? Why was he able to wield _two_? It made zero sense to him.

DiZ was the first to speak, though it was not of what had just transpired. "We should get moving. Quickly."

"Right," Sora agreed. They began their run.

As they ran, Aqua cast Cura on him. The scratches down his back felt much better, even if the blood was only growing stickier. When they ran, he sweat and as it mixed with his blood, it only became more uncomfortable. They needed to find a place for him to bath and wash his clothes.

As he grew older, it became increasingly difficult to find fabric to make clothing for him out of. Aqua used one of her sashes to make him a shirt a while back, but he had grown out of it. What fabric they had was used to make pants that fit him comfortably. He didn't mind running around without a shirt, but sometimes the places they went were a bit chilly….

Sora carried his new Keyblade feeling apprehensive. This was weird. If he could imagine extending his reach, he did it. If he could wish for a second Keyblade, it appeared. Was that normal for a Keyblade wielder? It didn't appear so, since Aqua was still silent. Her furrowed brows told him she was still trying to figure out what happened.

It was another mystery to solve at a later date. Strangely, it wouldn't be the last.

It only snowballed from there. As Sora's training was adjusted, so did he. When he became comfortable with one thing, another was thrown at him. Another being stronger magic. He manipulated the magic he knew to create new attacks and defenses. It came so naturally to him.

Well, learning the attacks did. Making them up did. But it so quickly depleted his energy. He could use maybe five magic attacks consecutively (depending on how much magic they needed) before he collapsed with exhaustion. Simple ones like Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder could be used limitlessly. Once he stepped up and made them stronger, even they used all that he had in very few attacks.

DiZ tried his hardest to push Sora's magic stamina further. Aqua's was on such a high level, why wasn't Sora's? Aqua had to explain that magic didn't always come easy to people. It wasn't their first nature, like it was hers. She had been practicing since she was a child and Sora was only fairly recently. Strength was Sora's strong point. Magic, his weakness.

This only made Sora try harder. He learned more magic, even when he knew he wouldn't be able to execute them like he would like to.

DiZ and Aqua had high hopes for him. They did not want this prodigy to go to waste. He should be out there, helping people. DiZ soon became convinced Sora might actually get them out of there, only if he told him in confidence. DiZ knew Aqua wouldn't agree. But, if DiZ thought it were true, Sora did, too.

As he grew, so did the amount of Keyblade he was able to wield. No, not by name and two at a time. _All of them. At one time._ It seemed Sora was a glitch in the matrix. His drive to better himself only grew his abilities. The first time an extra Keyblade popped up, they thought it was just part of the same mystery as to why he could wield one in the first place. But, the second time… three Keyblades?

When he and Aqua were fighting off some big baddies, it happened. He had two in his hands. He threw one at a Neoshadow that tried to get Aqua from behind while, at the same time, trying to finish a combo while dual wielding. He figured he'd trip and fall and just mess it up. Instead, he regained his balance as another appeared in his free hand, allowing him to finish off the Darkside. This one's name was Divewing.

This was most certainly not a fluke or a gift. This was downright absurd. Where were these things coming from?

The number grew by a considerable amount. It was too much for the boy to handle. He had no idea how he was supposed to wield all of these. Why would he have the power to if he couldn't actually do it? It made zero sense. Once, DiZ asked him to summon them all. All of them. He wanted to count them. He did, and then they all collapsed. He couldn't carry them. He was quick to put them back before DiZ had a chance to. Sora didn't care how many there were. He didn't want to know. He knew he'd only wield what he was capable of, just like Aqua suggested.

There was a specific Keyblade that intrigued Aqua. It was the one that Sora held with his left hand, backhanded. Sora was much more comfortable with the two handed stance, but this one… felt _right_. Sora was by no means ambidextrous. His right was his dominant hand. But this Keyblade… Sora wanted to practice more with it, just to get a feel for it.

It came easy. Too easy. If he tried with any other Keyblade, it didn't work so well. It was uncomfortable and unwieldy. This was the exception.

"That's… different, Sora." Aqua said quietly as she leaned against the doorframe. There wasn't much left to this old… "church." Just some broken down stones and cavernous, roofless rooms. Sora wasn't sure what a church was. He was told it was a place of worship. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea of it. Why would people worship something they had no proof existed?

"Right?" Sora said as he swung it in front of him to block. "It's kind of cool. At least now I have a range, right? Something unpredictable. It's called—"

"Wayward Wind."

Sora stopped, facing her. "How'd you…?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she covered her mouth. "That's Ven's Keyblade."

Oh, no. He hoped she wasn't falling into one of her episodes.

The darkness really took a toll on Aqua. More than she ever let on. There were times when she'd forget where she was and when she forgot who Sora and DiZ were. Well, not really Sora. She'd believe he was someone else entirely.

The first time she called him Ven, he panicked. He thought he was losing her. She embraced him and cried and begged for forgiveness. He didn't know what to do. He tried so hard to tell her he wasn't Ven, but she wouldn't listen. She told him all the things she would have told Ven when he woke up. It was sweet. Sora lost the heart to tell her who he was.

When she finally came down from her delusion, it almost broke her. She lost the friend she tried so hard to protect. She thought she was finally home.

It happened more and more often. It happened the most when she woke up from her sleep, almost like she wasn't quite done dreaming yet. Sora tried to avoid her when she was in that state. He nor DiZ knew how to handle her. Sora usually just let her think he was Ven. It didn't hurt him in any way and it made her happy, if only for a little.

Sora looked at the Keyblade. "How'd I get it, then?" he wondered aloud.

Aqua wiped her eyes, smiling at him. "I don't know." He had heard that way too many times. Nobody seemed to know anything about him anymore. He almost wished for simpler times, like when he was younger with just a really bright heart. Now, he was more than just a child with a star in his chest. He was an enigma with more power than he could manage.

Maybe if it made itself known when he was younger and it became gradual, so he could learn step by step. But it became too much too fast. He could carry up to five at a time and he still couldn't keep track. There were times when he'd whack himself in the back or cut himself on the sharp teeth of the blades.

DiZ wanted to train him to wield them all. Aqua felt taking it slowly was best. The man wanted to jump right in. He had dropped Sora's education in favor of intensive training. Even though Aqua wanted to fight it, Sora agreed to it. He felt that if he had this power, he should be able to use it.

It was just a matter of time and perfecting it.

Sora spent a lot of time meditating and focusing on holding more Keyblades at once. During one of his battles, he felt he would get a better view if he were higher. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to fly? So, he tried. It became one of his focus points as he meditated.

_Float. Rise. Ascend. You can do anything you put your mind to. Everything you can do is proof of that._

And he did it. At first, it was only a few inches and for less than five seconds. It was harder to lift himself than it was to lift the Keyblades. He kept at it and kept at it. He manipulated Aero magic to keep him aloft and it _worked_. He commanded the winds to support him and _they did_.

"Hey, guys!" Sora called to attention when he had become sufficiently proud of his work. "Look what I can do!" Sora held up his hands. Inhale. Exhale. As he breathed out, he felt himself lift from the stone flooring. He rose a foot in the air before he allowed himself to stop and grin at them.

Nothing surprised them anymore. In fact, the more he learned, the more proud they became. They asked him about his process and urged him to better himself.

"Practice perfection until it's as subconscious as that smile of yours," DiZ would say.

So he did. He would perfect one thing before moving on to the other. The ones that raised him found it so hard to keep up. They had to keep changing routines in order to challenge him. Sora begged for more. He created his own challenges. He needed constant work to keep him busy.

It made Aqua wonder what drove him.

"I've… I've lost so much," Sora confessed when he was as tall as DiZ. "I've lost almost everything except for their names. Kairi and Riku. But…" He stepped back, his arms wide. "Look at me. I'm big now. They must be, too. They've probably long since forgot about me." He laughed. "I don't even remember what they looked like and I still care about them." His smile only widened. "I always will. And… I hope to someday reunite with them and show them how much I've grown."

Aqua returned with a sad smile. Oh, he knew she hurt for him. He was still this small child lost on a dark realm to her when he was almost as old as she was. "We'll return to them," she agreed. "Someday. And they'll be as proud of you as we are."

* * *

I know a lot of this seems out of left field, but I've def been trying to set it up throughout the previous chapters. If you've been paying attention, you'll probably know where a lot of this comes from. Also, canon helps to drive it.


	7. Chapter 07 Sora

Sora shook Aqua awake. They had to move. Sora could feel the darkness closing in and it wasn't any small fry. It would be best if they moved _now_. It was… a hoard. He could feel them. Their overbearing hunger shook _him_, the boy that could call upon several Keyblades in an instant to slay a thousand of them. He didn't know what they were, he only knew they had to move.

"Aqua, come on. Wake up," Sora insisted. Usually, he was fairly gentle about it. But there wasn't any time for that now.

She blearily opened her eyes, trying to focus on him. "Ven…?"

"No, Sora." He didn't have time for this. DiZ had already packed his makeshift back full of the papers he had begun scribbling. Sora pulled the girl (she no longer seemed like a woman to him now that he had grown so big) to her feet, pushing her disheveled hair from her face. "We have to go. Heartless."

"Sora… right." She rubbed her face before tying back her long hair into a ponytail. She didn't have time to braid it. It reached just below her backside, telling just how long they had all been trapped. "Are they here yet?"

"No, but we have to move _now_."

She slapped her own face awake and nodded. "Right. Let's go."

The three of them wandered back into the unknown. Sora directed them, sensing which way the darkness was approaching from. Since DiZ had taught him how to see into people's hearts, he had been able to become much more aware of his surroundings. He could see the light and dark all around them.

It was never too difficult to tell which way was safest anymore. Aqua usually did a good job before Sora, though they would occasionally fall into the hidden trap. The monsters were evolving beyond what DiZ had imagined and it made this realm more dangerous than ever for a Keyblade wielder or a heart of light. Sora and Aqua just happened to have both.

DiZ had light in his heart. It was not snuffed out, much to Sora's relief. He did not want his father figure to fall, otherwise he'd never be able to get over the loss of the man who raised him. There was still that underlying simmer of darkness that scared Sora.

A part of him hoped they would stay in this realm until DiZ let go of his need for revenge. Aqua was sure it would never happen.

Aqua's light was bright. There were patches of darkness, much like an infection. Unwanted, but not permanent. It made her heart ill, which also worried Sora. What if he lost her completely to the infection? She would only see him as her friend, Ven. Then what? Where would Sora go? Would she care if she didn't see Sora again as long as she had Ven?

The girl that raised him meant so much to him. She was his big sister. He wished Curaga would help ease her heart, but it would not be that simple.

They wandered until they reached a coast. It felt familiar and Sora wondered if this was the place DiZ found him. He didn't recall any boats being there, but he could have been wrong. Before them lay a dock. Sorry sailboats and a fisherman ship tied to the dock, the waves of the calm dark waters lapping at their haul.

Sora turned to them with a grin. "Shall we sail?"

"Sora, there's no wind." Aqua reminded him with a playful smile.

"Right. Well, they might have oars on them… or motors… Hm." Sora glided up to the dock ahead of them to get a good look into the smaller dinghies. They didn't need anything large for coasting along the shore. It would only help them get further from the Heartless faster.

He found one with a motor just as Aqua and DiZ stepped onto the dock. He jumped off the dock into the boat causing it to rock. Nostalgia washed over him, even though he could not recall even a moment of himself being on a boat. He was born on an island, right? That must have been it. He knew he had to have been on one at some point in his life.

Inspecting the motor, he found a tab. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _Vroom! Plut-plut-plut._ It started! Now, for how long it would last, time would tell. It was a small boat. There were oars under the seats. This was good enough. He called DiZ and Aqua to him. He helped them into the boat before releasing the knot that kept it tied to the dock. It felt so natural. He must have done it a million times in his previous life.

As the boat drifted, he leapt into it, rocking the boat dangerously. Aqua laughed, warning him not to capsize the boat.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" she asked.

"Uh… no." he smirked. He proved it too, by almost crashing them back into the dock. DiZ insisted on taking the helm, but he hadn't any experience in a boat either. What good would that do them? Besides, DiZ would make himself look like a fool if he tried and that was far from what he wanted. DiZ was a _noble man_. Not a fool.

Eventually, Sora got the hang of it with DiZ and Aqua's assistance. Aqua told him how to steer and DiZ kept an eye on the engine to make sure it stayed steady.

"Should we go out into the waters?" Aqua asked.

Sora shook his head. "No. There's nothing out there. It's… empty." It was the only way to describe the nothingness that he felt coming from the horizon. If they went that way, there may be no coming back. They kept on along the shoreline, passing foggy islands and more debilitated docks. There was even an amusement park that jutted out above the waters on boardwalks.

As they slowed down, DiZ declared they were running out of fuel. Sora turned off the engine to switch places with Aqua in order to row.

"Haven't we gone far enough?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah," Sora laughed. "A long time ago, actually. I just… I dunno. I like this. Being on the water. It feels like home."

They let him go. They liked to keep him happy in fear his smile would fade. Sora knew he was spoiled. That it was just his smile that kept them all going. He felt like the idea should make him miserable, but it didn't. He felt like he had a purpose in this group. He had to keep everyone's chin up and their candle lit. He took on the mantle with pride.

As his shoulder began to feel sore, he decided a nice place to dock was an island right off shore. He could have swam to it, it was so close to the main land. Sora drove the boat into the sand and with Aqua's help, pulled it up onto shore to keep it from drifting.

As they turned to the island, Sora felt something swell within in. He didn't know how to put it. He felt a grin stretch across his face and his eyes stung. What was it?

"Sora?" Aqua said quietly once she had a good look at where they were standing.

"Yeah?" he replied feeling his hands shake. This wasn't right. Something about this was totally wrong and he didn't know what exactly it was.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked in the same hushed tones. He shook his head. He nodded. He shook his head. He'd been here before. Emotion began to overwhelm him.

"Where are we?" he asked, feeling his voice crack. He already knew the answer. The moment he set eyes on the palm trees that stretched over the waters with shriveled star-shaped fruit, he knew.

"This is Destiny Island." DiZ turned to her sharply. "This is where you're from."

"… Oh."

This was it. He had come full circle. All that was left was this fragmented island off the coast of the Realm of Darkness. This was his home. His island. He could see the remains of the platforms his father had been building into the cliff and that was when it clicked. His memories were buried, not forgotten.

Age was a bitch. It was easy to bury them and forget they were there. He almost remembered his father's smile. Soft, yet strong. He remembered calloused hands teaching him how to tie a sailor's knot.

Sora walked. He told them vaguely that he wasn't going far as he made straight for a cave past the dried up waterfall. They let him go. For the first time, they let him out of their sight so he could re-familiarize himself with his home.

No, this wasn't his home. This was part of it. Only a small piece. This was where he came to play. He remembered exploring this cave. It seemed so much bigger then. At the end, there was an opening. Drawings were etched into the walls, covered from top to bottom. He remembered he and Riku used to draw here often, using other stones to make the shapes. He took Kairi here.

And there she was.

Sora approached the image etched next to a dark opening. He didn't remember that being there. He struggled… wait. There used to be a door there. Now, it was just infinite blackness. But he wasn't concerned with that. He sat before a picture with himself and her. Curse his tiny self for his terrible drawing skills. He knew it was Kairi. She had short, messy hair. She had a round face. But there were no distinctive features unlike the one she drew of him and his spiky hair.

What color was her hair? How dark or light was her skin? Did she have brown or green eyes?

Sora looked around. There was none of Riku. What did Riku look like? Was he tall or short? Did he have light or dark hair? What kind of nose did he have?

As Sora was exploring the island, trying to drag up old memories, DiZ and Aqua kept their space. He knew they were talking about him, like they had a million times. They were worried. And rightly so.

This was what was left of his home. Even if he did find a way back, there was nowhere for him to go. What would he do? Follow Aqua? What happened to everyone on Destiny Island? Did they die when the darkness took their home? They weren't here, that's for sure.

Did that mean Riku and Kairi were gone? The two people who he kept alive in his memory for so long… all for nothing?

Even so… he couldn't cry. He couldn't bring himself to mourn this place. He didn't have any connection to it. He barely remembered the people his heart connected to. The darkness was very quick to shroud them, even as the memories were remembered. But, he was still very young last time he was here. Five years old. And Sora knew more than ten years had passed since that time.

He sat on the beach, letting the water lap over his bear feet. He tried to feel sad, but he just felt… disappointed. If his home had landed here then maybe… he just wasn't meant to see the light. What if the three of them were supposed to be the darkness? This was where they were brought. This is where they would stay for eternity.

Maybe he could accept that. He was okay with where he was. He had… family here. And maybe they would eventually accept it, too.

Something hit his foot. Curiously, he looked at the object that made to sink back into the ocean. It was pushed back against his foot. He quickly grabbed it before it was pulled away from him. A bottle? It was covered in rotted barnacles and algae. Kind of gross. It made it difficult to see what was inside.

Sora pulled open the cork and shook the bottle until a neatly tied scroll fell onto his lap. More paper for DiZ. He wondered what was written on it. Sora unfurled the scroll that fought to stay curled to read.

"_Thinking of you, wherever you are.  
We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend.  
Now I will step forward to realize this wish.  
And who knows:  
starting a new journey may not be so hard,  
or maybe it has already begun.  
There are many worlds, but they share the same sky —  
one sky, one destiny._"

_-Kairi_

Kairi. It was from Kairi. He laughed, feeling a tear prickle in his eye. Kairi! She remembered him! This had to be for him. Right? Who else?

Then, he couldn't see. His eyes burned as he flinched away from the bright light that opened up before him. What was that? He got to his feet, realizing it was a _door_. It was a door to the light! He didn't have time to question how. He had to get Aqua and DiZ before it closed.

He ran down the beach and saw they were running towards him to investigate. It was hard _not_ to see that light. He grinned so wide, his face hurt. Clutching the letter, he grabbed them as he met them, dragging them towards the door.

"Sora, what's going on? What is that?" Aqua asked, wincing as they came closer.

"It's the Door to Light!" he exclaimed. "This is it! We're going home!"

* * *

Psst! This isn't the end!


	8. Chapter 08 Kairi

Riku and Kairi had _very_ different childhoods than Sora. After Sora had been kidnapped, thrown into a dark portal, lift continued on rather mundanely. They never caught the woman that took him. They never found out where she came from or who she was or why she had taken him. She disappeared into a portal like the one she had thrown him in and was gone forever.

His parents were distraught. If more than one person hadn't seen what happened, they would have counted his father as crazy. Another man from the build team had seen everything and backed Sora's father, Riku, and Kairi's claims.

The children were upset and rightly so. After several visits to child councilors, they learned to accept what happened and moved on. They grew up as close friends, both sharing the same experience. They grew, went to school, studied, played, and went on with their lives.

After the debacle, Kairi asked Riku to teach her to fight. She wanted to grow strong now, too. She wanted to be able to protect herself and others from evil like the woman with a black cloak and large horns. Kairi would never forget that face. That strange and otherworldly face. Pointed, tinted green, with red lips. Kairi knew she wasn't from this world. She prayed that her and the woman were not from the same one.

The two grew up like two peas in a pod. They were inseparable. They dreamed and planned together. When Riku would say things that worried Kairi, she would whack him over the head and tell him to get over himself. He wasn't that important. None of them were. She kept his head leveled and let him know he didn't impress her.

She felt like she had to keep him in check. She also felt like she was doing a great job.

Kairi had seen Sora's parents around. When she went to the grocery story with one of her adoptive parents, they'd stop and chat. They had a little girl now, not older than four. She was a spitting image of her brother. Kairi knew that she wasn't a replacement for Sora and that his parents hadn't forgotten him. But, what could they do? There was no way to find their lost boy. They continued life as normally as they could.

As they got older, their island felt too small. When Kairi was fourteen, they decided it was time to get moving. Riku and Kairi built themselves a raft—well, Riku mostly. Kairi pretended to help as she messed around making a good luck charm. When Riku finally put his foot down, she decided she'd help by gathering rations. Fish, mushrooms, fresh water, some coconuts. That should have been enough.

The night before they left, he and Riku watched the sunset. This would be something Kairi would miss if she left the island for good. These beautiful sunsets with her best friend were times she'd remember best.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we might find Sora?"

The boy was quiet for a moment. The boy from their childhood was long forgotten by most. She wouldn't be surprised if Riku was one of them.

"Sora… I haven't thought of him in a long time." Riku shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe we'll find that lady that took him and get some answers."

She laughed. "We'll beat it out of her if we have to!" Kairi felt like she was getting better. She beat Riku in their last spar. Then again, she had a feeling he let her win, even though he insisted otherwise.

He joined her laughter. He tried to act so tough all the time. When they were alone, he let himself go and smiled sometimes. He wasn't so bad, even though the others felt intimidated by him. Riku was strong and kind of a loner. His favorite company besides Kairi was his own.

"Kairi… ah… there's something I gotta tell you." Riku adjusted his position against the tree she sat on, looking straight out into the sun. He seemed nervous. Oh no. What did he do now? He struggled with his discomfort as she waited patiently. It was funny to see him this uncomfortable. It didn't happen often. "I… well, I just wanted to say… I… I like you."

Was that just the sun's rays on his face, or was his skin turning red?

"Well, we'd be awkward friends if I didn't like you, too, Riku." She snickered.

"No!" Riku turned to face her. "I… I _really_ like you. Like, like you, like you."

Oh. Kairi felt her face burn. Okay, now _this_ was awkward. So so so so so very very awkward. Kairi looked into those sincere aquamarine eyes. He was being honest. His face was as red as hers felt. Oh, goodness. What should she say? What should she do?

Kairi slipped off the tree to meet him. She gave a soft smile as she shook her head. "Riku… I'm… I'm really sorry. I don't feel the same. I love you, but… not like that. You're like my brother. I just… I can't see you any other way."

Riku was clearly disappointed, but took his rejection with grace. They talked about it, both finding it hard to really look at one another at first. Eventually, as the sun began to fall below the horizon, it became comfortable again. Riku had liked Kairi for a long time. Almost as long as he could remember. And it wasn't like Kairi hadn't entertained the idea. Selphie teased her about it relentlessly. She just… couldn't see herself with him romantically.

The journey was still on. Well… they hoped. They talked for so long, it had gotten dark and storm clouds were forming above the island. Kairi felt something was wrong. This wasn't a normal storm. _Impending doom_ came to mind when lightning struck.

"We should go home before it starts to rain," Riku suggested.

"The raft." Kairi reminded him. It wasn't exactly secure where it was. It was just sitting there on the beach. If the storm got as bad as it felt it wouldn't survive. And they—well, Riku—worked so hard on it.

"We're still on for that?" Riku's eyebrows shot up surprised.

"Why not?" Kairi rolled her eyes. Just because she didn't feel the same didn't mean she didn't want to hang out. She still wanted to leave this island and Riku was the only one she wanted to go with.

"Uh… right. Then, come on."

They made their way to the raft, the feeling of something being wrong only got stronger. The winds picked up, making Kairi wonder if it would be safe to take their tiny rowboats back to land. She watched the dark waters toss and rise, growing angrier as they pulled the raft back further.

When the two of them returned to the dock, they found it impossible to make it to their boats. A strange black creature stood in the middle, skittering around. Riku held tight to his wooden sword as they backed up. What was that thing? It gave Kairi a bad vibe. Then… they were everywhere.

Riku and Kairi were surrounded. The monsters attacked and they fought back. Their wood didn't do anything to them. In fact, it passed right through them. Riku grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the cave thinking maybe they'd find shelter there. What an idiot! They'd be trapped! Kairi tugged his hand and pulled him towards the islet. They could at least swim if worst came to worst.

They were there, too. Kairi gritted her teeth. What even were these things?! Where did they come from?! Something about them seemed… familiar.

"Heartless," she breathed. She'd seen them before in her nightmares that haunted her when she yearned for her home world.

"Heartwhat?" Riku asked, exasperated and breathless.

"Heart_less_!" Kairi repeated with emphasis and a grunt as she swung at the creature. As she did so, her wooden sword shimmered and _thwack!_ It landed a hit! Only… it was no longer a sword made of wood. But a blade with flowers shaped like a key. What?

"Kairi, what—Urg!" Riku winced as one of the Heartless slashed at him. He growled, launching at the monster, taking a swing. His sword transformed before it slashed through several at once. "Huh?"

What were these blades? Kairi had never seen anything like them. Whatever they were, they worked against the Heartless. They fought their way through the endless waves of the monsters, trying to get back to their boats. They had to get to the mainland. Maybe somebody knew what was going on.

They never made it to the mainland. They didn't even make it to their boats. The island began to break apart as a Heartless rose from the ground. A massive mound of darkness burst, looking like twisted black roots. Smack in the middle of his chest was a hole in the shape of a heart.

"Kairi, stay back." Riku commanded with a hand in front of her, backing them up. The blade in his hand was shaped like a red bat wing, a white wing protruding from the tip. Kairi wondered if it was enough to take on this giant Heartless.

Riku lunged for him. Kairi, despite his protests, was right behind him. They fought harder than they ever had, struggling to stay afloat, as their island broke apart around them. When the monster fell, they felt like dropping as well. The winds picked up. It became harder to keep their feet on the ground. As a particularly strong gust picked them off their feet, they reach out for each other, keeping tight hold on one another.

When Kairi finally woke up, her hand was still clasped with a passed out Riku's. Where were they? Brick… cobblestone… lights. The air was calm. In her other hand, her new weapon gleamed dimly. _Destiny's Embrace_. The name popped into her head like she'd know it forever. Whatever it was… it saved their lives. But it wasn't enough to save their home.

They'd made it to another world. This place was unlike any other she'd been to in Destiny Island. It was the only explanation. She nudged Riku with her elbow, still holding onto his hand tightly. "Riku. Riku, wake up." She urged him. Kairi elbowed him harder in the chest. "_Riku!_"

The boy coughed awake. "What? What? Ow! Kairi!"

She finally let go of him, holding fast to her weapon. Kairi climbed to her feet, slowly making her way out of the ally. A dog barked, running up to her that she barely registered. "Riku… we made it." There it was, laid before her: Streetlights, people milling around, a café, and a shop to her right. "We're in another world."

At what price?

* * *

Sorry this one's kind of short. I want to explain what Kairi and Riku have been up to while Sora was in the Realm of Darkness, so the next few chapters will be Kairi centric. I hope to give her the development she deserves, since the games have failed me. Kairi's a beautiful character and I love her, okay?! Lemme know if you like the direction I'm going. Like, we're veering WAY off the course of canon here.


	9. Chapter 09 Kairi

It wasn't long before they were found by a man called Leon. When he saw Riku's weapon, he laughed and drew his Gunblade for a fight. He thought the blade in Riku's hand was not meant for a child. When Kairi drew her own, intending to fight alongside Riku, the man seemed to underestimate his position. Instead, he asked that they follow him.

He led them to a hotel and asked them to leave their blades on the other side of the room. A girl who introduced herself as "The Great Ninja Yuffie!" greeted them cheerfully. The two of them explained the Keyblade to them. What it was and what it did. A great weapon that chooses its master. One that could build worlds or destroy them.

They explained how there where many worlds out there. As many worlds as there were stars in the sky. How nobody knew because they weren't connected. Now they were. They told of how lanes formed when the Heartless appeared.

"Wait, wait. Heartless. What exactly are they?" Riku asked. Yuffie explained how they were things without hearts that were attracted to the darkness within people. Everyone had darkness.

Yuffie then pondered for a moment. "Have you guys heard of Ansem?"

The name… it sounded so familiar to Kairi. A distant memory. Riku shook his head. Of course he wouldn't know Ansem. Who was he? Why did his name ring such a loud bell for Kairi? They explained he was a man who studied the Heartless and wrote a report of his findings. They were searching for it, only to come up empty. It was scattered across the worlds.

"What I don't understand is how it chose two _kids_ of all people." Leon huffed.

There was a knock at the door. A woman with a kind smile and a pink ribbon in her hair opened it, leading in an anthromorphic duck and… dog? What he was was ambiguous. It barely mattered. They barely got introductions out when the Heartless showed up again.

"They're here," the girl smiled.

"Thanks, Aerith." Leon seemed relieved. "I think plans are going to change."

The duck spoke up, "Which one—" a crash from the hall interrupted him. A Soldier appeared in the room.

"They've found us!" Yuffie cried, jumping to her feet. "Come on, guys. Run!"

She was out the door, followed quickly by Aerith. Leon led Riku and Kairi out of the window. The duck quacked, scrambling to keep up with the dog on his tail. As they ran, Riku and Kairi fought them off. They introduced themselves as Donald and Goofy. Goofy was very friendly. He used a shield and Donald used a staff to fight. They seemed capable enough. They were certainly helpful.

Their aid came to the test once they reached the third district. Their first boss battle proved almost more than the four of them could handle. Riku fought against Donald and Goofy, saying that he and Kairi didn't need their help. He tried so hard to prove it. Kairi rolled her eyes and told them to ignore him. She appreciated them. They really needed their help.

After the fight, Kairi brushed herself off, finally able to take in the two of them. "So, what can we do for you?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other. Goofy rubbed the back of his head. "Gawrsh. We were told there'd only be one Key. Weren't we?"

"As were we," Leon folded his arms.

"The more the merrier, right?" Kairi grinned, folding her hands behind her back.

"We've been looking for the Keyblade." Donald explained.

"Hey!" Goofy guffawed. "Why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!"

"Pass," Riku held up a hand, barely letting Goofy finish. "What happens is none of our concern."

Kairi turned to him, scowling. "How could you even say that?! After what happened to Destiny Island, how can you _not_ want to explore other worlds? We don't have anywhere to go back to and we can really do some good out there! Maybe even stop other worlds from ending up like ours."

"Kairi, this isn't our fight—"

"Oh, I see." Kairi put her hands on her hips. "You're scared. Now that you actually made it to another world, you're terrified."

"Kairi, I—"

"No, that's fine. You can stay here with Leon and Yuffie." Kairi turned back to Goofy and Donald. "When do we leave?"

"H-Hey!" Riku fumbled. "Fine! You aren't going anywhere without me. But shouldn't we discuss this, first?"

"We can discuss it on the way to our next stop," she grinned, looking between her new friends. "Right, guys?"

"Right!" they agreed in unison.

"But you can't come with us looking like that. Understand?" Donald insisted, pointing to Riku. "No frowning. No pouting. Okay?"

"Yeah!" Goofy agreed. "You gotta look funny, like us!"

Riku gave them the most incredulous look. "You're kidding right?" They shook their heads. "I _don't_ smile."

"Aw, come on, Riku." Kairi pulled a silly face. "Smiiiiile." The girl pulled his lips back forcibly, which only made him scowl deeper. He tried to push her off, to no avail. She grinned at the others. "Don't mind him. He's such a sour puss."

"I'nn oot a shour fuss." Riku said through Kairi's fingers.

That was how they began their journey through the multiverse. They traveled through deep jungles and topsy-turvy wonderlands, the ocean! Kairi couldn't believe it when Donald's magic turned her into a mermaid! She couldn't believe they were even real! A coliseum dedicated to the gods of old that held a tournament especially took Riku's attention. His competitive nature finally had some outlet. Kairi cheered for him from the stands as he went up against Heartless competitors and even the son of the gods!

That was where they met him. Cloud. He had sold himself to Hades, contracted to him to slay Hercules. Kairi spoke with him after Hercules rescued him. She discovered he was looking for someone. He seemed so bent on finding them Kairi feared his heart would fell deeper into darkness.

She tended to his wounds, her cure magic now much more powerful than Donald's.

"You're falling too deep," she warned as she helped him stand. "Try and find the light. Then, you shouldn't have any problem finding them."

"It's not that simple."

Kairi tried to stop him. She did. She wanted to talk him down, seeing that he had the potential for good. His intentions were only pure. He was making a mistake and he wouldn't listen. He was gone by the time Riku, Donald, and Goofy left the coliseum.

There were many victories, but they were not without their losses. Some much bigger than others. Passing out? Small. Losing a Princess of Heart? Much bigger. Somebody was kidnapping girls with pure hearts and taking them some place they hadn't reached yet. For what? They weren't certain just yet. But a new goal to find the Seven Princesses of Heart became their mission.

As they cruised to their next destination, Kairi looked out the window. All of the stars out there overwhelmed her. So many worlds… she wondered if any of them were where she came from. She wondered if maybe she'd find it. It sort of excited her. There might be a record of who she was and why she washed up on Destiny Island.

"You know," Riku said, watching the window from behind her. "This was his dream, too." Kairi turned to him. He smiled. "Sora's, I mean. We promised each other we'd leave that island and have adventures."

"I hope he's having them," Kairi said wistfully. It was only a dream. Realistically, he was probably long gone. It hurt her heart to think of the end that little boy could have had.

That was when they found themselves in the belly of a whale.

The four of them met so many new people and made so many friends. Riku learned to get off his high horse and accept that they were too deep in this to back down now. They promised Donald and Goofy they'd help find their king, and that was it at first. Now, this went much deeper. Affected more lives than they ever could have imagined.

Heroes. They had become the heroes of fairy tales. Kairi would never have thought they'd ever land here. She thought all of her dreams were simply that—dreams. Her imagination wasn't big enough to come up with everything she'd seen and experienced. It made each world feel so much smaller than it was. In hindsight, their own world was so tiny. How could they ever have thought they could get anywhere on a raft? What kind of dummies were they?

The kind that craved adventure. And the kind that finally got it.

* * *

This one's sort of a short chapter, but the next one is super long. I wanted to kind of set up the pace for the chapter where everything goes south.

Oh, and someone voiced concerns about Sora being crazy OP. Don't worry! He won't be unopposed! : D


	10. Chapter 10 Kairi

They landed in Hollow Bastion. Surrounding them was nothing but water that flowed upwards. A beast in a purple cloak perched on the remains of a bridge or a walkway. Kairi was too paralyzed to notice to care as the animal rounded on them. It was a rush of _everything_. Here. This was it. It had to be. Nothing looked familiar, but everything just felt like it pointed to _here_.

"Whoah, whoah!" Riku held up his hands as a sign of good faith. "Calm down! We aren't here to hurt you!"

"Where's _BELLE!?_" The beast bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the caverns.

And there he stood, above them, looking down at the creature. Cloud. Kairi could tell just by looking at him that his heart had fallen even deeper.

"You're looking for your princess?" he asked quietly. The beast roared. "Tell me, Beast. How did you find yourself here without a vessel?"

"After Belle had been taken from me, I promised I would find her no matter what the cost. I _believed_ I would find her. So, here I am. She _must _be here. I will have her _back_!"

Cloud pulled up his sword, gazing down at the beast. "Good luck."

Then, he leaped. The great Beast leapt from his place at Cloud. Kairi shook herself from her daze to make her way up to the platform. She had to stop him. They couldn't fight. As soon as her and Riku made it, the beast was tottering backward. He fell with a loud _thump_.

"Donald, help him." Kairi ordered as she rushed forward. "Cloud, what are you doing here?"

"Maleficent promised she would help me find her. No contracts. Only give and take." Cloud smirked, clenching his clawed hand. "I found her, Kairi. Tifa. Her heart has been suppressed and I'm trying to get it back. This is all for her."

"No, Cloud. There are other ways. Please listen—" he was gone.

They weren't friends. She didn't know him. She had met him once, but she knew he wasn't past saving. She supposed the reason she wanted to redeem him was because he reminded Kairi so much of Riku. She could see Riku, back when he was ignorant, leaning on the darkness to get what he wanted. Now, he fought only for the light. He knew what the darkness did to people and she trusted he never would consider it.

Kairi helped to heal the Beast. He joined them to look for the Princess from his world. As they made their way through the castle, they lost the Beast somewhere along the way. He just suddenly… ran off. They were forced to continue without him. This castle… it made Kairi's head fuzzy and she felt as if her heart was being pulled. She wasn't sure if they were connected, but everything came to a stop when they came to a library. That table. That window. She knew it. She remembered an old woman sitting there, telling her stories of how people fought over the light.

Riku noticed her pause.

Her eyes blurred. Clutching her chest, she turned to him with a watery smile. "Riku," her voice cracked. "It's here." She found herself laughing. "This world. It's where I come from."

After this long search, they'd found it destroyed beyond comprehension. No wonder she was thrown to Destiny Island. This must have been one of the first worlds to fall to the Heartless, which is why she was blasted across the multiverse.

A flood of memories rushed to her. An old woman… her grandmother had taken care of her. There was a man with a kind smile who told her of his discovers. A boy only a little older than her scrutinizing her with calculating eyes. Those eyes were so much older than he was…

"Kairi, Kairi," Riku put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me. Okay? Keep your eyes on me." The sound of Donald and Goofy fighting began to sound more and more distant. "You know any other time, I'd be right here with you. I would. But you need to snap out of it. The Heartless are right on us and we don't have time for a freak out, alright?"

He was right. She shook herself out, clutching her weapon to cast a fire attack at the monster that tried to get the drop on Donald. These Heartless hoards were more powerful than the others they had faced. It was becoming exhausting.

They made their way through the castle, the pull against her chest only growing stronger. What was that? Where was her heart trying to take her? This did not bode well, she feared. Not like her heart was leading her, but rather that her heart was being dragged kicking and screaming.

When they reached the chapel that was when they finally met her. Maleficent. It was the first time they had met her, Kairi was sure. But something about her… those horns.

"Kairi," Riku said quietly as she approached them with a smirk on those red lips. "That's her." Kairi turned to Riku sharply. He knew who she was. She wasn't crazy. "That's the woman that took Sora."

He was right, now that he had said it. She recognized the green tint in her skin, the tall black horns, the staff in her hand, and the impossible height of the woman. Kairi had seen her Wanted posters around town for years before they vanished. Riku had kept one in his room. He explained he never wanted to forget the face of the woman that stole his best friend. Eventually, even that poster was taken down.

Kairi felt rage bubble within her. She was friends with the boy and had only known him for a year, but their hearts had connected. She was distraught when he was taken. It was so easy for children to fall into friendship. Kairi had felt at the time she had known him her whole life.

"What did you do to Sora?!" Kairi blurted out before she could stop herself.

The woman stopped abruptly for a moment before she laughed. "Is that your concern? You fear for a long-forgotten child?"

"No, but…." Kairi was shaking. She was angry and sad and wanted answers they had searched years for before giving up and forgetting. Riku grabbed the back of her shirt as she tried to run for the woman. She wanted to beat the answers out of her. That poor, poor child.

"Do not worry, he is long gone by now." Maleficent explained. "He was thrown into the Realm of Darkness where one with a light like his would never survive."

"Why…?" Kairi growled. "_Why?!_"

"There was a prophecy." She continued. "One that fortold of a boy with light in his heart and a Key in his hand. It told of the boy from the sky that would vanquish the darkness. The details do not concern you. I took it upon myself to… nip it in the bud before it blossomed."

"How do you know it was Sora?" Riku asked. Kairi could feel his anger swelling. "He was just a kid. And, as far as I know, he didn't have a 'Key.'"

"The details of the prophecy were very clear." Maleficent replied. "As I said, don't you have more pressing issues than that of a lost boy?"

He was gone. And she was right. They could not help the dead, but there were princesses ahead of them that were in need of their help. Maleficent was brutal to fight. She was relentless and more powerful than they imagined. They barely won that fight. Goofy passed out, Donald had used most of their potions trying to keep everyone afloat (god damn it, Donald! She had just healed, she didn't need a potion!). Riku's stamina was nearly depleted as they watched the woman limp off to the next room. They had to catch up to her. They couldn't let her get away.

Kairi used the last of her magic to heal Riku. Her own bruises throbbed and her cuts bled freely. They didn't have time to argue about whether or not they should take care of her wounds. Goofy was struggling to get back to his feet as the two of them took off to the next room.

"I told you to protect the princesses!" Maleficent's voice echoed though the cavernous room.

"You're usefulness has run out."

Kairi gasped. Cloud was… different. They hadn't seen him more than a few hours ago and there he was, covered in fabric that felt like it was made of darkness itself. His scarf stretched further, fluttering as if it were in water. He radiated darkness. Kairi new just by looking at him that he had fallen too deep. How? Why? Who pushed him over that edge?

In his hand, he held what looked like a Keyblade without a Keychain. The menacing blade struck fear into her heart. She learned too quickly that it wasn't without reason.

Maleficent opened her mouth just as Cloud plunged the blade into her chest. "Give in to the darkness," he commanded as he pulled the blade from her. He turned to Riku and Kairi, his scarf covering most of his face. His eyes were crazed. Then, like that, he was gone.

And Maleficent became a dragon.

"Seriously?!" Riku cried in exasperation. She was _more_ powerful now? Ugh, fine! They didn't have much of a choice, did they? With the little energy and supplies they had left, they fought her. Riku was the only one able to make the finishing blow by the time they were done.

They just wanted to rest, all of them. They took the time to go back to the Moogle they had come across (what the heck was a Moogle doing there, anyway?! Were they selling potions to bad guys?!). They healed themselves and rejuvenated their magic before moving forward.

Something was seriously wrong with Cloud. They passed the Princesses in their cryo containers on their way to the Keyhole. The feeling in her chest was at it's strongest. It beat faster than a hummingbird's wings. This was wrong. She shouldn't be here. She backed up into Goofy's shield, wanting nothing more than to bolt. He asked if she was all right, that she looked pale. He assured he she didn't have anything to fear.

"Finally," Cloud peered over the group. "The final key is here. Thank you, Princess, for saving me the trouble of hunting you down." What was he talking about? "And now that the final Princess is here, the Keyhole can be completed."

Kairi scowled as Riku turned to her, his eyes wide with shock. Her? A Princess of Heart? That was funny. "You're not Cloud."

His scarf billowed behind him as a great black wing unfurled. She cried out as suddenly her heart pulsed erratically. It hurt. Riku grabbed her as she lurched forward.

"Your heart is responding to the Keyhole." As he drew closer, Riku pulled his Keyblade up defensively.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded stepping in front of the girl.

"It is I, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness." Riku lunged for him. With a flick of his wrist, Cloud sent Riku tumbling towards the stairs, into Donald and Goofy who had been blocked from the platform. Kairi was alone. Looking up, Cloud's darkness became all she saw. "Do not hold back, Princess. Release your power. Show me everlasting Darkness!"

"No!" She slashed her Keyblade at him. Kairi hadn't fought Cloud before. Riku had. But, she'd seen his move sets. And if Ansem followed those at all…

He did, but didn't. Cloud was much more powerful than she anticipated. She pushed against him, keeping her heart strong. She wasn't going to let Ansem use her! It was a tough fight. She thought she would lose. The girl came out victorious. As the barrier fell, she barely had time to celebrate. Cloud had disappeared, leaving the strange blade behind.

That was when she noticed the woman propped up in the corner next to the Keyhole. She was tall, wearing a white crop top and a leather skirt. Her dark hair fell in front of her face as she slept. She must have been Tifa. Kairi could see the darkness that pressed against her. She was a fighter, though. Her light barely peeked through the darkness that tried to suppress it.

This darkness magic was familiar.

Kairi put a hand on her shoulder to see how she was doing as Riku attempted to lock the Keyhole. Goofy stood behind her. She turned to catch him from her peripherals. "This is Maleficent's magic." She told him. "She must have done this in order to control Cloud."

"Gawrsh… shouldn't the magic have lifted when we beat her?"

"I don't know…" Kairi looked up at Riku who jumped down from the platform. "But maybe we can reverse it."

"No use," Riku sighed. "The Keyhole isn't completed, so it can't be locked."

Kairi knew what she had to do. She didn't like it, not by any means. But maybe they could be quick about it. She hoped they would be quick enough. They didn't have much of a choice. It was severely unstable and if the world was going to have any chance of returning to normal, she had to do it _now_.

Kairi moved to the center of the platform. She felt as if her heart was dying to burst out of her chest. The raw power of light filled her up.

"Kairi, what are you doing?"

"We have to complete it. Be ready to lock it when I'm done, Riku."

"But—"

"Why do you always have to oppose everything I decide? Come on. Just trust me, Riku." She shook her head, laughing. "I trust you. Get ready." She turned to Donald and Goofy. "You guys go get the other Princesses."

Of course he didn't like the idea. If the news that Kairi was a Princess of Heart was as surprising to him as it was to her, she was sure his mind was blowing. She supposed she had a responsibility now. Not that she liked the idea, but at the same time… it kind of felt good to know she was a little important to the multiverse.

Riku took his position beside her as she clasped her hands together, as if praying. Donald and Goofy ran off to do as she instructed. Riku did a lot of the leading throughout their journey and it was kind of nice to take control. She thought about doing it more often.

Breathe in. As she exhaled, a light burst from her chest, thrusting her back. She stumbled before catching herself, watching the light reach the Keyhole. When it faded, she fell to a knee. "Riku, now!"

The boy aimed his Keyblade, light surrounding the tip as it readied to lock when he was lifted from his feet. He grunted, swinging back at the assailant. Kairi gasped. The man smiled at her.

"Thank you for your service, Princess." He tossed Riku, who was quick to scramble to his feet. "The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over."

Kairi backed away from him, summoning her Keyblade. "Stay back!" she cried.

He stopped abruptly, struggling to move his body. "No… it cannot be."

Before him, a translucent figure appeared. His eyes desperate as she struggled to hold Ansem back. "Hurry! I can't hold him back for long."

"Cloud!" Kairi stepped towards him.

"No, stay back!" Cloud's form was already weakening. "Please. Take Tifa and get out of here." Kairi tried to protest. "Just _go_! And take _that_ with you." He nodded towards the forgotten blade on the ground. "It's made of the Princesses hearts. Now hurry. The Heartless are coming!"

Kairi darted for the blade as Riku hauled Tifa onto his back. She was taller than him, so he struggled. Her feet dragged behind him as they ran down the stairs. When they reached the Princesses, Donald and Goofy had their containers opened, but the princesses weren't moving.

"They won't wake up!" Donald bawked.

Kairi felt the light within the blade in her hand. She could feel the pureness of their hearts meet with their own. Maybe… she had to try. And she had to hurry. Kairi held the blade in both hands, light radiating from her. It engulfed the blade, making it shake in her palms. It burst into a sparkle of lights, six hearts rising to meet their bodies.

Getting them all out of there was the hard part. They had been asleep for a long time and were confused when they were being told to run, Heartless right on their tails. There wasn't much else to do other than usher them towards the exit. Promises of explanations would be had and when they met paths with the Beast, it became easier to get them to go along. Kairi and Donald brought up the front, Riku, Goofy, and the Beast the rear. Thankfully, Beast had offered to carry Tifa.

The ship was cramped. They all made it back to Traverse Town in one piece, though.

They shouldn't have run. Looking back, Riku knew that they could have taken Ansem on in that moment. He knew they were strong enough and he was weak enough. Their hasty departure was the pivotal point in their story that turned for the worse.

When they went back to try and seal the Keyhole, they found the world in pieces. The ones surrounding it, obliterated. All that was left was a vortex of darkness that seemed to suck in all the light around it. Kairi felt weaker just looking at it.

How could they fail? Everything they'd done… they'd always come out on top. Through all the trials and tribulations, they'd make it through. No matter how much darkness, they'd make the light shine brighter. They were supposed to be the heroes, right? They'd failed. And because of their failure, their universe could be doomed.

Trying to get close to the vortex proved useless. They fought to pull away from its powerful gravity. They didn't know what was beyond it. They didn't know if it would kill them. They were too scared to find out.

At a safe distance, they noticed something orbiting the vortex. It looked like… a ship. Made of organic material.

"It's a Heartless." Riku realized. "Ansem became too powerful, too fast."

"Do you think he's opened the Door?" Kairi asked, chewing her nails.

"I think that _is_ the Door." Riku nodded to the vortex. "How are we going to close it? I don't think our Keyblades are powerful enough to reach that far into the Darkness."

"I think it might require more than just Keyblades."

"What do we do?"

Riku turned to her. He was asking her. Why now? He held most of the control throughout their journey and now that she was suddenly a Princess, she apparently knew what to do? She was just as clueless as him. What could she say?

"We can't just stand here!" Donald shook himself out in anger. There was a lot of that in that tiny body of his.

"We missed our chance," Riku pounded the controls. "We blew it!"

"What can we do?" Goofy asked.

"Make sure the worlds stay intact." Kairi suggested. "We need to protect them. This… thing is eating whatever comes close to it. The best we can do for now is make sure their light stays sealed to protect them."

Riku looked out at the pathways between worlds. "We _might_ need some help."

"We should find the King," Kairi folded her arms. "He might know what to do. He seems one step ahead of us. Just out of reach. Maybe he can help us."

They continued their search. After six months of searching came a year of trying to protect the worlds. Traverse Town seemed to have a constant influx of refugees anymore that Cid, Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie took on to help. They had come across the King several times. He would cryptically lead them in the right direction before disappearing. It happened way too often for Riku to find any comfort.

When Atlantica fell, they began to fear Traverse Town would be close behind it. They really needed the King. He finally showed himself after eight months. He had exhausted all of his resources and finally conceded he needed help.

He explained that he had been undercover in the darkness this whole time. He found out things were much worse than they thought. Ansem was _not _working alone. He never had been. There were a group of villains who called themselves Organization XIII. They were Nobodies.

"Well, they don't seem like nobodies," Kairi smiled weakly in a failed effort to make a joke.

"Nobodies malevolent creatures like the Heartless." Mickey explained. "They were the empty husks left behind when a person becomes a Heartless."

That would explain those strange creatures they'd seen in Port Royal. And that weird guy with the spears. Kairi believed that had their hands full enough with the Heartless, now they had to deal with Nobodies?

Worst yet, the Nobody of Ansem had teamed up with his Heartless. Their goal was to reach Kingdom Hearts and spread darkness throughout the multiverse. One uber powerful Heartless with an untouchable vortex and one Organization with twelve members. From the sound of their name, they were looking for a thirteenth.

"We're in a lot of trouble," Kairi whined quietly.

"Which is why I came to you guys," Mickey said. "I've been trying for years, but I need help finding someone. Another Keyblade Master. She may be our last hope."

"Any idea where she could be?" Kairi asked.

He shook his head. "She disappeared eleven years ago. The more eyes looking for her, the better."

Riku shrugged. "We're constantly looking for someone who we believe knows the answers. What if she doesn't have any?"

It was yet another question Mickey could not answer. Whether or not they found her, they would keep trying. This savior might be what they wanted, but Kairi hoped it wasn't what they needed.

* * *

As promised, uber long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter~


	11. Chapter 11 Kairi

It had been a long day. Kairi had just come back from the _Savannah_ with Donald to help seal the Keyhole there. The Heartless and Nobodies were starting to get out of control. If that Keyblade Master was in the Pride Lands, she certainly didn't make herself known. Being a lioness cub didn't help much either. Kairi wasn't really even sure who she was supposed to be looking for. Mickey gave her a description of a girl form more than ten years ago. It was most certainly outdated. She probably didn't look like that anymore.

Kairi really needed a shower. But she promised to talk to some refugees from a world she was sure she secured. She had to apologize for the millionth time. It hurt each and every time it happened. She'd meet people and make friends, save their world, only for it to fall a few months later. It was starting to wear on her.

As she passed the Moogle shop, her heard a commotion. It was usually noisy, but not quiet that obnoxious.

"OW! HEY! OKAY! WE'LL GO!" came a voice as the door opened. A girl with long blue hair was dragging a boy out by the back of his tattered shirt. Tools were flying out after them. He was the one yelling.

"Paying customers _only_!" yelled the disgruntled Moogle as he slammed the door behind them.

"What the heck was their problem?" The boy asked.

"Usually shops don't take kindly to people who refuse to pay." The girl explained. "Especially Moogles." She smiled, covering her mouth as she laughed. "Also, they don't like you touching their pom."

The boy pouted. They were obviously new here. Their clothes were dirty, tattered, torn, like they'd been in a million battles before finally being sent to Traverse Town. They didn't have Munny, so they probably only had their world's currency. Kairi wondered briefly how those exchange rates worked before approaching them.

"Hi," she smiled brightly at them. "You guys must be new here, right?"

The girl looked relieved. "Yes," she nodded. "Could you tell us where we are?"

"This is Traverse Town." Kairi explained, putting on her best welcome face. Which also meant a tone of sympathy. "This is where you are sent when your world has been taken by the darkness. We are well equipped to handle your needs and we'll try and help you transition as best we can. Hopefully, this won't be a permanent thing. We're trying to put the worlds back exactly as they were."

She expected an onslaught of questions. There are other worlds? How do you expect to fix what's been broken? How long will it take? She's heard it all. She's helped people through anger, sorrow, anxiety, denial. All of it. Except for these two.

"Oh. Uh, neat!" the boy grinned. "At least there's a place for people to go, right? Where would they all go? Would they just vanish?"

How was she supposed to respond to… that? He was… happy his world was gone? The boy with brown spiky hair must have been in the worst kind of denial. The girl next to him seemed more concerned. Worry lined her brow.

"So… uh, I'm going to the refugee center. If you guys want to tag along." She offered. "Where are you two from?"

The girl chewed her lip before answering. "Land of Departure."

"Destiny Island."

Kairi froze. How was he from the island? That world had been destroyed over a year ago. He was just arriving _now_? Where had he been? Had he landed somewhere else first and _that_ world was taken over? She shook her head. She could ask questions later.

"So… the center?" the girl reminded Kairi.

"Right! This way." Kairi turned towards the Second District. "My name's Kairi by the way."

"Kairi?!" the boy grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "You're Kairi?!" She was in a whirl and he was in a flurry. He was really, really excited to see her. What even was going on?

"Er… yeah." She furrowed her brows. "Do I know you?"

"It's me!" He backed up, patting his chest. "It's Sora! Do you remember?" She barely had time to register what he was talking about. His blue eyes shone with excitement. "Wow. Kairi. You got big, too." He grabbed her face. She was too stunned to pull away. "Wow. You're really pretty."

Her face burned as she finally snapped out of it, shoving him back. "What? What are you—"

The boy suddenly sobered. It completely threw her for a loop. He turned to his companion, frowning. His blue eyes widened. "Aqua." She seemed used to his mood swings. She took it in stride as she tilted her head, a cue for him to continue. "It's here. It followed us."

The girl's eyes narrowed. The boy seemed terrified. What had gotten him in a panic? What exactly _followed_ them?

"Sora," she placed her hands on his shoulders. "What have we told you?"

The boy took a deep breath. Then, gave her a determined smirk. "If you can't run, fight without fear."

"Good. Let's go."

They turned to run for the giant doors that led to the third district. Wait? What just happened? Where were they going? "H-Hey! Wait!" Kairi shouted.

The boy turned, holding a hand out to stop her. "Get somewhere safe, okay? We have to take care of something." He shouted over his shoulder as he began running. "We'll catch up, okay? I wanna hear all about what happened while I was gone! Oh, is Riku here, too? Nevermind! Tell me later!"

And they were gone.

It took her a moment to realize what just happened. There was Sora. Or, at least someone claiming to be him. And that girl. She fit Mickey's description to a T. Her name was Aqua. _Aqua_. That was Master Aqua! Kairi ran after them. What did they bring here to this already saturated world? Whatever it was, it was big. She saw the shadow tower over the wall of the Third District, almost stopping her in her tracks.

What stopped her wasn't the giant Heartless. She'd seen more than enough of those (though, this one was particularly big). It wasn't the woman with her Keyblade in hand, masterfully throwing magic attacks and cleaning up the small fry around the bottom (though, watching her was like watching an artful dance). It wasn't her friend that caught up to her, tall and silver-haired muscle staring up at the creature (he had to have sense the darkness, she wasn't surprised he was there).

What stopped her in her tracks was the boy flying around the Heartless holding two Keyblades in his hands. He backed away from the Heartless, letting go of the blades. Five more appeared in a line and were quickly shot towards its face. Two more appeared in his hands as he rushed at its eyes.

"Uh." Riku was speechless.

"So, um, that's Master Aqua," Kairi pointed to the girl.

"Stop fooling around!" Aqua cupped her hands and yelled towards the boy. "This is an actual town with actual people! The faster, the better! With _minimal damage_!"

"Oh," Riku said. Not more than one syllable? Really?

"And, uh, I think that's Sora." Kairi pointed to the boy that blasted a thunder attack from his place.

"I'm _trying_ Master Aqua!" he grunted, his voice echoing around the district. There was their confirmation on the girl's identity. "Do _you_ want to be up here? Because apparently his eyes aren't his weak spot."

"Watch your tone!" she stopped and warned him. "This is why you aren't a master yet!"

"Sora?" Riku repeated. Oh, look! Two syllables!

"Yeah," Kairi nodded. "Like, ninety-nine percent sure."

"Should we help?" Riku asked, noting how the boy was doing particularly well on his own with what seems like an endless arsenal of Keyblades.

"Yeaaaaah, let's give them a hand."

Kairi went to help Aqua with the small fry. The Keyblade Master tried to tell her to run, but Kairi was made of more stuff than that. She smiled, summoning her Keyblade. This was what they were here for. She'd had more than enough practice to take these guys on. She knew what it was like when fighting the big baddies. It was super annoying when they were nipping at you and you were just trying to get rid of the source.

That's what Riku aimed for. Riku jumped from streetlamps and walls, slashing at the creature. Kairi caught Riku slashing at the back of its neck. How he got up there amazed Kairi. He was really good at the whole climbing thing.

"Hey!" Riku got Sora's attention. "Here!"

"Sweet!" the boy flew at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away as an assault of Keyblade embedded themselves into the back of the neck. Then, they exploded.

The Heartless stumbled, swatting at Sora and Riku. Beams of dark energy chased them. The boy laughed, holding out his hand and blocking it with a sphere of light. Riku was yelling at him to let him down.

A lull in the lesser waved allowed Kairi and Aqua to back up and watch. The girl sighed, shaking her head.

"I said not to be afraid, not to act recklessly."

"Maybe he acts that way because he _is_ afraid?" Kairi offered. "Though, I'm not sure why."

Kairi eyed Aqua as she looked her up and down, her eyes resting on the Keyblade. Kairi offered her a smile. She shouldn't try and scare her away. Not right now. They'd need her. And they'd need this boy. His power seemed exactly like what they needed to defeat the darkness once and for all.

Darkness pooled around their feet. Kairi pulled Aqua away as darkness burst forth from the ground. They ran from the bursts, slicing at the Heartless's feet as they did so. Riku was set down among them as Sora rose back into the air to attack the neck. Man, this Heartless had a lot of stamina.

"Never. Again." Riku stated as Kairi snickered. "Don't laugh! That was terrifying! He just _stood in the way of attacks_! Just to show he could block them!"

"He _is_ a bit of a show off," Aqua rolled her eyes. "Always has been. He's going to run out of magic soon. He'll be grounded at this rate."

"Grounded, like…?" Kairi asked. She was a Keyblade Master. She could seriously prevent him from watching television if she wanted. The image almost made Kairi laugh out loud.

"Like, now." Aqua pointed as the boy began to fall from the air. He struggled for a grip, catching on to the Heartless's hide to slow his descent. "Don't worry. He's fine. This is a good lesson for him."

The Heartless grabbed the boy in its large hand and smashed him to the ground. Kairi gasped. That had to hurt. He gritted his teeth, trying to pull himself from the monster's grip. It lifted its hand again thrusting down smashing with an open palm.

Kairi ran over, pulling Sora out from under the hand. He huffed, rubbing his ribs and thanking her. He groaned. "Man, I got too cocky again." He looked up at her. "I told you to hide!"

"I can handle myself," she scowled at him. She pulled him away from the hand that tried to snatch him back up. "Unlike you, clearly."

"Hey!"

Her expression softened. "You know, it's okay to be scared. Don't hide your fear, okay? Face it head on. In the end, you'll realize the darkness isn't so scary."

He bit his lip uncertainly. Kairi pulled him into an alcove to cast Cura on him and handed him an ether. He took the bottle, turning it over in his hands. Did he not know what it was?

"That's an ether," she explained.

"What do I do with it?"

Oh boy. "Drink it. It'll restore your magic. It won't do much, but that's all I've got."

The boy pulled open the bottle and guzzled it. He grinned. "Thanks! I feel much better now." As he lifted from the ground, Kairi grabbed his ankle. He turned to face her.

"Listen to Master Aqua, okay? Finish it fast. We're all right here with you." She smiled encouragingly. "And do it before you might run out of magic again."

"Will do!" Sora saluted as Kairi released him. She ran back into the fray. The battle was grueling. It was one of the stronger Heartless they had to fight. Twice as tall as a Darkside and twice as mean, it meant her using a lot of magic and Riku fighting with all he had. He did his best to reach the neck. Sora actually began to take this seriously even with that smile still hanging so naturally on his face. Aqua expertly finished off the little guys as Riku and Sora landed a finishing blow to the Heartless.

The four of them reconvened as District fell quiet. The sounds of battle echoing off until the sound vanished. Kairi wasn't sure where to start. Riku looked from her, to the newcomers. This wasn't anything they expected. The boy grinned at the girl, pumping his fist.

"We did it, Aqua!"

"You need more control." She said, folding her arms.

"Aw, come on. I know what I'm doing. I got a good handle on this."

"It's not your power that needs controlling, it's your attitude." The boy slumped. He'd heard it before, it seemed. He clearly didn't have any control over that. The girl sighed, smiling as she ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. I know you have potential. You'll make a powerful Master someday. Until then, learn to keep a level head."

"Okaaaay."

They turned back to Riku and Kairi. Kairi chewed her lip. She usually knew what to do and say when backed into a corner, but this was beyond what they were expecting with the return of Master Aqua. Sure, a powerful almost-thirty year old Keyblade Master, maybe hiding out and keeping low somewhere. Not a girl only a few years older than them. Not this boy with a crazy amount of power.

"You're… So you're Master Aqua?" Kairi started uncertainly. The girl raised her eyes in shock. She probably wasn't expecting Kairi to know about her. "We were looking for you. King Mickey told us about you. We could use your help."

"Mickey?" Aqua smiled. "Well, if Mickey asked, then I'd be glad to. But, there's something I need to do first, if you don't mind. There's someone I need to check on."

"Sure," Riku agreed. "Anything you need, we can help out with."

"Thank you."

Then, Kairi turned uncertainly to Sora. "And you were… Sora, right?"

"Right," Sora's widening grin was infectious. She felt a small smile crossing her own face. "Oh! I got your letter!" he pulled a rolled up and crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket, handing it to her. "It helped us get here, so… thanks."

Kairi opened the paper, scanning it. Oh. It was the poem she wrote when she was twelve. She had thrown it into the ocean, making her own farewell ceremony for the lost boy. How did it find him? After almost three years, it made it's way to him. The power of a goodbye, she figured. Kairi had almost forgotten about it… She handed it back to him. "You keep it. It was for you."

His face tinged pink with happiness as he shoved it back into his pocket. "So, where's Riku?" Kairi jabbed her thumb at the boy standing next to her. Sora stumbled back as if the shock had physically shoved him. "Riku!" Sora leapt at the boy to embrace him.

Riku was faster than him. Riku held him at arm's length, shaking his head. "Whoah, whoah, wait. That's not possible. You can't be Sora. She said you were dead."

Sora quirked his head in confused. "Well, I probably would have been if I were alone. DiZ and Aqua helped me."

"Where exactly did you go?" Riku shot. He was clearly very skeptical. What would that help anyway? They didn't know where their friend had been sent.

"The Realm of Darkness." Sora said easily. "DiZ found me. And then, after a while, Aqua found us. I just found a letter and a door opened and here we are. We weren't exactly sure where it would take us. But, it led us right to you." Sora frowned. "After we got here, DiZ kind of… disappeared. He has his own things to do and, well, we can't really stop him."

Aqua put a hand on Sora's shoulder. The smile was put right back on his face as he glanced at her. Kairi would tell Sora admired her. It was so easy to. She carried herself with confidence and poise. "Maybe we can go somewhere to explain things. Being out in the open isn't the best idea."

"Good idea," Riku agreed. "Our base is right up there," he pointed up the ramp. "Mickey isn't here at the moment, but we can tell you what's going on. And you can tell us what happened."

They regrouped in the tiny room that served as their base. The rest of the force was out carrying on other duties. They were crazy busy lately when it came to helping out new citizens. Before Kairi made a suggestion, there hadn't been any welcoming committees set up. Most people that arrived had to fend for themselves. Kairi helped set up and organize them within the midst of the Heartless invasion. Who else was going to do it?

Riku and Kairi explained what happened while Aqua was gone. She listened carefully; worry drawing deeper and deeper into her features. Kairi showed her the journals and showed her the data and helped her to catch up with the situation. She was eager to help and told them what she knew.

"First, his name isn't Ansem," Aqua pointed to the image of the man. "His name is Xehanort."

"Xehanort?" Riku's eyebrows shot up incredulously.

"Yes." She chewed her thumb. "This is worse than I predicted." Kairi watched her turn the page, her eyes lingering on the image of Xemnas. "Much worse."

Aqua went on to tell her story and how she knew of Xehanort. Mickey told a little bit of what he knew, but he was unclear about the whole situation. He told them of the pieces he put together, but it was still an incomplete story.

Sora listened, keeping rather quiet. Kairi noticed how he kept glancing at her. It sort of weirded her out. She understood he didn't have much social contact in the Realm of Darkness, but he should have a basic idea of how to be polite, right? Aqua was so... not like Sora. Complete opposite. How did he wind up like he did?

Kairi made notes in the journal. She was sure Jiminy wouldn't mind. They had to keep record of everything that could help them. Aqua's story was the catalyst that sent theirs into motion. And her friends… Aqua's friend was possessed by Xehanort. She wanted to return him to normal. But… was it even possible? Cloud was still possessed by Ansem. If they pulled Ansem from Cloud, destroyed him, then destroyed Xemnas, what would happen to Terra?

Finally… there was the question of what happened in the Realm of Darkness. It wasn't essential to their plans, but keen interest definitely fueled them. A Keyblade Master, a scientist, and a child all wound up there… How did they even manage to survive and keep their sanity?

Aqua told most of that story. She remembered most of the details from their meeting. Sora explained how it was pretty mundane and routine for a long time until he and DiZ met Aqua and they found out he had a Keyblade.

"We had no idea how it happened." Sora said, light sparkling in his eyes. "You have to have a Master pass them to you through an inheritance ceremony." He looked to Riku. "Aqua thinks Terra passed it to you. But," he turned to Kairi, "Who passed it to you?"

Aqua and Sora clearly knew more about the Keyblade than Kairi and Riku did. They had no idea about the inheritance ceremony. They just assumed they had been chosen. They were even called Masters themselves at one point. Clearly, after standing in the presence of one, they were not.

"I'm not sure."

Aqua chewed her thumbnail thoughtfully. "I think… I may have by accident." She said sheepishly.

Uh… _what?_

* * *

Thanks for all the feedback, guys! I really appreciate it! It'll really help me to be a better writer. I've seen your reviews and reflected back on those chapters and realize how very right you all all. Thanks for pointing it out!

I was trying not to rewrite Kingdom Hearts I with Kairi and Riku replacing Sora because that would have made for a boring read. I tried to summarize it and realized how bad an idea that kind of was. It didn't give me a chance to flesh out Kairi and Riku like I wanted to. I'll try and pick up the slack with later chapters.

_Thanks everyone!_


	12. Chapter 12 Kairi

Reuniting with a lost childhood friend was not exactly as Kairi pictured. She kept thinking of him as that little boy, but here he was. Fleshed out, kind of small and scrawny (compared to Riku anyway), and one of the most intense people she had ever met.

After he and Aqua had gotten cleaned up and been given fresh clothing, he wanted to stay close to Riku and Kairi. He was curious and wanted to know everything he'd missed on the island. He wanted to know what they knew and how they came to know it. He wanted to explore this world, loving how very _small_ it was. Infinite darkness was boring. Condensed people and places were interesting to him. He wanted to know how everything worked and what food tasted like and how a cold breeze felt.

He was annoying Riku. Riku, who was like a brother to him before he disappeared, wanted almost nothing to do with him. And Sora wasn't getting the hint. Kairi knew Riku was just confused. He didn't like things that confused him, especially when something so completely unexpected happened. Riku did what he could to avoid the things that made him uncomfortable, so Kairi couldn't blame him. That was just how he was.

It was weird. Kairi knew she only knew Sora for a year. He found her on the shore. His parents brought her to the mayor of their small town to take care of her. They explored the play island together. Her memories of him were as foggy as her memories of Hollow Bastion (was that even the name of the world? That didn't seem right).

Sora acted like he'd known them forever. His memories of their childhood were gone. He forgot everything. He didn't even know what his parents looked like and yet, he still smiled. He'd spent his whole life in the darkness and he shone the brightest of anyone Kairi had ever met.

She was kind to him. Yes, he was overwhelming. Yes, he was kind of awkward when it came to personal space. But he was one of the sweetest people she'd ever met. His sense of adventure and wonder were like that of a child and it amazed her that someone in his situation turned out as well adjusted as he did.

He was going to leave with Aqua soon. She had asked for synthesis materials to make something. She and Sora were going to find Aqua's friend, Ventus, and see if they could wake him.

Kairi hung out with them as Aqua worked. Riku had left for Wonderland when he'd received reports of a wave of Heartless. Aqua wore a heavy leather apron and gloves as she worked. She seemed to Kairi like a jack-of-all-trades and master of _all_. Sora babbled on, talking about how he discovered this cool house in the Third District where a wizard lived to Aqua. Kairi was sure Merlin was glad for the company, but wondered if the meeting went well. She would hate for Sora to have offended their ally.

"So, uh, Master Aqua. What exactly are you making?" Kairi finally asked. She wasn't sure if it was super secret Master stuff and had been dying to ask. She kicked her feet expectantly as they dangled off the table's edge.

"Armor," she replied as she poured molten materials into a cast. "To protect us as we travel between the lanes."

"We have a gummy ship, you know." Kairi pointed out. "You've seen it. It does the job pretty well."

"It's big," she explained. "Not as inconspicuous."

"Do you plan to _fly_ between the lanes?" Kairi asked.

"In a way." Aqua wiped sweat from her brow. "Sora, go outside and show her."

"Gotcha!" He was quick to his feet. "Come on! This is really cool!"

Kairi followed him outside, not really sure what he was going to do. He summoned a Keyblade—one with a silver blade and golden hilt guard—and threw it into the air. As it came back down, it transformed. Kairi's jaw dropped. Before them was somewhat like a skateboard, except wider with controls at the feet and propulsions beneath it.

"Keyblade wielders have their own transportation!" Sora explained with a smirk. "Cool, right?"

Kairi quickly turned, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "You _must_ tell me how you did that. Like, yesterday."

There were so many secrets to the Keyblade she didn't know about. She wanted to learn them all. It was no fair that Sora had a Master to teach him when her and Riku had actual _masters_. Sora stole her Master! That so wasn't even fair! Why would he even need one when he had all that crazy power?

Sora was hesitant. He had to ask Aqua first, though he seemed sure she'd be willing to share the information. She didn't seem like the kind of person that withheld anything. She was honest and very caring, even if she seemed a little… out there. From time to time, Kairi caught her called Sora by "Ven." Well, since they were going to go find him, maybe Kairi would learn why.

Maybe it was just her sanity that had been affected by the darkness.

Back in the Moogle workshop, Kairi asked Aqua to make her and Riku armor or at least teach Kairi how to make it. She wanted to know what Aqua knew. She was so eager it made it hard for Aqua to say no.

"I also want to go with you to find Ventus," Kairi requested. "It's better to go on quests with three."

"If you're sure," Aqua hummed thoughtfully. "It should be alright. There's enough protection around it… Yes, alright. You can come along. But promise me you won't wander where we go. It's very easy to get lost."

"Where are we going?" Kairi asked.

"To the remains of my home world. I turned it into another place in order to protect Ven's body."

Aqua taught Kairi how to make the armor. It was easy to make since she didn't need to make the full armor. Magic helped the metal wrap around the body to create full-body protection. They just had to make the arm piece to activate it. It was ridiculously easy. It was just the materials that were hard to come by. It required some very rare synthesis items. Kairi had to ask her comrades to help her out so she could have enough for her and Riku.

Tifa was taking over Kairi's work as she collaborated with Aqua. They had been able to awaken her with the help of the Princesses of Heart (most of whom were still in Traverse Town since their worlds had been destroyed). Their combined Light had been able to give Tifa the strength to break through the darkness.

She had told of how Maleficent had put her in that state. She wanted to control Cloud and Tifa was most certainly the way to do it. They had been best friends since childhood and had been separated when Hollow Bastion was taken by the Heartless.

Tifa was happy to help. She wanted to what she could to help Cloud. There wasn't much progress, which frustrated her. Aqua's arrival gave everyone hope. Kairi and Riku decided not to tell the others just how powerful Sora was. Not that they didn't trust anybody, just… they weren't sure what to make of it.

It didn't seem to bother Sora. He was actually excited to see Aqua treated as a savior of some sort. Aqua, on the other hand, felt a lot of pressure. She considered her first and last endeavor as a Keyblade Master a failure. Xehanort had gotten away with the sins he committed. She wasn't sure if she was good enough to become anyone's savior.

When the armor was finally finished, Kairi fit it on her sleeve. Sora examined it, not exactly sure what to do with it. Aqua was helping him put it on.

"Hey, Aqua. How exactly do you know how to make this armor?"

"It's not my first time," she explained. "I used to have armor and my own Keyblade. Remember, Sora? I used it to stop Terra from falling into the Realm of Darkness."

"Oh," he struggled to remember it seemed. "So, when do we leave?"

"Once Kairi masters the glider." Aqua said. "We're making good progress and now there won't be any distractions."

Kairi was happy to stay in Traverse Town to work with Aqua. Riku voiced his concerns, saying it would be better if two Keyblade wielders were out there. Someone needed to stay with Aqua and Sora. Since Kairi was the unofficial leader (Kairi wished King Mickey would take it on), it was an unspoken expectation that she'd take care of them. So, Riku went with Donald and Goofy to protect the worlds they could.

When he had some down time, Kairi would hang out with him, talking about the amazing thing Aqua was teaching her. He hadn't come home between the time they finished the armor and their own departure, so Kairi left him a note with his armor, explaining what it was and how to activate it.

Riku wasn't so certain. He was always so suspicious. He knew Aqua was on their side but felt suspicious on how she just seemed to fall into their lap. They were looking for her and then, there she was? After so many years? And Sora… Riku wasn't so sure about him. He said something felt off about him. Kairi tried to assure him Sora was fine, that he was a good guy. Riku wouldn't listen, as always.

"Just be careful," he warned.

Kairi worked hard to hold the Keyblade Glider in one piece. It was a bit like a motorcycle, except with sharp angles and weird controls on the handlebars. She wasn't sure how exactly she was supposed to drive this. At least she didn't have to worry about balance, unlike Sora. Sora, the show off, rode in circles around her as she tried to figure out the controls. Up, down, turn, wait! Stay a glider! Urg! She would drop to the ground with her Keyblade clattering next to her.

It was frustrating.

"Don't worry about him," Aqua said as she helped Kairi to her feet. "He's a natural at all of this. It took me weeks to learn how to use my glider."

"We don't really have weeks," Kairi said weakly. "We've already wasted so much precious time."

"I know," Aqua agreed. "But we have to be prepared, right?"

"Right."

She got right back on the glider. After practicing for almost two days straight, Kairi seemed to have gotten it down pat. Not really expert, she'd still need to practice more, but it was good enough to get them to where they needed to go. Besides, Aqua was driving. She didn't have a Keyblade of her own (she had lost hers along with her original armor) so she needed to bum a ride. Kairi had no qualms with that. If Aqua was driving, she wasn't going to complain.

They prepared to leave, stocking up on potions, ethers, and elixirs. Kairi packed a few Keychains, hoping maybe one of those would be better for the situation they were diving into. Maybe the Heartless hadn't found that world. Aqua was expecting (more like hoping) that it was still empty.

The night before they disembarked, Sora and Kairi sat on the ledge over Main Street. Kairi had introduced him to ice cream which he enjoyed maybe a little _too_ much.

"Careful, you'll get brain freeze," she warned.

"Ah," he held his head as it came over him. She couldn't say she didn't try.

Sora was strange, yes. He was a little too confident in himself. He talked back. He didn't quite understand the social norm. But he was so _friendly_. It was so easy for him to make friends. He usually charmed people at "Hello" which baffled Kairi. Everyone he spoke to liked him when he had barely any human contact for his entire life. She wondered how he did that. Maybe it was the goofy smile and a face anyone could trust.

As he recovered, he frowned a bit. "Hey, Kairi?" He hadn't lost her attention. "Does Riku hate me?"

He wasn't clueless. That was… really perceptive. Even if totally wrong. Kairi sighed. "It's not 'hate' per-say…" she fumbled with the words. "He just… he's confused. The boy from his childhood he thought had died is suddenly back. He doesn't know what to make of you. You're so strong and the power in you scares him. He mourned you for years and then… you come back after so long and you've surpassed everyone in pretty much everything." Kairi rubbed her arm.

"When we found her… the woman that threw you into the Realm of Darkness, she mentioned something about a prophecy. We were told you were dead. And, I guess it wasn't too important to find the prophecy since you were gone and she was vanquished anyway, but we came across it in our travels. I don't remember it off the top of my head, I can read it to you later, but it was something like:

"It told of how there would be a boy with two lights in his heart and a Key in his hand. He'd come from a backwater world and rise up against the darkness when nobody expected it. He'd be the savior.

"There was more, I can't really remember. I read it once but… it sounded like it _could_ have been you. We didn't have enough information." Kairi shrugged. "Now that I've met you… yeah. Yeah, it was probably talking about you.

"Anyway," Kairi looked up at the stars. "Riku doesn't hate you. He's just scared. Give him some time… if he gets to know you, he'll understand you're just a Lost Boy." She chuckled, thinking of the Lost Boys in Neverland. Sora was just like them. "He'll come around."

"If you think so," Sora hummed, a tone of disappointment in his voice. He seemed to care less about this prophecy that spoke of him. He clearly cared way more about his childhood friend liking him. Kairi waited for him to speak. She could feel his words just hanging in the air. "It's just, well, I didn't really have anything in the Realm of Darkness. I just… I only had you guys." Sora shrugged. "I know it's silly. You guys probably forgot about me, we were so young. But the memory of you two kept me going. It gave me hope that we'd get back to the Light."

He frowned, holding his ice cream over his knee. Kairi noticed it beginning to melt. "I found the remains of our island in the Darkness," he said. "And… when I did, I almost gave up, you know? I didn't really have anything to go back to. Then, your letter washed up on shore. It gave me hope that you hadn't forgotten all about me. That maybe you and Riku were waiting for me somewhere. Then the door opened."

Kairi couldn't imagine what he had been through. He'd lost everything while everyone moved on without him. But he was here now. He was alive. He had a chance to make a difference in the world that had forgotten about him. He had the power to do anything. And Kairi wasn't going anywhere.

His ice cream slipped off its stick, falling onto the mailbox below them. He whined and begged her for another.

The next day, after resting well, they left Traverse Town. Kairi held onto Aqua from behind as Sora zoomed into the atmosphere ahead of them. The armor fit more comfortably than she expected and worked _way_ better than she anticipated. It was kind of amazing, really. Being outside of the ship for once. It made the multiverse feel much bigger. It was so open. She wasn't able to appreciate it while being stuck in a ship with three boys.

Sora flew next to them as Aqua took the lead. They couldn't really communicate. The vacuum of space had no way to reverberate sound. Aqua would point in the direction they were heading and Sora would follow. Aqua wondered what it was like for them. They had been trapped in the same place for so very long and now they were free to go anywhere.

As they traveled, they passed the vortex with the ship that orbited it. Kairi glared. It didn't stop. When would Ansem be satisfied? When all of the stars had vanished? What would he rule then? What was his end game? Eternal darkness, then what? Eternal chess tournaments with his Nobody?

They approached the world in what felt like no time at all. The gliders were much faster than she expected. She liked it. This would make traveling much easier. Well, for her at least. If she had a party, they would have to take a Gummy ship.

They landed before a white, towering castle. Everything about it made Kairi just want to turn around. Aqua did _this_ to her world? All to protect Ventus? Well… good job was all she had to say to that. Excellent work. Now, let's go grab him and _bolt_.

Sora pressed his armor, dismissing it as he ran up to the door to open it. It was _massive_. How did he expect to open it?

Kairi and Aqua were quick to help him before he hurt himself. They struggled, but made it. Inside was beautiful. White, clean, plants and a golden door stood before them. Behind them, the door closed automatically, making Kairi jump. Aqua seemed to expect it and Sora simply did not seem surprised by anything.

Or rather… seemed preoccupied. The boy stepped into the middle of the room, looking around and frowning.

"Something's here." Sora announced. "We're not alone in the castle."

* * *

Whoo! I'm on _FIRE_ today!


	13. Chapter 13 Sora

Sora could feel them crawling throughout the castle. The creatures of darkness swarmed in every nook and cranny. Those didn't bother Sora. They were easy and expected. No, it was the large bodies of Nothing that made him nervous. Sora counted them one, two, three, four, five, _six_. Six figures of Nothing were hidden throughout the castle.

"How many?" Aqua asked. He told them. She didn't seem surprised. "Sent here by Xemnas, most likely. They're probably searching for the chamber."

"Wait, Nobodies?" Kairi asked. Sora watched as the color drained from her face. She was scared. No, that wasn't the right word: _terrified_. She had told of her meetings with some of the Nobodies and how they wound up losses. She barely made it out of the fight in one piece and they were only _toying_ with her.

Sora grimly nodded. He hadn't had the pleasure of meeting with the humanoid Nobodies. Kairi had shown him the lesser beings, which weren't all that tough. They were like the Heartless, only… it was strange because there was nothing by a void within them. It was weird coming across something that didn't have a heart.

"We have to hurry," Aqua commanded quietly.

She led them throughout the castle. Sora became aware that they were being watched. The eyes on them were constant. They already know they were here. Sora frowned, wanting to tell his party members. He glanced to Kairi who didn't seem at all comforted by the situation.

Sora met her eyes and offered her an assuring smile. She should remember what she told him. She needed to face her fears to become stronger from them. Besides, she wasn't alone this time. She had Aqua and himself right beside her.

His smile seemed to relax her. She was still shaken, but was okay to push forward.

Aqua expertly navigated the maze of halls and rooms. Every room looked exactly the same and every corridor was identical. How did she know they weren't back where they started? Then again, Aqua was always amazing like that. She knew how to keep a level head and seem to just _know_ what to do next. It might have also been that she _made_ this castle and that alone just blew Sora's mind.

It didn't take long to find the Chamber of Waking. It felt too easy. A place swarming with monsters and not one attacked them. It set Sora on edge. Kairi was right there with him, he figured when he noticed her fingers itching to grab her Keyblade.

The two hovered by the door as Aqua stepped towards the center of the room. The room was white with a blue tint and the Master's sigil lining the walls. They were all connected by chains of light, leading to the center of the room that was decorated by nothing but a throne.

In the throne sat a flaxen-haired boy around the same age as Sora and Kairi. Sora couldn't get a good look at his face from this distance. His Master rushed to his side, crouching beside the throne, pushing his hair back to look at his face. She smiled so gently, Sora could feel the comfort she had at knowing Ven was still safe. He wouldn't be for long. They needed to get out of here _now_. How was he supposed to tell her that?

"Aqua, we, er, kind of have to—"

"Right," Aqua nodded. She adjusted herself in front of the throne, pulling Ven onto her back. She jogged to catch up to them, securing the boy on her back. "Let's go."

Sora opened the door. Before them stood a tall, lanky man with pointy red hair that was slicked back and bright green eyes. A smirk played on his lips as he held a chakram behind his head. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

Sora slammed the door in his face, turning to the girls. "So, what's the plan?"

Sora got nothing by bad vibes from that guy. The lack of a heart perturbed him. He couldn't tell how much light and darkness truly resided within him and it threw him off.

"The plan is," came a voice from a dark portal that appeared across the room, "That you drop whatever you came to get and come with me peacefully."

"Not gonna happen," Sora replied stubbornly. Aqua held a hand in front of Sora to stop him from rushing in too quickly. Sora glanced from her hand to her face. Her eyes flicked back to her hand and he followed. She held out two fingers. A signal. Only two Keyblades max. Sora nodded as he understood. She discussed with him being a trump card. An act of surprise. He was something nobody would be expecting.

Didn't matter. This guy didn't look so tough.

As Aqua retracted her hand to secure her grip on Ven, Sora summoned Kingdom Key. He grinned, lunging for the Nobody. Kairi was right beside him with Destiny's Embrace in hand.

"Aw, really?" the Nobody whined as he jumped just out of reach. "Two Keyblade wielders? That's not fair." He didn't seem all that surprised. Sora wondered what he knew, but didn't give himself time to consider it. He blocked an oncoming flaming chakram.

Fire burst up around them, preventing the three of them from leaving the room. Aqua danced away from the flames that licked the door, having to be careful to make sure the boy on her back did not get burned.

As Sora and Kairi fought the Nobody, he realized he wouldn't need more than one Keyblade. With Kairi by his side (who was an amazingly graceful fighter), this battle was a little too easy. The bombardment of flames made the whole room way too hot, but Kairi's blizzard attacks helped to cool it down.

A chakram flew passed his ear. Sora felt it flying back towards him from his left side. He dismissed Kingdom Key and raised his hand to summon Diamond Dust and block. The force of the blow pushed him back. The blade in his hand… wasn't Diamond Dust. What was Wayward Wind doing there? Whatever. It didn't matter. He lunged to slash at the Nobody.

The change in fighting style seemed to have caught him off guard as Sora landed a hit. It dazed the Nobody enough for Kairi to cast a binding spell. The man fell over, struggling against the spell, his chakrams Sora held the blade to his throat.

"Drop the barrier, Nobody." Sora ordered. Kairi stood next to him, slinging her Keyblade towards him. The man frowned.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Memorize it."

"Where you the only one sent after us?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. For now," Axel sat up, shaking out his head. The barrier was still up, flames licking the walls and door. Sora's threat still stood. The man looked between the three of them, his eyes falling on Aqua. She hitched Ven up more comfortably. Sora watched as Axel's gree eyes widened. "Was that what we were supposed to be looking for?" Axel asked, exasperation in his tone. "Seriously? A napping kid? Jeeze."

Sora glanced back at Aqua who frowned. Sora turned back to Axel, who rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Go before the others get here. I don't see how we were supposed to use _him_."

The flames died down, giving them the chance to run. Kairi went first, holding the door open for Aqua. Sora stayed behind, his blade (Ven's blade) aimed at Axel. When the girls had cleared the room, he rushed after them. Sora was suspicious as to why the Nobody let them go. Maybe he saw he was beat? No. He was stronger than that, Sora suspected.

Kairi took up the front as Sora brought up the rear. Getting out wasn't nearly as easy as getting in. Heartless and Nobodies decided now was a great time to attack. Sora and Kairi took it upon themselves to take care of them to protect Aqua and Ven. Many times, the numbers felt overwhelming, making Sora wish he could bring out more Keyblades to just finish them. But the Organization was watching and Sora needed to hold himself back. Well, he supposed he had more power to utilize if he only used two Keyblades. Less magic was used and more strength was easier to access.

They made it to the front door when they were stopped by two Organization members. A strong man with pink hair and a woman with blonde hair. Her nymph-like smirk sent shivers down Sora's spine.

Sora ran to the front to protect Aqua with Kairi.

"So, all that was in there was a boy?" the girl asked, leaning an arm against the man's shoulder.

"If he's someone the Superior was looking for, perhaps he's more than he seems."

"Think we can make use of him?" The girl asked.

"Most certainly."

They attacked. Kunai and a rose colored scythe were drawn. Sora and Kairi grinned at each other, an unspoken agreement to take on their own opponent. Sora lunged for the man as Kairi went for the girl. He was ready, or at least thought he was.

The man proved more powerful than Sora anticipated. Holding back his power made this a difficult battle. He had rose-colored razor-winds thrown at him, was thrown in the air by a flurry of whirlwinds, and the Nobody teleported—a _lot_. Sora summoned Kingdom Key in his other hand, holding both in a backhanded fashion. The man was shocked, but it did not hold him back.

Sora wasn't afraid of this man. He was formidable, yes. But he'd fought worse Heartless. Sora was light on his toes, flipping over bursts of energy that came up from the ground, ducking under winds, battling his own aero magic with the whirlwinds. He got close to the man and grinned at him before slicing up under his chin, knocking him back. It dazed the Nobody enough for Sora to use a finishing move, knocking the man to the ground. When Sora was sure he wouldn't get back up, he turned to Kairi to see how she was doing.

Kairi was struggling. When the girl had got a chance to see how her colleague was doing, it distressed her enough to distract her momentarily.

"Marluxia!"

Kairi threw a blizzard spell at her, freezing her in a block of ice. The girl panted, turning to Sora. She was hurt, bleeding and static made her hair stand on end. Sora rushed to her, casting cure as he asked how she was doing.

"I'm fine. It won't hold her for long." Kairi turned to Aqua. "Let's go."

The three rushed out of the castle, activating their armor. Aqua set Ven down as Kairi and Sora summoned their Keyblade Gliders. She pressed the armor on his shoulder to activate it before pulling him on to Kairi's glider. It wouldn't fit the three of them at all. Kairi wasn't thrilled about having to drive it herself, but there wasn't much they could do.

Sora and Aqua climbed onto his. It was a bit cramped as she held him around the chest to secure herself. Sora looked back towards the castle, noting how a young man with silver hair stood in front of the door, simply watching them as they jettisoned off.

When they made it back to Traverse Town, Sora tumbled off his glider, raising his fists in the air. Victory! Sweet, sweet victory! They'd made it back in one piece! They'd saved the boy, battled against the Organization, and made it back alive! Was it time to sleep yet?

Back in their designated flat, Aqua laid Ven in her bed. That was when Sora finally got a good look at him. He looked crazy familiar. Where had he seen him before? He definitely felt like he knew him, even though he knew they had never met. He was Aqua's friend. He had been in that Chamber for as long as she was in the Realm of Darkness. There was no possible way for Sora to know him.

But he did. In his heart, he felt connected to him. It was like he'd know Ven his whole life, yet he knew nothing about him. Sora summoned Wayward Wind, studying the Keyblade. This wasn't his. He knew it. When he used it, he battled in a completely different style than his own. Maybe it was time to give it back.

He felt Aqua watching him from her place at the desk. She was nursing wounds sustained from Heartless and Nobodies that had escaped Kairi and Sora to attack her and Ven. Sora wondered what she was thinking. The boy she had mistake Sora for so many times was right here, right now… so what did she think of the boy she helped raise?

"Here. This is yours." Sora placed the blade in Ven's hand, resting it on the bed. He watched Ven's hand curl loosely around the handle with a smile. Looking to the boy's face, Sora's smile fell rather quickly. Ven's eyes had become half-lidded. Still asleep, his lightless eyes stared straight ahead. It was really creepy.

"Ah!" Light sparked from his chest. Sora clutched it, stumbling back. He felt as if his heart was ripping apart, a piece of it trying to escape with all of its might. It hurt. It hurt so badly. He reached behind him for support, unable to stand on his feet from the pain. Aqua was quickly behind him, her question of concern unheard.

Leaning against Aqua, light burst from his chest, filtering through his fingers. Something was _in his hand_. Panting, he pulled his hands away from his chest to inspect it. It rose, shining and twinkling before making its way to Ventus. Sora watched the light sink into Ven's chest, spreading a glow throughout his body before settling. Sora looked up at Aqua who looked back at him, furrowing her brow in confusion.

They watched the boy expectantly. Something was bound to happen. They were still trying to process what _just_ happened. Somebody needed to have answers, right? Maybe Ven would? Sora hoped Ven would.

Slowly, the blonde sat up, rubbing his eyes with his free hand and groaning. Sora pulled himself straight up, backing away from the boy as Aqua moved closer slowly… then, ran to his side, dropping on her knee to level with him. She waited. Sora waited.

Ven turned to the girl. "Aqua?"

* * *

I had trouble deciding if I wanted to write this from Kairi's point of view or Sora's. I ended up writing boy views side by side and seeing which one I preferred. Eventually, I wrote more with Sora than I did with Kairi, so, we get Sora's view once more!

And Ven! Aaaah! I love Ven!


	14. Chapter 14 Riku

Riku had gotten home before Kairi. Home… it felt strange. They had some of their basics here in this flat. Clothes, some food, but nothing to really call it _home_. There wasn't even two bedrooms. Riku slept on the couch since Kairi won the argument about who would get the bedroom. Kairi was stubborn and Riku both admired her for that and resented her for it.

Their small apartment had three rooms. A bedroom, a bathroom and a living room/kitchen. They barely used the kitchen. There were fruits in the fridge and the counter was littered with potion, ether, and elixir bottles both empty and full. The place was a mess. Neither had the time or energy to clean. It was more like a weigh station. Just a place to sleep and clean up after exhausting themselves in another world.

But it still felt more like home than any other place they'd been to. Riku's clothes were scattered across the carpet, the coffee table had the various trophies he'd earned from Coliseum battles and Keychains their friends had given them. Riku didn't have much to his name here in Traverse Town. It didn't come unexpectedly, though. He planned to leave everything behind in Destiny Island when he and Kairi were going to try and leave on that tiny raft.

Riku grew to like this town. He liked to way he could come and go as he pleased and no one really bothered him. He was helping the multiverse and that was a drive to keep him going. If you had told him this was his way of life a little over a year ago, he would have laughed in your face. He was proud of how he grew and the connections he had made and the places he'd been. He couldn't believe he didn't want anything to do with Keyblades or doors or Keyholes in other worlds. He just wanted to explore.

And here he was. Looked to as a leader (behind Kairi who stepped up considerably) and a protector, he wielded his Keyblade with honor.

Riku was sleeping when Kairi came back. Her entrance usually woke him up, being the light sleeper he was. Grunting, he looked up at the girl. She had come back from a mission with Master Aqua and… Sora. The three of them went to retrieve Aqua's friend from some world. Kairi told Riku about it a little. He wasn't too interested in that. He was more interested on how a Keyblade Master was going to help them fight the darkness. If the Master had any ideas, Kairi hadn't shared them.

"Morning, Riku," Kairi greeted as she shed her cropped jacket and kicked off her shoes. Sometimes, Kairi didn't wait to get to her room to peel the funk of battle from her. Her socks and a few assortments of clothes were among Riku's.

"It's…" Riku looked at the wall clock. "Three in the morning. It took you that long to grab some kid?"

"Well, there were some complications." Kairi shrugged. "I'll tell you after I shower. You won't believe the day I had."

Riku took a moment to wake up as the girl went into the bathroom. She was alive and that was all that Riku cared about at the moment. Whatever happened, she made it back in one piece and without tears like so many missions had caused. After he heard the water begin to run, he decided some tea would be nice to drink while the two of them shared mission stories.

He dragged himself to his feet, shuffling over to the stove to prepare the drink. He needed more sleep. Hopefully, nothing would happen within the next hour to stop him from that. Riku yawned over the sink, looking out the window into the perpetually dark town. What he wouldn't give for some free time to check out the expanded fourth and fifth districts. He heard there were a botanical garden and an arena.

He supposed that would create more jobs, which was always good. Their own makeshift government helped to distribute jobs to generate income. While the electricity and water seemed to flow automatically in this town, it was still nice to start building a temporary economy.

When the kettle whistled, there came a knock at the door. Who was that at this time? If it was Cid coming to bother him about the damage sustained to the Gummy ship, he might just flip. Riku took the kettle off the burner before crossing to the door.

Opening it, the person standing before him was the last person he expected, although he probably should have. Sora grinned up at him. He was so happy all the time. So friendly. It made it hard not to like him. Something about him made Riku feel… like it was wrong. Like he shouldn't be here. He wished he could explain why.

"Hey, Riku. Did Kairi go to sleep yet?" Sora asked. Didn't he just spend the whole—what was it—a week?—with her? Time melded together for him. What could he need right at this minute?

Riku debated lying to him and slamming the door in his face. What if it was something important? Riku sighed. "No. She's in the shower."

"Oh, okay," the boy rolled on his heels. He wasn't wearing shoes. Why would he come by without shoes? "I'll come by later then. Sorry for waking you up."

"You didn't, ah," Riku rubbed his forehead. "Come in. She'll be out in a bit."

Sora's eyes brightened as he strode in past Riku when the boy widened the door for him. Riku shut the door behind him, turning back to the counter to offer him tea. Sora accepted, so Riku made three cups. He glanced back at the boy, noting the metal device strapped to his sleeve. It was exactly like the one Kairi left for him.

Riku sat at the tiny rounded table offering for Sora to take a seat. Setting the cups down, he leaned back to look anywhere but at Sora. Be hospitable. Be courteous. Kairi would yell at you if you were rude. At least be decent to the guy who used to be like a brother to you.

Those were the key words: used to. Riku didn't know Sora at all anymore. They were friends since they were born, grew up together, then Sora vanished. Riku was six at the time and completely devastated by it. He spent the next five or so years obsessively investigating what he could about the case, only there was so much you could do when you were ten. He thought he was so grown up then.

He supposed it was because of Sora he wanted to leave Destiny Island. He felt like he needed to expand his reach to find the answers he was looking for. He knew the lady was not from their world and only wanted to find her to make her pay for what she did to his friend.

When everyone else had given up on Sora, Riku had not. Eventually, it wore him down. He gave up. The boy was probably dead somewhere. It hurt, yeah. But he eventually let it all go. He moved on after so long. Why live in the past?

The past caught up to him. And it was awkward. Sora had become such a distant memory yet the other tried to act like it was so fresh. He friendly, as Riku remembered. He smiled as if no time had passed. He laughed. He praised Riku for his skill. Why would he do that? Sora had this… amazing power, yet, he thought what Riku could do was amazing?

Riku watched as Sora tried to sip his tea. He covered his lips, a grin peeking through his fingers. "It's hot." He said as if it were the best thing in the world. Burning your mouth was a good thing? This guy was so weird.

"So, what brings you around?" Riku asked after getting tired of the weird silence. For him it was weird. If Sora felt awkward, he didn't show it.

"Ven woke up," Sora said. Riku didn't quite understand. Was that supposed to mean something important? "Turns out, his heart was hiding out in mine."

Riku furrowed his brow. None of what he said made sense. Riku didn't care enough to ask him to elaborate. He was too tired and maybe a little hungry which meant he didn't want to deal with bull. Maybe he'd ask Kairi later, since it seemed she might understand what was happening, but right now, he didn't think he had the capacity to process it properly.

More silence. The water continued to run. Kairi usually took insanely long showers if she was wired after a mission. This one must have been good. He was happy for her but at the same time wished she'd hurry up so he wouldn't be left alone with Sora.

That was when he realized this was the first time they were alone together.

Kairi, please hurry.

Sora exhaled loudly, leaning against his palm. He frowned at Riku, yet his eyes showed only kindness. It made it hard to be mad at him. He felt guilty even though he was sure he didn't do anything wrong.

"It's okay, you know." Sora quietly. "If you don't like me. I get it."

Oh, damn. Riku felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"We were kids. You've made more connections. You've changed, I've changed. I get it. But, I want you to know we'll always be on the same side. You fight for the Light, and I do too. So, let's at least work together, okay?" Sora suggested with a half-shrug. "You've got double the amount of Keyblade wielders now and we're all fighting for the same thing. So, I'll back off if you try not to be so weird. Deal?"

He hesitated, taken completely aback by what the other was saying. He felt Riku's discomfort and took it for what it was in stride. He didn't throw a fit, like Riku expected. He didn't get angry and demand why. He didn't try to fight Riku. He didn't hate Riku back. He was… very grown up about it. Unlike Riku.

Riku snorted. That was funny. He only remembered Sora as a child and how pouty he was when he lost and how he got upset with other kids didn't like him. He grew up more than Riku, which was something he did not expect.

Riku held out a hand. "Deal."

Sora grabbed it, shaking it firmly.

This time, the silence was comfortable. Riku sipped his tea when it cooled, Sora following his lead. It felt easier knowing Sora wasn't expecting anything from Riku. They weren't going to pick up where they left off, they weren't going to reminisce on old time, and they weren't going to be best friends again.

For Riku that place was already taken by Kairi. He had long since gotten over his crush on her. After she rejected him, he reevaluated himself and realized why it wouldn't really work out. They just weren't romantically compatible. After actually living with the girl, Riku figured if they became involved, it wouldn't have lasted long. They could spend only so much time together before they got tired of the other's crap. Friends? Yes. They went together very well. They could tell each other everything, even some things Riku would rather not hear. More than friends? The thought repulsed Riku.

"So, you have one of those, too?" Riku pointed to the device on Sora's arm.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. Aqua made them. Didn't you get Kairi's note?"

"Yeah, but, I really don't get what she meant."

Sora laughed. "Go get it, I'll show you how it works."

Riku crossed over to his table to grab the armor. It didn't look like it would protect much more than your shoulder and bicep. Seemed pretty useless to him. He brought it back to Sora who showed him how to put it on. Sora then stood up, holding his hand just above his device.

"Now, watch this. It's really easy."

Sora hit it and was soon engulfed in light. It blinded Riku momentarily. As he tried to blink the spots from his vision, he looked Sora up and down. Oh. Wow. _That's_ what she meant by armor. Riku slammed a fist on the button, feeling cool light wash over him. There they stood in the middle of the room decked in head to toe with armor. It was pretty neat. Riku flexed, twisted, and rotated his arm, amazed at how light and versatile it was. He didn't feel restricted at all.

"Aqua taught Kairi how to make to, so if you need more you'll just have to find the materials."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Riku said, pressing the button again to release the armor. He took the armor off, setting it on the table. Sora released his own armor to sit back down and drink his tea.

Sometime when Sora was showing Riku how to work the armor, Kairi must have made it to her room to change. She walked out, rubbing her hair dry with a blue towel, smiling at the two of them with a knowing smirk. He hated when she gave that smirk. It always made him feel on edge.

"Are you two getting along?" Kairi asked, sitting in the free chair and pulling the full cup of tea close.

"We don't have much choice," Riku huffed. "We don't want to suffer the wrath of Princess Kairi."

If looks could kill, he'd be a bloody mess on the floor. He knew how much she hated that nickname. Well… more like title since they had found out she actually _was_ a princess. It came as a shock to all everyone, yet, nothing had changed between them. She didn't choose to be a princess and she made it very clear. She proved herself to be a warrior. Not quite as good as Riku, but still strong enough to hold her own.

"So, _Sora_," Kairi turned to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ven woke up," Sora told her, his voice hinted confused and loss. With her, his tone was more engaging. Riku knew it was because Kairi actually _knew_ what he was talking about.

She grew silent. "But.. his heart was gone. There was nothing within him."

"Like a Nobody?" Riku asked. Was Aqua's friend a Nobody? If so, Riku wasn't so sure about this retrieval mission. If there was a Nobody in their midst, he didn't think he could handle it.

"No," Kairi shook her head. "Like, his heart was just _gone_. With Nobodies, there's this void, you know? With Ven it was just… hollow. So, he's been sleeping for the past eleven years because of it."

"I still don't exactly understand it myself," Sora chewed his lip. "Ven tried to explain it, but… he's still kind of out of it. His heart was hiding out in _mine_. His heart connected with his body when I touched him and it just… came out of me." Sora motioned his hands to his chest, bursting out.

"He kind of explained how our hearts connected when I was born because his was fractured. Xehanort pulled all of the darkness from his heart and left broken." Sora shook his head. "He wasn't really keen to explain. He was more concerned about what happened after he lost his heart. He asked where Terra was and I figured he and Aqua could use some time to catch up. So I came down here. I dunno. I just needed to tell someone."

Kairi smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will settle and Ven will tell us what he knows. Don't worry."

Sora squirmed. "I just… I don't know how I could have had another person's heart in mine without knowing it. I thought I had a pretty good handle on it, you know?"

Riku felt bad for the guy. He was lost. He probably felt like he was missing something and didn't know how to take this new discovery.

"The heart has many secrets," Riku said, folding his arms. "What we know doesn't even scratch the surface. We can never hope to know what hides in the heart."

Sora seemed to find some comfort in that. He sighed, leaning back and fiddling with the chain of his zipper. Riku wondered if Sora was jealous of Ven. He and Master Aqua had been together for as long as Sora could remember and now her attention was focused on another.

Nah. Sora didn't seem like the type to get jealous.

"I should have figured," Sora shook his head out. "DiZ used to study the heart, but stopped because it was inhumane."

DiZ? Oh, right. The man that raised Sora.

"Nobody could have guess anything like _that_ could happen," Kairi pointed out. "That's kind of amazing. You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Sora shook his head. "Not really. It's you guys that are amazing." He looked between them. "You've been fighting against the darkness. Doing good with the strength you were given. You guys definitely have the right stuff it takes to be a Keyblade Master. I just have a lot of… I don't really know what to call it."

"Heart," Kairi snickered.

"That's not even funny." Riku told her flatly. Riku did not like puns. Especially when Kairi felt the need to use them. Which was a lot. She thought she was real funny and clever. Sora was lucky it went right over his head.

"Okay, so heart things aside, tell me about the unbelievable day you two had." Riku quickly changed the subject before Kairi could make another joke. The two were glad for a change of subject. And, yes, Riku would not have believed the day they had. They went up against three Nobodies? Sure, Aqua and Sora could probably have taken them down, but Kairi? Her? Fight them? And come out victorious? If Sora wasn't going on about how awesome she was and the fact that Kairi never lied, Riku would have called her on her bluff.

He couldn't believe they got away from the Nobodies. Then again, only three of them chased after them. What would have happened if all six attacked?

"Did any of them follow you?" Riku asked. Kairi and Sora looked at each other. Looks like it wasn't something they considered. Riku sighed heavily. They've hidden out pretty well, considering all the enemies they fought against. He didn't think they knew their location quite yet.

"I don't think so," Sora shrugged. "They aren't in my range anyway."

Range. Like he could sense them. How far did his range reach? Was it enough to cover the district? The town? The world? Riku wouldn't be surprised either way. He wondered what else this guy could do and if it could be put to any use. Riku considered it for a moment… maybe he _could_ use Sora to help protect this world.

He just needed to know the extent of it.

* * *

I've been super excited to write as Riku! This was a fun chapter.


	15. Chapter 15 Sora

It took a few days for Ven to recover. In that time, Kairi had gone with Donald and Goofy on a mission to Neverland to check how it was doing. There were people whirling in and out of their headquarters always with new information. Worlds that had fallen or were coming close to it, Heartless sighting in new worlds, updates on figures and calculations what went over Sora's head. He tried to keep up, desperately asking what he could do while Aqua was with Ven. They all kept telling him to lay low. That there wasn't much he could do. He didn't know enough about the situation to make a difference just yet.

This was beyond frustrating. Everyone had something to do. Everyone had a job except for him. Even Aqua, who was multitasking, was sent out to retrieve people from other worlds that could help with their fight. The Princesses of Light were all gathered from their worlds for the sake of protection and even they were put to work fortifying the light within this world's Keyhole.

Sora found someone much like him in this regard: Ventus. Ven and Sora sat side by side in the headquarters, watching people bustle around, shouting orders, both of them being told they would only get in the way if they. Sora pursed his lips, swinging his bare feet against the box they sat on, watching Cid pace back and forth, going on about Gummy ship mechanics.

Ven leaned back against the wall, his arms folded, pouting. Aqua had gone to investigate just how badly the darkness was spreading for herself. She took the information given and braved to go further than anyone else. Sure, Sora knew she had a job to do. He knew she would come back safely because she was _Aqua_. Aqua always knew what she was doing.

Ven wasn't happy about her leaving. Neither was Sora. Since she started going out on missions, he felt _alone_. Sora was sure Ven wasn't happy for entirely different reasons, but Sora had been with DiZ and Aqua for as long as he could remember. DiZ already left him and now Aqua? Logically, Sora knew Aqua was coming back. He knew he wasn't alone. But he was still terrified she'd leave for good. He didn't like being away from her for so long.

"Hey," Riku walked up to the two of them. In unison, they looked up at him. For a moment, he froze, his eyebrows shooting into his silver hair. He shook himself out, brushing his hair back. "Let's walk." They eagerly jumped to their feet, desperate for something to do. "And, please, stop doing that. It's creepy."

"Doing what?" they asked at once in the same tone. When they realized what happened, the boys smirked at each other. Riku's discomfort was hilarious.

_"That."_ Riku sighed.

It didn't take long for the boys to discover that Ven's heart was still very much connected to Sora's. Neither minded all that much. It proved for a lot of amusement since the two were virtually useless to this task force. Yes, Sora had all this power. But nobody took him seriously. They acted like he was a child. They hadn't given him a chance to prove himself.

Riku took them down the ramp into the middle of the third district. It was so quiet. It was early, yet. None of them had a normal sleep schedule. It was impossible to if they were going to get anything done. Time in the other worlds was incredibly relative. What was a week in Traverse Town could have been an hour on Olympus. It took Sora forever to get behind the idea that there was a day and a night. That a clock was twelve hours and there were twenty-four in a day.

Riku turned to them. "You guys are in charge of keeping this place safe. You both have Keyblades which means you can get rid of the Heartless." Riku shook his long hair out of his face. Maybe he should get a hair cut. "Sora. How far does your… 'radar' go?"

Sora shrugged. He hadn't really thought about how far he could sense a creature of darkness. "I don't know… maybe three districts? Give or take half a district?" From what Sora noticed here anyway. It was easier to measure the distance through districts. He still wasn't sure about meters or miles or how accurate it was. "The bigger it is, the easier it is for me to detect it. The more darkness, the stronger it gets."

"So, quite a distance." Riku nodded. "If you guys could patrol even for a few hours a day, that would be great. We can't afford to keep more Keyblade wielders here when the worlds need our help."

"Then let us go _out_." Ven urged. "We can help."

"Ventus, you're still recovering. Master Aqua would kill us if we let you off this world." Riku folded his arms. "Yesterday, you could barely fend off a Shadow."

"I'm a bit rusty," Ven rubbed the back of his head uncertainly. "Send me out there, I'll get better."

"No," Riku replied flatly. There was no changing his mind. They both knew it. Riku turned to Sora. "And you've only been to one other world. You don't understand the rules of travel or the worlds. At least Ventus has had experience. You're a wild card. Don't worry. We'll use you when we need you guys."

Sora frowned. "This is just busy work, isn't it?"

"For now." Riku said. "Maybe you guys can practice. Sora, learn to reel it in believably. Ventus, loosen up." Riku turned to go back, then snapped as if he remembers something. "Oh, right. Sora, don't let Ventus go off on his own. Master Aqua's orders."

The boys glanced at each other before turning to watch Riku walk off. Sora desperately wished Kairi or Aqua were here. Riku was a bit of an… what was the word… uncompromising person to put it nicely. Kairi would have given them at least a useful job.

"Geeze, Aqua, I don't need a babysitter." Ven sighed.

"It's not that," Sora shrugged as they set off to walk some rounds. "She cares about you, you know? She doesn't want you to push yourself too hard. She'd be devastated if anything happened to you. She knows she can be overbearing. She knows she might hold you back. She means well. She just doesn't want a repeat of last time. She's been through more than enough after losing you and Terra and spending so long in the Realm of Darkness." Sora eyed the other. "She missed you so much, that she saw you in me when nobody else could."

Ven frowned. Sora knew he didn't understand. He thought Aqua was taking her power as a Keyblade Master too seriously. He only remembered her as she was so many years ago. He felt like she hadn't changed at all. Sora hoped one day he would see she was only looking out for him.

Their job was boring to say the least. They came across small hoards of lesser Heartless and Nobodies. Sora let Ven have at it, only stepping in when he struggled to move. His body was still stiff from sleep, his joints locked up. Ven needed to take frequent breaks, refusing to concede to Riku's accusations of not being ready. Sora let him, knowing better than to antagonize him about it.

Ven was kind of like a brother he never had. They got along so easily it was as if they had been friends for eternity. There wasn't a lot they needed to talk about, yet both found it hard to stop talking. Ven's stories of his journey were fascinating. Sora's story of his growth and power took Ven in.

Ven, the boy that had been in Sora's heart and would know it better than anybody, had no idea why Sora was like that. They knew Ven was the reason he was able to use the Keyblade, which was something at least. Ven didn't remember much from his time with Sora. Bits and pieces mostly. The most recent memory was fighting against the Organization.

There hadn't been much sighting of them since then. Sora wasn't hopeful. They were biding their time; they all knew it. They were trying to build Kingdom Hearts to gain hearts of their own, that much they knew. How they were going to do it. Sora had no idea.

Outside of the Flick Rush Arena, Sora and Ven watched people mill in and out of the entrance for a while. Sora and Ven exchanged battle stories and friendships made along the way. They laughed at each other expense, reflected on mistakes, acknowledged pigheadedness.

"I still can't believe you and Riku used to be friends," Ven finally said.

"Yeah," Sora ruffled his hair, a bit frustrated. "Well, we were kids. I looked up to him. He pushed me to be better. He and I faced everything together. You know, up until I was five. We both changed, though." Sora leaned back, holding onto the wall they were sitting on. "I wonder if we would have still been friends if I had never been thrown into the Realm of Darkness."

"Who knows?" Ven shrugged. "Maybe you would have shown him how to have fun."

Sora snickered. "Maybe."

That was when Sora felt it. Something _big_ was here. Sora slid off the wall, slowly walking towards it. It felt familiar. It was definitely a Nobody, that's for sure. Maybe… No. "The Organization's here."

"Hm?" Ven followed him.

"Come on!" Sora beckoned, running towards the fifth district. It was so close—out of nowhere! Poof! It existed! How did they find them? What were they planning to do? Sora could _not_ let them get back to their world (The World that Never Was wasn't exactly a secret). Their only option was capture or destroy.

Sora didn't like the idea of destroy. They were way too human. The thought made him uncomfortable, but it was one of their only two options.

Sora stumbled to a halt in the garden, Ven right behind him. Looking around, he couldn't see anything. There were some teenagers in the upper terraces, admiring the plants. Well, maybe not. Maybe they were just hanging out in a quiet place. Sora didn't blame them. This place was really peaceful.

Sora didn't expect it to be for long. "Hey!" Sora shouted. It alarmed the teens who leaned over the railing to look at them. "We know you're here!" Sora summoned Kingdom Key. "Come on out!"

"Heh, you're good, kid." A tall figure slinked out from behind a tree. That spiky hair was unmistakable.

"Ax—"

"Lea?!" Sora turned to Ven whose smile stretched wide. "Lea, is that you?" He rushed forward to get a better look. "Wow, you got tall!"

The man stumbled back as if he had been hit in the face with a rock. Dazed and confused he stared at Ven. Did… did Ven know Axel? How? When? What? Who was Lea? Sora felt his grip on the blade slack. What was even going on?

"I thought it was you, but… Jeeze," Axel scratched his temple. "You haven't changed a bit."

They definitely knew each other.

"Unlike you. Wow. You got old, didn't you?" Ven gave a Cheshire grin.

"Hey!" Axel grabbed him by the shoulder, rubbing his knuckles into his head. "I'm bigger than you and stronger than you. You can't talk to me like that."

"Wanna bet on it?" Ven asked, summoning his Keyblade.

This was so bizarre. Axel, the Nobody who tried to kill them, was actually… friendly? Sora wasn't sure what to think of it. He hung back ready to make a move if Axel tried anything funny. He didn't trust the Nobody.

"You sure you wanna go?" Axel stepped back, fire bursting in his hands to reveal his chakrams.

Ven jumped back, twirling Wayward Wind. He seemed plenty ready. Sora was sure his muscles didn't agree. He could practically hear them screaming. Yet, the blonde bounced between the balls of his feet, itching to fight with this guy. Sora was ready to have his back if Axel turned on him.

"Don't hold back."

It was so clear to Sora that Axel was holding back. No fire. No heat. All chakrams and strength. Ven gave it all he could, which wasn't much. His frustration at his lack of mobility showed, yet he continued to smile. Weapons clashed, hits were landed yet no skin was broken or bruised. Sora stepped back actually finding he preferred this side of Axel. He was playful and fun and Sora found himself smiling in spite of Axel being the enemy.

Ven fell to the ground, holding a hand up. "Had… enough yet?" he laughed breathlessly. "Because I'm willing to call it a draw if you are."

Axel held out a hand to help him up. "You're worse than I could have imagined."

Ven laughed. "What do you expect? I've been sleeping for the past ten years."

"A little over eleven," Sora pointed out.

"Yeah, that." Ven struggled to stay on his feet, brushing himself off. "What have you been up to, Lea?"

"Well," Axel stepped back, giving himself a moment to try and explain. "My name isn't Lea anymore. It's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"No," Ven replied without hesitation. "It's Lea. You told me to memorize _that_ so I did."

"Ven… Do me a favor and forget it." Axel waved his hand as if he were waving away the name. "Lea's gone. He's been gone for a long time. Almost as long as you've been asleep. I'm Axel now."

Ven frowned, looking him up and down, taking in his appearance. Sora could see the gears working, even if they weren't up to speed. Ven wasn't dumb. Sora didn't have to explain anything to him. "You're in Organization XIII, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"They're the bad guys, you know."

Axel shrugged. "It's complicated."

"They aren't going to help, you know!" Ven insisted. "Xemnas is only in it for his own gain!"

"You don't think I don't know that?" Axel half shouted. "I've been playing my _own_ game since… It doesn't matter. I'm not any anyone's side but my own."

Sora chewed his lip. Could Axel maybe become a double agent? He wasn't the one to ask him to do that. Ven was the one that was his friend. Sora doubted Axel would even consider, especially considering the serious butt kicking he got last time. And maybe they couldn't _really_ trust him. Sora wasn't exactly the expert on judging people. He'd only been around two people his whole life. He was just lucky they were the good guys.

"Axel," Sora said carefully, stepping forward. "Who else knows we're here?"

"Hm?" He was clearly distracted by his argument with Ven. He barely noticed Sora, which the boy wasn't used to. He wasn't exactly one to ask for attention, he was just sort of used to being acknowledged at least. "Oh. You're base isn't exactly secret. You guys just haven't proved enough of a threat to bother with. Annoying? Yes. A threat? Nah."

He needed to go back. He needed to tell Riku and the other. They needed to know how _little_ their greatest enemy thought of them. They've been working so hard for so long and they were just an _annoyance_? Sora couldn't believe it. The power his friends had. The strength they carried in their hearts. It wasn't nearly enough to even be put on the Organization's radar.

"Lea…" His tone was that of hurt, like he had been physically wounded by Axel's words.

"Lea's gone… at least until he get's his heart back." Axel straightened, looking Ven right in the eye. "I won't tell if you won't."

Ven looked back at Sora. They _had_ to tell the others about this. Especially Aqua. She needed to know. She would know what to do. She always knows what to do. She has a clear and level head, so unlike Sora and so very clearly unlike Ven. Ven was impulsive, never giving a second thought to his decisions. Like this one.

"We _won't_."

* * *

Ven and Sora are bros, but Ven likes to be bros with everyone.


	16. Chapter 16 Sora

"Dance with me!"

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were sitting at the café in the first district. Just outside, a man was playing a fiddle in an upbeat tune. Sora hadn't really heard music before or rather, hadn't really paid attention. He felt like it was more than he could take in with everything around him. He was overwhelmed by the lights and the sounds and the people and the situation to really worry about music.

Especially the situation. He hadn't been able to focus on anything but the secret Ven was making him keep. He was so used to _not_ having any secrets that it made him nervous and on edge. He felt he could tell Aqua and DiZ everything and knew if he didn't, he'd forget. Now, without the darkness to suppress those secrets kept locked up, it wasn't exactly easy to forget them.

He wanted to tell these two leaders about what Axel said. Ven urged him to keep quiet, _begged_ him. Sora broke and promised him he wouldn't say anything. It still ate away at him. Especially since Kairi trusted him so much. And Riku? Now he had a reason _not_ to trust him. It made Sora feel worse when Kairi invited him out to eat with the two of them. How could he ever say no to her?

Here they sad with fiddle music playing, sweets half-eaten in front of them. Kairi stood, offering a hand to Riku, an excited expression on her face. Riku wasn't quite to enthusiastic. He was vigorously shaking his head. "Uh-uh. Pass."

"Come on, Riku. Pu-leaaaaase! I love this song!"

"My legs are killing me." He groaned. "I broke them yesterday, remember?" Oh, the wonders of Cure magic. Sora would never get over how Aqua cured his own broken bones growing up.

"Uh, you're boring, Riku." The red head turned to Sora, holding both her hands to him. "Sora, come on."

That smile. Ugh, he couldn't say no to that smile. He nervously chuckled, taking her hands to allow her to pull him to his feet. She pulled him towards the music, laughing as her feet stepped in time. "I should warn you, I've never danced before."

"Just follow my lead, okay?"

In the light of the streetlamps, she spun them in a circle, her feet stepping back and forth. Sora watched her, allowing himself to follow her movements. She grinned, as he caught on. "That's it! You got it!" she said as he mimicked her. He wasn't as graceful as her, not by a long shot. He was clumsy and stumbled a few times, but he tried his best to keep up. It was like the forms Aqua taught him.

She raised their arms for her to twirl under, then twisted around him. He couldn't get over how pretty she was. Seeing her like this, outside of business mode and just wanting to have a little fun… this was so natural for her. Her shoulder-length red hair flew in front of her face, as she twirled, the two small braids with colored beads whapping her in the face. She laughed, pushing them behind her ear.

They circled around each other as she pulled him close, putting his arm around her back. "Dip me!" she ordered.

"What?"

"Dip me!" She leaned back, catching Sora off guard. He fumbled to hold onto her, leaning forwards as she pulled herself back as far as she could. "Now pick me up!" Sora pulled her back, twisting them for momentum before pulling her off her feet mid-spin.

When she landed, she stepped back, holding onto his hand. She spin into him as she song ended, looking over her shoulder to catch his gaze. He gave her an uncertain grin. "How'd I do?"

"You were terrible," she laughed. "We'll have to practice." Sora let her go as she stepped over to the fiddler to drop some Munny into the instrument case. He walked back to the table as Kairi thanked the man who was tilting his hat at her. Riku was pulling a face. Sora wasn't sure whether it was good or bad, so he didn't say anything and went back to his dessert.

When Kairi returned, she scowled at Riku. "Don't laugh!" That was it. He burst out laughing. He leaned into his hands, shaking with laughter. Sora had never heard the boy laugh. This was… stunning. Riku buried his face in his arms on the table as Kairi growled at him. "What are you even laughing at? You wouldn't dance with me!"

"That was… awful," Riku gasped. "I'm so sorry, Kairi."

She punched his shoulder, which didn't have much effect. He barely budged, his muscles winning against hers. This was way too strange for Sora. Riku and Kairi acted like those teens he'd seen around town. Not the leaders of some force against darkness. They were just regular people. Right here and now. Sora sometimes wondered how Kairi, the girl who smiled and laughed all the time, was best friends with Riku, the brooding, stone cold hard ass. Sora could so clearly see it now.

Riku caught his breath, wiping his eye. "That was so bad."

"Like you're much better." Kairi huffed, crossing her arms. "Sora didn't step on my feet, unlike some lumbering jerk I know."

Sora couldn't help but smile. He watched them go back and forth for a while. The two throwing quips like it was the easiest thing in the world. There were no worries. There was no darkness. Just the two of them laughing about Sora's first dance. And, for the first time in a very long time, Sora was right there with them. He'd momentarily forgotten about the darkness and the evil and the plans and the frustration.

It wasn't long before that moment came to an end. Kairi settled back down, Riku relaxed in his seat, rubbing his thigh to sooth the ache. Kairi turned glanced at Sora, snickering. "You know, that was pretty bad. But it was fun, right?"

"Yeah!" Sora nodded. He would love to learn to dance just so they could do that again. He wanted to see that smile that glittered infectiously. He wanted those cheeks to glow with laughter. He'd do anything for that smile.

"That's right," Kairi nodded. Then, it was back to reality. "So, I was talking with Master Aqua. She said you should start getting out there." What? Really? Aqua was vouching for him? He'd have to remember to thank her when he got home. "So, we're going on a recon mission tomorrow. We found a new world and we're going to check it out."

"Really?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good idea?"

"I don't see why not," Kairi shrugged. "He can be a valuable asset. Why are we wasting it here?"

"He's not being useless here," Riku offered. "We need to protect the Keyhole and the people in this world, too. Who better to defend it when we aren't here than a one-man army?"

Was that why Riku asked him to do rounds? To protect this world? Not to keep him out of their way and stop him from annoying them? Sora kind of felt good about that. Maybe Riku wasn't so bad after all.

"Yeah, but, now we have five of us. One of us can always be on this world at all times, _plus_ more of us can go out and protect the worlds. Aqua thinks Sora can do some real good if he learns what's out there and I agree. You can't just tell him about the worlds and expect him to just _go_ and do his thing. He needs experience." She smiled at Sora. "So, you and I are leaving for Twilight Town tomorrow. I'll show you the ropes."

He gasped. He was really going to another world? With Kairi? He was actually going to help? He was going to _do_ something? And Aqua thought he was ready? Sora spun into the air, punching upward in excitement. Kairi's laughter rang throughout the café as Riku dragged Sora back down while they elicited stares.

He was going out! He was going to learn something! When he got home, he hugged Aqua maybe a little too tightly as he thanked her. He refused to let go until she knew exactly how much he appreciated it. Ven had to help her pry Sora off of her. Ven was disappointed to hear that Sora was allowed to go and he wasn't. He understood. He wasn't yet up to speed. He was improving. Very slowly improving.

Aqua warned Sora about using the extent of his power. She reminded him that two Keyblades should be sufficient if he needed an extra boost. They needed to keep what he could do hidden until the time was right. Don't show them what kind of threat he could be. He found it incredibly unsettling. They _should_ be seen as a threat. There were two Keyblade Masters among their numbers, a kid with unyielding power, three Keyblade wielders, and a constantly growing ragtag team of rebels backing them up. Oh, and those seven Princesses of Heart who were eager to help.

Aqua's logic was the less threatening they seemed, the harder they could pack a punch. Sora couldn't see it. But he listened to her. Everyone did, even if they questioned it. Whenever someone brought it up behind Aqua's back, Sora would be the first to tell her. She wasn't afraid to address their questions. She wished they would ask her to her face. They were intimidated. She tried her best to show she wasn't someone they should be afraid to step up if they thought she had a bad idea. She wasn't exactly Master Eraqus. She was trying her best and if something wasn't going to work, she needed to know so they could figure it out.

The next morning, Kairi came to pick him up. Aqua and Ven wished them luck and they were off. Kairi led the way. Sora wondered how she knew where she was going. Had she been there before? Was she given directions? He didn't know how the pathways and doors between worlds worked. Sometimes, they had to fight off Heartless, other times, the way was clear. They traveled from world to world, passing them and ricocheting off their gravitation pull to gain speed. It felt like it was hours before they reached the world.

When they did, it was totally worth it.

They landed in front of a train station with a clock tower that overlooked the town. Sora stopped, unable to take his eyes from the sight. He removed his helmet to get a better look. It was better than he could ever imagine.

"Is that the sun?" he asked, never pulling his eyes away as he stepped up onto the low wall. The light burned his vision, making him see spots, but he didn't care one bit. He felt the warmth from the red and orange rays.

"Sora…" Kairi came up behind him. He could feel her curious eyes on him. She would never understand how incredible this moment was for him. "Have you never seen the sun?"

Sora shook his head. "I mean… I know I did when I was little. I can't remember what it looked like. What it felt like. DiZ had to remind me during our lessons. The darkness suppressed so much." His eyes were watering from the pain. He didn't want to look away. He spread his arms, trying to absorb as much of the light as he could. "But I've always lived in darkness."

"This is a sunset," Kairi explained as she got up next to him, trying to steady herself so she wouldn't fall. Sora offered an arm. His balance was clearly better than hers. Then again, it was hard to be afraid of falling when you could fly. She grabbed his arm with one hand and shielded his eyes with her other.

"You'll go blind if you stare for too long." She warned.

He didn't want to step away. He wanted to continue to stare at that ball of radiation for the rest of his life. Why didn't every world have a sun? Traverse Town should. It would make the place much more homey if it did. Instead, they lived under darkness and the twinkling of the ever-disappearing stars.

He conceded. "Let's go."

Dismissing their armor, they jumped from the ledge to explore the town. Sora was eager to meet new people and ask questions (like, what was that thing with wheels that guy was riding on?). Kairi held him back. They couldn't approach every person they came across. They had to blend in and act like they've always been in this Town. There were rules and the number one rule was "Don't tell anyone you're from another world."

They stopped in a lot to watch something called a Struggle Match. It was where people would fight each other with foam bats to win a trophy. Sora didn't really understand why something like that was so important to people. The idea of competition went right over his head. Why try and prove you were better than someone?

They hadn't seen any Heartless or Nobodies. While they were waiting for the next match to set up, they overheard a couple of teen talking.

"So, what do you guys want to do after I win?" said scrawny boy with blonde hair. He carried one of the struggle bats with him. "Should we go see if the rumors are true about that old house?"

"What rumors?" a girl in an orange shirt and brown curly hair asked.

"That the place is overrun with monsters and if you come across one, they'll steal your soul," replied a stout boy wearing a headband. He made a strange voice and wiggled his fingers as he spoke.

Sora raised his eyebrow at Kairi. "Heartless?"

She half-shrugged. "Or a local legend. That happens sometimes. We go to a world, hear about some scary legends, investigate them, and they turn out to be nothing and the world is totally fine. Yeah, there might he some crazy people and villains that we take care of, but they don't have the monsters we're looking for. They're world isn't in danger if there isn't any monsters of darkness."

"Is it a good or bad thing if a world has them?" Sora asked.

"A bit of both. Good for the world. Definitely good for the world. Bad for us. We waste precious time and resources and we keep an eye on it just in case. You never know when they'll show up."

As the next round began, they moved on to the next area. Sora was overwhelmed by how much light was in this world. Everything was bright and colorful, yet, soft. The streets and the buildings all felt so welcoming. When no one was around to see, he climbed higher onto one of the buildings with Kairi to overlook the Tram Common. From the top of the tallest building, they sat, watching the trams move back and forth. That was really neat, too. Why didn't more cities have that?

"Hey, what if we moved here?" Sora asked. "You know… the headquarters. It looks like there's no Heartless or Nobodies." So far. "There's light. It's bustling. We could easily blend in here."

Kairi sighed. "I know this place is nice," she started. "And, we may have to change locations eventually. But Traverse Town is where we have to stay."

"Why?" Why couldn't they move and throw the Organization off?

"Well, because everyone there knows what we're fighting for. And… if there isn't any Heartless here, us moving here would bring them here. They're attracted to the Keyblade. They'll sniff us out and invade this world, too. We don't want that to happen," she explained. "And it's easy to be in a world of misfit and mismatched people, isn't it? Everyone has their own story to tell. Their own world to go back to eventually. We don't want to have to hide."

He supposed she was right. It was easier to move about when they didn't have to try to blend in. Nobody had to pretend or explain. They all understood they were there only until the worlds were at peace once again.

Sora supposed it was smart and agreed with her. Looking over the area, that was when he noticed it. A huge crack in the back wall with foliage growing through. Without warning, he grabbed Kairi and jumped to the next building. She screamed, holding on to him tightly. Her shock only made Sora laugh. He landed in front of the gap, peering in. Kairi, still clutching him, blinked.

"A forest?"

Sora set her down. He stepped through, looking up. Light filtered through the green leaves, casting shade. The grass was smooth and cool under his bare feet. Sora laughed, twisting to face Kairi. She gave him an encouraging, yet confused smile. She let him take in his new surroundings with wonder and awe. Everything was amazing to him. _A living forest_ was a new wonder to behold. He had only seen the gardens in Traverse Town and it wasn't nearly good enough.

"If this is how you react to a forest, I'd hate to take you to Neverland. It might just blow your mind for real."

Sora began to laugh. She was like Aqua in the sense that she let him marvel without question. There was so much more to see and he couldn't _wait_ to see all of it. Suddenly, Traverse Town felt too small. He wanted to expand his sights and see all he could. All Kairi and Aqua had. He wanted the experiences they had. He couldn't help but envy them.

He stopped abruptly, turning towards the footpath that led up an incline. Through the leaves, he could glimpse a building. They were _there_. Nobodies. The first inkling of dark creatures in this world, yet, they seemed so far from the people? Didn't they usually go _towards_ the hearts? This bothered Sora.

He beckoned Kairi to follow him. They trekked up the path, stopping before the rusted metal gate. A giant lock faced them, but didn't stand in their way for long. Two universal keys were more than enough to crack it, letting it fall away with the chains binding the gates together. Sora pushed through, looking up at the building. They hadn't come out to greet them yet…

Chewing his lip, he entered the building. The dust was thick and undisturbed. The ceiling was falling apart above them. Remains of what once was a great mansion were crumbling and were nothing but all too familiar to Sora. In the Realm of Darkness, every place was like this. What looked like it was once grand and ostentatious became nothing but empty halls and rotting floorboards.

One step in and they were greeted with the welcoming committee. They weren't as nice as Kairi, though.

"They aren't anywhere else in town?" Kairi asked, summoning her Keyblade.

"No." Sora replied, bringing Kingdom Key to his hand. "They're all just _here_ for some reason."

"Organization, maybe?" Kairi suggested, thrusting her blade at an assassin.

"No. Nothing nearly that powerful."

"Well isn't that interesting."

They fought their way through the mansion, exploring its depths. They hadn't found anything interesting on the first floor. The second floor had a bedroom with what-once-was-white-but-now-was-yellow curtains that moved with a draft and a library. It seemed like a dead end. Sora and Kairi cleared the library, looking around. How could there not be anything here? Why were the Nobodies here? This didn't make any sense.

That was when Sora sensed it. A heart hidden deeper in the mansion. It was right below them. How were they supposed to get there? Who was it that drew the Nobodies to them?

"They're looking for somebody," Sora explained to Kairi, stepped back and looking at the floor. "Someone's here. I'm not sure how to get to them."

"Maybe this?" Kairi asked, pointed to the table. Sora approached to examine what she was talking about. It looked as if a symbol was drawn in marker on the table. Two circles held the Nobody and Heartless symbols respectively and a third underneath them was blank circle. It seemed so unfinished.

"Finish it." Sora urged her. She had to know how to do that, right? She knew everything.

"I don't know," Kairi shook her head. "Really, anything can go in there."

Sora sighed. Ah well. They made it this far, right? Maybe by backtracking, they can find a clue to what should go in that blank circle. He watched Kairi as she pulled out a pen from one of her pouches, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Heartless… Nobody…" she thoughtfully repeated as she pondered their predicament. Was there another kind of monster they hadn't come across yet?

He had been so busy looking back at the bookshelves for some kind of clue he barely heard Kairi's suggestion. "Huh? King?"

"No, Key." Kairi repeated. "But… king? Maybe. Ansem and Xemnas act like kings of the dark, don't they?" she laughed, flipping her pen in her hand.

"Is that what we're going to go with?" Sora asked. It was their only clue in this mansion. If they got it wrong, then what? Then again… it might not actually be anything. What were they expecting to happen if they finished the puzzle? Everything could happen or nothing could happen.

"Well, then we find another way to that person."

Kairi bent over the table, etching a crown into the table. Her blue pen contrasted against the gold markings and her writing was much more crude than the soft shapes. When she finished, the markings lit up. She made a noise of triumph, stepping back as the table began to light up as well. Then, the floor. Sora grabbed her as the floor disappeared from under them, keeping them aloft.

She turned up to him with a playful smirk as he lowered them to the metallic floor beneath them. "We're brilliant. We need to team up more often."

He couldn't find the words to agree more.

The metal surrounding them was in stark contrast to the rest of the mansion. There wasn't a speck of dust to me seen, lights glowed, as if transporting something throughout the rest of the underground. Sora now understood why that second door in the foyer wouldn't open, despite all their efforts. It led to this room with a single door in the opposite direction.

The two ventured through. They heard a voice echoing through the chamber. Sora's hunch was right. There _was_ someone here. In the second room, there were more blinking lights and monitors and a computer that a man in red robes stood before. He was desperately typing away at the keyboard; franticly trying to fix what he believed was broken.

"Them _Nobodies_. They've gotten through. But _how?_ I must restore the—"

"_DiZ!_"

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days (*cough*almostaweek*cough*). I was _dying from illness_!

Not really dying. I caught a cold. And when I'm sick, I get in this fog and my writing drastically decreases in skill. Like, I tried writing since I was forced to take some time off from school, and I pretty much saw 2015 writing become 2008 writing, which you can view in previous fanfics I have posted here. It's really, really rough.

Anyway, this is finally out and written well enough to my liking. If it seems off, it's probably because I'm hopped up on a billion medications _so I can breathe_.

Also, while I was writing this chapter, I had this really crazy dream about a crossover with this fanfiction and The Ultimate Spider-Man, which I had playing as I was writing this. It kind of super insane. I woke up like, "WTF? Really, brain?"

OKAY I'M DONE RAMBLING. PEACE


	17. Chapter 17 Sora

I'msosorry. Keep in mind, I'm still sick and hopped up on so much medication. If this chapter seems all over the place, I'm so so so so sorry.

* * *

"Sora!" DiZ cried as Sora glided to him. "My boy! It's only you." DiZ firmly grasped him by the biceps as the boy grinned up at him. "I feared a Dusk might have cracked my code. Give me a moment to restore the grid and we can catch up."

Sora nodded vehemently, allowing DiZ to turn back to the computer he was working at (reminding Sora of the one Cid used). Sora was glad to see DiZ again. It had been too long. Okay, maybe only a few weeks, but to Sora it felt like years. DiZ was the only father figure he knew, the man that raised him from day one. He was patient and kind and good. He pushed Sora to do better when he needed it most and Sora wished he had stuck with him and Aqua when they finally arrived in the Realm of Light.

Sora understood DiZ's want for revenge ran deep. He wished he could do something about it. He begged DiZ to forgo his anger and frustration. Now that Sora understood better what had become of DiZ's old apprentices, he could see why he was angry. They had done something unforgivable. They had created monsters whose numbers only grew and consumed worlds. But Sora knew revenge was not the way to go. That led down the path of darkness, as seen in DiZ's own heart. The boy could see how it touched his heart, but was barred from entering. Accepted, but not welcome.

"You've been here?" Sora asked. "Why here?"

"It's a great place to tread between the light and dark," was the only explanation he offered. Light traveled from tubes that ran behind the computer up to the ceiling and past the door they entered through. He turned back to Sora who was just happy to see DiZ was doing okay. "Now, my boy, you must tell me what you've been up to. But only after you introduce me to your friend."

Sora pulled Kairi forward. "I found Kairi!" he told DiZ. "And Riku," he added a little less enthusiastically. "Kairi, this is DiZ. Aqua and I told you about him, right?"

"Ah," DiZ chuckled. "Princess Kairi," he bowed his head. Kairi backed up, clearly not sure how to take the formality. "I'd recognize that light anywhere. I had hoped you would have survived the fall of our world. Who would have imagined you would wash up on Destiny Island?"

"Er, Kairi's just fine," she insisted. "It's nice to meet you, DiZ. We've heard you know a lot about the Organization. Maybe you can help us out?"

"That has always been my intention, my dear." DiZ said. "I have planted my own devices throughout the worlds to monitor the Organization and… Ansem." He chuckled. "When I had a sufficient amount of data I was planning on sending it to Master Aqua."

Kairi laughed. "She's not very tech-savvy, sir."

"I knew she would meet the right people and it seems that she has." DiZ was clearly very confident in his plans. Sora wished their team were as confident as this man. "She had told many stories of how she made friends throughout the worlds. She would find someone who knew what to do with it. And, of course, she already has."

DiZ had no seats to offer them, as he would never have expected company. So, they stood until their legs grew tired. Sora was comfortable on the floor. He'd slept on harder surfaces. Sora spared no time in telling DiZ everything that happened since he and the man had left. He told him how his first mission to another world was with Aqua and Kairi, where they found Ven. His first fights with the Organization. About Ven waking up upon contact with Sora and how their hearts were connected. (At that, DiZ marveled, "Sora, you are so very remarkable," as if Sora's willingness to accept another into his heart at birth was the pinnacle of his mysteries—then Sora remembered that DiZ studied the heart extensively and this was a mystery that DiZ probably was more interested in solving than the others.) His disappointment at how little he could help with their society. Aqua's plans and Ven's trials. He left the part out about how Axel approached Ven, _knew him_, even though he so wanted to tell him. He would have, too, had Kairi not been present. DiZ would know what to do.

DiZ wouldn't tell them what he was up to, even when Sora asked. He vaguely motioned around the lab, saying he spent most of his time setting this up and checking to see what the Organization were up to. He wasn't happy with the amount of information he had, so Kairi offered to let him in on what they knew, hoping to maybe help. He accepted, letting Kairi talk about the Organization. She had names and ranks, an expressed worry they might be searching for a Thirteenth member soon, elements and strengths, and favored worlds for each member. She knew that she didn't have much, but she knew their end goal: Kingdom Hearts. For the Organization, it was a means to obtain their hearts. For Ansem, it was a door to eternal darkness. She wasn't sure how it would connect. Kairi explained how Aqua told her that Master Xehanort was looking to obtain Kingdom Hearts to start a new Keyblade War.

Sora was quick to interrupt before she mentioned anything about how Xehanort possessed Terra. He promised Aqua DiZ wouldn't find out they had separate end goals. Aqua needed to help Terra before DiZ got to him and Sora said he'd help her. Aqua was fine telling the others. She understood they fought the good fight. DiZ was only looking for a means to an end.

"These past few days were driving me crazy because all I could do was walk around Traverse Town. I couldn't even train. They won't let me! Because they don't want to show what kind of power I have out in the open in case the Organization are watching Traverse Town." Sora huffed. "I was kind of going a bit insane just fighting lesser monsters. I'm going to get rusty."

"If you need a place to train without being seen, come to me." DiZ offered.

"This place isn't big enough, DiZ." Sora replied flatly. "You know how… destructive I can get."

"No, no. Not here, per say." DiZ chuckled. "I've created this virtual world and have been working on a program to—" Sora must have been giving him the most confused look as all of this went right over his head, DiZ stopped. "Never mind. Next time you come here, I'll show you. I have a few bugs to work out. My test subjects haven't quite made it back yet."

"How did you do all of this?" Sora asked. He turned to Kairi. "How long have we been here?"

"About a month and a half."

"Yeah, that. You did all of this in just that much time?" Sora couldn't believe how fast this was all done. It felt like things were done way too slowly in Traverse Town and DiZ had this place up and running in such a short amount of time.

"You have never seen me in my element before, Sora." DiZ told him. "I am a scientist above all. I create and invent. It was impossible to do that in the Realm of Darkness."

"Sir," Kairi started hesitantly. "Why don't you come with us? We're all working towards the same goal. Cid could really use your expertise and we could certainly use your knowledge."

"Ah," DiZ looked rubbed his chin. "My dear, it's not that simple. My way of doing things is… The truth is, we have the same goal but for different reasons. Yours is pure and kind. You want to save this universe. Mine is simply revenge. Nothing else quite matters. If some toes need to be tread on to get what I want, then so be it."

Sora saw Kairi open her mouth and knew what she would say. He was quick to stop her. "Aqua and I have already tried to talk him out of it." Sora shook his head. "Everything you can think to say, we've probably said it. There's nothing we can do to stop him."

"Indeed," DiZ agreed.

"Despite that, DiZ is family," Sora told her. "He'd still do everything he could to help us and we know he wouldn't betray us. We don't have to agree with him, but we're still there for each other."

"Could not have said it better myself, Sora." DiZ chuckled. "You've become quite wise with your short time in the light."

"There's a lot to learn," Sora said, standing up. Their time was growing short. They needed to head back to Traverse Town soon, especially since there wasn't much they could do here. "I want to see all I can. I want to make more connections and do everything I can to help. I want to make sure the light continues to shine brightly in the hearts of everyone I know. And finally, Kairi and Aqua are giving me the chance to do that." Sora offered a hand to help her up. She grabbed his arm to pull herself to her feet, brushing herself off. "It seems this world is relatively safe, for now. Right?"

Kairi nodded. "Right. You know, besides the mansion swarming with Nobodies."

"But they're looking for DiZ." Sora turned to him. "They won't find you, right?"

"Of course not." DiZ barked a laugh. "I will keep an eye on this world and let you know of any changes." He pulled a piece from the computer and handed it over to Kairi. "This drive has a copy of my program on it. If this Cid is as genius as you say he is, he will know what to do with it."

"Thank you, DiZ." Kairi bowed her head, putting the device into her pouch. "He'll figure it out. We really appreciate your help."

It was hard to say goodbye to DiZ a second time, but Sora knew they would meet again. He still didn't understand what he was doing here or what his plans were, but he hoped DiZ would stay safe. The man showed them out, quickly masking his lab as soon as they were out the door. Kairi turned back to the mansion, an expression of uncertainty on her face. Sora knew DiZ didn't make a great first impression with her. He wasn't sure how to defend him. DiZ was… well, DiZ.

They went back to the lot with the Struggle Matches to watch the final round between Setzer and Seifer. Sora was interested in seeing who would win, but be mostly wanted to distract himself from the nagging feeling that Kairi wasn't very fond of DiZ. He knew DiZ was right there, toeing that line to the darkness. But DiZ hated what it did to his apprentices. He'd seen first hand what happened to someone too close to the darkness.

When the celebrations for the winner began, Sora and Kairi took their leave. Seifer fought a good fight and Sora was glad he won. Setzer rubbed him the wrong way for some reason. At they reached the train station to activate their armor, Sora snickered.

"Maybe next time theirs a competition, you and Riku should enter." He told Kairi. "Seems like fun."

"You don't want to?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I do, but it wouldn't exactly be a fair fight with me, would it?" Sora laughed. "It looks like something you guys might enjoy. It'd be cool to see who'd win."

"Oh, so you'd think it'd be fair if _we_ fought in it?" Kairi put her hands on her hip, offended. "Like we're on level with the common folk and don't fight monsters every day of our lives?"

"Uh…" he quickly summoned his glider, jumping on. "Race you home!"

"That's what I thought." She huffed, following him.

The ride home was better than the ride their. They couldn't communicate, but they still found a way to have fun. They raced through debris and asteroids, competing for who would shoot down the most Heartless and Nobody ships, using other worlds' gravity to slingshot through space. By the time they landed in Traverse Town, they were exhausted. They dropped into a grass patch under a lamppost in the first district to catch their breath, arguing about who won the most competitions.

When they finally calmed down (each convinced they won), Kairi turned onto her stomach, propping herself on her elbows to look at him. She was thoughtful and Sora waited for her to speak. He knew it was going to be about what happened in Twilight Town.

"DiZ doesn't know about Terra, does he?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head. She chewed her lip, as she looked off, clearly uncertain about what the next step to take was. "We'll have to try and take care of it first, then."

"That was our plan." Sora confessed. "DiZ can worry about the others. We just had to take care of Xehanort."

"Well, we have to worry about them, too." Kairi smiled. "They're kind of messing up the multiverse."

"Then we'll do all the work." Sora sat up to face her. "And I can start helping now, right?"

"Right," Kairi nodded. She pulled out the device from her pocket to look at it. "I hope this really helps."

Sora opened his mouth to respond, even if he had no idea what could be in that little device, when he heard Riku calling out to them. "Oi! You two!" They turned to him as he descended the steps in front of the shop. He stopped, looking down on them. Kairi turned up to him with a wicked smirk and Sora gave him a friendly wave. Riku only looked from one to the other as he crossed his arms. "Kairi, are you teaching him to be like you?"

"That sounds like an insult." She mocked pain in her face. "You wound me, my dear friend."

"We don't need another lazy bum in this operation." Riku snorted. "Sora, don't pick up on her habits, got it?"

Sora nodded, desperate for Riku's approval. "Gotcha."

"So," Riku dropped into the grass with them. "Anything in Twilight Town?"

Kairi held up a thumb drive. "Hopefully. No monsters, but from the sounds of it, a killer new program for Cid to play with."

"Well, there were monsters. But only in one area." Sora corrected. "They probably won't spread out into the town. They're looking for DiZ and he's gonna keep an eye on them for us."

"That guy that raised you?" Riku's eyebrow rose apprehensively—at least, Sora thought it did. Sora could barely see the boy's face with how much silver hair consumed it. "He was in Twilight Town?"

Sora nodded. "I guess he's gonna do his thing there. But I know where he is now and he said I could visit." He was more than excited by the idea. He couldn't wait to see DiZ again and go back to practicing. He needed to let go of this build up before it exploded. Hopefully, DiZ would be finished with the thing he was talking about before Sora went back.

"I guess it's good there wasn't anything there." Riku leaned against the lamppost, watching people eating at the café. "Because we're going to Wonderland in a few hours. Yuffie said it's overrun with Heartless. The Keyhole needs to be reinforced."

"Aw, man," Kairi whined. "Ven's in the next Flick Rush match. I promised I'd watch him."

"_You_ can," Riku snorted. "I was talking to Sora." Wait, what? He and Riku? Were going on a mission? Together? Sora twisted onto his knees to face the boy. He heard correctly, right? "Sora, Goofy, and I are going to head to Wonderland while you goof off."

* * *

AH! Yes, another Riku chapter next time! And some exciting things are coming up.


	18. Chapter 18 Riku

Riku trained a little bit with Aqua before she went to explore some more. It seemed more and more she only dropped by Traverse Town for Sora and Ven's sake. She wanted to see what changed and how the worlds were doing, but it was impossible to keep going when Sora and Ven so desperately needed her (even if Ven didn't want to admit it—Sora freely expressed how much he needed Aqua around, unafraid of his feelings).

Riku asked the Keyblade Master to give him some tips and pointers. He wanted to learn what she knew. He had picked up the Keyblade Glider bit rather quickly, which helped when it came to world travel—if he was on his own. Usually, he traveled with Goofy while Kairi went with Donald, so Gummy Ships were a necessity. She also taught him something he'd been trying for a while: teleportation. He tried to master it and only with Aqua's help was he able to finally understand how it worked.

He was also pleased to know it was something Sora was never able to do. With all his power, he couldn't teleport. It was almost laughable.

Ven would often sit and watch Aqua with Riku. Aqua offered to train them both, which Ven declined. Only when Aqua wasn't around did he confide in Riku why he was hesitant to train under a Master.

"I've had two Masters in the past," Ven explained, rubbing the back of his blonde head. "The first one ripped the darkness from my heart, fragmenting it beyond repair. And the second one tried to kill me to prevent me from making the χ-blade."

Understandably, he had an aversion to training under Keyblade Masters. They were supposed to be someone you could trust. Riku knew Aqua would never do anything to hurt Ven. They were friends, right? Riku could see she would put their friendship above her Mastership, and Aqua would never do anything to hurt him. After the experiences Ven had, something told Riku Ven would never return to training under a Master again.

Riku wondered how Ven found him approachable. He tried to make himself as distant from him and Sora as possible. They were _too_ much alike. They were rays of sunshine that were way too bright for him. Yet, Ven was fine just walking up to him and starting a conversation, as if Riku's annoyance at his light went right over his head (it probably did). Yet, Riku found it hard to stay annoyed for long. Ven was interesting. He had his own stories that Riku could relate to. The fact that he defied authority like the silverette made him like him all the more. Both were willing to help, but neither were good at taking orders.

Riku found himself sharing more and more with Ven when they got the chance to talk. It wasn't much. Just some struggles with the Heartless Nobodies. The kind of stuff he'd share with Kairi or Donald—the ones that showed he had his moments of weakness. He hated letting people know he wasn't as strong as he'd like to be. He learned he could only share his true weakness with Goofy.

Goofy was easy to talk to. He was quiet and would listen and only gave his input when asked. He didn't judge as harshly as Kairi and Donald (Donald was the worst). When Riku found he was struggling with the darkness in his own heart, Goofy was there to help him through it. Riku's desperate ache for more power only fed the darkness within him. When he learned he could use it to his advantage, Kairi tried to squash it. When they stopped going on missions together, he found it easier to use it. Goofy was the only one that tried to keep him in check. He reminded him there was a balance and that he shouldn't rely too heavily on it, even with the strength it gave him. Goofy discouraged the use of darkness, but knew Riku wasn't one to listen. He was stubborn and if something worked to his advantage, he was going to do it.

Maybe that was part of the reason he couldn't handle Sora. He had so much strength and he only used his light. How did the light give him that much power? Riku wished he could tap into his own light like Sora could.

Riku and Goofy were close. Riku could tell Goofy everything and Goofy was surprisingly wise. Donald was always quick to dismiss him, if only because he was so… goofy. But he actually knew what he was talking about.

So, Riku took it to heart when Goofy suggested they brought Sora with them to Wonderland. He would have flat out refused had anyone else suggested it. He reasoned it would be good for Sora to learn about the Keyholes, since he hadn't had a chance with that yet. The Keyhole in this town had been holding up quite well and Goofy was sure the boy hadn't even seen one yet since his departure from the Realm of Darkness.

Riku was sure Goofy had other intentions besides "showing him the ropes." Goofy was a pacifist and wanted everyone to get along. Even though Riku was good with Sora now (thank God it was no longer weird awkward between them), he still didn't accept him as part of this team. He was an outcast, even more so than the Master that joined them and the Keyblade wielder that soon followed. He was a child raised in darkness. It made some of them wary, but others only saw the light in his heart.

Riku simply didn't know how he should act around him. They were born on the same island, inseparable until forced apart, and Riku obsessively searched for clues on how to find him for almost ten years. Maybe he had hoped he would find that lost child rather than this grown boy. Maybe he imagined he'd find him and rescue the boy himself and was slightly disappointed it didn't happen that way.

Riku wasn't sure what he was expecting if he ever reunited with the boy, but this was not it.

So when he told Sora he was coming with himself and Goofy to Wonderland, the look of shock that crossed both his and Kairi's faces was beyond hilarious. He forced a straight face as he stood up, ordering Sora to get ready. They were leaving soon and if he needed to sleep, he could sleep on the Gummy Ship. He headed back to their base, Sora and Kairi on his heels.

"Wait, really, Riku?" Sora asked, excitement in his voice.

"This is a terrible joke, Riku." Kairi insisted. "This is why you're not allowed to make them."

This part was true. Whenever he'd try to make jokes, they'd always come out wrong and would force an awkward silence upon everyone that heard them. It was more embarrassing than funny, so he and Kairi agreed his jokes should be kept to himself. His sense of humor was dry and usually went over heads.

"I'm not joking," Riku shrugged. "The sooner he gets out there on his own, the better, right?"

"You'll be nice, right, Riku?" Kairi asked as if Sora wasn't there.

"Like I've been mean lately?" Riku asked. He thought he was being his usual self, albeit with an overbearing amount of stress that Kairi seemed to lack. He had taken it upon himself to bear the weight of it all. Maybe because with the appearance of Sora, she'd seemed to _relax_. Like the outside worlds had little consequence to her anymore. Yes, she kept up with her duties, but the times she was here and he'd seen her, it was like the worlds weren't ending to her.

Someone had to worry about it, right?

"You've been uptight. Maybe we should take you to back to the Coliseum, hm? You can relieve some of that stress in the games." Kairi suggested. God, he was tempted. When they started world hopping, he became so stressed; the day they landed on the Olympus Coliseum was a godsend. It became his favorite stress relief. He hadn't had any time to go there save for cleaning up Heartless and putting Hades back in his place when he stirred trouble.

"No time," he grunted regretfully.

He didn't have to look at her face to see the worry frown pouting her lips. She should put that worry elsewhere. The darkness was pulling in more worlds and she was concerned about him? She had kinship with the other Princesses of Heart whose worlds were vanishing out from under them and she was focused here and now? She really needed to get her priorities straight.

Maybe she would when she heard about what Aqua found.

At the base, she handed Cid a thumb drive, explaining how it was a program he could use to spy on other worlds. It would save them time and effort and people. Cid was rightly suspicious about where it came from, yet plugged it into the computer to download it. He trusted Kairi. If she trusted some guy out for revenge, then it must be of some good.

Aqua sat at the table, her fingers tangled in her long hair as she poured over new reports. She seemed older, the gravity of their loss hitting her as hard as it hit Riku. Sora pulled up a seat next to her to tell her proudly of his first mission and how he met the man that they traveled with for so long. She smiled, but it couldn't quite reach her eyes. Riku knew she was happy for him. But what she knew made it hard to be happy about much.

"So, how'd your mission go?" Sora asked.

She frowned, looking away from him. Kairi was watching Cid as he explored the new program. Riku elbowed her to get her attention, nodding to Aqua. She needed to know what the woman knew.

"It went… well, I wasn't caught." She told him, clearly unable to articulate just how terrible the information she extracted was. She went to see The World That Never Was for herself. She wanted to avoid the Nobodies, and she did quite well with that. But the conversation she overheard had important information that made their jobs almost null.

"You sound like it didn't go well." Sora frowned.

"Our Keyblades… they're helping the Organization." She grit her teeth, her fists clenching. "With each Heartless destroyed, the closer they get to creating Kingdom Hearts. That's why they were content with just letting Riku and Kairi do what they did. That's why there's a constant influx of Heartless on worlds they knew. They spread them to give Riku and Kairi more enemies to fight. More hearts to release. More hearts to join Kingdom Hearts."

Riku folded his arms. Sora looked between Riku, Kairi, and Aqua, clearly not processing this information. Kairi's jaw tensed. Riku could see how hard this was hitting her. Like a truck that came out of nowhere. Much like it hit him.

"Does that mean we can't use our Keyblades?" Kairi asked.

"We don't have a choice," Aqua replied.

"But… there's _more_ Keyblade wielders now." Sora spit out.

"They know." Aqua said. "That's why they haven't made an attempt to approach us. They want us to keep doing what we're doing. We need to start acting, _fast_." She stood up. "We need to start taking them out."

"They're too strong," Kairi protested. "We've tried and barely made it back alive."

"That's why I'll be training you and Riku. You two are strong and have such potential. It'll be a crash course and I hope you'll be ready for it."

"But what about the other worlds?" Kairi asked.

"Go to the ones that desperately need it. If they show signs of falling soon, _go_. We need to stop barely hanging on and we need to start _fighting_." Aqua shook her head. "Just keeping the darkness at bay isn't going to help anyone. The worlds will return once the darkness is defeated. You cannot let fear hold you back."

Kairi was not happy about this information. She still took it better than Riku. At least she didn't break anything (he was sure Sora should be wearing shoes right now—that lamp he knocked over still had shards scattered across the room). Riku was ready to fight. He was ready to win. He knew he was strong enough now. He knew more than he did last time he faced an Organization member (Xaldin in Port Royal). He would win this time. He was confident.

Sora looked up at Riku. "And we're still going to Wonderland?"

"They're falling." He told him. "While we're gone, Aqua's going to have some one-on-one time with Kairi."

"What about you?"

Riku snorted. "What do you think we've been doing while you two were messing around?"

Sora turned to Aqua. "And Ven?"

"Ven will be right there with us," Aqua assured him. "He's strong enough to hold his own now. He knows what's happening and has been more than eager to help since day one."

"And… me?"

Aqua ruffled his hair, a playful smile crossing her lips. "Sora, you've trained your whole life for this. You're more than ready." He was relieved to hear that from her. His usual bright smile lit up the room once more. How could such an easy smile put everyone at ease? It was something about him that made everyone relax.

There was more discussion, but Riku heard it all before. He went to find Goofy to let him know they were ready to leave. It was already getting late and they might not make it in time. They needed to leave _now_. When he found him, he was with Donald and Ven in the second district, sparring in the open area. Ven had gotten much better than Riku would have expected in such a short amount of time. It must have been all those cure spells he'd been subjected to.

Ven was also kind of an amazing fighter. He spent of lot of time off his feet, especially when his commands took effect. He was spry and quick and scrappy, fighting backhanded with his left. It was fun to watch, but he knew time was short. He called for Goofy who took one look and knew they had to go. He left, waving to Ven and Donald as he joined Riku.

"Sora's back?" Riku nodded. They went back to the base where Cid, Kairi, and Aqua were already laughing and smiling, a stark constrast to the mood Aqua had set for them. Sora was telling them something about Twilight Town. Riku almost felt bad having to pull him away from them. He knew once this ray of light was gone, the mood would darken once more. It seemed wherever Sora was, smiles followed.

This was something this team desperately needed.

"Sora, time to go."

"Right!" Sora turned, saying his goodbyes to Aqua and Kairi before following Riku and Goofy to the ship. He asked questions about the Gummy ship, having never actually ridden in one. He was curious and excited and Riku had to remind him that he was going to find out on his own so he should stop asking questions.

Boarding the ship that sat just outside of the gates to Traverse Town, Riku turned to Sora as he sat in the pilot's seat. "Don't. Touch. Anything."

Sora plopped into his seat, putting his hands on the arm rests obediently. "Yessir!" he agreed. Riku started the ignition, shooting off into the stars. The ride was much faster now that Cid had installed the new thrusters. He was proud of the gummy blocks he'd found. They cut travel time in half which made for a smoother ride to Wonderland with Sora babbling.

Okay, he wasn't really babbling. The boy was just marveled by _everything_. Riku almost wished he could see the world from his perspective. When Goofy asked what Traverse Town was like, Sora burst with excitement, glad to tell of his experiences. His favorite part was seeing the sun for the first time. He was thrilled by the competition that was happening when they arrived. He expressed his wish to move their operation there, but knew it wasn't a good idea since there weren't any monsters of darkness and they would bring them with all the Keyblades they had.

"This world is all topsy-turvy." Goofy warned Sora. "You best stick close, _ahyuck_."

"Oh? How so?" Riku could see Sora at the edge of his seat. Man, he wished he could feel that much excitement. It was contangeous. Riku caught himself listening to Goofy, as if he'd never been to the world before.

Goofy told him of their first time visiting the world. Their freefall down a rabbit hole, the furniture that fell with them, a shrinking hallway and a tiny door. Cake and a drink that shrank them and made them grow. Areas that brought them to the same room, but on the wall or ceiling, like gravity worked differently. A disappearing cat, a suit of cards that served the Queen of Hearts. Singing flowers and a mad tea party thrown by an even madder Hatter.

Sora hung on to every word. He couldn't wait to get there. Soon enough, they landed in the rabbit hole. Sora bounced off the walls—literally—to push himself to the ground floor. Riku and Goofy shrugged, following his lead. They made it to the bottom, Sora already wandering the hall. He hadn't gone far, but his curiosity was insatiable.

Riku led them down a door, glad Goofy was there to keep Sora in check. He didn't like the idea of babysitting, and that was most certainly what the two of them were doing. They entered the Bizarre Room, Riku no longer needing the map they drew oh so long ago. This world, like many others, seemed to have no more secrets to him. No new areas to explore.

"Our objective is thin out the Heartless and reinforce the Keyhole." Riku reiterated with Sora. "Try and get the Purebloods. They don't have hearts to release." Nothing. Sora had no idea what he was talking about. Oooooooh goodness. "Emblems? No? Were you not paying attention when we went over this?"

"Er," Sora grinned sheepishly, crossing his hands behind his head. "Sort of. I didn't get it."

"I'll show you when we see them." Riku sighed in defeat as he lifted the drink to his lips. As he felt himself shrinking, he quickly set the bottle back on the table as to not spill it. Goofy and Sora were right behind him, Sora watching as his surrounding grew. Almost as soon as they were small, the Heartless were upon them. It seemed the higher level Heartless had found their way here. Of course there were spellcasters and Darkballs, but Riku was a little perturbed to find Defenders in place of the Large Bodies as well as Armored Knights in place of Soldiers.

"So, Purebloods are the Heartless that don't have the Heartless emblem on them." Riku explained as Way to Dawn found itself in his hand. "And the rest are… Emblems."

Sora summoned his Keyblade. "I don't see any Purebloods, Riku."

"Yeah… yeah, it seems that way, doesn't it?" Why did Purebloods have to be weak or bosses? It wasn't even fair. They were forced to play into the Organizations hands. Well, he shrugged. Life wasn't fair. Fighting monsters wasn't any different.

They cleared out the room, the job becoming much easier with a far more skilled swordsman by his side. Sora was effecent, though sloppy. He had been training under Aqua for years, yet fought like a self-taught wielder. He supposed it was his style. Not many people could be graceful like Master Aqua.

Riku approached the Doorknob who slept soundly. His snores filled up the now quiet room. Riku knocked on the plate.

"Hey. Wake up." He ordered.

The Doorknob opened an eye before forcing it shut. "I'm sleeping here. Come back in an hour."

Sora grinned. Of course he'd never seen a talking object before. His sparkling eyes watched with wonder as he held back a million questions for the thing. Riku warned him before they landed not to talk to anybody unless Riku or Goofy said it was okay. The people in this world were strange and sometimes hostile.

"Sure, okay." Riku agreed, leaning his hip into his fist. "If you want your world to be swimming in darkness, that's cool. We'll come back in an hour. Maybe. We might have jumped ship by then."

The Doorknob grumbled before opening his mouth wide. It was always like this with him. He was never cooperative and he was always sleeping. It kind of annoyed him to no end. One of the reasons he hated coming here. Riku looked to Sora and motioned for him to take the lead. Sora grinned, peering into the mouth to see the Keyhole before he took a step back, flipping his Keyblade with a flourish and pointing to the Keyhole. A beam shot from his blade to the hole and a locking sound echoed throughout the room.

"Good. Now, let's go clean up a bit before heading back."

"Cool!"

"Should we split up?" Riku suggested, looking to Goofy. "We could work faster this way. You could take him to the forest, I'll get the rest of the room."

"Are you sure?" Goofy asked.

"I don't see why not." Riku shrugged. It was only Heartless and Sora was more than capable of dealing with them. Goofy was a better guide than Riku and Riku was more than happy to pass off babysitting to Goofy, who suggested they brought the kid in the first place.

Riku had no idea what a terrible idea that was.

* * *

If you guys haven't listened to the Kingdom Hearts χ _Dearly Beloved_, you all should get on that because it's super sweet and fun. I've also been replaying the games in chronological order for the past week or so so I know if I'm playing some of the characters right. I forgot what a jerk Ven is to Aqua. Terra is, too, but he's also being manipulated like crazy. Imagine a story where the boys actually did as Aqua said and Vanitas decided to use her instead of Ven. That would make such an interesting story. IF EVERYONE LISTENED TO AQUA, NOBODY WOULD BE IN THIS POSITION RIGHT NOW. GOD.

Also, I don't know if you guys can tell, but I have a lot of fun writing for Riku. He's kind of an insecure dickwad in the first game, but since Sora wasn't around to feed those insecurities, Kairi was super quick to squash them.

I KNOW MY STORY HAS SOME HOLES. THEY'LL BE FILLED I PROMISE.


	19. Chapter 19 Sora

Sora and Goofy had pretty good chemistry. Goofy was pretty cool and super encouraging. He had much more stamina than Sora expected, barely having to take a potion after being knocked around for a while. His attacks were powerful and he had Sora's back, no questions asked. He answered all of Sora's questions and was probably one of the only ones that weren't annoyed by his constant questioning. He'd been compared to a child several times, but Goofy never considered him one. He was sympathetic to Sora's situation and was patient with him.

It felt like forever before the forest area was cleared. Sora wasn't sure he could call it a forest. It was just gigantic blades of grass, some lilypads, and a tree. Sora and Goofy high-fived. Sora suggested checking out the other areas to see if Riku needed any help.

As they climbed into the leaves to go through a hole in the tree trunk, Sora sensed them. Nobodies. But this world didn't _have_ Nobodies. Especially none of that caliber. Sora pulled Goofy out of the way as a yellow, electrified kunai shot past them. As he whirled around, Keyblade in hand, the blonde girl was suddenly in front of him. Static charged around her knives as she smirked at them.

"Larxene, be nice." A voice called from below. The woman snickered as she flipped off the branch, landing behind the man with pink hair. His smile was confident as he beckoned to Sora and Goofy. "Will you two join us? We want to chat."

Sora held his Keyblade at the ready, glancing to Goofy. He shook his head. Sora wasn't sure what he was trying to convey. In a low voice, he said, "Goofy, go get Riku."

This was their chance. Sora leapt from the branch as Goofy quickly ran off to find Riku. How many places could he be? Sora didn't expect Goofy to take too long. He'd have to buy some time with the Nobodies until Riku got here.

"What do you want?" Sora asked, slinging his blade onto his shoulder.

"You," the man replied simply.

Oh, boy. Maybe he shouldn't have sent Goofy off.

Sora laughed. "And why's that? So I can join your Organization? I don't think so. I mean, I'm not even a Nobody." He pounded a fist to his chest. "Heart's still beating."

The girl laughed. "No. We aren't interested in being in the Organization either."

Oh. Wait. What?

"You'd make the perfect puppet to overthrow the Organization." Marluxia mused. "Two Keyblades? You have just the power we need."

Hold up. Back up, rewind, stop. "Wait… you want to overthrow the Organization?" Sora held up a hand, trying to understand what they were trying to insinuate. "Don't you, you know, have the same goals or whatever?"

"No," Marluxia and Larxene replied together. Marluxia shook his head. "We don't see anything wrong with being Nobodies. We prefer it that way. Emotions only get in the way. We don't see much of a use for them."

"And we can't exactly _leave_ the Organization," the girl continued. "They'd find us and turn us to Dusks." She shrugged. "So, we'll just take over instead."

"You guys are nuts," Sora told them flatly. He glanced around. Still no Riku or Goofy. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold them off. He noticed Larxene was _not_ too happy about his comment. While he wasn't looking, a static charged knife came at him. It was easy to reflect it. He didn't even have to bat an eye. The kunai ricocheted off his Reflect, clattering to the ground a few feet away. Sora turned back to them. "So, you want me to be your puppet for this grand scheme? Hm. I think I'll pass."

"We weren't asking." Marluxia brandished his scythe, cherry blossoms falling to his feet. "Try not to damage him too much, Larxene."

"No promises."

Two on one? Totally not fair. Now Sora understood how Axel might have felt back at Castle Oblivion. Sora could take them. He summoned Spellbinder, hoping the little boost in magic might help him out. Man, he wished he'd worn some thunder-resistant armor. Well, who could see into the future, hm? He wouldn't be alone for long. Riku would be here soon.

Marluxia swiped his blade, pink energy shooting towards Sora. He flipped over them, only to be met with a surge of lightning. It hurt, but not more than the lightning he'd been subjected to before. Before he could recover, Larxene was on him, her kunai cutting through his clothing and into his flesh. Marluxia swung his blade—Sora barely had time to jump back. The two were quick. They were fast and never giving him time to recover. Marluxia by himself wasn't too hard. But with Larxene by his side, they certainly were formidable.

Sora tried to keep his distance, throwing magic attacks at them. Thundaga did nothing for either of them, which Sora learned the hard way. Larxene brushed it off easy, reveling in it as if it fed her hunger. Marluxia made a quick recovery from Sora's attacks. Sora danced away from Larxene as she shot herself at him. Flower petals met him, cutting through him.

"Get serious!" the girl yelled, frustrated. "You aren't even trying!"

Sora chuckled. "You don't want me to get serious. Believe me."

"All talk, no _bite_!" she threw her blades at him that he deflected. When they shot back at her, she caught them expertly. Sora huffed, wondering what was talking Riku so long. He might _actually_ have to get serious with these guys. He didn't want to have to show his true potential with a couple of rebellious Nobodies.

Even so, he stepped it up a notch. He moved quickly, dashing behind Marluxia to slash at him with both blades. He jumped over him to meet Larxene and unleash a flurry of attacks, knocking her back. He threw Kingdom Key at Marluxia as the man raised himself up for an attack, effectively knocking him out of the air. Back to Larxene, he cast Stop on her. It would only last a few moments, so he needed to make the time he had good. Sora slide to Marluxia, catching Kingdom Key to knock Marluxia in the air. Sora leapt up to meet him, slamming him back to the earth.

Maybe they'd get it by now. He was not one to trifle with. He'd trained under Master Aqua his whole life, the only living and active Keyblade Master around. He had immeasurable power. He knew how to handle himself, even against these two jerks. At least, he thought he did.

Riku finally showed up. Riku and Goofy ran towards them, Sora grinning. Good, now he wasn't alone.

"Ah, ah." Marluxia wagged his finger, a smirk sliding across his features. "You two aren't part of this."

A barrier sparked as Riku ran into it, pushing him back and shocking him. Goofy slid to a halt, his shield protecting him from the electricity that ran through the invisible barrier. Oh, good, Sora thought. The cavalry was basically useless.

Sora slide to Marluxia, clashing blades with the man. Larxene threw kunai at him that he blocked with his other blade. He whirled the one by Marluxia and thrust into his gut, pushing him back. Sora threw Spellbinder at Larxene who knocked it out of the way.

He heard Riku and Goofy shouting at him. The worlds were garbled in the clash of battle, magic flying around him. He could make out the tone, though. Worry. Encouragement. A strong tone that suggested he should be taking orders. He could take a beating, but he felt his energy draining. When he felt three kunai lodge into his back, he decided this needed to end quickly.

The kunai sparked. That hurt. Then, lightning coursed through him. That _really_ hurt. A beam of pink energy knocked him off his feet, throwing him across the field. It left him stunned for a moment, his blades slipping from his hands. Marluxia and Larxene laughed, coming together somewhere behind him.

Sora slowly got to his feet, the Keyblades vanishing. He turned to them, feeling the metal rub against his ribs and shoulder blade. He needed to get them out. He grit his teeth, pulling both of his hands up to each opponent. Behind them, Keyblades appeared.

"That _hurt_!" he told them, pulling his hands to him. The Keyblades lodges into the backs of the Nobodies, knocking them off their feet, dazing them as their heads met metal and magic flowing from the blades.

While he had a moment, he reached behind him to pull the kunai out. Two were easy to reach, the third being a little more difficult. He arched his back, feeling the warm blood drench his shirt as he tried to pull the third out. He noticed Marluxia trying to get to his feet. Sora summoned some Keyblades above the man. "Stay_ down_." He ordered, forcing the Keyblades through the man's coat and into the ground. "Gimme a second to get this out. Ah, it hurts."

Sora finally reached it, pulling it from his back. He was lucky none of them hit his spine. He wasn't sure what he'd do if that happened. Maybe just fly everywhere? He didn't give much time to consider his luck. He needed to end this. His vision was growing dark and the blood growing cold. It made him shiver. Sora walked over to the two Nobodies, Larxene still out and Marluxia watching him with wide eyes.

Sora motioned for the Keyblades to raise off of him. He stood in a very unsteady fighting stance, unable to put any strength behind it. "Come on, get up. I'm not ending you without a fight. That's just not fair."

The man began to grin. His smile stretching so wide, it was almost scary. "You will be my puppet yet, boy. With this much power—" Two Keyblades flew at him, sufficiently silencing him. Sora didn't have time for monologues. He just wanted to fight. Marluxia got up, throwing himself back into the fray.

He was barely able to touch Sora. Sora kept a circle of Keyblades around him to block, his Reflect growing low. They blocked him from attacks from behind, which was good. Those flower petals were like razors.

It ended swiftly. Marluxia teleported behind him. Sora sensed him, quickly twisting to grab one of the Keyblades around him and sliced upward. The man flew backward, landing with a _thump_. Darkness rose from him. That was it. He was returning to the Darkness from whence he came.

He didn't have time to worry about Marluxia and his talking. Larxene was still here, albeit, very unconscious. Sora crossed over to her, casting Cure on her. She needed to wake up. He wasn't going to put her down like a sick dog. If he was going to fight her, it would be a fair-ish fight. She groggily looked up at him.

"Get up and fight me," he heard his voice growing weak. He was growing tired and maybe should have used Cure on himself and just waited for her to wake up. His magic was out, but he still had some strength left.

She was quick to jump to her feet. She looked around, noticing Marluxia fading, reaching for them. Sora could see the rage building up in her—or rather, her pretend-rage. "Die!" she threw kunai at his face. He deflected it with the blade in his hand.

_Almost there,_ he told himself. The fight with her was annoying. She was fast, could teleport, and her kunai instantly returned to her when needed. It was like a never-ending supply of throwing knives. Sora found it hard to get close to her. She kept her distance now; probably knowing Sora was out of magic and had to get close. Did she forget he was good with long-range attacks? It seemed clear to him that she was out for blood now, no longer caring about Marluxia's original plan. She wanted to kill him.

Sora manipulated his blades to attack her. When she appeared, a group of Keyblades followed her. They knocked her out of the air, blocked her attacks, and hit her at all angles.

It was finally over. She dropped, her knives falling to the ground. She looked at her hands as darkness rose from them, denial in her voice. "No. No, no. This can't be happening. No!"

Sora offered her a sad smile as she looked up at him. He didn't feel good about this. It was self-defense, but they were so _human_. He felt horrible that he had to put an end to them. "Sorry."

She made a noise of frustration, her form fading. Sora's reflexes were slow. He'd lost too much blood. He didn't catch on when she threw one last electrified kunai at him. _Thump_. _Zt!_ His body jerked as he fell backward.

He expected to hit the ground—hard. But he found himself in strong arms that caught him before he fell. He grinned up at Riku, glad he was looking out for him. Sora reached up, pulling the kunai from his shoulder. Ugh, it hurt to pull them out.

"You idiot!" Riku yelled as he cast Cure on him. Warmth spread through Sora's body and he felt his wounds shrink. They weren't gone, but maybe they stopped bleeding. Hopefully.

"Sorry, I know I'm supposed to hold back," Sora's voice had gone hoarse. It was too much to talk right now. "But they started it."

"You're worried about that?!" Riku huffed. "You could have _died_! How would I explain that to Master Aqua?"

Sora laughed. Oh, it hurt! "I can't die just yet. I'm not a Keyblade Master yet." Even with Riku's cure spell, the fight took a lot out of him. His eyelids felt heavy as he looked from Riku to Goofy. They both had worry in their eyes, but what could he do to stop them when he was just so tired? "Can we go back to the ship? I really need to sleep. And maybe drink some potions. But more importantly, I need to sleep."

Riku grunted, asking Goofy to help him out. Sora found himself on the boy's back, hitching a ride. He would have protested had he found he couldn't really move his legs. His toes could wiggle, so he was proud of that. He wasn't paralyzed.

"Sora, that was really brave of you." Goofy said as they made their way back to the ship. "You could have ended them without a second thought when you had them down and out. But you asked them for a fair fight."

"I guess," Sora breathed, leaning his cheek on Riku's shoulder to face the royal guard. "I don't like the idea of a slaughter, you know?"

"That almost got you killed," Riku said firmly.

"I knew I could do it," Sora smiled. "My friends are my power… and I have a lot of them backing me up."

* * *

I'm sorry guys. I feel like I'm crazy bad at fight scenes? I haven't written any in a super long time. I hope this was okay. Please tell me if it was okay. I def need that confidence boost if I'm going to continue writing because there's going to be more fights and if this one was halfway decent, then I won't be half-assing the next ones.

It kind of hurts me to kill Larxene 'cause I kind of really love her &amp; heart ;

I think this was a good thing to show Sora's power, but not be like "He's so OP, he can take out two Nobodies without blinking." When being double-teamed, it's hard for him to keep up. Also, I love me some beat-up and bloody Sora.

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20 Riku

Sora was good on his word when he said he was going to sleep. Riku was fairly certain the boy fell asleep on his back before they even got close to the ship. He couldn't tell since the brunette was dead weight from the moment he was lifted onto Riku's back. He would talk a little, then he'd fall silent. But he was so damn _happy_. He expressed how glad he was that Riku and Goofy were okay. He was grateful to be alive. He couldn't wait to tell Aqua her training had paid off.

In the ship, Riku hauled Sora onto a bunk under the cockpit. Sora gave him a smile, a cut on his face still bleeding.

"Thanks, Riku." He said, his voice hoarse and wavering. He let himself drop onto the pillow and Riku was pretty sure he was out before be even touched the mattress. Riku grabbed an Ether from the cabinet, guzzling it before casting another Cure on the boy. He watched more of his wounds heal, hoping he'd at least stopped bleeding.

"Goofy, clean him up, alright?" Riku asked. "We don't want to give him back to Master Aqua looking like that."

"Sure thing," Goofy agreed. The look he gave Riku was puzzling. He smirked, his eyes squinting knowingly. Kairi gave him that look a lot. It annoyed him when she made it. When Goofy made it, it was off-putting at best. "You're worried for him."

"He's alive, isn't he?" Riku snorted. "What is there to worry about?"

"He's your long-lost friend. You only just got him back, and look what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into." Goofy snickered.

Okay, now it was annoying. Goofy was starting to sound like Kairi. Riku grunted, turning from the royal guard. "We better get going." How the heck was he supposed to reply to something like that? He didn't care for this… stranger. Sora certainly wasn't his friend. He barely knew the guy.

Riku climbed into the cockpit, peeling off his blood-soaked over shirt. He rubbed his hands on a dry part of the shirt before taking a seat and starting the engine. That kid was a hassle. He was much more trouble than he was worth and Riku wondered why Kairi hung around him so much.

Riku felt their relationship was complicated at best. Sora was his best friend as a child. He remembered telling somebody once that he wanted the strength to protect him. It was a long ago memory, a secret he had been asked to keep. He wanted to tell Sora about meeting him, but believed the man when he said the magic would be broken if he told anybody.

Man, Riku hadn't thought about that in a long time. It was a foggy memory. The ones of Sora were just as clouded. He remembered so desperately waiting for that man to return, hoping he could provide some answers. He wanted him to come back to the island and take him away to find Sora.

Eventually, Sora found him. And, even though the man promised the Riku would find him one day, Riku never did. There were much more important tasks at hand. Maybe one day he _would_ meet that stranger again. He believed their hearts had connected that day and a kinship had been created.

Riku didn't think Sora needed protection. Riku _knew_ Kairi didn't really want it. She wanted to hold her own with Riku by her side. She wanted them to have each other's backs, to be each other's support system. Yet, Riku found himself watching over her like a big brother. Riku was very protective of her. When Jack Sparrow made in inappropriate pass at her, he punched him in the face. When a villain in one of their fights hurt her, he hit them back three times as hard. _Nobody _laid a hand on his friend.

Riku could see now Sora _did_ need some protecting. He wasn't as almighty as they believed. He bled, like the rest of them. He wasn't an infinite source of energy. His stamina drained so effortlessly. He showed too much mercy to their enemies. For God's sake he _healed Larxene_! He used the last of his magic to heal the girl that was trying to kill him! That guy was an idiot!

When Aqua told Riku Sora _did_ have weaknesses, he didn't believe her. He'd seen him fight. He was cocky, arrogant, and knew what he could do. He brandished his abilities with a flourish, eager to show anyone willing to watch. Riku saw today what she meant. It wasn't so much ability wise that he was weak. His heart was.

The whole fight, Riku could sense how unstable Sora's heart was. It struggled to keep itself in the light. Darkness was bursting through the seams, trying to claw its way past the unbearably bright light. Riku wondered if Sora was aware. Aqua seemed to be, but he came off as blissfully ignorant of his darkness. When quiet, the light shone brightly. When in the heat of battle, it struggled to keep the darkness at bay.

Maybe that was the effect all those Keyblades had on him. That shouldn't be possible without consequences.

When they arrived back in Traverse Town, Riku carried Sora back to their building. Goofy walked with them, using his large shield to block Sora from view. Riku didn't like the attention that usually followed when he or Kairi returned from a mission, battered and beaten nearly to death. Especially not with how crowded Traverse Town was becoming. It already had more inhabitants than Destiny Island, that much Riku could say for sure. It was nice that the town expanded with its occupants. Yet, knowing it was expanding was only a bad omen.

Riku climbed the stairs to the fifth floor, his legs aching. He was so glad his own apartment was only two floors below them. Once he dropped Sora off, he _so_ needed to shower. Goofy knocked politely for him. Riku adjusted the sleeping boy, thinking how heavy he'd become on the way up here.

Ven opened the door. He grinned at Riku, but his smile quickly faded.

"He's fine," Riku told him before he had a chance to ask. Riku briskly moved past him to set Sora on the couch, which had become his new sleeping area. Sora vacated his room when Ven woke up, insisting the boy could have it. That was one thing Riku and Sora had in common, he supposed. They were both forced to sleep on the couch.

Sora grunted, blearily opening one blue eye. Oh, _now_ he woke up?! After Riku carried him through two districts and up five flights of stairs?! Unbelievable!

"Hey," he breathed, reaching for Riku's wrist. He grinned as he grasped it. "Thanks."

"You already thanked me." Riku reminded him.

"I did?" Sora shook his head, letting him go. "Wasn't sure of that was a dream or not."

"It wasn't. You're home now."

"Oh," Sora glanced around, rubbing his eye. He still looked exhausted, ready to pass out any second.

Riku turned to Ven. "He might need some more doses of Cure and a couple potions. It was a pretty rough fight."

Ven nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll do what I can."

Sora tried to sit up to look at Ven, only to fall back into his place. Ven came around, leaning on the back of the couch to look over him. As Sora told him with all of his slurred speech what happened in Wonderland, Riku couldn't help but think how much they looked alike. They could have been brothers. Ven looked much more like Sora than Sora's little sister.

That's when he remembered. Sora's family. They'd disappeared with the islands. He hadn't even thought about them since he's last seen them in the marketplace so long ago. Their parents stopped to chat and Riku could only look at the little girl in the stroller. Riku wasn't a fan of children. He dealt with them, but not more than he had to. The girl barely looked related to him. She looked much more like her mother. Sora, his father. But even now that Sora was older, Riku could see much of the differences. Sora's father had a strong build, while his son was scrawny. He had years of training, but no muscle definition that Riku could see.

Riku wondered if Sora knew about his family. The little sister he never met. Had Kairi told him anything? Had he even asked? Riku wasn't going to bring it up. He didn't want to talk with him about it. Someone had to, though. They had to tell him eventually.

"You took on _two_ Nobodies? All by yourself?" Ven was astonished. Like he never expected Sora to be able to take on anyone. Riku used to be pretty confident Sora could take on the whole Organization with his hands behind his back and his eyes closed. Now he wondered if Sora could even take one on. And if Sora didn't stand a chance, how would the rest of them fair?

"Yeah, they were actually trying to overthrow the Organization or something," Sora half laughed, half coughed. He rubbed his shoulder that Goofy had wrapped up. "They wanted to use me as a puppet in their scheme or something." He shrugged with his good shoulder. "I don't know what they were planning exactly, I wasn't about to listen to Marluxia monologue. I kind of hate monologueing."

"You didn't say anything about _that_," Goofy expressed in shock.

That certainly pulled Riku from his thoughts. "Wait, they were planning _what_?"

"They liked being Nobodies." Sora explained. "Larxene said she didn't like feeling or something. They didn't want their hearts. They couldn't leave or they'd risk becoming Dusks. So, I guess they were looking someone strong enough to do the dirty work for them."

"They knew about your, uh, 'gift?'" Goofy asked.

"Sort of." Sora explained how he had used two Keyblades fighting Marluxia in Castle Oblivion. When Sora was forced to reveal his true nature during the fight, Marluxia only became more driven, not threatened. "I don't think the Organization could have known what I did, though, right? Those two wouldn't have come after me if they thought they were being watched. They wouldn't have wanted to out themselves to the Organization."

"Well, there's that," Ven offered. "But, you know, what if there were more Nobodies on their side, y'know? Like, what if, like, half of them were actually planning to rebel against the other half?"

Sora raised his eyebrow at the blonde. "_Is_ that what's happening?"

Ven laughed. "Nah, I don't think so."

They knew something. There was definitely something going on and these two had an _in_. …Then again, Riku could just be overly suspicious like he's been since the Organization showed up. Ansem was bad enough (well, the fact that _they couldn't get to him to fight time_ was bad enough—the coward). Riku thought everyone was suspicious. He had to think about it. These dorks? Knowing something about the Organization? As if. Sora could barely name all twelve members. And Ven? He just woke up. Aqua would not let him off world. What could he know?

These two was just the weirdest people Riku had ever met—and he's been to Halloween Town.

Sora got comfortable against his pillow. His eyes were drooping again. Riku took it as his cue for himself and Goofy to leave and report back to base. They said their goodbyes to the boys and headed down. There, Kairi was sleeping at the table, her red hair in a messy ponytail, dirt and sweat staining her face, and new bruises on her arms. Aqua must have really put her through the ringer. Or some high level Heartless must have squeezed in somewhere.

Tifa was draping a blanket on her when they came in. Riku wondered how much time had passed. Wonderland was especially disorienting since time worked in weird ways there. That was the one world they couldn't keep a clock for. Hung on the walls, there was a date and time for each world, like an airport terminal. Except for Wonderland… there was just a paper with a question mark tacked to the wall. It was Kairi's idea after being so frustrated with the concept. They couldn't be bothered to take it down.

Riku could have sworn they were in Wonderland for a few hours at most. Maybe an afternoon. The travel time was cut to about two hours to and from—four hours. Holy crap, what day was it even? Riku glanced to the clock for Traverse Town. They'd been gone for three days. This shouldn't surprise him, not after it's happened so many times. But the time difference always threw him for a loop.

Riku crossed over to Cid's computer. On one of the screens, it constantly changed between data pouring in from other worlds. Riku wasn't an expert and couldn't quite make heads or tails of it. He brought up the documents for the Organization, inputting the new information.

"Eleven and Twelve have been eliminated." Riku said in a quiet voice so not to disturb Kairi. He glanced to Tifa in time to see her eyebrows shoot up. "Sora took care of them."

"By himself?"

"Uh-huh," Goofy nodded.

"Almost got himself killed doing it, too." Riku added, saving the new information.

"Who almost got killed?" Riku turned to Kairi as she lifted her head, her words slurring with exhaustion.

"Why don't you go to the apartment?" Riku suggested. "We can tell you about it when you wake up."

"What time is it?" Kairi yawned, glancing to the clock. It read four in the afternoon. Did she even sleep the night before? "No, no. I've gotta practice in a little bit." She stretched her arms up. "Aqua wasn't kidding when she said 'intensive training.'"

"Do you feel stronger?"

"I know more, if that's what you mean. Ven's been helping, too." Kairi stood up, cracking her back. "He knows a lot of light-based attacks. It kind of helps when you don't have darkness in your heart, you know?"

How lucky she was. She didn't have to struggle with her darkness like everyone else. She never had to wonder if the darkness was going to pull her under to drown her light. That's all she was—pure light. She had no darkness to tempt her with strength and power. She could only rely on what she had and she never had to feel guilty about giving in to those temptations.

"Did Ven win his Flick Rush match?" Riku asked. He was genuinely curious. The guy was kind of all right. He hoped he won.

"Hm?" had she forgotten in the days they'd been gone? "Oh. Yeah, he cleaned up. He had to drop out, though. Since we're about to get serious, you know? He wants to do his part to help and Aqua's finding stuff for him to do." She arranged the papers in front of her, bags falling heavy under her eyes. "So, who almost got killed?" She looked between Goofy and Riku. "Sora?"

"He's fine." Riku insisted before she worried. She made a bad habit of jumping to conclusion and Riku knew she'd grown to care for him. Unlike Riku, she actually made friends with Sora rather easily. She thought he was charming and sweet and kind of an idiot. At least, those were the traits she'd used to describe him on three separate occasions.

"He took on two Nobodies." Goofy told her.

"He did _what_?"

Riku and Goofy quickly explained what happened and what they knew. It wasn't much, but it was enough to give them a jump on this project. It was good to know they weren't invincible. Kairi listened, though her concern was more for Sora than the Nobodies that were trying to rebel against Organization XIII. She wanted to know just how badly he'd been injured and if he would recover sooner rather than later. Sora was her friend and she showed as much concern for him as she had everyone else in this troupe.

When it was time for Kairi to head out to meet Aqua, Riku joined her. He figured the more training he could get in, the better. He was ready to get stronger and fight for the people that mattered and get their home back (though Riku wondered now, with this new information about Keyblade Gliders and armor, exactly how often would he stay in Destiny Island? This was what he wanted all along, right? To see other worlds and expand his skies? Their world was just too small for his big adventures). Aqua did well in teaching him, even if her methods were geared for pushing down the darkness. It wasn't Riku's style and he tried his best to follow hers, only to go back to his old ways.

Aqua was glad to see Riku back. Before they started, he disclosed Sora's condition. She knew he'd be all right and Ven was there to take care of him. She didn't seem as concerned as Kairi had been, then again, she knew Sora to be a fighter.

Aqua had Riku and Kairi spar, throwing in certain move-sets that each should use. She wanted to see how well they defended and dodged. Riku had gotten pretty good with Reflect and teleporting and was more than confident in those skills. Kairi, on the other hand, attempted to fight more from a distance, using magic and flips to escape harm.

Aqua asked them to meet back in the lot in the Third District the next day. She wanted to get some exercises in that could improve their abilities. At home, Riku crashed on his couch harder than he'd expected. He was used to long days and extensive training and he found it was the only way he got to sleep. If he had a day where nothing happened, he'd end up wired the whole night, unable to fall asleep. Exhausting himself was the best way to ease the stress, and he knew Kairi felt the same. That was probably why she was sleeping at four in the afternoon—she had most likely been up all night due to a slow day in Traverse Town. The two usually found a means to exhaust themselves by the end of the day, but there were still those rare days when it was just… nothing.

The following day, the two met Aqua, Sora, and Ven in the lot. Sora was chewing a muffin, bright-eyed and healthy once again. It was as if the attack yesterday did _nothing _to him. Crumbs stuck to his mouth as he talked to Ven, both of their smiles lighting up the otherwise dim lot. Riku was almost tempted to smile, just by proximity. He pushed that urge down as hard as he possibly could, unlike Kairi.

"I heard about yesterday." Kairi said as she approached him to brush the crumbs off his face. "Good to see you're doing okay, Sora."

"Hm?" He rubbed his lips, as if surprised there had been something for her to brush off. "Oh, yeah. I'm good. I got some really cool scars now. Wanna see?" Without waiting for an answer, he shoved the rest of the muffin in his mouth, turning his back to them. He pulled up the back of his shirt, just to his shoulders to show off his new battle scars.

The first thing Riku noticed was four huge, jagged and discolored tracks, raked down his back. They were distorted and stretched, as if they were pulled across his skin with growth. It was clear they had been a decoration for years. There were a handful of tiny white scars that caught the light, eluding that there might be more in the shadows. There were three new identical marks dotted on his back, about the size of a large marble. They were dark and twisted like knots in a tree. From these tree knots, white frost spread out from them to about the size of a fist. One on his shoulder blade, another on his left ribs, and the last on his lower back, dangerously close to his spine.

"Cool, right?" he said, his voice muffled by the food and his shirt. Kairi touched them, tracing the fern-like marks that rose on his skin. "Aqua said that was from the lightning." Riku watched, a little shocked, as the muscles in his back rippled. He shivered at the effect as Kairi pulled away. "That, too, is from the lightning. It's been happening since yesterday."

"Muscle spasms. They should stop eventually." Aqua informed them.

"I hope they stop soon," Sora pulled his shirt down, turning back to Kairi and Riku, pulling the neck of his shirt down to show a fourth scar on the meat of his left shoulder just above his armpit, the fern-pattern creeping up onto his neck.

"Enough about your scars," Ven stuck out his tongue, turning to Aqua. Riku wasn't surprised to see him here. He usually sat and watched the training. But today seemed different with him. He seemed… kind of anxious to join them. "Aqua, tell them what we're doing."

He _was_ joining them. This must be something good for Ven to be interested in participating.

"This is a team building exercise," Aqua started.

"I call Sora's team!" Kairi quickly linked arms with the brunette. Riku was fine teaming up with Ven. He'd been on Kairi's team since day one and he wasn't about to team up with Sora again. Not after Wonderland.

"Oh, uh, if Sora's okay with that," Aqua raised an eyebrow. "He was telling me he wanted to go solo this morning."

Sora shrugged. "It's fine. I suppose having one person on my team would make it fair."

Riku was confused. What was going on? Why did Sora want to go solo on a team building exercise? This made no sense.

"Alright, then." Aqua and Ven summoned their Keyblades. "Riku, you, Ven and I are against Sora and Kairi."

"Oh," Kairi's brows furrowed together quizzically. "Wait, what?"

"Sora has trouble fighting against multiple sentient enemies," Aqua explained. "Which was his biggest problem yesterday. He's used to the predictability of Heartless and Nobodies. _We_ need to get to know each other to learn to work together. I know Riku and Kairi worked alongside Donald and Goofy for a long time. I'm not so concerned with the two of you. I'm sure you're more than compatible when it comes to fighting together. As for the rest of us," Aqua looked to Ven and Sora, "None of us really have had a chance to explore each other's fighting styles. I know Sora's and I know Ven's, but this is a chance to get to know each other and learn to work together."

Riku grinned, summoning his Keyblade. "Sounds fun."

* * *

You guys should look up what lightning scars look like. They look freaking rad. Also, a smidge painful.


	21. Chapter 21 Kairi

Kairi wasn't exactly sure what she'd signed up for when she said she'd team up with Sora. She wondered if this team up was even fair. On one hand, it was two against three. On the other, it was a Keyblade Master and two wielders against Sora, the one-man army and Kairi, the Princess of Heart. If it wasn't fair, who was on the losing team?

Their opponents seemed confident. Well, Riku and Aqua _always_ looked confident. Ven bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet, twirling his Keyblade. Riku poised his above his head, like a scorpion ready to sting. Aqua held strong and steady.

Sora didn't even have his Keyblade out. He folded his hands behind his head, as if they weren't about to start a training exercise. He was always so _confident_ that he would win, even though he had a big chance of losing. It almost made Kairi anxious. He might get reckless, which would make them lose. Then again, so what if they lost? This was just a chance to better themselves.

By the fountain of two dogs, Donald and Goofy stood as referees. Aqua had asked them to watch the match. First team with ten hits wins. Donald was in charge of keeping track of Team Blue (Aqua, Ven, and Riku) while Goofy was in charge of tracking Team Red (Sora and Kairi). Aqua believed they would need both sets of eyes since there were so many of them and the flurry of attacks would make it even harder to see what happens.

She also asked Merlin to cast a charm on the district to help keep people away. A repelling charm was just the thing to keep people from getting in harms way and possibly unwanted viewers. If the Organization were watching, they would be unable to keep their eyes on this district. Merlin agreed to help this one time. Aqua figured that the next time they trained they could take DiZ up on his offer of using his virtual training experience.

"Don't hold back." The look Aqua gave Sora told Kairi she meant it. She wanted him to use every bit of his power against the three of them short of gravely injuring them.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied with a cheeky grin.

As they readied themselves, Kairi lowered her voice. "Sora, you need to work on defense and I need to work on offense. Let's go with that, plan, okay?"

"Got your back." He gave her a thumbs-up. What was Kairi even thinking? Her against these three? God help her.

Goofy counted down. Donald blew the whistle. Kairi leapt forward as Sora jumped into the air, Keyblades surrounding them. Kairi clashed blades with Aqua, who pushed back against her. Kairi pushed, trying to give herself more room when she caught Ven out of the corner of her eye, rushing towards her. She twisted her Keyblade, moving under it and Aqua's to slip away. She blasted a fire attack at Ven who blocked it.

Kairi noticed Riku going for Sora. Sora rushed a handful of Keyblades at him. Riku jumped, running across them to leap at Sora, brandishing his weapon expertly. In Sora's hand appeared his signature blade, Kingdom Key, and he blocked.

Kairi focused back on Aqua who swiped upwards at her. Kairi flipped back. A Keyblade flew past them and Kairi heard the clash of metal on metal. She twisted away from Aqua as she glanced to see what had happened. Ven must have tried to get the drop on her while Sora blocked. Aqua turned to the blonde, nodding towards Sora. The blonde smirked, rushing off to join Riku.

Kairi turned back to the Keyblade Master. It was intimidating fighting her. Their blades clashed, Kairi tried for a better offense as she swung and cast spells. Aqua expertly dodged them, cartwheeling away from spells and blocking Kairi's blade as it swung towards her. Kairi didn't believe she stood a chance against Aqua. Then again, she hadn't actually seen the Keyblade Master in battle. It was clear she had been in many. The scars on her arms and one on her shoulder spoke of many tales.

Sora had told Kairi she shouldn't be afraid of Aqua. She was a Master, but still considered herself a student in many ways. She felt there was much more to learn about their trade and the Keyblade. She hadn't even technically finished her training with her own Master. She had explained how Eraqus told them being deemed Master was actually the first step to mastering their weapons. There were still many secrets to unfold and lessons to learn.

Sora had even disclosed to Kairi how Aqua didn't actually _feel_ like a Master. Nothing changed when she was named one. She felt weird when everyone called her Master Aqua and held her in such high regard. She didn't feel like the savior they needed. Sora had asked Kairi to treat Aqua like a friend, so… she did. She dropped the formalities and it seemed to relax the girl. Kairi began to feel on equal grounds with her.

But Kairi never seen her in action. She didn't know what Aqua could do. It was clear the girl was going easy on her. She hadn't thrown one serious attack. Kairi grit her teeth, rushing at Aqua, allowing light to flow into her blade. She swung at the Master who only danced out of the way. Kairi flipped over her, trying to catch her off guard. Aqua was quick. She blocked Kairi's attack and swung, knocking Kairi back. Aqua lunged, swinging into Kairi's ribs. The attack knocked the breath out of her. She heard Donald give the Team Blue a point.

It didn't hurt too badly, but Kairi knew she'd be sore by the time they finished. She wanted to see how Sora was fairing against Riku and Ven. Something told her he might have his hands full when Donald called another point to the Blue team. Kairi rushed at Aqua, shrouding herself in light as she swung. Aqua blocked with Reflect, sending Kairi reeling backward. Kairi went back at the Keyblade Master, trying her hardest to at least land one hit.

Aqua was blocking. Her smile told Kairi she wanted to encourage the younger girl. She wanted to tell Kairi what she could do and how to do it. But she wanted them to learn on their own. That was the point of all this. They needed to gain experience and unlock new abilities.

Kairi decided Aqua was too big of a target for her. Sora might have better luck against her. Or worse. Kairi snorted, flipping away from Aqua and leaping up to attack Ven. The blonde was in the air, throwing aerial attacks at Sora. He blocked as he sent Keyblades after Riku, who leapt on them, jumping from one to another to reach Sora.

Kairi knocked the distracted Ven out of the air. Their first point was awarded to her. She glanced at Aqua to see if she had followed her. Aqua found Sora to be a more interesting target, it seamed, when fire shrouded him, blasting out towards his enemies.

Ven got to his feet, grinning at Kairi. His grin was just as infectious as Sora's. She couldn't help but smile back as she slammed her Keyblade downward at him. He blocked, crossing his arms to support the blades. She didn't expect Ven to be an easy target. She knew Ven was strong and confident, but they were on equal grounds which made things much more interesting.

He landed one hit on her, she landed two on him. She heard Goofy call the score: Six-four to Blue. This was a team building exercise, she remembered. Her and Sora needed to work together. She knocked Ven back to turn back to the brunette. He had been grounded, working against the two relentless attackers. He had been getting better at defending, but she was sure it wasn't enough. Kairi ran at Riku who tried to rush Sora and knocked him out of his run. They were granted another point. She felt a presence behind her and turned just in time to see three Keyblades shoot at Ven. Kairi looked to Sora who smirked at her. He seemed to have gotten what she was aiming to do.

Together, they fended off the three attackers. Kairi, going for the enemies he couldn't focus on. She was trying to get them points. But Aqua and Riku were strong and out for blood. It wasn't long until the game was called and Team Blue won. Sora and Kairi lost by three points.

But it didn't matter. As Aqua gave notes, Kairi listened, glad for the help. When Aqua had told her what she could have done instead of what she had done, it seemed so obvious. She took the loss much more gracefully than Sora, who argued with Ven about who got more points. Kairi hadn't been able to keep track of how many hits she landed and Sora, with his many Keyblades, couldn't be sure either. How was he able to control where all of them went?

Donald and Goofy were gone by that time, so they couldn't ask them who landed how many hits to settle it. Kairi felt like Aqua and Riku probably landed the most points out of all of them.

The rest of the day and the next were spent with more one-on-one training. Sora wasn't allowed to bring out his Keyblades again save for two. Ven and Kairi trained together when Aqua wasn't focusing on Kairi. Sora would watch them and give his own input. Ven still declined training with Aqua. Kairi could see she was hurt by it, even if she knew it wasn't personal. Kairi tried to convince the blonde to let Aqua help him, but he was stubborn on this one and she had no idea why.

The day after that, they went to Twilight Town. Ven was excited to finally get off world. Riku insisted they took the Gummy Ship, telling them it was faster than the Gliders and he wasn't wrong. He ended up regretting it. He was stuck in a ship with Sora and Ven who were both quite loud. Kairi knew Riku wasn't about that, so she brought them down to the engine room.

"So, do you think this DiZ is going to have this… uh… thing finished?" Ven asked.

"He said he would by the next time I came to see him," Sora replied, kicking his legs against the metal container he sat on. "DiZ knows what he's doing, so, yeah. It should be done."

Ven turned to Kairi. "How can we stay in Traverse Town? You said the Heartless are attracted to the Keyblade, so… with all of us there, do you think the Heartless will find us?"

Kairi hadn't thought about that. She tapped her lip thoughtfully. "Not sure… Riku and I haven't really tested it. We don't really want to bring Heartless to a world that doesn't have them."

"True…" Ven chewed his lip.

In Traverse Town, Ven asked if they could explore before going to see DiZ.

"It'll be real quick!" be begged. "I promise! I'm just so tired of being stuck in Traverse Town!"

Aqua could _not_ say no to him. Riku had no problem. He tried to get them to stay on task. It was very hard with two boys who wanted nothing more than to explore. Sora even felt as if they hadn't seen everything ("Look! There's tunnels! Let's check them out!" to which Riku said, "They're literally just tunnels. There's nothing exciting about tunnels." And he was quickly proven wrong when they were taken to a completely different part of town that Sora and Kairi hadn't seen yet.)

They admired the sunset on Sunset Hill, took a train back to town, and Sora showed them the lot that the Struggle Match took place in. Riku was thoroughly unimpressed. It was hard to be impressed by such normalcy as Twilight Town after you've been to so many worlds. Kairi had to admit the best part about this town was the sunset. The sun was always setting, coloring the sky with purples and reds and oranges. It was so soothing and beautiful.

Aqua suggested it was time to pay DiZ a visit. She was anxious to meet up with him again. She hadn't seen him in a long time and was glad to finally get a chance to catch up. Kairi and Sora led them to the mansion and past DiZ's trick entrance.

"How did you guys even figure this out?" Riku asked when he saw the puzzle.

Kairi and Sora grinned at each other before looking to the silver haired boy. "We just make a good team," Kairi said with a shrug. There was no way she could tell him it was chance and a lucky guess. He acted mysterious all the time. She tried to give him a dose of his own medicine whenever she saw the chance.

It seemed they had been expected. As soon as they descended the stairs to the lab, the ceiling shimmer back into existence, sealing them in the lab. Kairi wondered if DiZ installed security cameras or maybe just had a way to automatically seal the lab once it was opened. Sora bound ahead of them, calling for DiZ, carrying his bag of treats. He had asked Kairi to help him gather his favorite sweets to give to DiZ. It wasn't surprising Sora had a sweet tooth. Especially after not having eaten for more than ten years. Aqua had to reel him back and warn him against having too many. Of course he didn't listen and had fallen ill with a stomachache.

In the computer room, Sora was already talking up a storm to the man that sat in the chair. The man smiled patiently, thanking Sora for the bag of treats. He promised next time, he'd have his favorite ice cream ready for Sora to try. He looked up when the rest of the group joined, raising his brows. Aqua smiled as she walked up to him. He rose to embrace her.

"It's good to see you again, DiZ."

"As it is you, Master Aqua." DiZ looked around, chuckling. "I see you've already taken on some charges already."

"That's actually why we're here," Aqua admitted, scratching her cheek. "Sora mentioned he could practice without being detected because of some program you made? Do you think we can train with it?"

"Absolutely," DiZ agreed, motioning to the tube-like device by the computer. "I've finally perfected it."

"And what is 'it' exactly?" Riku asked. Kairi elbowed him in the gut. He was so _rude_. He hadn't even been introduced yet and he wasn't exactly making a good first impression.

"Ah," DiZ looked over to them, still smiling through his bandages. To Sora, he asked. "Is this Riku?" Sora nodded fervently in reply. DiZ turned back to them. "A very fascinating program I've created. A digital world. Well, almost. It's not much at the moment, but it's possible to recreate entire worlds in one little program. You can transport into it and the one way to be seen is through these monitors." He pat his computer. "I created it as a place for myself to hide if the Organization found me. I plan to first create a virtual Twilight Town where I can set up a base like this one. The computer there will be linked to this one. I could continue to work there while hiding from view in this world."

"What exactly are you up to that they'd be after you?" Riku huffed. "They barely consider _us_ a threat and we have give Keyblade wielders."

"Hm, yes." DiZ rubbed his chin. "And they're looking for one of their own." DiZ ticked off a finger. "They've put problematic Organization members up in what they call Castle Oblivion, the world we know as the remains of the Land of Departure. Three of which worked for me." He ticked another finger. He raised another finger before hesitantly curling it back. "And… no, I am not certain on that one. I need to look further into that."

Riku blinked once. Twice. "How did you find that out?"

"I have my ways."

Aqua frowned. Kairi thought maybe Aqua had some ideas of how DiZ pulled all this off. DiZ turned to the blonde, introducing himself. He had already assumed he was Ventus, considering what Sora and told the man about him. Sora and Ven were identical in every way, including their smiles. Especially their smiles.

He turned back to the group. "Who would like to go first?"

Sora and Ven both raised their hands eagerly. "Oh, me!" they exclaimed in the same tone at the same time. Kairi smirked as Riku flinched. She had gotten used to the boys and their strange similarities. Riku had not. She found it hilarious. He would cringe and shiver, as if a ghost had passed through him (Kairi would know what it was like for him, Halloween Town had shown her that expression).

DiZ chuckled, allowing Ven to go first. He ruffled Sora's head as Ven stood in the cylinder, grinning at Aqua and Sora. He waved when lights circled about him and he was gone with a _shk!_ Kairi felt uncertain about all this. What if the program glitched? What if they got stuck in this virtual world? What was even there now?

Sora went next without hesitating. She supposed if she was going to be stuck in a computer for the rest of her life, this group of people would be the first people she'd pick to be trapped with.

Kairi volunteered to be next. She stood in the cylinder, smiled at Riku as the machine whirred to life. She raised two fingers in a victory symbol as light engulfed her. When it faded, her dots burned into her vision. She blinked them away as she surveyed her surroundings. Sora and Ven were exploring the rather plain area.

They stood in a very cavernous white room. It was decorated with white monoliths in rectangular shapes topped with three points, like a crown. Sora jumped to the top of the largest one, turning around to view the whole space. Kairi waved up to him when he stopped on her. He waved back, cupping his hands around his mouth to carry his voice, "This place is perfect!"

She agreed. It was just right. It had more space than the lot in the Third District and collateral damage wouldn't be a problem. Sora flew down to her, landing deftly on his feet. He danced around her, his smile stretching wide. "We're gonna clean up this time."

"Oh yeah," Kairi raised her hand for a high five. "Those guys are going to be blindsided by our awesomeness."

That was when Riku entered the space. He barely looked around as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Kairi knew this look. He tried to come across unimpressed and aloof, but she could see right through him. She smirked as he shook out his bangs, sighing. "Aqua said we can start without her if we want. She wants to talk to DiZ about something."

Ven groaned. "That's not fair! We need her!"

Kairi noticed Sora frown. She raised her eyebrow at him questioningly. He rolled his eyes. "They haven't seen each other in ages and they're probably just going to fight again." Sora shook his head. "They _always _fight. He's kind of leaning on the darkness and she wants him to be more careful."

To Kairi, the relationship sounded a bit like a father-daughter kind of situation. Aqua wanted him to better himself, for his sake and theirs. He was stubborn and felt he knew better. Kairi sort of understood how she felt, except with her, it wasn't a father figure, it was a brother. Riku and her fought a lot about his reliance on the darkness.

So, they started. They went on for a while, none of them noticing a scoreboard appearing on the large monolith. When Kairi landed the first hit on Riku, there was a chime like a bell, shocking them all out their concentrated spar. Gold numbers appeared under embossed letters spelling out "RED." They looked at each other, laughed off the shock, and went back to work.

The score was five to two Red when Aqua appeared. She summoned her blade with a smirk. "Looks like you boys need me."

"Finally," Ven laughed. "We're getting our butts kicked!"

With Aqua back on team Blue, Kairi and Sora didn't stand a chance. They lost that round. And the round after that. Every other day on Traverse Town, they'd take off for Twilight Town. Every Traverse Town day was three Twilight Town days. It became easy to follow their time, compared to most worlds. It was probably the world with the closest time frame to Traverse Towns, to be honest. And it helped them not stay there long enough for the Heartless to catch on.

After a week and a half of training, Sora and Kairi finally won. They took victory for the next several training exercises. That was when Sora told her she should join team Blue. He wanted to improve and the only way to make sure he was doing so was if he were to be on his own. She only grudgingly agreed. She liked working with him. It came so naturally to her. They worked in such perfect sync that it became weird to work on her own—much like it was when her and Riku split up to defend the worlds.

The first attempt was rough. Sora lost pretty badly (10-2). He picked himself up and kept at it, improving each time. He'd gain more and more points. There was a particularly difficult exercise that proved maybe Sora just _couldn't_ take on that many enemies all at once on his own.

* * *

Erg. This chapter didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped. It's pretty much a segue into the next one which will be much more interesting. Sorry for this chapter. So, so, sorry.


	22. Chapter 22 Kairi

Kairi landed the last hit. She had gotten in pretty good sync with Ven and Aqua. Working with them started to come more easily. Riku could stand on equal ground with Aqua, which Kairi felt a tiny bit jealous of. She knew if Riku were to take the Mastery Exam, he'd probably pass with flying colors. She felt she wouldn't be so lucky.

Kairi had knocked Sora out of the air. Riku rushed him, shrouded in darkness. He jumped back into the air, out of Riku's path where the boy lost his momentum and stumbled.

Sora was actually doing well this time. He was ahead by three points, two points away from winning. The toll of the struggle was evident in his face. He was drenched in sweat, his brown hair matted to his forehead. It was the tamest Kairi had ever seen it. His breathing, labored as he fought to stay ahead. He had worn Ven out, as the boy stood aside to catch his breath, using his shirt to wipe sweat from his face. Kairi felt sticky and smelly. Sora was getting more powerful, it seemed. Or at least smarter. He'd figured out how their weaknesses on his own and used them to his advantage. Even Aqua was having trouble facing off against him.

Aqua sent used the Ragnorak Shotlock against him (something Kairi and Riku were still trying to master). He put up a barrier of light as all the shots rocketed towards him. When the magic faded, he twisted, shooting balls of fire at them. Riku caught himself, leaping into the air to clash blades with Sora. Kairi ran to aid him when a Keyblade swept under her feet. She tumbled, rolling back onto the balls of her feet. She glanced at the scoreboard. It didn't count as a hit, thank goodness. To her right, Aqua clashed with a barrage of Keyblades. To her left, Ven had recovered enough to jump back into the fray. He ran up to Kairi, looking up as Riku and Sora struggled against each other.

Something in Ven's expression worried her. His grin fell and his brow furrowed, anger in his eyes. She had never seen him look like that. Not once. And he'd lost against Riku enough time for anyone to resent him. His jaw tightened as Kairi turned back to the boys.

Something was… wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it. The way Riku carried himself told her even _he_ sensed it. He pushed against Sora, forcing him back. "Sora_ stop_!"

Sora smirked at the other as Riku landed, unable to stay in the air. Not everyone could fly like the Sora. That's what made it difficult to fight him. He stayed in the air, making it so hard to hit him.

Sora's smirk sent shivers down Kairi's spine. It wasn't his usual friendly, "come at me" kind of smirk. It wasn't playful. It wasn't kind. He swooped Riku, moving so fast, he left an after image. Riku swung as Sora approached, but he was already behind him.

"Too slow," Sora said in a deep voice, so very, very unlike his own. He slammed down on Riku and just for a moment, his Keyblade flashed a red and black color.

Riku fell, sprawled out in front of Sora. Sora laughed, a laugh Kairi had never heard from him. Menacing, enjoying the pain he cause. Ven ran at him as Sora raised into the air. Ven jumped up, Keyblade pulled back.

No, no. Ven was going to hurt Sora. That blade was going _right for his face_! "Ven, wait—!" Kairi cried as he swung. Just as Sora turned to Ven, the Keyblade in his hand vanished and his fist collided with Sora's nose hard enough to knock Sora out of the air.

Ven landed in a crouch; Sora on his back. Riku pulled himself up to survey the scene. What just _happened_? Kairi and Aqua rushed over to the boys. Kairi knelt by Sora as Aqua bent to Ven's level.

"_Oouuuuuch!"_ Ven whined, grabbing his left hand, shaking it out as he fell onto his backside. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Sora sat up, his eyes bright and friendly and confused and watering. He touched his nose. When he straightened up, blood _gushed_ down his front. He gasped when he realized how much pain he was in.

Ven looked to the brunette. "Sora?! I'm so sorry!" He scrambled over to the other. "I'm sorry! I just—you were, I'm sorry!"

"I dink oo broke id." Sora state matter-of-factly through the blood. Kairi touched his face gently, turning him to face her. She inspected the damage, pulling his hands from his nose. The bridge of his nose sat at a new angle.

"Oh, yeah," Kairi agreed. "That's broken." Riku had broken his nose before on their journey. In the Deep Jungle, actually. They followed Tarzan through the trees, sliding down the mossy branches when Riku ran right into a branch, smashing his face. Donald showed the two of them how to fix it up. She pulled off her over shirt to hold against his nose and tilted his head up. "Once you stop bleeding, we'll set it and Cure it, okay?"

"Danks," Sora grinned, blood getting into his mouth and coating his teeth. Ew. She snickered at him, standing up and brushing herself off. He spit blood from his mouth, away from her.

"I'm sorry, Sora." Ven continued. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Id's oh-kay," he replied, his voice thick. He was so sincere Kairi knew he meant it.

Aqua met Ven's gaze. They shared an unspoken conversation, seeming to agree on something. Kairi raised an eyebrow, hoping they'd share. The two caught her look, glancing at one another again. Aqua sighed. "Sora just… for a moment he was acting like…"

"Vanitas," Ven finished.

Kairi had to think for a moment to remember who they were talking about. Aqua had mentioned him, but had told her and Riku he had been finished by Ven. The fight shattered his heart. He wasn't exactly someone they had to worry about, so Kairi had almost forgotten about him.

"Dat guy I luk like?" Sora asked. Aqua, Riku, and Kairi turned to him. Ven buried his face into his hand; like this was something he didn't exactly want getting out. What was Sora talking about?

"Yeah, my darkness," Ven sighed.

"I guess that might make sense," Riku rubbed his chin. "Your heart was incredibly unstable. Darkness was pouring out of you, I could smell it." Riku snorted. "As soon as Ven punched you, it went right back to normal. I guess when you're in attack mode and are really biting, you should be careful."

"Huh?" Sora didn't get it. Neither did Kairi.

Riku wiped sweat from his brow, pushing his matted hair back. For once, Kairi could see his eyes. She really needed to cut that boy's hair. "I noticed when you were fighting Marluxia and Larxene," he explained. "Your heart becomes unstable, unable to hold the darkness back very well. The more you struggle, the more the light does too." Riku looked between Sora and Ven. "And, I guess since your hearts are connected, they're also connected to this Vanitas guy. Darkness doesn't just _go away_. Especially after it gains sentience. He had to go somewhere, so, maybe he's locked away in your heart somewhere, too."

"But, I took care of him," Ven insisted. "He's history. Long gone. I smashed my heart to pieces to make sure of that."

Aqua shook her head. "Ven, you said that back then, too. And he wasn't gone, was he?" Ven considered what she said, chewing his lip. Aqua crouched beside Sora, putting a hand over his heart. "Sora, you need to be more careful, okay? No more fighting on your own."

"Bud, I can condrool id!" Sora argued. "'M gud now! I dow my limid."

"No," Aqua told him firmly. "There's no reason for you to be fighting more than two on your own. One of us will always be with you." She promised. "Your friends are your strength. You have to remember you can always rely on us."

Riku playfully knocked Sora on the head as he opened his mouth to protest. "Listen to your Master." Sora scowled at him, his eyes still bright and friendly.

Kairi hoped she'd never see the malice he had shown ever again. He was kindness. He was childish. He cared and was open and just pure _happiness_. He could light the darkest of paths. And that brief moment was terrifying and just _wrong_.

It seemed their session for the day was over. With that jarring event, nobody seemed to want to continue. Aqua stood up, calling out to DiZ to take them back. One by one, they vanished, returning to the real world.

DiZ was inspecting Sora's injuries when Kairi returned. Sora winced when the man touched it, clicking his tongue. DiZ began to lecture him, Sora rolling his eyes as if he'd heard it a million times before. Kairi noticed Ven still holding his hand, rubbing his red skin. She took the blonde's hand, causing him to cry out.

"Ven. You broke you hand," Kairi told him flatly, meeting those blue eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's _broken_?" He exclaimed, surprise in his tone. "I didn't think I hit him _that_ hard!"

"Look," she held his hand flat in hers, giving him space to move his fingers. "Straighten your fingers for me." He grit his teeth, breathing in sharply as he tried. His thumb, pinky, and ring fingers straightened easily. His pointer and middle did not straighten out completely. She flipped his hand over. "Now, make a fist." Kairi heard Riku walk up behind her to see what they were up to as the boy tried to curl his fingers. His pointer and middle fingers only bent so far. Kairi could already see their knuckles swelling. She gently touched the affected area, causing him to cry out in pain. "Yeah, definitely broken."

Riku snickered. Ven huffed at him. Kairi elbowed his gut. Hadn't he learned not to stand so close to her? "Sorry, just. Sorry," he covered his face, turning away.

"It's not funny!" Ven grumbled. "I feel really bad."

"Something tells me he'll be fine," Riku looked over at the boy that Aqua was inspecting. "Besides, I doubt he has any hard feelings. That guy doesn't have the capacity to hold a grudge."

Kairi cast her strongest Cure spell on Ven's hand. It was easier to heal a concentrated area, ensuring full restoration. She watched the bones shift and move back into place, Ven cringing in the process. Curing was painless, but when bones were broken, the sensation was strange and unpleasant. Kairi nodded, satisfied as the swelling went down.

"All better," she beamed at the boy.

He took his hand back, looking it over. Maybe this was the first time he's had bones mended from the look he had. "Thanks, Kairi. You're amazing."

"I know."

They took their leave through the Gummy Pad DiZ installed in his lab. He figured it would be easier to just drop themselves off there rather than in town. The mansion was so out of the way. Kairi thought it was very convenient, but noticed Sora asking to step upstairs to cool down after their training. He _really _liked the sun. She'd walk with him out to the decrepit front yard just so that he could bask in the sun for a while.

There were some things she learned she took sorely for granted when she met Sora. Basically, everything in her life. Her friends, family, _food and drink_, the _sun_ and _moon_. Everything she never really thought about, he took in as if it were his last time seeing, eating, drinking, touching it.

That day, he didn't. He was more concerned with his bleeding nose. His face was paling, paler than it usually was. Kairi began to worry, crossing over to him as Aqua and DiZ spoke. Kairi pulled the shirt away from his face. Still bleeding, but not as bad. The gush had slowed to a trickle.

"Let's go back to the ship. You look like you need an elixir." She suggested as she pressed the cloth gently against his face. He gave her a grateful smile as she walked with him back to the Gummy Pad. On the ship, she started the engine to warm it up before taking him below deck to the bunks. Rummaging through the drawers, Sora sat on the bunk.

"Are you dizzy?" she asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Here," she turned, handing him a bottle. "This should help stop the bleeding." She watched him drink it, taking back the empty bottle. She pulled the cloth back, wiping away the blood. "This is going to hurt, but…" she held it up to his nose, like a mother holding a tissue to a child's nose. "Blow."

He blew through his nose and promptly cried out in pain. She wiped up the mess, examining the crooked nose. The elixir stopped the bleeding, as she'd hoped. He was even looking a little more flushed, which was a good sign. She could see thin, white scars on his face that she hadn't noticed before. The harsh lighting illuminated one across his cheek, one on his forehead, and another lining his chin. "This is also going to hurt."

He pouted, his eyes watering as Kairi touched his nose. She had experience with setting Riku's nose before, thank goodness. She was much less confident in her healing abilities back then and you could barely tell he ever broke his nose. She visualized where it should be before popping it back into place. He yelled out, pulling back, grabbing his face.

"Hey, hold on!" She pulled him forward by the lapels, casting Cure on his nose. "There."

Sora wiped his eyes, touching the bridge of his nose. "Aaah… thanks."

Kairi tossed her over shirt in the medical waste bin. She was glad she didn't exactly attached to any of her clothes she'd gotten since they'd left Destiny Island. It was difficult to get any good clothing when you spent most of your money on weapon upgrades, healing items, and synthesis items.

Kairi hoped up on the bunk, sitting next to him. She heard footsteps in the cockpit and heard the engines revving. They were probably heading back to Traverse Town. She glanced at the boy to her right as he made faces, touching his freshly repaired nose.

"You miiiight want to wash your face. And get rid of your shirt." She suggested, pointing to the sink. He grinned, scratching his face and agreeing with her before he moved over to scrub his hands and face. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it in the waste bin. Clearly, he was much less shy than Riku about walking around without a shirt.

As he went back to scrubbing his face, Kairi watched his back. His scars stretched across his back, telling a tale of a thousand years of pain. Yet, he only smiled, bright and happy and at peace. "Hey, Sora." He grunted to let her know he was listening. "How'd you get those big scars on your back?"

"Huh? Oh. Those were from a Neo Shadow. It got the jump on me before we met Aqua. DiZ did his best to care for my wounds, but they still scarred pretty badly."

"They're pretty nasty, aren't they?" Kairi mused.

"Especially if you don't have a Keyblade." Sora laughed, his voice returning to normal. "And a heart like a beacon in the darkness."

How did he ever smile about his time in the darkness? How had he grown up so full of light? She always imagined if you went to the Realm of Darkness, you would leave a different person. She supposed that was what happened with DiZ. And Aqua… it was hard to tell. Ven hadn't mentioned anything, but it was so clear the darkness took a toll on her. She was a thousand years old in the body of a girl. She'd seen so much and suffered so terribly.

Kairi imagined the only thing that kept either of them sane was the boy before her.

Sora turned and Kairi saw the extent of the damage his body received over the years. Scars littered his torso, small and large alike. "That one?" she pointed to the one X shape on his chest.

"Don't really remember." He shrugged. "I don't remember how I got a lot of them," he wiped his face off with a clean cloth as he sat back down next to her. "The darkness has a way of suppressing everything."

They were quiet for a moment. Kairi thought about sharing with him some of her scars. The rather large one on her thigh made her self-conscious about ever wearing skirts and dresses again, unless they reached her knee. But, she decided against it. She was really dancing around what she really wanted to talk to him about. As fun as it would be to compare battle scars, she worried for the boy.

"Do you, um, want to talk about what happened?" she asked.

"What? In the Realm of Darkness?" Sora asked.

"No, I mean…" she shrugged, "The thing."

"The thing?"

"Yeah."

"Ah," Sora ruffled his hair, leaning back onto his arms. "I mean, I'm not really sure what happened. I know I was struggling against you guys and… I was willing to do anything to win. Then, I didn't feel like myself. I felt like a whole different person who was spurned and angry and it felt kind of _good_." He shuddered. "I don't ever what to feel like that again," he turned to face her, meeting her eyes. "Please, if I ever do that again, punch me in the face."

"Will do," she promised.

He turned forward, sighing. "I've never done that. Then again, I've never felt that challenged." Sora flopped back, folding his arms behind his head. "It's kind of good, but also bad. Good that the challenge was riling me up enough and helping me learn, back that I… uh… almost gave in to the darkness?" He chewed his lip. "Is that right? That doesn't seem right."

"That's how Riku explained it." Kairi reminded him. "But, he'd be more of an expert on the darkness in people's hearts." She smirked playfully, still never letting the boy live it down. "He can _smell_ darkness."

They laughed. When Riku started developing an affinity to darkness, he told Kairi he could smell it in people's hearts. Not literally by any means. He said it was the best way to describe how it felt with him. It was a bit like a scent rather than seeing or feeling the light and darkness in hearts. Kairi thought it was the silliest thing ever. Yeah, she was a bit jealous at the time that he could sense it and she couldn't, but she developed her own sight eventually.

"Yeah, but…" Sora sighed. "I mean… he did say something about my heart taking a toll because of my connection to Ven. And there's no way I'd break it until Ven can hold up his own heart, you know? He's still fractured and I'll stick by him until he's strong enough to repair it. But… Riku said I had no idea about my connection with Ven. He was like, 'What if you made more connections? What do you think your heart looks like? It's kind of a mess, Sora.' Aaaaand then I mentioned your room and he walked away."

Their room _was_ messy.

"I don't think I know what he meant until… well, now." Sora frowned. "I thought my heart was strong and resilient. That's what DiZ and Aqua always told me. But I've never really felt weak like that, except when fighting Larxene and Marluxia." He ran his hands down his face, releasing a sound of frustration. "I just wish I could understand what and how it happened so I can stop it from happening again."

Kairi opened her mouth to assure him when there was a knock at the door. Ven peered in, throwing his thumb over his shoulder. "Riku needs you at the helm," he said, looking at Kairi. "Someone needs to work the rockets. Heartless ahead."

"Got it," Kairi pulled herself up, looking down at Sora. His hands still covered his face, hiding that brilliant smile. Knowing there wasn't much time, she settled with rubbing his shoulder to express that she was there for him.

"Brace yourself," Ven warned Sora as the two of them left the bunk.

Kairi climbed into the cockpit, taking her place at the weapon controls. Ven sat in the seat, buckling up. It was always a good sign when the copilot took position that things were about to get rough. And, predictably, it did. Kairi found it a good distraction from the events that transpired. She didn't want to think about Sora's darkness or this Vanitas boy and what he had to do with them. Yet, she was unable to escape it.

Aqua spoke to Ven, urgency in her voice. "Ven, what did Sora mean by, 'the boy he looks like?'"

"I didn't want to tell you," Ven insisted. "I thought it would scare you."

"Sora _looks_ like him?" She stressed. "How is that even possible?"

"He's my darkness, Aqua," Ven explained as the ship rattled upon impact. "Sora's heart connected with mine after it fractured. I can't imagine he really _looked_ like anything when he was born. It's probably something that happened because of the connection.

"And he didn't look _exactly_ like Sora. Vanitas has black hair and gold eyes." From Kairi's peripherals, she saw Ven tug his hair and pull at his eyes to emphasis the difference. "But… I guess I shouldn't say anything. I mistook Sora for him at first." Ven _laughed_ about it. "Then, you know, living in his heart for so long… I realized it was only Sora. I told him because I knew he wouldn't freak out. Unlike you."

"You didn't think it was important to say anything?"

"No," Ven replied flatly. "Because it's not. It's just a tiny detail."

"Ven—"

"Is right now the best time to be arguing about this?" Ven asked with a chuckle. "You can yell at me when we get in the clear, okay?"

The haul shuttered. Kairi shot at the enemy ships, gritting her teeth. She needed to focus. It was hard to when she was realized just how terrible a people person Aqua was. She had a huge heart and it was certainly in the right place, but she wasn't sure how to get her points and ideas across without coming off as brash and incessant. Kairi had known Aqua for less than two months and she was only now just realizing this. The Keyblade Master only had the best intentions. Kairi knew that. But the way she when about it wasn't doing her any favors.

It was… kind of funny. The great Keyblade Master they were looking for was this sweet, social awkward teen, barely even twenty. Kairi certainly felt less intimidated. Yes, this girl trained under a seasoned Master, but that was all she was—a girl. Like Kairi. And, even though she had spent so long in the dark, the light had done her so much good. Even if the situation had forced her to age beyond her years. But hadn't it done that to all of them? Kairi and Riku had been saddled with the hope that they might save this universe. The things that happened to Aqua and Ven so long ago… Sora being thrown into darkness at such a young age.

Scratch that. Sora was most certainly still a child. He hadn't aged a day since Kairi had known him.

Kairi and Riku fought their way home. The ship sustained about the usual amount of damage, which meant Cid was _not_ going to be happy with them. Riku went straight to their base to try and appease him with cigarettes and booze as Kairi, Sora, Aqua, and Ven went to the lot in the third district to work on forms. Kairi was glad Ven finally decided to work with them. He didn't consider Aqua his master, but more like a friend who was trying to help him out. Aqua walked them through forms and Shotlocks (which Ven assisted her in). Sora knew some, but Kairi couldn't create her own. Basic ones like Meteor Shower and Flame Salvo were difficult. Riku joined them, looking rather disheveled and put off.

When training was finished, all of them were beyond exhausted. Sora leaned on Kairi's shoulder, yawning as they sat in their usual place to unwind. They didn't even bother to get their after training snack. Both were too exhausted to go to the shop and neither were even that hungry.

"So, along with Ven, my heart's connected to darkness incarnate," Sora mumbled. "Kinda wonder why he didn't go to Ven like the rest of his heart did?"

"I'm not sure," Kairi yawned, resting her cheek on his head. She couldn't help but think how soft his hair was. "The heart has many secrets and we'll never understand it."

"DiZ tried to," Sora explained. "Look where it got him."

"That's also coupled with a bunch of backstabbing apprentices." Kairi reminded him.

Sora sighed. He didn't say anything for a while, but Kairi was comfortable with the silence. She thought for just a moment that he might have fallen asleep. Kairi watched people mull around, going about their lives as best they could after being uprooted. She felt as if things were going well here, in Traverse Town. But she couldn't wait to get home, back to Destiny Island, back to her adoptive parents and their friends they left behind.

"Well, I'm going to be more careful," Sora promised. "I know my limit now, so… that makes it easier."

"Good," Kairi smiled, rubbing her cheek on his scalp encouragingly. "We're all right there with you."

From all of this, all Kairi could wonder was… Why Sora?

* * *

Uuuugh! So many ideas! Why do we need set ups to write them? XD


	23. Chapter 23 Sora

The next few days were spent in Traverse Town. They hadn't left to train in Twilight Town and Sora spent a _lot_ of time meditating. He needed to understand himself better. He thought he knew himself pretty well until Ven popped out of his heart and changed everything. He didn't think his own darkness was so close to the surface until he'd lost control of it during training.

Meditating didn't lead to any sort of enlightenment, unfortunately. Not anything he'd hope to find anyway. It might also be that he didn't have the patience for it and his mind wandered _way_ too often. DiZ was the one that suggested it, so of course Sora didn't follow through as well as he would have liked to. It was like learning science and math and stuff. It was just _so hard to concentrate_!

In their off time, Sora noticed Ven hanging around Kairi more than usual. Not that it bothered him or seemed to bother her at all. It was just something he noticed and thought odd. It seemed like when Kairi went off on her own, Ven followed.

He had been acting so strange. Since they day after the incident. Sora thought it might have been that Ven thought Sora was weird, then remembered it started sometime after lunch. Sora noticed Ven disappear for a while. He tended to do that sometimes. He'd go off on his own and nobody really questioned it. They all did that. Sora usually just went to explore the area and make friends with some locals.

Well, he couldn't call them locals. They thought of Traverse Town as their home as much as Sora did. It was where they landed and formed a makeshift life, but they seemed more at home here than Sora. The ones he preferred to hang out with were a group of kids from a place called Shibuya. Well, they were second to his best friends.

Best friends… Sora heard Kairi and Riku use that term to describe each other. They were friends who were closer than normal friends. People you could talk about anything with. So, Sora was glad to think of Aqua, Ven, Kairi, and even Riku as his best friends.

Riku certainly began to let up around Sora. The two of them found themselves alone together from time to time. Things stopped being weird, thankfully. They spoke often about training, but even began to talk about Riku's life before all of this. Sora asked and Riku didn't even hesitate to tell him.

"Our world always felt… small to me." He told the brunette. "For as long as I could remember, I wanted to leave. I knew the strength I needed wouldn't be found on our tiny island and I tried to find so many ways to leave." He told Sora of how he and Kairi built a raft, described their friends Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie, explained what school was like, what home life was like, Riku's parents. Sora wanted to know everything.

"Did…" Riku bit his lip, hesitant. "Did Kairi tell you about your family?" Sora shook his head. He didn't ask and she hadn't brought it up. He didn't even really think about them. So, Riku told him. Riku told him his parents were lost with their world. That they were still searching for him, even after everyone else had stopped. That he had a little sister that he never met who would be about six now that had also been lost.

"I'm sorry."

Sora shook his head, smiling. "No, that's great." His grin widened. "I can't wait to finally meet them."

Riku gave a small smile which Sora had grown to realize was his genuine smile. When he was faking it, it would be wide and sarcastic. It was the only smile he'd give Sora for a while. He realized the difference when he noticed how he'd smile at Kairi in comparison. "You will."

Sora thought Riku probably trusted him more now. At least he hoped he did. He felt he proved himself enough to be trusted.

And Sora trusted all of his best friends. Even Ven, who Sora knew was meeting up every now and again with Axel. They'd only met up maybe twice since Axel found them in the gardens, but Sora was wary. Axel was their enemy, though Ven insisted he wasn't. Ven told Sora that they talked about what had happened since they'd met. The information wasn't anything that Sora hadn't already known. They told of their travels and missions and there wasn't anything for Sora to worry about. Besides, Axel was busy and couldn't meet with Ven all that much.

It worried Sora. Especially since Sora couldn't tell anyone and that was all he wanted to do with this information. Maybe next time they went to Twilight Town, Sora could talk to DiZ about it. DiZ kept secrets well, and he'd know what Sora could do about it (maybe. He might just tell Sora to dispose of the Nobody.).

Sora's meditation brought him back to Ven's strange behavior. Sora wished he could describe how different Ven seemed to be acting but the only way he could was _weird_. He was more distracted than usual, constantly itching for some sort of fight, and didn't leave Kairi alone. Not in the way that would annoy her and attached to her hip, but literally would make sure that Kairi was never by herself.

What was up with that?

"Hey, guys," Riku addressed his fellow Keyblade wielders one afternoon while they hung out in Aqua, Sora, and Ven's apartment. "Anyone wanna talk about what DiZ said when he mentioned the Organization was looking for their own Keyblade?"

What? Oh. Right. Sora had completely forgotten about that.

"I did ask him," Aqua said as she brushed pushed aside some papers on their table. It was all of DiZ's reports that he had given her. She had been pouring over them for days. "He said he didn't know the details. Just that they wanted a Keyblade for themselves."

"Well… we're all that there is," Riku motioned to the group. "How exactly do they plan on getting one?"

Kairi, Ven, and Sora looked at each other. Oh boy. That was something to worry about, wasn't it? Were they going to try and recruit one of them? Sora couldn't imagine that going over very well. None of them were exactly jumping for a chance to join the exclusive Organization XIII. It wasn't like the Keyblade could be stolen. The wielder had to follow.

"Maybe they plan to get Aqua to pass them one?" Kairi suggested.

"Which she'd never do," Ven retorted, almost defensively. It was unnecessary. They all knew Aqua rather die than pass a Keyblade to one of the Nobodies.

"Of course not," Riku shook his head. "But we all need to stay on our toes. We're not sure when they'll make their move. The King has been doing what he can to gather information from them, but it's been difficult to get near."

"What about DiZ's devices?" Ven asked.

"They only monitor the worlds and the Keyholes," Riku explained. "They aren't spying devices."

The five of them drew a blank. Riku finished the quick dinner he put together for them, setting it on the table. It wasn't much, but Sora enjoyed it nonetheless. He loved food. He tasted everything he could get his hands on. He had yet to find something he didn't like. Then again, everything he ate had been suggested by Kairi or Riku. Aqua was just as eager to eat anything she could get her hands on as he was. Not that hunger was ever an issue—Kairi and Riku had more than enough Munny to feed all five of them. It was just that eating was something they never needed in the Realm of Darkness. Ven even expressed how surprised he was to see Aqua eating something she didn't like. She had forgotten she didn't like red peppers and was eager to scarf them down.

Taste, texture, hot and cold… Sora wanted to experience all of them.

After dinner, Sora and Kairi went off to get their usual sweets for dessert. They would buy from a shop in the second district and hang out in the fourth district. It was nice to see all the lights and color and people. Sora enjoyed the mere presence of it after being alone in the dark for so long. And being here, in this bright city filled with people, sitting next to Kairi with his chocolate covered ice cream, was the best part about the Realm of Light.

They sat at the very highest point of the district. Usually, people couldn't reach up this high. Kairi was actually a pretty good jumper. She made it up there on her own, without Sora even having to pick her up. Sora liked high places. He always had. Whenever he got the chance, he'd go to the highest point and look over their new surroundings. DiZ usually used him as a look out whenever he was able.

Isn't funny how sometimes, just when you were talking about something or someone, they just _happen_ to show up? No, not funny. Weird. No, _not_ weird. _Scary._

The scent smacked him right in the face. It was so _close_. Like, right behind them.

Sora stopped, mid-laugh to slowly turn. A man hung in the air behind them, upside down, grinning. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, dark and graying. A scar gouged his left cheek and an eye patch covered his right eye. He smirked at him, his grin crinkling his good, golden eye.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Kairi jolted, twisting to face him. Sora tossed his ice cream aside, summoning his Keyblade. The Nobody laughed, tapping his gun against his shoulder, looking between them. "This a date?"

Sora leapt at him, swinging his blade. The man vanished, appearing in front of Kairi. A teleporter? Damn it. Sora _hated_ those. Kairi jumped at him, swinging her own Keyblade. Sora flew through the loft, right after her. The man vanished again and the two landed.

"Sora, you keep him busy." Kairi directed. "I'm going to get people out of the way."

"Gotcha."

Kairi grabbed his arm. "Be careful. And don't—"

"I know," Sora grinned. He wasn't going to underestimate him. He was going to give it all he had with… two Keyblades. No flying. Like Aqua told him. If the man got away, he didn't have any intell to bring back. He wasn't going to be the army Riku thought him to be, but he was going to be brutal.

Kairi ran off. Sora followed the Nobody, whose presence vanished and appeared periodically. He chased him through the district, never quite getting him in his sights. But he certainly was vocal.

"Where did you come from, kiddo?" the man asked. "Didn't think there were any other Keyblade masters around besides Riku and Kairi."

"They aren't masters," Sora corrected. "Not yet."

"Oh, right." The man laughed. "No, no. The only Keyblade Master left disappeared _years_ ago. Oh, wait! That's right! She's back. Master Aqua sure is a fire cracker, ain't she?" Sora saw him standing on an awning. Sora ran up to him, watching him smirk. "Heard she was trapped in the Realm of Darkness. Where _you_ with her?"

"None of your business!" Sora swiped his blade defensively.

"So you were," the man mused. The longer he looked at Sora, the more his smirk fell. "You know, _he_ gave me that same look. Heard he's back, too."

"What? Are you just going to ask questions?" Sora laughed. He didn't know what this guy was talking about and frankly didn't care. "Come fight me."

"Feisty, aren't you?" The man snorted. "_Just_ like him." He slung his weapon onto his shoulder. "You're interesting kid. But, you aren't my target. Even if you would be a better option, in my humble opinion. Taking out XI and XII. Was that by yourself? Impressive. But, orders are orders."

He was beginning to monologue. Sora _hated_ monologues. They bored him and confused him because he barely understood what was going on. He knew this guy was the bad guy and Sora was the good guy. Sora rolled his eyes, throwing his Keyblade while the guy was wrapped up in his talking. The silver and gold blade smacked the man right in the face. He stumbled back, holding his face as the blade circled back to Sora.

"Hey!" The man aimed the gun at Sora. Sora rolled out of the way as a bullet flew at him. The man was gone faster than Sora could blink. Sora turned as the man was suddenly behind him. What was his name again? Sora couldn't remember for the life of him.

The Nobody shot, point blank at Sora's face. He expected pain and a lot of it. He expected maybe death, darkness, and maybe the worst headache of his life. But all he felt was… _discomfort_. It was strange and unsettling and the man's laughter filled Sora's ears.

"I gotta confess something. These aren't my normal bullets," he confessed. "They're special. Don't worry, though. You'll see what they do soon enough." The man raised a second gun. "But _this _one. This one has my usual bullets. And they're pretty painful."

Sora looked down the spiked barrel, gulping. He looked back up at Xigbar, giving his own smirk. He summoned a Keyblade behind Xigbar, sweeping him from under his feet. Sora jumped back as the man fell back, catching his second blade. "You sure you want to get into this? You've got me and Kairi against you. You're going to get your butt handed to you."

"You're cocky, kid." The man scowled, jumping to his feet. "And, like I said, you aren't my target." He warped out, his voice carrying back to Sora. "Oh, Princess! Where'd you go?"

This… did not bode well. Sora grit his teeth, hoping Kairi finished clearing out the district. He ran towards her. Kairi?! Kairi was his target?! Why?! Sora _had _to get to her first. He had to be with her to protect her—to have her back, corrected himself. She would kill him if she thought he was protecting her. She insisted she could take care of herself and he believed her. He just wanted to make sure she stayed safe.

When he found her in front of the Flick Rush, blocking bullets. There were a few people running into the arena to escape the fray. Sora ran next to her, casting reflect as a barrage of bullets shot at them.

"Glad you could make it," Kairi gave him a relieved grin. "What happened to distracting Xigbar?"

"Is that his name?"

"Yes."

"He started monologueing."

"You know, sometimes it's a good idea to let them keep talking." Kairi chuckled, blasting an ice spell at him. "You can probably learn what they're up to."

"I'd rather just hit them in the face."

The two rolled away from a large, green bullet that the man shot at them. Xigar warped behind them, shooting. Kairi blocked, sending his red bullets back at him. Sora jumped, trying to reach him. He vanished before Sora got near him. He turned as Kairi cast Stop. Unfortunately, the man was completely unaffected.

"Sorry, that ain't gonna work, Princess."

It was difficult to get close. Kairi used her wide range of spells to attack from a distance. Sora used up his Shotlock, trying to do some damage. They hit their mark, but he could heal and block, too. Sora wasn't used to that. He was used to the mindless Heartless enemies, which didn't often block and had to rely on other Heartless to heal them. He was growing used to it, thanks to their training.

The space changed. Sora blinked and missed it and their space changed. It was still the fourth district, but things _shifted_, disorienting him. Kairi grabbed him, looking at the chasm that appeared at her toes. Sora pulled her to the solid surface, looking around. Xigbar stood at the end of the platform that twisted and turned like a maze. He shot at them. Sora blocked.

"I'll get 'im," Sora assured as she rushed at him. He leapt over gaps, running and blocking. Kairi was right at his feet, keeping up.

"Not alone you aren't," she argued.

He knew from watching Kairi argue with Riku that it was absolutely no use trying to stop her. Sora only wanted her to stay safe and the safest place for her, frankly, was farthest from Xigbar. If she was his target, Sora knew that he would not stop until he had obtained his objective. Now, exactly what he _wanted_ with Kairi, Sora had no idea. He really didn't care, either. He knew it couldn't be good and she'd get hurt.

Sora stopped in front of Kairi, blocking the spear-like bullets. They shot back at their attacker, stunning him for a moment.

"He's only using one gun," Kairi noted.

"His other one does this weird thing… they went right through me." Sora motioned with his finger, going through his wrist. He didn't exactly want to tell her he was shot point-blank in the face.

"They went _through_ you?" Kairi repeated.

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "He said we'd see what it does soon enough."

Xigbar regained his composure, warping away. Just like that, he was above them. Red bullets shot at them, Sora throwing himself over Kairi to protect her. He felt the spears hit his back repeatedly. They didn't pierce him, like Larxene's kunai, but they stung and burned, radiating heat. His skin broke open and his shirt tore as they pummeled him.

"Out of the way, kid."

"I won't let you hurt her!" Sora cried, holding her tighter to shield her.

"Aw, come on." Xigbar sighed. "You felt them. They don't hurt at all."

Sora pushed Kairi aside, brandishing his weapons, flying at him. He vanished again, appearing a few feet away. Kairi rushed at him, surrounded by light, hitting him in the ribs with her weapon and all of her might. She cried out a spell, hitting the man with a blast of light. Xigbar fell out of the air, tumbling away. Kairi was on him, swinging her blade, knocking him into the air. She slammed him back to the ground.

Sora was always amazed to see her fight. She was _awesome_. She used her light to her advantage, her small frame gave her speed and grace, and she expertly used her blade, as if she had always wielded it. It was natural for her to beat her enemies into submission.

Sora was right next to her. The two of them raised their blades, swinging down at Xigbar. He threw his arms in front of him defensively, vanishing. As Sora turned, Xigbar was behind Kairi, holding a gun to her back. She froze, her eyes wide.

"Better to end this quickly, right?"

It was as if time had stopped. The only sound that echoed through the district was the _pew_ from Xigbar's gun. Kairi's mouth opened in a silent gasp as her chest pushed forward, light bursting from her chest. She reached for the light, her eyes going dark, her body falling limp. Sora released one of his blades to catch her with one arm, looking at the light that glimmered just above them.

"There we are," Xigbar smirked, aiming at the light with his other gun. "The Princess's heart."

The spark of light began to move. Sora cast Reflect around it, keeping it where it was. A red bullet ricocheted off of it. Her heart?! Her _heart_?! How did that gun do _that_?! Sora dropped Kairi, leaping up to grab the heart out of the air. He cradled the sphere as he landed by the girl, holding his blade to Xigbar.

"What did you do?!"

"Uh, I kind of need that," he pointed to the item in Sora's hand. "Part of my mission."

"You'll never get Kairi's heart," Sora growled through gritted teeth. _"What did you do?!"_

The man backed up, raising his hands. "Ya see, those bullets were made to retrieve hearts." He explained. "They replicate the essence of Heartless. You know, they can just reach their claws into your chest and pull out your heart so… we wanted to see if we could do that. Mission accomplished. Now, there's a couple of scientist who want to study that heart so…"

"Never!" A Keyblade appeared behind Xigbar, hitting him in the back as hard as Sora could make it. It disappeared, replaced by another one coming from another direction. It went like that until Xigbar found a chance to teleport away.

"Got it! Got it!" he shouted from a rooftop. "I'm gone!"

And he was. The area returned to normal in a flash of light. Sora looked down at the glimmer, still being encased with his reflect spell. He held it with both hands as he got to his knees. The light… was so warm. Kind. Gentle. So full of _love_. Sora couldn't help but think that Kairi had such a beautiful heart. He didn't think any other heart could compare.

Sora rolled her onto her back. "Sorry I dropped you," he said, giving a nervous smile. The girl only stared vacantly, as if on the cusp of sleep. Those blue eyes void of light. Sora held the heart above her chest, praying it would return to her once he released it.

Biting his lip and hoping, he released reflect around the heart. Her heart twinkled, suspended above the girl. Slowly, it fell, sinking back into her chest. Kairi blinked, the light returning to her blue, blue eyes. Sora's heart raced with excitement and relief as she turned her gaze back to him. Before Sora could say anything, she threw herself at him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his chest with her face buried into his neck. For a moment, he wasn't sure what to make of it. He wrapped his arms carefully around her, holding her close.

Their embrace carried unspoken words.

_Thank you._

_I will always protect you._

* * *

Mmm fluff.

Anyway, this fight scene was short and quick. There will be a longer one with Xigbar later, promise.

Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24 Riku

Riku was _not_ happy to hear what Kairi and Sora had to tell them when they returned from their dessert run. They came back bruised, a little beaten, but relatively unscathed from their brush with the Organization's number two. Riku didn't care that he showed up. He didn't care that they fought him two on one. He didn't particularly even care that Xigbar got away.

What he did care about was that he almost lost his best friend.

Kairi was like his little sister. She was annoying and stubborn and he loved her for it. If he lost her, he didn't know what would happen to him. He would probably succumb to his own darkness, allowing it to swallow him whole. He didn't want to live in a universe without her. And he had almost lost her that night.

He wanted to blame someone. He wanted to blame himself for not being there. He wanted to blame Sora for not doing _everything_ he could to protect her. He knew it wasn't fair to Sora. He knew Sora was only following orders. He was told to reel back until the time was right and he was doing marvelously. And, Riku supposed, Sora _did_ bring her back. He made sure she stayed safe, no matter what happened, even if Kairi gave him more than an earful for it.

But the fact still stood he almost lost her. She had her heart pulled from her body. She had almost had it taken by Organization XIII to do who knows what to it. But why _her_?! She was a Princess of Heart. It wasn't like she had a Heartless created after.

Yuffie stood behind Riku as he typed in the new information into their computer, biting her thumbnail. She cared about Kairi, too. But she saw it about as bluntly as Kairi did. Kairi was safe at this moment. She came out of the fight just fine. There was nothing to worry about. Except maybe… "Hey… if Kairi can't make a Heartless… could she still make a Nobody?"

Riku glanced back at the ninja. She folded her arms, her brows knit tight. This was probably the most thinking Riku had ever seen her do. "That DiZ guy said they wanted a Keyblade, right? What if they were trying to make a Nobody with a Keyblade?"

"That's dumb," Riku turned back to the computer. "I doubt it would be possible with Kairi and her heart. It's kind of… special."

"But, she's stubborn." Yuffie pointed out. At the table, Ven, Kairi, and Sora were laughing about something or other. Probably about the fight. Kairi had come back, rather shaken, but after a good night's sleep, she was back to her old self. Fearless and confident. Aqua leaned on the wall next to the computer, a frown forming on her lips. "I wouldn't doubt her will would be strong enough to make a Nobody. And a powerful on at that."

"Like one that could fit right in the Organization," Aqua added.

"Right," Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah, but… why her?" Riku shook his head. "If anyone, it should be Aqua or Sora."

"Or you," Aqua pointed out. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Riku. Your heart would create both a powerful Heartless and a strong Nobody."

He didn't doubt the Heartless part. Not with how in tune Riku had been becoming with his own darkness. "The point stands. Aqua's a Master and Sora has an unwieldy amount of power." By unwieldy, he meant it. He realized Sora barely had control over his own strength. Not that he lost control or anything. Just… he didn't have the power to use it all. He could _what_ he could do. He didn't have any idea how to use it, though. He had told Riku that he counted his Keyblades once. There was no way he'd be able to use all of them at once. He couldn't keep track.

"They don't know about Sora, though, right?" Yuffie asked.

"They know he can wield at least two Keyblades." Aqua replied. "And maybe that he can fly. And that he doesn't necessarily have to hold them to use them."

"Telekinetic?" Yuffie asked.

"Not quite," Aqua shook her head. "He can only pick up the Keyblades. Ask him to pick up any other object, he's have no command over it."

"Yeah, why didn't they go for him?" Yuffie asked.

"It can't be a Keyblade their after then," Riku concluded, putting in the information Sora gave him about Xigbar's new ammunition. He was _very_ concerned that the Organization was able to use something like that.

"Maybe they just wanted to study her heart," Yuffie shrugged. "Didn't Xigbar say something about that?"

"Yeah, but," Aqua chewed her lip, "I doubt Xigbar would have been able to go far with her heart."

Riku stopped, looked up to the woman. First, Aqua was Kairi's legitimate Keyblade Master. Second, she had actually met _all_ of them when they were just children. Before Kairi's world fell and after Riku had met the stranger on the island. What else did this woman know?

She fidgeted under Riku's gaze. "I, uh, cast a charm on her when we met." Aqua confessed. "If she were ever lost, she would find someone who would protect her. That applies to her heart, too."

Yuffie punched her palm, expressing that she understood. "That's why she went to Destiny Island instead of Traverse Town after our world fell."

"Yes," Aqua nodded.

It dawned on Riku. Everything. All at once. Smacking him in the face like it had been there all along. And he couldn't help but feel a twinge of… jealousy? "Sora found her." He said quietly, looking to the boy. "He found her washed up on the beach."

Aqua followed Riku's gaze, landing on the boy she helped raise. "Her heart would have probably found it's way to his. Like Ven's did."

Sora must have realized he was behind watched. He grinned brightly, waving at Riku and Aqua. Aqua waved back as Riku turned to his work. Sora did an _awful_ job protecting Kairi. He wasn't there for any of it. He wasn't there for the destruction of their home or for the hoards of monsters they've had to battle or the broken bones and lost wars.

"She was lucky, though." Aqua turned to Riku, maybe sensing his anger. "She found two people to help protect her."

He hated to admit it, but… it did make him feel better. He had been there with her for everything. He protected her from schoolyard bullies and Heartless alike. He taught her to fight. He taught her to defend herself and help others. She had grown stronger than he ever thought she would and he was so proud.

Riku saved the progress on the computer. He ran his hands down his face, not really sure what to do now that he had finished his input. Once Leon got a hold of this information, Riku knew hew as going to throw a fit. Thank goodness he was off world for now. Cid and DiZ had been communicating a bit through the computers and Cid had suggested upgrades. DiZ was more than happy to allow Cid to fiddle with his machines, which surprised Aqua. So, Cid and Leon went to the devices. Cid was the mechanic and Leon was the muscle.

The next few days, training had been put on hold. Darkness was spilling into some worlds and they Keyblade wielders needed to reseal the Keyholes. Riku had taken Ven on his first mission, which Ven was excited about. Kairi and Sora went off together to Neverland and Aqua to the Land of the Dragons with Donald and Goofy, while Riku and Ven went to Halloween Town.

Riku could safely say the mission with Ven went infinitely better than the one with Sora. It was just the two of them, so they took their Keyblade Gliders (Riku was glad for the practice and the silence). They made it there without incident. Ven was particularly excited about the change in atmosphere and the change that this world brought upon. Riku explained that Donald taught him how to cast a spell that would help them blend in to other worlds. Ven had never heard of anything like it.

"Yeah," the older started (was Riku older? He wasn't sure. Ven _looked_ fifteen. He _acted_ fifteen. Wasn't he technically twenty-something? This whole thing threw Riku off). "In the Pride Lands, we become lions. In Altantica, we… become merpeople…" That was still particularly a sore spot. He was glad Ariel and her father had made it to Traverse Town. They had been transformed into humans to blend in, much to Ariel's delight and King Triton's chagrin. Unfortunately, Ariel's sisters and friends had been lost with their world. Riku quickly went on, not wanting to talk about that massive failure. "Yet, we always seem out of place wherever we go."

"I think that happened to me before," Ven scratched at a stitch on his cheek. "In Castle of Dreams, I somehow shrank to the size of a mouse. Cinderella actually thought I _was_ one."

"Has she seen you yet?" Riku asked. Some of the Princesses of Heart were still in Traverse Town due to their worlds being taken by the darkness. Cinderella was one of them. The Princesses tended to stick to themselves. Riku didn't want them involved in any of this, so they went about their assigned work, like most of the other citizens of Twilight Town, and came when called upon for their help. Their light was more than enough to help keep the Twilight Town Keyhole stable.

"No!" Ven waved his arms. "I don't even know what she'd say! I mean… it's been over ten years. And… I don't…" Ven furrowed his brows. "It's so weird… because… I haven't aged at all. Neither have the Princesses I've met."

"Time flows differently in the worlds," Riku explained as they walked to the Keyhole. "And for some of them, their worlds were destroyed a long time ago. Like, Aurora for example. Her world fell about ten years ago. She was taken by Maleficent and forced to sleep. She didn't age during that sleep and I think when we bring her world back, it'll be as it was."

"You think so?" Ven asked. "How are you so sure?"

Riku shrugged. "I'm not. It's Kairi's wishful thinking."

"Kairi seems so know everything."

"Because she's confident." Riku snorted. "She only acts like she knows everything."

It didn't take long after they arrived for the Heartless to show up. With a Keyblade around, it wasn't ever a surprise. The two went into battle, fighting off the Heartless. Ven easily took care of himself, thankfully. Riku knew Ven was capable, but he hadn't been in the field with him yet. He was afraid he'd have to pick up the slack and Ven proved he was just fine.

After clearing the Graveyard, Riku wiped his brow, turning to his partner. "I guess putting you on clean up in Traverse Town was a good idea."

Ven scoffed. "As if. This is nothing. You should see the Unversed I've had to fight. Hoards of 'em. Big baddies. All on my own."

"Right. The creatures before the Heartless, right?"

Ven nodded. Then, changed his mind and shook his head. "The Heartless have… been around for a while. It's kind of fuzzy but… Xehanort had me train with them."

Aqua had told them about the Unversed. They were creatures wrought from Vanitas and were no longer a concern. Fledgling emotions that he had control over… Riku wondered if Ven had a similar power in him. After all, he was light and his other half was darkness. Doubtful, but his power was being stifled by Master Eraqus and Xehanort thought the boy weak. It was _possible_. Again, Riku's imagination was running from him. Ven was the original and Vanitas was considered an abomination. Well, that was what Xehanort's reports said. Ven had them on his person when he fell asleep and they were still in his pocket when he woke up. He didn't have _all_ of them. Aqua had a few, but they were still missing at least four reports. They had still learned a lot from them and Riku was grateful to get better insight.

Riku was really started to get annoyed with how complicated things were getting. It was so simple before. A Heartless and a Nobody Organization who were a little too much for Riku and Kairi to handle on their own. Now there was possession (well, there still was, but with Cloud it was different) and other people this affected, not just the bad guys. Now they had to worry about putting Terra back together, too. Aqua and Ven would _not_ stand for leaving him behind and… Riku hated to admit it, but he wanted to help. He really wanted to meet Terra, the man that promised him the power of the Keyblade.

"So, uh, does this world just not have Emblem Heartless, or what?" Ven asked as he blasted the surrounding Heartless with Thunder.

"Uh, no?" Riku looked around. Nothing by Purebloods. How had he not noticed? Where had all the emblem Heartless gone? That was... weird. So very, very weird. And _wrong_. "They've been pretty adamant about sending Emblems our way."

"Then… where are they?"

It was strange and eerie and Riku wondered if Jack Skellington knew anything about it. This was a quick in and out mission and he would make sure to say hello before they left, but maybe he should find the Pumpkin King to see if he knew what was going on. As Riku turned to Ven to suggest his idea, Ven stopped, standing on top of the curly hill. He was looking out, over the wall. Something was clearly distracting him, enough for him not to notice the Neoshadow rushing towards him.

Riku was quick to slash it down. "Oi! Ven, pay attention!"

"I think I found them."

Riku trudged up the hill, his gaze following Ven's finger. The blonde was pointing towards what remained of Oogie's Manor. There, Riku could see thorny branches throwing a Wight Knight a pink bulb with golden eyes. That was… weird. It was… _eating_ Heartless? That made no sense. It took Riku's brain a moment to catch up. Ven pushed him off the hill as a weird claw _thing_ burst from the ground, snatching at them. Ven landed much more gracefully than Riku as more claws rose.

The two of them took care of them fairly easily. They weren't any more annoying than the regular variety of Heartless. They took snips at the boys (stinging pretty easily) but were cleared easily. The two made their way towards the Manor Ruins. The bridge brought more… Tentaclaws. The Riku saw one of them eat up a Hover Ghost. Was it cannibalism or something else? Were these things even Heartless? He had no idea. But Riku was sure it had to do with that bulb. Was _that_ a Heartless? Maybe another one of Professor Finkekstein creations.

There was a scream. Riku and Ven turned to a corner by the wall where a Tentaclaw snipped at someone in all black. Ven was quick on it, practically flying at it to destroy it. As the girl stood up—it was most certainly a girl from the scream—Riku could see she was wearing an Organization cloak.

"Are you okay?" Ven asked. The girl shrunk back as he advanced, expressing his concern. Riku walked up behind him, trying to get a better look at the girl. Maybe a peek under her hood. She was smaller than Larxene. Slight, quaking with fear. Ven tried to step up to her again, offering a hand. "Look, you're hurt. Let me just take a look at it."

Her cloak was torn at her shoulder, exposing flesh and a deep red mark. She quickly covered it with a gloved hand, shaking her head. "Please don't hurt me." She begged in a small, soft voice. As Ven opened his mouth, most likely to assure her she was in no danger with them, she ran. She shoved past Ven, around Riku, and towards the bridge. Towards… the bulb.

Riku wasn't quiet sure what happened next. One moment, he and Ven were bolting across the bridge to chase the girl and the next Riku was in the air, taking a swing at a casket that was branded with the Heartless Emblem. Riku yelled in confusion and frustration, feeling the sudden pain wracking his entire body, as he slashed at the creature with all he had. He landed deftly, in front of Ven who was on his backside, propped on his elbows.

Ven was beat to all hell. He was bruised and bleeding and looked like he'd been chewed up. Riku felt like Ven looked. Turning to the Heartless that they seemed to be in the middle of battling, Riku finally took in what was going on.

Before them, stood a toppling casket with nails embedded in the black sides. A pink bulb sat on the top, thorny vines supporting it. It _was_ a Heartless. And… the battle was ending. The creature dropped, a _very_ large heart rising from it. One of the biggest Riku had ever seen.

Riku held out a hand for Ven, helping the blonde up. Oh, boy. His health was depleting. His magic was _gone_. This must have been one hell of a battle. Oh, and he was poisoned. Yeah. He could feel that.

"So, uh, what just happened?" Riku asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Ven rubbed the back of his head. "Last I remember… we were chasing that girl."

"Yeah, me, too," Riku furrowed his brow. What was going on? What caused them to forget a clearly hellish boss battle? How could they forget just up until the end of it? Was it the Heartless or was it… that girl? Who was she? Why was she wearing an Organization XIII cloak? Was she a spy or was she the Organization's long awaited thirteenth member?

"So, uh… was that Heartless a cannibal?" Ven asked, cringing.

"I… think so," Riku replied, completely uncertain. He was still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. "Do you happen to have a panacea? I'm out apparently. Even a potion would be nice."

"Uh…" Ven pat down his pockets. He pulled out a bottle, frowning. "Ether."

"How about enough magic for Cure?" Riku asked, feeling rather unbalanced. He might just pass out.

"Just a little," Ven downed the Ether to cast Cure on Riku. "Better?"

"Do I look better?"

"No."

He didn't feel it, either. That meant they'd be grounded until they found a Moogle. The Moogles were pretty good at putting up shop in the worlds. Since the worlds started disappearing more rapidly, they'd put up projections, but at least they hadn't bailed quite yet. Riku slumped against Ven, who offered his support. Riku showed Ven how to enforce the Keyhole that lay where Oogie's Manor once had. Ven supported Riku, who felt the poison working it's way through his system, back to the Guillotine Gate, where a Moogle stood waiting for them.

Ven bought a panacea, helping Riku drink it. They stocked up on potions and ethers, downing them until they felt relatively healthy. Riku almost wished he brought the Gummy. At the moment, he hated the idea of flying through gummy space to return to Traverse Town. He wanted nothing more than his couch, but he still had a few hours to get there.

Maybe he'd say hello to Jack next time. He felt bad, but he physically felt worse. Riku hated being poisoned. He always felt nauseous and shaky and he wasn't a fan. He preferred paralysis, to be honest.

His biggest concern was that girl. Maybe they should find Mickey and see what he knew. Or, better yet, go to Twilight Town. Maybe DiZ knew something. He seemed to keep good tabs on the Organization. Riku wanted to know who she was and where she came from. He _needed_ to know. Because… if she was who he thought she was… no… she couldn't be. It wasn't possible, right?

Riku needed answers. And he needed them _now_.

* * *

Uh... yay! I usually say things at this point, but I have nothing to say except for _Thanks for reading!_


	25. Chapter 25 Kairi

Kairi and Sora came back from Neverland in high spirits. Kairi introduced Sora to Peter Pan and the two hit it off very well. The three of them took down Heartless and reinforced the Keyhole and Kairi was glad this mission went _much_ more smoothly than Sora's last one. Kairi did not want to have to deal with the Organization if she didn't have to. Which they didn't. And the three of them had some time to enjoy the adventures of Neverland before returning to Traverse Town.

By the time they made it back, the two of them were beat. Too many Heartless. Too much excitement. The very long trip to and from. After they landed in the first district, Sora grabbed Kairi, swinging her off her feet, and fell back into the grass by the lamposts with his arms wrapped tightly around her. He must had decided he wasn't comfortable like that, since he proceeded to roll them over and nestle his cheek into the crook of her neck. Kairi was still trying to process what just happened as he sighed with contentment. It all happened so fast.

Clearly, he saw no shame in snuggling up to her. He was very comfortable with being close to her. Then again, he had grown with only two people for company and she was sure their relationship was intimate. She didn't know if he understood boundaries or social norms or that people didn't just do things simply… because that wasn't what was done. But Kairi knew if he suspected she might _not_ be comfortable with something, he wouldn't do it.

She wasn't exactly _un_comfortable. Just… surprised that he was so _bold_. She adjusted herself so she would be comfortable, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to stroke his hair. It was surprisingly soft. His arms around her torso squeezed encouragingly, urging her to keep doing that. Kairi snorted, obliging. What a brat.

"Kairi," Sora hummed thoughtfully. She felt his lips move against her skin, like he was chewing on the words, trying to find the right ones to say. She let him take a moment to search. "If you were a house, I'd be home."

She wasn't exactly sure what to say. What was he even talking about? "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never really… had a home." Sora explained, his voice becoming soft. "We never settled in one place and I don't think I've ever really understood what 'home' meant. Aqua and DiZ would talk about 'going home' and taking me home and I didn't really get it. When I asked Aqua what home was for her, since she didn't have one, she said anywhere, as long as she was with Ven and Terra. Her friends were her home. If they were in the Realm of Darkness with her, she'd still be home. DiZ would talk about his castle and lab and that was home to him. A place.

"And… I guess home to me used to be where I lived before… with my… parents." She could hear the frown in his voice. "But… I don't think so anymore. When I think of home… I think of you. When I think of a place I feel safe and secure and welcome, it's you.

"So… you're my home."

Kairi's face _burned_. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. "You… you just do and say whatever you want, don't you?" she sputtered. He had to _not_ do that. In fact, maybe he could just shut up forever. He was banned from this world. No longer welcome. Traverse Town would no longer accept him. That had to be the only way to get him to stop _talking_.

"Yup!" he rubbed his nose against her jaw-line playfully. "Your heart's beating really fast."

"Theeeey tend to do that sometimes."

Kairi felt his lips pull back into a wide grin as he chuckled. She wanted to push him off of her. She wanted to run far away from him. She wanted to deck him in the face for being so _blunt_. Instead, she wrapped her arms even tighter, squeezing his neck until he couldn't breathe. He laughed through his choke, tapping out.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop talking!" he laughed, resting back into the crook of her neck. "Your turn. Tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"One from Destiny Island."

Sora had heard exciting stories his entire life. He heard from Aqua about training and protecting the worlds from the Unversed. From DiZ, he heard about life in Radiant Garden. Mostly about science and the history of a monarchy. But Sora never had a chance at a normal life. He liked to hear stories about what could have been if he never left. He would ask Riku and Kairi about their lives before the Keyblade every chance he got, not even caring if he heard the same boring story twice. Then again, they usually had different tales to tell when it came to Riku and Kairi. Kairi would tell the truth while Riku strung a web of lies.

Okay, maybe Kairi exaggerated sometimes.

Or all the time.

"Hmm…" Kairi thought for a moment of the perfect story. There really wasn't much to tell. Life there wasn't exciting or amazing in any way. But there certainly were memories and a lot of them. Her and Riku got into trouble constantly. So, which story should she tell?

"About five years ago—I was like, ten; Riku was eleven—we got in trouble with the police." She noticed his confusion. Of course he wouldn't know what police were. "They're people who hold up the law. You know, put away bad guys and protect the population."

"They did a terrible job when it came to Xehanort."

Kairi laughed. "Got that right. Anyway, Riku got into one of his detective moods. It had been five years since you were taken and people sort of… forgot about you. He was getting really frustrated that people stopped looking for you. I mean, your parents didn't give up hope. But it drained Riku.

"So, every once in a while, we'd go to the police station to talk to the detective. He said the case was still open, but they didn't have the resources or manpower to continue the search. He sent information to the mainland and yada yada and a bunch of jargon we didn't understand as kid. Riku said it was what they told everyone to make them feel better, but… he knew they gave up. He wanted to see what they _really_ knew.

"So, after the detective showed us to the door, we turned right back around and Riku somehow got us into the basement where there were a million boxes with a million files with cases. We were _so_ scared we'd be caught. But Riku showed no fear. No hesitation. He kept my head down, listened for footsteps, and kept us out of sight. He was always good at keep us out of trouble when we were _in_ it.

"We spent _so_ long looking for your file. We hid a lot. Almost got caught so many times. And… after a while, we found it. We pulled it and… there was almost _nothing_ in it."

Kairi felt her throat tighten at the memory. Here he was, the boy that had gone missing so long ago. She could still feel the worry and pain of the unknown all over again. Whenever Sora was brought up, she always wondered if he was alive. She wondered what kind of fear and pain that little boy went through. Now, she didn't have to. He was right here, in her arms. Safe and sound.

"There was only the information we gave. Your Dad gave. What a couple of other witnesses gave. A couple of sketches from the sketch artists. Some pictures of you. There wasn't _anything_. No clues. Nothing. It was a file in a file cabinet. There were cases that were stored in these huge crates, but not yours.

"They had given up. The people had forgotten about you. Everyone had moved on. Except for Riku and your parents."

"What about you?" Sora asked. He was curious, not hurt.

"I… I remembered you through Riku." Kairi bit her lip. "Riku talked about you all the time… up until he was nine. He was angry that he couldn't remember your face well and that his memories were becoming muddled and foggy. But that happens when you grow up. You disappeared when we were young. I knew you for a little over a year. You found me. You became my best friend very quickly. And, when you were gone, I missed you but… it's not like how Riku missed you.

"I was scared for you. I was scared you were dead or lost or that woman had done awful things to you. You were just a child…"

Sora laughed. "Well, I was lost. And… I was scared a lot. But DiZ and Aqua were there to make sure I stayed brave. If it weren't for DiZ, I would have forgotten you a long time ago."

"You? Scared?" Kairi giggled. "Now you're Mister Fearless."

"Nuh-uh," Sora shook his head. "I get scared. I was _terrified_ when Xigbar attacked. When you lost your heart. I didn't know what to do. The thought I might have lost you drove me _crazy_." His grip tightened. "I think it's the most scared I've ever been in my life."

Her face was burning again. "You and me, both."

"So, how did you guys get caught?"

"Riku threw a fit." Kairi laughed. "It was actually really bad. He shoved one of the file cabinets over and it made the loudest noise. …We were held in the questioning room until our parents came to pick us up. I felt terrible since… well, my Dad's the mayor and he adopted me and I caused nothing but trouble. Riku, though… he was just so _angry_. Too much anger stored up in that tiny body of his.

"Riku doesn't really have a father." Kairi frowned. "He left when Riku was two. The closest thing he had to a father was yours so… your dad took us out to the island where he sat and talked to us about everything. Your father was the most patient man I've ever known. He let Riku vent about how angry we was and I cried because I was scared for you and your father listened. Then, he talked about how he wasn't angry and he couldn't blame them because… well, that woman was never coming back to this world.

"We hadn't heard the rumors that spread after you were taken. Our parents made sure of that. But your dad told us. He reminded Riku about a boy that had left the islands a long time ago. How he left for other worlds. He said that the woman was from another world. That he had no idea why she took you or where she went. That the only way to find you was if we had the power to travel between worlds.

"So, of course the police wouldn't find anything. There was no way off of our tiny world. We would just have to hope that maybe you'd find your way back to us."

"That's a sad story, Kairi." Sora pulled himself up to pout at her. "Will you tell a happier one next time?"

Kairi laughed, pulling him back down. "I _promise_ I will tell a happier one next time."

Sora was quiet for a moment. It was strange. Kairi wasn't used to him taking a moment or two to process information. If he didn't understand something, he'd let you know and ask you to elaborate. From time to time, though, he'd stop and think about the information given and give a new insight to the problem. Kairi liked his outside-the-box thinking. Riku was very _inside_ the box and stuck to structure. Kairi was just afraid of toeing the line.

"What exactly was it that made Maleficent throw me into the Realm of Darkness?" Sora asked.

"Oh, right." Kairi punched her palm behind Sora's head. "I forgot to explain that to you, didn't I? I mean, you never brought it up again, and I guess I thought you didn't care so much. Since, well, you don't seem to be concerned with a _lot_. Like, things you _should_ be concerned about."

"Yeah," Sora shrugged. "I've spent most of my life in fear and in question and… I guess I kind of just got used to it. I'm not scared anymore because I can fight whatever is thrown at me. I don't question things because they never get answered. I've been told, 'I don't know' so many times… I just stopped asking."

"Well, we didn't exactly ask her ourselves." Kairi started, biting her lip. "We were busy trying to stop her from using the Princesses of Heart to open the final Keyhole and… well, I guess that still failed because…" Kairi shook her head. She felt so _guilty_ helping Ansem open that Keyhole. She was part of the problem. She should have stayed and finished the job by locking it before Ansem got to it. "Anyway… we found this… report, I guess. It was a bit more like a letter. Maybe she sent it to someone, or left it for someone to find, we're not sure.

"It was a paper that explained this meeting she had a long time ago. She met this… guy that told her about a boy that would be her downfall. He told her the boy would be from a world full of light. He was borne of the sky and carried the Key. He had no Master, yet, the Key _chose_ him. He was worthy to carry it. The Light within him shone brightest, carrying more than just it's own weight.

"There was more, but… it didn't make any sense. She couldn't make sense of it either, I think. Which is why she wrote it for someone, maybe hoping they'd understand. The guy talked about how the boy would open the door and… I don't know what door he was talking about. The Door to Light? Darkness? Is there _more_ doors?"

Kairi struggled to remember what the rest of it said. She knew there was some more, but she had put it on the back burner for another day. When Ansem and the Organization were no longer a threat. When the Heartless were gone for good. When _maybe_ they found that small boy that had been taken from them. And here he was. And still… those words didn't seem so important.

"So… I was thrown in there because of what I _could_ have done?" Sora asked, pulling himself onto his knees to look down at Kairi. His expression was… _angry_. She didn't think she'd ever seen him _mad_ before. She pulled back, sitting up. "I was… I was just a kid. She wanted to kill me as a _child_. In the worst way." He began to shake, tears forming in those blue eyes. "I was a _kid_, Kairi. She threw me right into the darkness, hoping it was consume me. But she wanted me to be _scared_ first. _Terrified_. She took everything from me and wanted me to lose hope before falling into darkness. Because she didn't want anyone to oppose her—"

"Sora!" Kairi grabbed his face, making him look at her. "Look. You've _won_! You beat her! You held on to all that light, never once letting the darkness in. You've grown more powerful than you would have if you were with Riku and me. You brought Aqua and DiZ back from the darkness. You woke Ven up. You've taken on the Organization and beat them, all on your own. If she was scared of what you could have been, imagine her face if she could see you _now_. It's _so_ much worse! Because you're so much _better_. You're stronger and your light is resilient. You beat the darkness. You played her terrible, awful game and _won_."

She succeeded in talking him down. Slowly, that smile she adored spread across his cheeks, his eyes softening. Sora wiped his angry tears, laughing. "I did, didn't I?"

"And you've got some pretty powerful players on your team." Kairi knocked him playfully over the head. "Don't forget. We've always got your back. I'll protect you, Boy Chosen by the Key."

Sora sat back on his heels, meeting her gaze. "Thanks… Princess Kairi."

She shoved him back, knocking him off balance. He laughed, catching himself and rising above her. Sora took her face in his calloused hands, pressing his lips against her forehead. Oh no. Her face was burning again. Her heart raced as he pulled back to grin at her. She shoved him back, even harder, making him fall back for real. He needed to stop doing things like that. He needed to stop making her feel this… _burning_ in her chest. Like a candle had been lit in her heart.

She wasn't dumb. She knew what it was. She just didn't want to admit it.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kairi jumped. She hadn't heard Aqua approach them until she spoke up. She beamed down at them, her long hair braided over her shoulder. Sora chuckled, rolling onto his feet to stretch, assuring her she wasn't interrupting. But she was and Kairi was very glad for it. Sora didn't seem to think much about what he did or how embarrassing it was nor seemed to care. Kairi scrambled to her feet, dancing back as Sora began to explode with excitement of seeing a new world.

Aqua smiled as she always did. With kindness and patience and adoration for Sora. It was a different kind of look than she gave anyone else. She cared so much for Sora. She had experienced in childhood and watched him grow and her pride shown brightest when she laid eyes on the boy.

But Aqua had a look for _everybody_. She loved Sora the way an older sister would. She was so proud of him that it burst from her every time she was in his presence. She loved DiZ as well. It was a different kind of love. She worried for him. She wanted him to abandon his revenge and the darkness and Kairi could feel the pain it put her in when he said or did something she disapproved of. Ventus was her favorite of everyone. She wasn't obvious with it, but it was clear she wanted to spend more time with him, take more care, and shower him with affection. He ate it up without even realizing it. Kairi saw Aqua didn't want to be away from Ventus anymore. Not again.

Everyone in Aqua's life was important to her. She refused to take them for granted and appreciated every second with them. Kairi supposed being in the darkness for so long did that.

"I'm glad to hear Peter Pan is doing well," Aqua folded her hands behind her back. Her smile fell. Oh, boy. "But… there's something Riku and Ven discovered. DiZ did some recon and… um…"

Kairi stepped in. "Should we go back to the base?"

Aqua nodded. "Yes."

Now _that_ was a different look that she gave her. Was it Kairi or the news she had? Kairi prayed that it wasn't one in the same. Dread washed over her. She hadn't _not_ thought about the consequences of losing your heart. She didn't know what would happen, especially with her… unique and resilient heart. None of them did. And that's what worried her.

Aqua led them back to the base in the Third District. Sora linked arms with Kairi, giving her an assuring smile that eased her. How did he have that effect on her? It must have been his boyish features and his easy smile. It made her feel like nothing was wrong with the world. He could easily make her forget the worlds were in immediate danger, even if they were talking about them. His bright outlook always just put her at ease.

It disappeared the minute they entered the door. Riku was at the computer, talking to DiZ. His face appeared on one of the side screens as Riku agreed with him about something. Kairi briskly walked over, pulling away from Sora to meet Riku at the console. Riku barely looked up as he greeted her, asking if her mission was successful.

She was a bit sad. They barely talked like they used to anymore. Since Hollow Bastion fell, they found it difficult to talk about stupid stuff like the people they've met and the connections they made and music and television and comics. Now they talked about training and their missions and every once in a while, they'd talk about Aqua, Sora, and Ven and what they did when they were together. With Aqua, it was always training. With Sora, it was Kairi and Sora goofing off. And Ven was… well, _Ven_. There wasn't a proper way to describe him. Ven was a good balance of work and play and maybe that was what Riku and Kairi needed to take back when it came to their relationship.

Riku just didn't want to play anymore.

This was a conversation they'd have another time. Kairi leaned against Riku's back to look at the data on the big screen. There still wasn't much. It was splayed out like Jiminy's Journals with a brief biography of their new enemy. It was a girl. The image said that much with her tiny figure and timid stance. Her hood was still up. It seemed they hadn't been able to get a picture of her with it down.

"We don't know much," Riku told her. "We _think_ she's your Nobody. But she doesn't seem to wield a Keyblade and her name is kind of… different."

"Different?" Kairi asked, frowning.

"She is called Naminé." DiZ explained through the monitor. "It is difficult to get close to learn more, as Riku and Ventus have discovered."

Kairi looked down at Riku, turning to Ven who ruffled his hair. "We were in Halloween Town when we met her. Well… we _think_ we met her. We were chasing someone across a bridge then… we were fighting a Heartless boss." Ven shook his head. "It was like there was this big thing that happened and we just… _forgot_. We know time passed. We know we talked to someone. We know we were nearly beat by that Heartless."

"So. Much. Poison." Riku groaned.

"But we _can't remember_."

"Who is she?" Sora asked, sitting at the table with Aqua.

"The Organization's thirteenth member." Riku explained. "We don't know anything about her. We don't know her title, why her name is different, what her attribute is, _nothing_. And we're kind of scared to get close, to be honest."

"If she has power over memory," DiZ began thoughtfully, "that would make getting close to the Organization impossible. It would make it infinitely easier for them to find us. They would know everything about us."

"But," Kairi chewed her lip, "if she _were_ my Nobody… wouldn't she remember herself as me? And… maybe be on our side?"

"It seems she doesn't have any memories of her own," DiZ shuffled at his computer, throwing information onto one of their smaller screens. "There was data of her in Twilight Town training with another member. She asked him exactly what they were trying to achieve and why. He explained they wanted to create Kingdom Hearts so that they could get their hearts back. She asked him why they even wanted hearts.

"Why would she ask such questions if she already knew the answer?" DiZ shook his head. "As for why her name is different… it appears she named herself before she was found."

"Where was she found?" Kairi asked.

"Castle Oblivion." That was… an odd place for a Nobody to be born. Wasn't it? Kairi couldn't help but wonder how a Nobody was born. She knew _how_ but not _how_. How did they form? Did they appear out of nothing? How did they find themselves on other worlds? What cosmic entity decided which world they would land on? DiZ continued. "It seemed the members they had sent there have earned their ticket back home with her as their payment."

"I suppose they couldn't go back empty handed," Kairi smirked, glancing to Ven. "Since we found what they were searching for and all."

Ven snorted a laugh, returning the grin. They knew the members were looking for the chamber Ven had been hidden in. But none of them knew _why_ Xemnas had sent them to look for it. Why was it so important they found the Chamber of Waking? Did Xemnas know what was inside? What was he going to do with a sleeping Ven if he had found him? Kairi was glad they made it to him first.

"One question," Sora raised a finger. "If a Nobody is made from the body and soul that's left behind… then how can this Naminé girl be Kairi's? I was there. Her body never disappeared, just her heart."

"This is why we are uncertain of who she is exactly," DiZ said. "Fret not. I will find out what more I can and get back to you. Stay vigilant."

DiZ's screen blinked out, leaving nothing but a stream of data. Riku brought DiZ's data to the main screen to overlook it. She could feel the tension in his back. The guy needed to let loose. He needed to relax and from the cup of coffee nearby, Kairi was sure he hadn't slept much.

She was exhausted. She wanted to grab dinner and go to sleep. "Riku, come on."

"Hm?" he didn't look away from the data.

Kairi leaned over and closed out of it. He cried out a protest that she waved off. "We're getting food and we're going home. You need to sleep."

"Can't."

She knew what this was. If it had anything to do with Kairi being in trouble or danger, Riku was right there to try and fix it or save her or protect her. She really appreciated it. As strong as she liked to think she was, she was glad he always had her back. She was glad he looked out for her. She had a big brother to protect her.

"You'll work better if you get some sleep."

"How are you _not_ freaking out?" Riku turned the chair to face her. "This… _girl_ has the power to erase our memories! We don't know anything about her! She might… she might be a part of _you_!"

"And she might not be," Kairi shrugged. "I'm way too tired to get worked up over this. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Please, Riku. Let's go."

"But—"

"Let's _go_." Kairi pulled him out of the chair. He stumbled to his feet as she continued to drag him towards the door. She smiled at Aqua, Sora, and Ven as she moved. "You guys coming, too, or are you going to hang back?"

"There's something I need to discuss with these two," Aqua said. The two boys gave her identical puzzled looks simultaneously. "You two go ahead."

Kairi held up two fingers for victory as a gesture of departing. Riku was finally moving willingly know, knowing that he couldn't win against her persistence. She would eventually annoy him enough to get him to leave with her, so why fight it?

The two of them headed to the café in the third district to pick up food to-go. It was their favorite little place and the closest thing to fast food they would get here. Apparently, most cultures on other worlds didn't have anything like that. And Kairi supposed it was healthier to get something from a restaurant than some grease-hole. It was just so much easier to grab food when they were tired than to make it.

They ordered their usual, which the owner (they used the term loosely, since it was supposed to be temporary) and all of the employees knew by heart at this point. They rarely made their own food. As they waited, they slumped on the ground against the wall outside in their usual place around the corner of the building. They tended to gather unwanted attention, being the two people pretty much in charge of Traverse Town. Kairi laid her head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on her crown. They were content and comfortable in silence. There were many times the two had actually fallen asleep waiting for their food.

"You're really not worried about this new member?" Riku asked.

"I am," Kairi yawned. "I just don't have the energy to get all worked up like you. You know how Peter gets. Especially when there's a new boy who can be so _eager_ to join the Lost Boys."

Riku snickered. "You're just jealous they didn't invite you to join them."

Kairi huffed. "Sexist, I tell you."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. The sound of people getting lunch and the fiddler in front of the café rang through the alcove. Kairi sighed through her nose, closing her eyes. This was nice. This was good. These were the times she'd missed with Riku. When they didn't have anywhere they needed to be or they weren't just discussing the end of the worlds.

Riku lifted his head. She felt the muscles in his shoulder tense and his blade shimmered into his hand. Kairi looked up, blinking blearily. What was going on? Something was wrong.

Someone was here.

Two hooded figures stood before them. One, tall and broad and confident. The other, small and shaking, standing just behind him.

"Look, XIII. They're tired." The tall one started and Riku and Kairi got to their feet. "This should make this mission much easier."

* * *

I'm so sorry. This was supposed to be an action chapter, but then it turned into a fluff chapter. Once I start writing fluff, THERE IS ONLY FLUFF. I only wanted a little, I swear! Then... oh, god. I accidentally the entire chapter.

Sorry it took so long to get out. Finals week and I'm replaying Days and other things. Next chapter! No fluff! All action!

I WAS gonna give Naminé a new name. You know, Kairi-x. But NONE of the scrambles I made or tried to generate sounded good. The letters in Kairi just don't mix well with X which is probably WHY they gave her a pretty, gentle name in the game instead of XIKARI.


	26. Chapter 26 Kairi

Riku didn't hesitate to attack. A claymore met his Keyblade, pushing the Nobody back and causing the hood to fall. Kairi instantly recognized him as Saïx, Number VII and second in command. Saïx pulled up, shoving Riku.

Kairi summoned her blade, ready to attack the girl. The girl, Naminé, flattened herself against the wall. Was she _not_ going to fight? Kairi rushed for her, only to be stopped by an arrow bullet that landed at her feet. Xigbar. Xigbar was back. As Naminé forced herself into a corner, out of the way, the Nobody warped in front of Kairi.

"Hey, Princess." He tapped his arrow gun on his shoulder. "Long time no see."

"What do you want this time?" Kairi demanded. "Still after my heart?"

Xigbar shook his head. "Nah. You can keep it. We're weapons shopping for Poppet over there." He nodded to the girl who shrunk as small as possible in her corner while Riku and Saïx had it out. "See… usually the weapon follows the Nobody. Buuuut, out newest member is having some trouble. We're giving her a hand."

"Oh, how kind of you."

"Ain't it?" he gave her a cheeky grin. "Is it just you and me this time, Princess? Or is your knight going to join us? Or did they send two of us to do the job of one?"

Kairi held her handle with both hands, yelling as she spun to gain momentum and whack him. He didn't seem to see it coming as it knocked him back. The fact that they believed so much that Riku and Kairi weren't a threat _really_ ticked her off. Forget magic. Kairi lunged for the man, hitting him as hard as she could with her blade. She knocked him up, jumping to meet him to knock him back down.

He wasn't happy. The moment Kairi let up, he warped behind her, shooting. Kairi was caught once and quickly cast reflect to dispel the rest. His arrows hurt like no tomorrow, but Kairi raw resentment pushed it off. She wanted to prove to Xigbar she could take him on. She needed to with her own two hands and blade.

Kairi rushed him, jumping to him to knock him into the square. "The shop's _that way_." Kairi hit him towards the shop Huey, Dewey, and Louie ran.

Xigbar shot her in the shoulder, knocking her off her feet. Ow, that hurt! She grit her teeth, holding a hand over the wound. "They don't have the kind of weapon we're looking for," the Nobody shrugged. "Yours seems about right."

Kairi huffed. "What _is_ it with you guys and trying to take things from me? First my heart, now my Keyblade? Go get your own!"

"Cute," Xigbar smirked. "Let's see what you got, Princess."

Kairi didn't like being called Princess. She never did, even her her and Riku were children. When he'd tease her by calling her Princess Kairi, she'd find some way to show her displeasure, whether it be stealing his snack or whacking him across the head. When she found out she _actually_ was a Princess that made it even worse. Everyone started calling her Princess. Kairi never felt like royalty. She never wanted the title. Being born with a heart void of darkness was complicated, albeit useful from time to time.

Kairi was happy just being Kairi.

And when her enemies used the title, it sounded belittling. Like she wasn't fit for combat and wasn't much of a challenge. Kairi hated that more than anything. She growled, lunging for the man. She'd she him what she was made of.

Keeping low to the ground, she slid at him. He warped a few feet away, hanging upside-down, shooting his arrow bullets at her. She deflected them, flipping to get close fast. She feinted swinging up, allowing him to move to the left. She swung upward right, slamming her Keyblade to the left, right in his face.

Magic was convenient. She liked to use it because she was afraid to get up close and personal. Now… she wasn't afraid. She wanted Xigbar to feel just how offended she had been that he took her heart. She wanted to make sure he got the message, loud and clear. He wasn't going to walk away in one piece this time.

Kairi hadn't quite tried this sort of style. She didn't think her arms were powerful enough to hit hard enough and she was right. Yes, it caused some damage, but not enough. Kairi pushed her hand into Xigbar's face. "Light!"

A burst of light pushed him out of the air causing him to tumble back. Kairi was on him, never giving him an opening as she hit him relentlessly with her Keyblade. If he was going to try to take it, he needed to understand the fury it held. It would not leave Kairi without either putting up a fight. This was her blade and she wasn't going to let a bunch of Nobodies take it.

Then, the gun was under her chin. The arrow glowed an angry red and Kairi flipped backward just as it shot. It definitely made some contact. Her teeth clacked together painfully and she felt warmth pool down her throat. Her skin seared with torn flesh. Ow, ow, ow. She really hoped that wouldn't scar. She held her hand over her chin, casting Cure to close the wound enough to not distract her.

Xigbar was a distance fighter. But Kairi wanted to be close. She used every opportunity she could to close the distance, succeeding only a handful of times. She didn't like his distance. It meant he had a better chance of hitting her. Even when she got close, he's use his power over space to launch a barrage of arrows at her. It was a struggle, trying to reflect them. When she didn't dodge, she'd try and block and throw them back at him. When she got close enough to make a hit, he'd warp elsewhere and they'd start again.

It was tedious and annoying. She was getting hit more times than she could handle. Her magic was running low as well as her stamina. She had to push through it. She had to win this time. She wasn't going to be the little princess everyone expected her to be.

She was distracted, though. So thoroughly distracted, she didn't notice when a claymore came swinging at her until it was too late. Kairi cried out in pain as the hard weapon struck her, knocking her across the ground. The people in the square had scattered during her fight with Xigbar. She didn't have to worry about them getting hurt. But two on one…. Where was Riku?

It took her a moment to get adjusted. She was seeing double two men approached her. She turned onto her front, trying to get a look around for Riku. Oh, man, she felt sick. There he was… beaten and bloody not even a ten feet away. Was he alive? Was he breathing? Oh, please, let him be okay.

"Riku…" Kairi reached for him as she tried to get to her knees. She had to get to him. She had to see that he was going to be okay.

"Ah, ah, ah." A heavy boot landed on her back, pushing her down. "You're tougher than you look, Princess. But, we came here for something." Xigbar moved his foot from her spine to her wrist, pressing down on her right hand and holding her blade in place.

"XIII," Saïx turned. The quivering girl scrambled to approach them. Saïx and Xigbar turned, allowing her to face Kairi. "Take what belongs to you."

The girl, Naminé, crouched down. Kairi couldn't see under her hood, but she could sense her apprehension. She had no reason to be afraid, Kairi thought. First of all, she couldn't _feel_ fear. Second, the two head honchos were there to make sure the plan succeeded. If these two failed, the Organization was much more pathetic than Kairi previously believed.

She still wasn't going to just _hand_ over her Keyblade. When the girl got close enough, Kairi rose as much as she could, swinging her left fist upward. Her knuckles met a jaw, knocking the Nobody back. Wow… she didn't even punch that hard.

"Ah!" Kairi cried as a claymore fell onto her back.

"Stay down," Saïx ordered.

That was when Kairi got her first look at the Nobody. Naminé's hood fell back, blonde hair tumbling over her shoulder. Her face. Oh, God, her face. She was paler, only by a few shades, but _that face_. _That was Kairi's face!_

Naminé scrambled, grabbing the Keyblade from Kairi's slackened grip. She stood up and took a few steps back, possibly in fear that Kairi was going to hit her again. Kairi was in too much shock. She should have known. She should have expected this. _I mean… you did lose your heart!_

"Good?" Xigbar asked, turning to the blonde.

Naminé looked from Xigbar to Saïx, a frown gracing her lips. She gazed down at the blade in her hand. Destiny's Embrace. It wasn't hers to hold. No, it was Kairi's. That was _Kairi's_ Keyblade and that girl wasn't allowed to take it!

Xigbar's foot at let up as he approached their youngest member. Kairi's reached for the blade, the claymore still holding her down. She called for it. _Come back to me!_

In a shimmer of light, the Keyblade disappeared from Naminé's grip, appearing once more in the hand it belonged in. Kairi grinned at Xigbar as he turned back to her. She wasn't going to let up. This was something that belonged to her. And, damn it, if she was expected to act like royalty, she was going to. She held a strong claim to the weapon in her hand and she would start wars to protect it.

"It… It's rejecting me," Naminé said. Her voice was so quiet. So sweet. … Kairi understood. She was only doing as she was told. She didn't know anything else. She didn't want to mess up. This girl… with no memories to call her own knew only the Organization and was only aiming to please.

That didn't mean Kairi was going to go easy on her if they were going to fight over the Keyblade.

"Then take it by force," Saïx demanded.

"Eh… bossman, I don't think you understand how Keyblades work," Xigbar pointed out. "You know… they're kind of picky and you kind of need a strong will to just _take_ one. And Poppet here, well… we're working on those skills still, aren't we?"

Naminé bit her lip. Her eyes were glassy as she met Kairi's determined ones. There was no way her will was stronger than Kairi's. Right? Kairi could see she was just… like a puppy. Small, harmless, and follows whoever takes command. And Naminé certainly wasn't going to take command anytime soon.

Still, as the two higher-ups bickered, the blonde got to her knees before her, putting a hand over Kairi's. Kairi's grip on the Keyblade tightened. She would have to pry it from her corpse before she got a hold of it.

"I'm sorry," Naminé whispered.

"… Huh?"

Kairi winced as light burned into her retinas. A chain of _light _wrapped around Naminé's arm, snaking around her wrist and the handle of the Keyblade. Naminé wrenched upward and the Keyblade slipped from her grasp. Naminé crawled back as Kairi tried to lunge at her, despite the claymore that dug into her spine.

"No… NO!" Kairi screamed. "GIVE IT BACK!"

Xigbar helped Naminé to her feet. "We good this time, Poppet?"

"I… I think so." Naminé nodded.

Xigbar gave Kairi a sideways smirk. "Pleasure doing business with you, Princess. Thanks."

Kairi wriggled, trying to free herself from under Saïx's weapon. He only pushed down harder. Kairi's vision blurred as she watched the two leave through a Corridor of Darkness and she couldn't help but scream out like a child whose favorite toy was taken from them. No! They couldn't just _do that_! That was _hers_! She was found worthy of it! She had a job to do! She _needed_ it!

When they were gone, Saïx let up. She tried to push herself up, only to be slammed across the lot once again. When she finally got her bearings enough to follow, he was gone.

Kairi hurt all over. Her head felt like it had cracked in two from hitting the pavement. Her body was sore and she wondered if her wrist was fractured. She was certain a rib or two were cracked. But none of the physical stuff hurt nearly as bad as her heart. She felt as if a piece had been torn out of her. Her throat squeezed tight as she choked on sobs. No… it was gone.

She heard a groan. Then she remembered… _Riku!_ Kairi tried to get up. She slipped. Once. Twice. Five times before she decided it would be easier just to army crawl to him. Kairi rolled Riku onto his back. He was bruised and she could feet bones shift under her fingers… but he was alive. His raspy breathing was a sound of relief.

He was barely coming to when Kairi couldn't help but bury herself into his chest. She wailed and cried. She hadn't been nearly this upset when they lost their home, only because she knew they would get it back. Together. The two of them would fight the darkness and save their world. Now… she was useless. She couldn't do anything. She had lost.

"Kai…ri…" Riku's hand was on her head. "I'm alive… ish."

Kairi laughed her her sobs. "I know," she choked. She used the very last of her magic to cast Cure on Riku. It wasn't going to heal him completely, but… he might be able to stand. She certainly couldn't.

"They took it, Riku," she blubbered. "They took my Keyblade."

He was silent for a moment. "What was that?" he asked. "I think my concussion blew out my eardrums. They took your _Keyblade_?"

Kairi nodded into his chest. He bolted upright, as if he was given a shot of adrenaline. Kairi sat back on her feet, trying to rub the tears out of her eyes. Riku's eyes darted everywhere from her face to her hands to her wounds and her scrapped knees.

"Try and call it back," Riku ordered. "Right now. Give it everything you have."

Kairi sniffed, holding her hand on front of her. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her heart begged for the Keyblade to return. It pleaded. It demanded. She was its wielder. She was in command of it. She summoned all the power in her heart into calling her blade back to her.

She slumped, slowly opening her eyes. "It's… no use." Kairi said quietly. "She… she's using this… chain to keep it with her."

"She?"

"Naminé…" Kairi spoke softly. "Riku… she's… she's my Nobody."

It wasn't long until they had been found by Aerith. She was their go-to for healing magic and Kairi was sure she heard about the ruckus in the First District. The two friends were silent as Aerith worked on them, mending broken bones and disinfecting open wounds. Slowly, the District filled up again with people. They were used to curious bystanders, watching as they were patched up after a fight. The two were known to come back battered and beaten, so it wasn't anything new, but it was still a spectacle to see. People were drawn by the drama it seemed.

Aerith rarely asked too many questions, especially when it seemed like neither wanted to talk. She asked if it was the Organization, to which they replied, specifying which members. She would ask questions about their injuries, about what hurt, and what was bleeding. Aerith was a very thorough healer, which the two were grateful for.

"Do you two want to wait until tomorrow to give a report?" Aerith asked.

"No," Riku stood up, stretching his now mended ankle. "We need to talk to Aqua."

"She's still in the base, I think." Aerith tapped her chin. "Her and the boys were getting pretty heated when I left…"

Kairi almost wanted to know about what, but she was sure she'd hear about it from one of them. She was much more concerned about the missing hole in her chest. The piece that had been ripped from her ached so terribly. It was a wound even Aerith couldn't heal.

Aerith and Kairi helped support Riku as they walked back to the Third District. How had Sora not noticed the Nobody presence? He should have felt them. He should have come running. Where was he? And what had Aqua talked about with them that could have distracted him enough not to notice?

When they returned, Aqua and Ventus were in a very heated argument. Aerith and Kairi helped Riku into a chair at the table as they looked to each other for answers. None of them seemed to know what exactly they were fighting about. Sora stood next to Ven, his stance suggesting he was part of it. What were the three of them fighting about?

"Hey!" Riku shouted over their voices. The three of them were silenced, quickly turning to Riku, Kairi, and Aerith. "We got a problem."

It seemed almost instantly that Sora was at Kairi's side. His frustration was taken over with concern as the girl dropped herself into a chair. He took her face to examine the injury that had become a light scratch, thanks to Aerith. It might not scar too terribly.

"What happened?" Sora asked as Kairi pulled away from him. She didn't want to be touched. She just wanted her Keyblade back.

"The Organization showed up…" Kairi said quietly.

"I…" Sora looked from Kairi to Aqua and back. "I'm sorry. I should have been there. I didn't even detect them… I guess I was too… distracted. But you guys are okay, right?"

"They took her Keyblade," Riku informed them, his voice ringing much stronger than hers. "I guess because Naminé doesn't have her own… They just helped her take Kairi's."

"No way," Ven breathed. "That's not possible."

"She's… she's my Nobody," Kairi looked from Aqua to Riku. "She should have inherited my mark, right?"

"We don't know that she—" Aqua started. Kairi quickly cut her off.

"I saw her face." Kairi felt her voice growing stronger. "She has my face. She's… She's a part of me. She has… this power. There was this chain that held on to the Keyblade. She couldn't use it herself. But that chain… it kept it in her hands."

Aqua crossed over, gently pulling Sora back so Aqua could properly face Riku and Kairi. She asked what happened, to which the two complied. Riku had been out for most of Kairi's ordeal, so he wasn't much help. It only made it harder for Kairi to talk when it came to the theft. She clutched at her chest, feeling the hole widen with every word. How could Naminé do that? How could the Nobody of someone like Kairi even think about hurting another like she had?

What could they do? They couldn't very well storm into The World That Never Was to take back what was stolen. And now… Kairi couldn't do anything to help. She was useless without her Keyblade.

There was a clattering on the table next to her. Kairi jumped, seeing Sora pouring Keychains onto the table. They would appear in his hands, and he'd dump the next batch beside her. Before she knew it, there was a pile of Keychains tangled up in one another that Sora began to spread out.

"Pick one. Any one. You can use one of mine." Sora plucked out a silver one with a charm that looked oddly like Mickey's head. Kingdom Key. "Except this one. But any of them—it's all yours."

Kairi smiled jokingly. "Aw, but I wanted that one most." The alarm in Sora's face actually caused her to laugh. He believed a dumb joke like that? Kairi stood up to sift through the Keychains. Riku, still seated, helped her find some she might be able to work with. When requested, Sora would summon it and she would examine the blade to see if it was something she could use. Touching the Keychain, Kairi could feel the name. She was always amazed at how these weapons named themselves.

"You have some… strange Keyblades," Riku pointed out. "How did you manage to get your hands on something called 'Glimpse of Darkness' and 'Darker than Dark'? That seems… very un-Sora-like."

Sora shrugged. "I don't know. They just… come to me, I guess. Hey, how about this one? Dream's Lullaby." Sora summoned the blade to his hand. "It's really good with magic."

Kairi hummed thoughtfully. "Hm… no. I want… I want something with a lot of strength."

The boys stared at her, not quite getting it. She knew it was something she wasn't used to. She'd usually stand back and throw magic. But now… that fight with Xigbar… it felt good to use her hands. It felt natural to stand with both feet solidly on the ground. She wanted to explore that and see if it would work for her.

"Then… uh…" Sora pushed through the Keychains until he found what he was looking for. He pulled apart a few, shaking the Keychain free. "This one." The Keyblade appeared in his hand. "Total Eclipse. It's kind of devastating when it comes to strength-based attacks. But really sucks at magic."

Kairi took the blade from him, smiling. It was heavier than she expected, but not unwieldy. There was a perfect balance to it, which she knew would come in handy for practicing a new fighting style.

"Just, uh, don't dismiss it." Sora suggested. "It'll probably come back to me if you do."

"Thank you," Kairi beamed at him. It was genuine, but difficult to do. She wanted _her_ Keyblade back. He grinned back, making it easier to widen her smile. His was just so infectious… she wished it were a disease that could be spread. A disease happiness.

Kairi turned back to Riku. "Ready to go home?" Light shimmered from the table as the Keychains began to vanish.

"Are you sure you want _that_ thing?" Riku asked, exasperated. "I feel like I landed in bizarro-land looking at you with that thing."

"I think we should all go back," Aqua suggested.

"We're not done talking, Aqua." Ven huffed, crossing his arms.

Aqua sighed. It seemed whatever they were fighting about would be a long and arduous battle for Aqua. Her two boys were most certainly not going to let it go just because of what happened. "We can finish discussing this at the apartment."

"Darn right we are."

Kairi looked to Riku for answers, which he clearly had none. The two were completely out of the loop and nothing either of them said made any sense.

"I'll… help you guys up," Sora volunteered. Sora and Kairi hooked an arm around Riku who shifted his weight to his good foot. They had more elixirs in the apartment, so Kairi figured he would be almost one hundred percent by tomorrow. Kairi supported Riku with one arm, carrying her new heavy and borrowed Keyblade in the other.

In the apartment, the two set Riku onto the couch. The boy didn't even bother to get dressed. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his shirt, and grabbed his blanket. He was more than drained and Kairi couldn't blame him.

"So," Riku yawned, "What were you guys fighting about? Not that it's any of my business, but… if you're going to go back at it, I want to know if my sleep is going to be interrupted."

Sora frowned, shuffling between his feet. Kairi chewed her lip. It was something big enough to distract him from detecting the Nobodies, which could not have been good.

"She's… um… She's going off to fight Ansem. On her own."

* * *

So, my original idea was for Kairi to have the Keyblade that was revealed for Kingdom Hearts III, because, fffyeah, dual guns. But we don't know enough about it and I hate assuming things because I go WAY OFF THE MARK (like at one point, I assumed Vanitas was going to be named Ignus and what even) so, yeah, as cool as that would have been to explore, I decided it was safer to stay away from KHIII territory.

I also came across some pretty cool head canons people have for Kairi's fighting style and have adopted them for my own, so I'm assimilating them into the story. Like, Sora's kind of full of light and flighty, like Ven and Riku's got a lot of magic attacks (even if they are darkness based) like Aqua. So, what does that leave Kairi with? The heavy hitter. The tank. Terra.

Oh, and some of the Keyblades mentioned are Roxas's. In fact, the one Kairi takes is one of Roxas's. I didn't feel like trying to make up any because I fail at weaponry creativity. But that's the beauty of fanfiction. You don't have to make shit up.


	27. Chapter 27 Ventus

Aqua was stubborn. Ventus knew that better than anyone except for maybe Terra and right now, he was beginning to get annoyed by that fact. When Aqua set her mind to do something, she was going to do it, even if the task seemed impossible. She would find a way. Aqua was creative and always thought outside of the box, but… this… this was just pure stupidity.

It wasn't that Aqua was going to face Ansem alone. Ven knew she could take care of herself. He knew she could beat him, no problem. It was what she planned to do after that made him question if _maybe_ she spent too long in the Realm of Darkness and it might have driven her insane.

She was going to go right into that vortex of doom and darkness. She was going to go in and try and find the Final Keyhole to seal it. By herself. Because she was stubborn and dumb.

"You don't know what's in there!" Ven snapped. "For all you know, it could take you back to the Realm of Darkness!"

Aqua shook her head. Her tired blue eyes glanced over him, exposing just how weary this argument was making her. Ven knew when Sora returned from Riku and Kairi's place, he'd jump right back in with him.

"It's a chance I'll have to take," Aqua told him.

"Not by yourself," Ven insisted.

Her watery smile broke his heart. They sat facing each other on the couch, Aqua with her legs folded under her and Ven with his crossed. She reached over to touch his face. "Ven… I can't let you get hurt again. I don't… I wouldn't be able to take it."

Ven shrank back a bit. He was terribly reminded of one of the last things he'd said to her before he fell asleep. And of what happened with Terra. And how Aqua was alone for so long. How their lives just fell apart and all of the suffering they'd been through.

They never really did patch things up, did they? Aqua never brought up the fight the three of them had. He tried not to think about it. But… maybe it was something they needed to talk about. It would be better if Terra were here for that. They needed to get Terra back for things to be better between them again.

"It's not going to be like last time," he replied quietly. "We'll be fighting together this time. We didn't exactly… sync up." He perked up. "But with all the training, I think we're better at it now, right?"

Aqua smiled, ruffling his hair. "I know. Terra is going to be so jealous."

Ven felt his smile fall. "… Aqua, if you… vanquish this Ansem guy… what's going to happen to Terra?"

She leaned back, letting her head fall back to stare at the ceiling. She was quiet for a long time and Ven waiting patiently. He _really_ missed his best friend. His big brother. He wanted Terra to be here more than anything.

"I'm not sure," Aqua refused to look at him. "Ansem is Xehanort's Heartless… and Xehanort took over Terra's heart. So… I don't know if Terra is part of Ansem or not. But… Xemnas…" she chewed her lip.

"He looks a lot like him, doesn't he?" Ven mused, rocking back and forth. "I mean… he's older. And has silver hair. And maybe got too much sun. But… he looks just like Terra."

"We'll have to fight him, too…" Ven was shocked to hear her voice crack. Aqua…. Aqua had been so strong through all of this. Ven had never heard her waver and never seen her cry. He tried to look at her face that had become shrouded by her long hair.

"But… what'll happen to Terra?" Ven asked again.

Aqua shook her head again, letting her hair fall even more in her face. "I don't know." She whispered.

The two of them sat in silence for what felt like years. It was like something was unspoken… a pain they both understood. If getting Ansem and Xemnas out of the way was good for the World, then… then it might mean losing Terra for good. Ven refused to acknowledge that. Maybe… maybe getting rid of both of them would be the thing that brought Terra back. Or maybe… maybe… Ven had nothing. Heartless and Nobodies and everything was complicated and he _just wanted his brother back!_

The door opened. Sora strode briskly behind the couch, sitting on the top before falling back between them. He laid with his back and head on the cushions and his legs dangling over the back as he looked between Ven and Aqua. His gazed stopped on her and he reached over to pull hair from her face. Ven still couldn't see it, but Sora only grinned at her. She laughed, running a hand through his spiky hair.

If Ven and Terra were brothers, Sora and Aqua were most certainly brother and sister. Ven was only a little jealous of Sora. But mostly because his pseudo-sibling wasn't here.

"So, did you break her yet?" Sora asked, turning to Ven.

"She's a tough nut to crack." Ven crossed his arms.

"Aqua…" Sora turned back to her, his face in mock seriousness. "Tell me one thing: How exactly do you plan to get there?"

Aqua finally lifted her head, her blue eyes blinking in slight confusion. Had she… had she not thought of that? Master Aqua, the girl who thought _everything_ through? How had _Ven_ not considered that? Why wasn't this brought up before?

"I… uh…"

"Then it's settled," Sora folded his hands behind his head. "I'm going with you."

"Sora, I can't ask you to follow me into the darkness." Aqua's voice tightened. "I won't put you through that again. You belong in the Light."

"So do you, Master Aqua," Sora's grin widened. "And I've been following you through the darkness since we've met. There's no way I'm stopping now. Besides, I still need my Master to teach me stuff, and this would be a _great_ learning experience, don't you?" Sora held his hands in front of him, spreading them as if to frame his words. "This lesson shall be called, 'Don't Follow Your Master When She Comes Up With Dumb Ideas.' It'll be good."

"If he's going, I'm coming too!" Ven asserted.

"No."

This was from both of them. What? Sora, too? "Hey, no fair!"

"Sora's… He…" Aqua fumbled to find the words. She was good at holding her case, but bad at fighting it. She had never been good with arguments and backing up her case and Ven noticed it certainly got worse when she was in the Realm of Darkness. He wondered how, since she clearly had enough practice bickering with DiZ.

"What? Stronger? Trained longer?" Ven frowned. "Can wield a billion Keyblades?"

"No!" Aqua shook her head. "It's just…"

Sora kicked his legs, folding his fingers over his chest. "She cares about you, Ven." He shrugged. "She doesn't want to drag you into the Darkness. If we can't come out… We've been there before. It's all that we know. She doesn't want that fate for you." Sora touched Ven's chest. He scowled down at the other. "You've got this heart of light. It's still broken and… you need time to heal it."

"I… We're coming back as soon as we can," Aqua promised. "It might take us a while, but… we'll come back."

"No!" Ven wasn't going to stand for that. "Neither of you are going anywhere alone! I'm coming with you! We promised we'd stick together this time and now you're… You're going to break that promise to be self-righteous heroes? You're not going into the darkness alone. I can help."

Sora somersaulted off the couch, landing on his knees to properly face Ventus. "Hey, look. We'll be back in no time. All we have to do is face Ansem, lock a Keyhole, and bam-boom, we head home. Easy."

"You say that now that you're going with her." Ven grumbled.

"Yeah," Sora gave a smug grin that made Ven want to deck him.

Aqua heaved a heavy sigh, unfolding her legs to hold her ankles. "Ven… this isn't about us being heroes." She explained. "This is about paving the way for the real ones: Riku and Kairi. This was the start of their fight. And you need to be there to help them. You've been through this and you've been through enough pain and hurt. Help them end this once and for all."

Ven frowned. "You say that like you won't be back in time to help us."

The girl hung her head, not looking at her friend. "I… was… it's just…" She took a moment to gather herself. Aqua took a deep breath through her nose, shaking her self out. "I was just… in that position before. When I didn't return nearly as soon as I thought I would… But," she smiled at him. "At least I got to see you wake up."

He wanted to be angry. He wanted to be furious. He wanted her to think this over and _take him with her_! He lost Terra, he couldn't lose Aqua, too. He didn't want to be without his friends any longer. Not when they were so close to being reunited. But Aqua was just so _happy_ to see him awake. Her mind was at ease knowing Ven was safe and in good hands, even if she had to go.

"… There's nothing I can say to change your mind, is there?"

Aqua shook her head. Ventus slumped, defeated. He could argue with her until he was blue in the face. She wasn't going to let up. But maybe… Ven had an idea. It was a long shot. He knew it probably wouldn't work. But he had to try.

That night, he didn't get much sleep. Ven tossed and turned, even though he was past the point of exhaustion. He lay awake, staring through the window at the buildings across from them. Traverse Town didn't exactly have the best views. He missed his room in the Land of Departure that depicted mountains and the courtyard and stars. Especially the stars. It was so easy to watch the night sky from where his room at been. Now… if he laid at the foot of his bed and tilted his head a certain way, he might be able to see the stars. There was a little too much light pollution to get the view he wanted.

Sometime later, he felt himself dozing when he heard something hit his window. He rubbed his eye, looking back to the pane. Again, a _pok_ was heard as a pebble hit the glass. Ventus pulled himself to his feet to shuffle over to open the window and look down. There he was. Tall, gangly, clad in black and carrying a bag that held the usual. Ven glanced at the door, hoping Sora was sleeping or not paying enough attention to sense the Nobody that called for Ventus.

The blonde didn't want to chance Sora waking up. He quickly grabbed his armor and leapt from his window, landing lightly on his feet on the street below. The red-head chuckled as Ven turned to grin at him as best he could. He was so damn tired. But he needed to talk to Lea.

"Come on, before Sora notices." Ven's voice croaked with exhaustion and the argument as he fixed his armor to his sleep.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Lea snickered as he opened a dark portal. Ven activated his armor to follow his friend to their usual place. Oh, man. That sunset was so bright right now.

The top of the clock tower in Twilight Town was the place these two had taken to meeting when Lea was available. It hadn't been often, maybe three or four times since Ven had woken up, but it was still nice to see his old friend when he could.

Lea sat down, handing Ven a sea-salt ice cream. Ven settled beside him, holding the treat with both hands as he took a moment to wake up. He wondered how much he should tell Lea this time. He knew there were certain things neither was supposed to talk about. It was an unspoken agreement. The two wouldn't talk about work or saving the worlds or plans. They still had their own sides, even if they didn't agree with one another.

"Did I wake you from your beauty sleep?"

"Naw," Ven took a bite of the ice cream. "Couldn't really sleep."

"Never had that problem," Lea stretched. Ven snorted. When he sat with him… it was so hard to believe he didn't have a heart. He acted like a normal person. He didn't even seem like a bad guy. He just… wanted to be whole again. And wasn't that what most people want?

"Aqua and Sora are going on a dangerous mission and…" Ven kicked his feet, frustration returning. "They don't know if they'll be coming back."

"Oh." Lea was silent for a while. He knew not to ask what the mission was. He knew not to ask for any more information than that. Ven knew it would be a hard statement to follow up with. "That's… rough. But, I'm sure they'll come out just fine."

Ven laughed. "You say that like you're rooting for them."

"Hey, if they're fighting more Heartless, that's good for me, remember?" Lea laughed. "More hearts in Kingdom Hearts, the sooner I get mine and I'll actually be able to _feel_ hurt when you insult me so terribly by forgetting who I work for."

"Yeah, I guess." Ven sighed. "What'll happen to the new girl, though? She's… well… her heart is with Kairi."

"Huh," Lea took a moment, his lips pursed as he mulled it over. "I hadn't… actually thought about that. How's the Princess doing, anyway? She didn't lose her memories, too, did she?"

Ven shook his head. "No… she's fine for the most part. But she's really upset you guys took her Keyblade."

"Say what?" Lea was taken aback. Like he… genuinely had no clue.

"Yeah… Lea, the guys with the scar faces came in, beat up Riku and Kairi, and Naminé used this weird chain thing to take Kairi's Keyblade." Ven explained. "Did they not clue you in?"

"Scar faces?" Lea frowned. "Xigbar and Saïx."

… Braig and Ïsa?

Lea shook his head. "No… I haven't really had a mission with Naminé since her third day. She's kind of… uh… well, she's not a fighter, that much I can tell you. They thought she'd have a Keyblade and was completely blown away by her… other ability. Nix." Nix. It was their clue word to say when they couldn't say anymore. "I tried to teach her some magic, but… she didn't take it very well. But, who knows, maybe she'll get stronger. They certainly hope so, anyway." He shrugged. "I mean… if she… has a Keyblade now, then, who knows."

The two ate their ice cream in silence. Ven chewed over his next words carefully. He didn't want to upset his friend. Or… accuse him of anything. But he had to know.

"Lea… you knew they were going after Kairi, right?" The warning still rang fresh in his mind. _Make sure the Princess isn't left alone!_ At the time, Lea wouldn't elaborate. It was as the two were leaving and before Ven could ask more, Lea pushed him into the Corridor.

"Nix."

"But—" Ven turned to him, not going to take that for an answer. "Did you know they were going to try and take her heart?"

Lea sighed heavily. "No. I just knew she was going to be targeted."

Ven felt a little better about that. He wanted to know how much Lea knew. If he knew more than he had let on when he first warned Ven, Ven wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to be in his company anymore. It had been bugging him since Kairi was first attacked and he felt much better knowing Lea had been left out of the arrangements.

"Come on, Ven," Lea huffed. "I take you here so we can get our minds off this stuff and that's all you wanna talk about."

Ven felt a smile creep onto his tired face. "You caught me at a time when this is all I have on my mind. Sorry."

"Next time, no work, got it? No Organization, no Keyblades, nothing." Lea pledged. "Got it?"

Ven nodded. "Got it."

"So, maybe you want to sleep now, huh?"

Ven looked down at his ice cream stick. He nodded. "Yeah… I might try that."

Lea opened a dark portal for Ven as he burned his wooden stick. "Hope we can do this again."

It was always a hope. Ven might be busy or Lea wouldn't get a chance to nab him for ice cream or they might actually have to _fight_ each other. What would happen when that time came? Would their loyalties waver or… would they have to fight to the end? Ventus didn't want to think about it. He always tried not to when they parted ways. They'd wave and smile and Ven would go back to Traverse Town while Lea would go back to The World That Never Was.

Lea was kind enough to make a portal to Ven's room. The boy pulled off his armor, tossing it onto his nightstand before flopping heavily onto his bed. The taste of sugar still stained his mouth, but he didn't care enough to brush his teeth again. He just wanted to sleep.

Ven slept later than he intended to the next day. Of course, that would happen when you fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning. He didn't even bother to look at a clock before he fell asleep, so he wasn't even sure how many hours total he'd slept. He knew he wanted to be up early enough to walk down with Aqua and Sora, but they were gone when he woke up. He quickly got ready, grabbing an apple to eat on the way to the base.

He knew they wouldn't leave without saying a proper goodbye. He knew they wouldn't leave without telling Riku and Kairi they were leaving, first. Aqua was their new Master. If she was going somewhere, they had to know.

But Aqua was his friend first. And she still wasn't leaving without him.

When Ven entered the base, Riku and Kairi were bickering with Aqua and Sora. It would be the same song and dance as it was the night before. They wouldn't be able to change their minds and Ven knew there was really only one way to go about this.

"But what about the Keyblade you gave Kairi?" Riku asked.

"She should still be able to hold on to it," Sora explained. "As long as I don't call it back or… well, the worst. But neither should happen."

"It would be better if we all went together," Kairi insisted. "We could fight against the darkness."

"The light needs you here," Aqua repeated for the umpteenth time. "We'll make way for you to target the Organization. Ven's going to be with you every step of the way."

"Does Mickey know you're being stupid?" Riku queried, folding his arms.

"I told him my idea last time we met, but… it wasn't really thought out at the time and I haven't seen him, so…" Aqua shook her head. "He's here to help _you_ two. Sora and I will keep fighting. We'll come back."

Ven dropped into a seat. "It's no use," he shook his head. "Their minds are made up. Sora and I tried stopping her last night, then… he volunteered and now they're both in on it. They ganged up on me and everything last night."

Aqua put a hand on Ven's head and smiled that kind smile that never failed to make him feel warmth in his chest. _Love_ might be the word. He felt her love for him and its power was so strong… he was weak against it. "We'll be back before you know it."

"… I'll get Terra back. And then the three of us can finally go home." Wherever home was anymore. He was told about Castle Oblivion and how it replaced the Land of Departure. They'd have to find a new world to go home to and, personally, he didn't care where that may be. As long as Terra and Aqua were with him and… now, even Sora.

Sora and him had become closer than he thought possible. It must have been because of him taking refuge in the other, but… it hurt to think he'd lose him, too. The idea of a separation made his heart ache. Sora was his other brother. And if things went wrong… he'd be left without family.

Aqua kissed his forehead before turning back to the brunette. "Sora, are you ready?"

Sora nodded. As the two walked towards the door, Kairi ran up to him, grabbing his wrist. He stopped, turning to her with wide, inquisitive eyes. She turned his hand, putting something in it, determination furrowed in her blue eyes. "This is my lucky charm." She told him. "Be sure to bring it back to me, okay?"

Sora looked at the charm in his hand. It was made of shells and shaped like a star… very much like… Ven pulled out his green Wayfinder. His eyes met Aqua's as she retrieved hers. Her smile lit up and Ven couldn't help but return it.

Even if he and Aqua were separated… they'd find each other again. As long as they held on to their Wayfinders.

Aqua and Sora left. The room stood silent for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Riku broke it.

"They're idiots if they don't think we're going after them."

* * *

I've REALLY wanted to write from Aqua and Ven's point of view for a while now, but I wasn't sure if I _should_ since this is Sora, Riku, and Kairi's story. But they aren't getting a lot of development and they're sort of major characters and the only way I figured I could remedy that was to write from their point of view. Also because I love them so much. So, expect an Aqua chapter soon.

Also, Ven's the only one that'll refer to Axel as Lea because he's stubborn. He's also the only one allowed to because he wore him down. Axel just got annoyed when he tried to correct him so often, he just is like "whatever, man. I give up."

This one's also a very dialogue heavy chapter, which I feel I haven't written in ages. AAAAAH DIALOGUE IS DIFFICULT. Because you can get carried away and ignore the things you should be trying to focus on and I feel like that's what happened here. Sorry for that.


	28. Chapter 28 Riku

Ventus was far too anxious to get moving. Unlike Aqua and Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Ven weren't prepared to just run off. Apparently, Ven already had plans to run off as soon as the two were off-world. Riku ordered him to get them elixirs and ether from the shop as he fit Kairi with the harness he put together this morning. She had no way of carrying her Keyblade, so he made a holster. Leon helped some, being familiar with large weapons.

The three of them rushed. As soon as Ven returned, carrying all the healing potions he could possibly hold, he dropped the overflow onto the table and activated his armor.

"Let's go!" he insisted.

Riku had _just_ finished with Kairi, and yes, he wanted to rush out, too, the three of them had to be smart. Riku and Kairi pocketed what they could, discussing possible strategies. Ven was clearly not one for strategy. He paid little attention as he opened the door, ready to run out.

"Ven?" A familiar voice made them freeze. Riku hadn't heard that voice in weeks. He figured he was in a dangerous situation and couldn't get in contact with them just yet, but… here he was.

"Hey, Mickey!" Ven greeted, sliding past him. "Sorry, gotta run!"

Riku and Kairi stared at Mickey, Donald and Goofy for a moment. The two exchanged glances. They _couldn't_ drag Donald and Goofy into this. After everything they'd been through, the two of them wouldn't be able to handle it if they had gotten hurt.

And… maybe they felt a little guilty for not telling them right away.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," Riku activated his armor. "Donald, Goofy… stick with the king, will you?"

"We're depending on you to take care of things while we're gone," Kairi said as she rushed over to hug them.

"Wha—" Donald quacked as Kairi squeezed him against Goofy.

"Where are ya goin'?" Goofy asked.

"Come _on!_" Ven's voice carried through the open door. "They'll be halfway there by now!"

What else could they say? There wasn't time to tell them or time to argue. Riku shrugged, wishing they could see his assuring smile through his helmet. Kairi had successfully moved them away from the door so Riku wouldn't have to push them through. Kairi jogged behind him, her armor flashing into appearance as she waved to the royal court.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, promise!"

Riku and Kairi met Ven in the court. He was already on his glider, weaving anxiously. There were a million things to worry about and a million things that could go wrong, but this was much more important than that. Riku summoned his glider, pulling Kairi on with him. Ven motioned for Riku to lead the way. Riku had pointed it out to Ven before… the vortex. The remains of Hollow Bastion… or… rather… Radiant Garden?

Aqua and Ventus referred to Hollow Bastion as Radiant Garden. Aqua said that was the world where Kairi was from. Ven said that was where half of the Organization was from—since he'd actually _met_ them before they were Nobodies. It was still so weird… to think they were once people with hearts and that maybe they weren't such bad people. What concerned Riku the most was when Ven pointed out Zexion, he said he met him as _a child_. Zexion… wasn't much older than Riku, it seemed. He had lost his heart at such a young age…

But Riku wondered why it was called Hollow Bastion. Why everyone seemed to remember it as _that_ and not Radiant Garden? Maybe it had something to do about when the darkness took it. Maybe it clouded their memories and all they could remember was such an… unhappy name.

It kind of suited it when Riku visited. He wondered what it was like before… it must have been beautiful with a name like Radiant Garden.

Kairi held Riku tightly around the waist as they flew through the lanes in-between. It was slower than the Gummi Ship, but… Riku wasn't about to destroy it by flying it into a vortex of darkness. Who knows what was waiting there for them? Riku grew anxious as they got closer. Sora and Aqua were nowhere to be seen. They must have been to far ahead… Riku miscalculated how long they took off. He thought maybe they'd see them, but light reflected only so far.

This was giving him time to think. Time to second guess. Time to wonder if they should just let the two of them go. It was his idea. He said it out loud with such confidence. He would be a coward to take it back now and if there was one thing Riku was not it was a coward.

Besides, Kairi wouldn't let them.

Lord knew he wished sound worked out here. He wanted to talk to them to keep him mind off things. He needed Kairi to promise him things were going to be okay. He needed Ven's unyielding optimism. The two of them were a lighthouse on a foggy shore, guiding him away from danger towards calmer seas.

Riku wished he knew when he started to care so much for three strangers… but… they made it so hard _not_ too. Aqua was strong and confident in her skill and was eager to help. Ventus was bright, a blinding light shining through the darkness. And Sora was… There wasn't a good way to describe Sora. He just had this way of touching every heart he came in contact with. Riku was so adamant about not making things the way they were before but… the guy made it so hard no to. Sora didn't care if their relationship picked up where it left off—that much he made clear. But… Riku found himself yearning for that boy he was so close to. He allowed himself to get closer with him, still trying to stay at arms length.

He just made it so damn hard.

Riku lost his childhood friend once. There was no way in hell he was going to let the darkness take him again.

They neared the vortex. Riku could feel the impossibly strong pull already. Riku held a hand out to stop Ven in order to observe where they should head next. Before they got closer and were unable to pull away. Before they were dragged into the darkness. They still had a mission. They needed to land on that… floating Heartless… thing… to get to Ansem. So where was the right place to fly towards? Which way would gravity affect them?

Riku observed floating bits of debris orbiting the darkness. Black, navy, and purple melded together, like oil, pulling in all the light that surrounded it. Recently, a world had been claimed from the looks of it. Riku wasn't sure which one… if they had been to it… if their friends were on it… or if it was even possible to restore the worlds that were taken by this darkness.

Riku scanned for the ship. He motioned for Ven to follow him as he circled around, keeping his distance. They were a quarter-way around the dark mass when Kairi leaned against his back, pointing. There! It was so close. Lightning was sparking from it, telling of a battle that already started.

Riku motioned for Ven to get closer to him. As the blonde neared, Riku grabbed him by the lapels, dragging him onto the glider in front of him. The blonde struggled for a moment before Riku wrapped his hands around the other's to have him grab onto the handles. Ven seemed to get it, dismissing his own glider. If they were going to stick together, this was the best way to do it. The weight of the three of them was heavy on Riku's glider, but it kept them close. Kairi's grip tightened. He glanced back at her and she nodded. He looked to Ven who gave a thumbs-up.

They all held on tightly as Riku aligned himself just right then… hit the thrusters. Riku was glad Ven was short. As the gravity began to catch them, he needed to see in order to avoid debris and steer in the right direction. The darkness… Riku could feel it pressing against his armor. He hoped it would hold up. It had to.

He swerved out of the way of debris, nearly colliding several times with gigantic rocks. Ven and Kairi leaned towards the left as Riku pulled. They were so close to the ship… they could see the figure that had attached himself to the top of the ship. Riku knew Ansem spent much of his time there, but… could not believe for a minute he hadn't left. They wanted eternal darkness and Kingdom Hearts, right? So, the Heartless had to leave _sometimes_.

They were coming in way too fast. It was almost a crash landing. Well, it was for Riku and Kairi anyway. Ven leapt from the glider before Riku landed, summoning his Keyblade and flying into battle. Riku dismissed his glider, summoning the blade to his hand as he and Kairi continued rushing at the ground. The two of them tumbled, not too painfully thank goodness. The… texture of the ship was… organic. Spongy. It reminded Riku a bit of Monstro. Gross.

Riku lifted his head to see they were right to come help out. Four hooded figures stood, turning to Riku and Kairi as Ventus knocked a fifth out of the air. And he _stayed_ in flight, much to Riku's surprised. Oh, great. They could fly here. It was another Neverland and Riku was less than thrilled about that. Riku had never been a fan of flying. Kairi? Complete natural. Riku? He liked solid ground. Ocean? Maybe. Being a fish wasn't too bad. But, no. Flying was out of the question. He'll pick an opponent that felt the same, thanks.

Riku rocked onto his feet, adjusting his grip on Way to Dawn. Kairi pulled out her new Keyblade, swinging it heavily in front of her. Behind the hooded figures, Aqua stared, her eyes wide and her mouth opening in protest. Sora floated to Ven, smiling a huge grin from ear to ear.

"'Bout time you guys showed up."

"Couldn't let you have all the fun." Ven retorted, the two bumping forearms.

Sora still wore his armor, his helmet having been discarded. There were signs that the fight was beginning. Sora had already been knocked around a few times as well as Aqua, but not before getting some shots in to their enemies.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aqua asked, exasperated. "I told you—"

"Yeah, well," Riku poised his blade, ready to fight. "We aren't ones to leave our friends behind."

Aqua shoved her helmet back on. She very well couldn't exactly tell them to get lost. They were here now and there was no going back. She turned to face Sora who twirled his Keyblade expectantly.

"So, uh, should I still…?"

Aqua's grip tightened. "Give them all you've got, Sora."

Sora punched the air, twisting. "Yeeeees!"

They weren't exactly out numbered by the Nobodies. But… the Heartless was certainly an issue. And they _had_ lost to the Nobodies more times than not. Their biggest victory was when Sora took Marluxia and Larxene. So… maybe it would be a good idea to have Sora as back up.

One of the hooded figured cackled. Ugh. The laughter sent shivers down Riku's spine. He instantly recognized it as Vexen. He was… creepy, to say the least. A mad scientist with a big ego and Riku would be more than glad to take him on. He'd be set for the rest of his life if he never had to hear that laugh again.

"You must think highly your protégé. Such confidence." Yes. That was Vexen.

"Not… without reason." Ven pulled away, giving Sora space. It was always a good idea to give Sora space. He… didn't always watch where his Keyblades were flying.

"Kid can pack a punch," said another hooded figures. Xigbar. Would he just go away, already? He _had_ to be there when a Keyblade wielder was involved, evidently. Was it in his Organization XIII contract or something?

Sora grinned brightly at Xigbar. "Ya think so?" Sora summoned another blade to his hand. Behind him, four more appeared, ready and poised to strike. "DiZ thinks I need some work."

Xigbar pulled his hood off to get a better look. His jaw dropped as he took an apprehensive step back. "… I think DiZ is full of it."

Sora smirked and threw one of his blades at Xigbar. The other four followed, aiming for the other members. As they were busy deflecting the attack, Aqua, Riku, Ven, and Kairi took their distraction as a chance to swoop in. Riku went for Vexen, ready for a rematch. Aqua was quick to go after Xigbar, not even giving Kairi a chance for payback. Ven clashed with a large axe-sword. Lexaeus. Oh boy. Kairi slammed one of the men in the back, sending him flying. As he hit a barrier that seemed to have formed around the ship, his hood slipped off, revealing his face. Luxord. It was strange to have a newer member among all these old ones…

One of the Nobodies successfully deflected Sora's attack and flew up to meet him, lances floating around him. "I will be you opponent." Xaldin said to him. "Let's see how well you handle your blades."

Vexen recovered from Riku's blow, turning to him with that creepy smirk that always ticked Riku off. Riku slammed into the shield. The old man held firm, not even pushed back in the slightest. Riku went at him again and yelped as ice shot up his blade, frosting his arm. Chunks of ice appeared, swirling around them. Riku flipped back as they went for him. He pushed off of the spongy floor, off of the barrier and into a weird waving… growth. As an ice chunk hit it, it wiggled, as if pained.

Oh. That might be something. It would have to wait until Riku was finished. Riku shot dark fire at Vexen, spinning into another attack. He needed to break the shield to get to him. The recoil from the block wasn't as back as Riku expected. He was used to trying to hit him, only to fly back and hurt himself. The training with Aqua really _was_ paying off. It was only a few attacks until the shield shattered into ice shards.

Riku smirked at Vexen, hitting him into the air. He went at him as fast as he could from all sides before knocking him down. As Riku tried to land, ice shot up from under him, throwing him into the ceiling. He felt his head smack into the support, disorienting him as he fell back down. He held his head, grunting as he looked up at his opponent. He was composing himself, bringing the shield back to his hand.

"What?" Riku started, trying to buy time until he could see straight. "Your boss couldn't come himself?"

"Afraid not," Vexen sneered. "He's attending another matter at the moment. Since most of the Keyblades are _here_ now." Riku felt the color drain from his face. Yeah, this was a bad idea. Now, the worlds were left undefended. "Even though I really _should_ be working on our project, he sent me here to retrieve my final ingredient."

"And… what would that be?" Riku pushed himself to his feet. His vision was starting to clear up which meant maybe he could finish this with Vexen once and for all.

"A sample."

"Of _what_ exactly?"

"Memory." Vexen pointed upwards. "From _him_."

Riku followed his direction, his gaze landing on Sora. The boy was grinning as he easily blocked Xaldin's attacks, laughing as he shot more Keyblades at the Nobody. Xaldin did _not_ look like things were going well for him. He probably hadn't anticipated exactly how strong Sora was.

"Hopefully Xaldin will be able to extract some." Vexen snickered.

"I think Sora might just send another one of your members into Nothingness." Riku lunged at him. "And you better be worried about _me_!"

Vexen blocked. Riku _had _to make sure he wouldn't get away. Who _knows_ what they'd do with a memory sample. Riku didn't want to take that chance. He fought against the Nobody with all that he had. The ice had shattered his armor in places, leaving parts of him exposed.

After Riku had depleted most of his magic, he grew frustrated. He needed to end this. Riku pulled off his helmet and threw it at Vexen, smacking the man in the face. As he stumbled back, Riku took the chance to lunge, striking him down.

The man pulled himself to his knee, panting. He looked up to meet Ansem's gaze, nodded, and vanished in a portal of darkness. Riku wanted to call him a coward, but… he had run before at the point where he believed he was about to lose. Better to get out alive than die, right? You'd live to fight another day.

Riku looked up to see Xaldin had vanished, too, but not after Sora threw a Keyblade after him. The brunette huffed, folding his arms. He glanced around at the others that were still fighting. Their eyes met.

"You handle the ship. We need to get to Ansem." Riku instructed.

"Got it."

Sora grinned. Riku saluted. The silver-haired teen jumped into the fray with Kairi.

She wasn't struggling by any means. She was a bit beaten up, but she seemed to have found comfort in this new fighting style. She appeared relieved Riku had decided to join her. He had no second thoughts about it. The two of them shared a smirk. Luxord didn't seem that concerned. Then again, he wasn't much worse off than Kairi. The two must have been an even match and now… they had the upper hand.

Kairi handed him an ether before charging at Luxord. A fan of cards threw her back into Riku as he tried to drink the ether. He got most of it in his mouth before Kairi knocked him back. He steadied them, spilling some of the recovery item. Riku gave her an encouraging push as he finished the ether off.

Kairi rushed, slashing through overly large cards to get to the Nobody. Riku ran up behind her just as she reached Luxord. They swung their blades over their heads, Kairi emitting light and Riku radiating darkness. They smashed their blades heavily onto Luxord, embedding their blades into the ground as the area around them exploded with light and dark.

The Nobody collapsed, falling to a knee. Riku and Kairi swung around for a finishing blow. Luxord flattened himself into a card that skittered away from them. Fighting him was more annoying than difficult since he tended to make a game out of it. The one card turned into five, shuffling among themselves. They went past Ventus and Lexaeus, who seemed to have trouble keeping up with the younger. Lexaeus moved slowly, carefully, but when he hit, he hit _hard_. Ven slipped on the pile of cards, which gave Lexaeus an opening.

Riku darted forward, blocking the attack as Kairi chased after the cards, dodging Sora's Keyblades that were thrown at a growth. The force threw Riku across the ship. Riku supposed it was a blessing in disguise. If the brute hadn't hit him, he never would have noticed that Vexen had returned. The Chilly Academic must not have gotten what he came for. Why else would he be back?

Riku adjusted himself, casting cure before slowly approaching the Nobody. He quickly ran, leaping into the air and threw himself at the other. Vexen whirled around to block with his shield.

"I don't have time for _you_." He blasted ice at Riku that the boy dodged. "That incompetent lout didn't get the sample."

"Like I'm going to let you walk out of here with anything!"

As Vexen opened his mouth, a barrage of Keyblades flew into his back. Darkness rose from him as he slowly turned to the offender. Riku put a hand on his hip, frowning at Sora who folded his hands behind his head, grinning.

"I had this." Riku shook his head. He was glad, though he wouldn't admit it.

"I know."

"Impossible… I can't…" Vexen turned, reaching for Sora. "I must… complete my experiment." Sora took a step back, letting the man fall. He cried out, his anguish fading into nothingness along with him.

Riku huffed, raising an eyebrow at Sora. The brunette jabbed a thumb towards Ansem, who was watching them, a scowl on his face. He must not have anticipated reinforcements or Sora's power. Finally, they'd get to actually _fight_ him.

"I cleared a way for you."

* * *

I'm sorry this took forever to get out. This chapter was like one big fight scene and, as stated before, I'm terrible with fight scenes. So, the fighting is literally EVERYWHERE. Ugh. I'm sorry for this chapter and the next one. Because more fighting.


	29. Chapter 29 Kairi

When Sora landed next to her, she thought maybe he was going to help her dispatch Luxord and was eternally grateful. That lasted only a moment as Sora threw a barrage of Keyblades at the Nobody to distract him. He clearly wasn't aiming to harm, just sufficiently throw him off.

Sora turned to Kairi, his grin infecting her. "Riku needs your help, I think."

Kairi followed his gaze as it turned up. Riku clashed blades with Ansem, the boy being thrown back only to rush forward for another attack. She nodded to Sora and jumped into the air, flying off to the Heartless. Riku slashed at the man relentlessly. Kairi screamed as she swung her heavy blade, clashing with the double-ended sword.

"So, you finally made it." Riku grunted as Ansem pushed back.

"Sorry, got caught up in my poker game." Kairi cast gravity, causing Ansem to shrink back some. Oh. He didn't like that, huh? It didn't push him to the floor, but it certainly hurt him. Good to know.

"Hope you got some munny out of it." Riku yelled, leaping back to blast dark fire.

Kairi swung around behind Ansem as Riku attacked from the front. She slashed at the wires that Ansem had attached himself to. It didn't release him, like she'd hoped. Him being attached to this ship must do _something_ to him, right? Maybe increase his power? Feed him energy to keep fighting? Kairi wouldn't know. They hadn't had the opportunity to fight him before.

That was when something hit her. Oh, _ow_ that hurt! She dodged to the left, turning to look behind her. Lasers. Spinning lasers. Oh, great. Three orbs spun, shooting lasers at her. She let out a small scream as she dodged them as best she could. Riku moved, teleporting here and there to keep the lasers off of his tail. Lasers too?! She supposed this fight wouldn't be easy.

She danced out of the way, making her way back to Ansem. She landed a few attacks before the lasers caught back up to her, forcing her to retreat. The second time she had gotten close enough, Ansem raised his blade. She pulled hers up to block and was caught off guard when the Guardian Heartless behind him grabbed her. She gasped, feeling the air leave her lungs. Its grip on her was _so tight_. She forced herself to hold tight to the borrowed Keyblade. She couldn't lose that. That was her first priority. Her second was to attempt to get air in her lungs.

Its hand tightened, bringing her before Ansem.

"What is it you hope to accomplish?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"To bring back the light!" she gasped.

He gave her a look of pity. "You've come so far, yet, you understand nothing."

She saw spots dance in her vision and metal cracking against her skin. Her armor that was supposed to protect her dug into her flesh and grated against her ribs. She heard her name being called as she closed her eyes. She needed to get out of this.

"Holy!" she breathed, calling light to burst from her. The hand released her and she slumped to the floor, wheezing to catch her breath. Above her, Riku became shrouded in darkness, slashing and hacking at Ansem who pulled no stops to attack back.

Kairi pulled off her helmet to catch her breath as she pulled off loose chunks of armor. There was no way this was going to get her home. Maybe, wherever they ended up, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy would find them on the Gummi Ship and bring them back home to Traverse Town.

Wait. If they defeated Ansem… and sealed away the darkness… that would restore the worlds, right? Well, what was going to happen to them? Kairi shook her head. She couldn't think about that right now. She heaved her Keyblade beneath the Heartless, shooting light up at him. Riku jumped out of the way just as the light engulfed Ansem.

Ansem looked between the two, smirking as he pulled back. He nested into a crook under the Guardian, a Heartless emblem appear over his face and chest. … What? Kairi jumped up, swinging her blade into the emblem. It knocked her back. What, _what?!_

"He retreated!" Kairi screeched in frustration.

"No!" Riku pounded on the emblem. "Come back out here, you coward! You don't get to do that!"

Kairi turned up to the Guardian that folded its arms, tucking its head in. She flew up to it, smashing its face. She rebounded, flying back. She knew the Guardian was nothing but a shield. She was sure it was made of entirely the same stuff as the Large Body's front. Whatever make up it had, it only deflected attacks.

Riku yelled out in frustration, turning back to the fight. Sora was flying around, attacking these weird growths that begun to shoot lasers at everyone. Luxord had vanished. Ven was still fighting against Lexaeus, the battle showing how long and grueling it was becoming for both of them. Aqua on the other hand, was wiping the floor with Xigbar.

The two of them had to wait it out until Ansem pulled back out. That didn't sit right with Kairi… They had to do _something_. She scanned over the field, her eyes landing on something peculiar. She elbowed Riku, pointing at a strange… tear in space. She glanced at him, raising and eyebrow. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

"Come on."

The two flew into the tear, dropping into a dark space. The only light source, a glowing blue emblem, lay below them. Oh, well, this was a good idea, right? Maybe? Kairi took a moment to drink a potion to repair an aching rib she noticed as she landed on her feet. Flight didn't work here, that much she was certain of.

It didn't take long for the Heartless to show up. When they did, Kairi had to actually _laugh_. After fighting Luxord and battling Ansem, the Shadow Heartless that cropped up were laughable. The two blasted through them, glad to pick up the recovery items. It was difficult to see the buggers, since it was _so flipping dark_. As soon as they were dispatched, in a flash of light, an orb appeared in the middle of the emblem, floating just above their heads.

When it doubt, give it a good smack.

Riku hit the orb a few times until light engulfed them, putting them right back at the ship. They were tackled out of the air by a body that cried their names. Sora landed on top of them, grinning down at them.

"Where'd you guys go?! Are you okay?!" he asked. "I turned my back for a minute and you were gone and Ansem was sleeping!"

"We're fine," Riku grunted. "Now, uh, could you maybe get off of us?"

"Oh, right!" Sora lifted himself off. "What's going on? What's up with all the lasers and balls of darkness being blasted at us?"

Riku got to his feet, handing Sora an Ether he so clearly needed. As Sora downed it, Riku explained what happened as concisely as possible. This wasn't the time to explain. They had to wake Ansem up and it seemed that maybe those tears were the key. They had to find more of them.

"What can Ven and I do to help?" Sora asked. "Aqua won't let us help her with Xigbar."

"Lexaeus?" Kairi asked.

"Gone," Sora smirked. "Ven took care of him. He won't be bothering us anymore."

"Find more of those tears," Riku instructed. "Maybe try and give the ship a good beating."

"Aye aye!" Sora saluted, flying off to join Ven.

Kairi grabbed Riku's elbow, dragging him back into the air. She knew how much he hated flying, but if they were going to get anywhere on this stupid ship, they'd have to fly. The two rounded around the front only to have the masthead snap at them. Okay, this was a good place to start, right?

The two slashed at the head. Lightning erupted around them, making things a _bit_ harder. Plus, those stupid lasers and now darkness being thrown at them, they were being attacked from every which way. It made things difficult, that was for certain. But it wasn't impossible. Eventually, the masthead succumbed, opening its mouth to reveal another tear.

The two flew in, dispatched the group of Darkballs, destroyed the orb, and returned. They flew back just as masthead exploded. The entire ship trembled as another explosion was heard from above. Kairi rose, seeing the deck of the ship decimated as Sora and Ven high-fived. Aqua turned up to Riku and Kairi, Xigbar having seemed to vanish. Their victory was so close. The Organization was weakened, this ship was demolished, and Ansem was rising from his rest.

Sure, they were having lasers and lightning and darkness thrown at them. But this was it. Five against one, this Heartless stood no chance. They charged at him, blades ready and flying.

Sora helped deflect attacks to protect his friends. He held the defensive as the other four attacked. There was so much going on, it was hard to keep track of the attacks being thrown at them. She hit him with as much as she had whenever she got close enough.

When Sora pushed her out of the way, she tumbled to the deck. There he was. In the grip of the Guardian. A force pushed their friends back as the Guardian held Sora at Ansem's level. He spoke to the boy, his words not quite reaching Kairi's ears, and touched the double-ended blade to Sora's chest. Whatever he said, Sora was clearly not having any of it. Keyblades surrounded them. Countless. So many, Kairi was more than certain that was more than she'd ever seen Sora summon.

Ansem smirked. The Guardian reeled its fist back, hurling Sora towards the dark vortex. The Keyblades dropped with a clatter and vanished.

_"Sora!"_ Kairi heard Aqua scream.

"No…" Kairi rose, watching her friend disappear into the darkness. She whirled around to face Ansem. "NO!"

Riku whizzed past her, grabbing her hand as he shot at the Heartless. Kairi was right with him, light collecting on her Keyblade as she charged for a devastating attack. Darkness swirled around Riku's Keyblade as the two rose up in front of Ansem, finishing with a final blow.

Below them, the ship began to evaporate.

Ansem smirked at them, darkness rising from his weakened form. "All hearts are born in darkness, and all so end. The Door to the Darkness will be opened. The World will be reborn."

Kairi tilted her head, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Eh?" What was he even talking about? He was clearly finished. They had just made a huge dent in Xehanort's plans, hadn't they? … They did something good, right?

Then why was Ansem the Seeker of Darkness laughing as he vanished completely?

Their victory was short lived. It seemed they were no longer in a field of safety. As soon as the ship was gone, they began hurtling towards the vortex. Kairi reached for Riku, trying to grab him. She couldn't get separated from him. She wouldn't! They were so close… She brushed his fingertips before she felt the gravity take full force on her.

She screamed for her friend as he disappeared in the darkness above her.

* * *

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. It was a fight scene chapter and I really just... couldn't find much else to put in besides the fighting?

Anyway, yay fight! Yay Ansem's gone! Or is he?


	30. Chapter 30 Sora

How the idea that this wouldn't hurt got into his head, Sora had no clue. Sora was hurling towards the darkness at impossible speeds, falling into the unknown. He tried to stop himself, rise up, fight against the darkness that only _pulled_ and only failed. His decent only increased in speed, moving faster and faster until, finally, he saw earth below him. He had one chance at this. If he did this too quickly, there wouldn't be enough force. If he did it too late… he'd be flatter than those pancakes he loved so much.

He summoned Kingdom Key, flattening himself out to try and slow his descent. He pulled the blade in front of him, the ground moving towards him faster than he would have liked. "WIND!" he shouted, magic bursting from the tip of his blade. The air shoved him back up. He shouted, his stomach still falling as he flew up. "Whoah!" He fell back down, much slower, but still fell, landing really hard on stone rubble.

He heard his already compromised armor crack, bits of metal flying from him as stone jabbed into him painfully. He wasn't able to register much else since his head snapped backwards and everything went dark. He _really_ shouldn't have discarded his helmet when the Organization showed up. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. He could see his surroundings better and felt less hindered. It probably would have protected his head in this moment.

_You should have remained in the security of darkness, boy._

Sora wasn't sure how long it had been since he fell. All he could recall was pain, which hadn't really gone away. Curling in on himself, still in the stone rubble, he held his head that ached, throbbed, and a ringing in his ears. His body aches were nothing compared to his head. He struggled to open his eyes and check his hand for blood. Nothing but the dirt and grips of battle. Good.

Sora groaned as he climbed out of the rubble, feeling for softer ground. Oh, man, that hurt. He was seeing double or maybe triple. Counting was difficult at the moment. He dragged his feet across cobblestone, his armor falling off of his body. When he finally saw dirt, he dropped to his knees, hand folding over his cracked skull.

"H-Heal!" he cried, putting all the strength he could muster into the spell. Instantly, cool relief washed over him. The pain faded, his vision righted itself, and he felt much more sturdy.

_There, you were lost to us_.

Sora stood up, observing his surroundings. Crumbling walls rose around a dilapidated castle. He couldn't see much beyond these walls. Above him, blacks, blues, and violets swirled, pulling in more worlds and debris. There were floating chunks of earth everywhere, each carrying a different piece of a world than the others.

Sora only now noticed the heaviness weighing him down. His heart felt like stone, trying to sink through his gut. He assessed himself, realizing just how _dangerous_ it was to be exposed to this atmosphere. Darkness pressed upon him from all around, pulling the darkness in his heart to the surface. Dark tendrils rose from the shattered bits of armor, alarming the boy. There was no way to stop this. Not without armor to protect him.

He needed to find the Keyhole and _fast_. The darkness needed to be lifted from this place. But where would he even start? For all he knew, this place could be as endless as the Realm of Darkness. Maybe it would just be faster to try and find his friends? Then again, who knew if they had even defeated Xehanort's Heartless yet. Sora had no idea how long he had been out. Did they even land yet? That was the next step of the plan after all: Dive straight into the abyss and hope it was survivable.

Well, it was. Sort of. He wasn't dead yet.

Sora jumped, grabbing handholds to push himself up to the top of the wall. He didn't have the energy for flight, so climbing and jumping it was. He stood at the highest point of the stone remains, scanning his surrounding. He was atop a large piece of land. All around him were more chunks with more destroyed pieces of worlds, orbiting a black hole. Some pieces remained suspended and some orbited faster than others. The place he stood was one of the larger ones.

He stopped when he saw something flashing in the distance. He blinked a few times, tilting his head as he considered the spark of light that was so far away. There. That was where he would start. That light. He needed to reach it.

He summoned his glider, leaping onto it. He flew straight towards the light, keeping an eye out for his friends as he did. It was a long time before he saw any sign of life and even when he did, the beacon in the distance didn't seem to be getting any closer, which was a tad discouraging.

The heavy weight in his heart only got heavier the more he pressed on. Negative thoughts began to intrude; ones even the Realm of Darkness couldn't conjure up for him. What happened to his friends? Were they able to make it here safely? What if they did end up defeating Ansem, but did not survive the fall? What if the darkness swallowed them? What if they didn't land on the world fragments, like he did, but ended up falling into the black hole beneath? What was _there_?

Was he alone again?

The lack of creatures of darkness frightened him. If there weren't Heartless here, what did that mean?

As Sora felt panic wash over him, he noticed a movement ahead. He quickly zipped towards the tree he noticed whose branches were shaking. Leaves clung to the branches, black as ash and falling with each movement.

"Hello?" Sora called.

"WHOAH!" Someone fell through the branches, only barely catching himself before falling to the ground. The armored boy looked up as Sora grabbed him from the tree, setting him down carefully. Oh, thank goodness. He wasn't alone anymore!

Sora dismissed his glider, taking in his friend. Seeing him… didn't send relief washing over him like he'd hoped. Instead he felt… _anger_. It was his fault. Everything what went wrong was because of _him_. He had lost everything. His propose, his life, his _entire being_!

_The seed had been sown long ago._

"Sora!" Ven cried, gripping Sora by the shoulders. Sora stepped back, conflicted. He knew Ven hadn't done anything to him. He knew Ven was one of the best friends he could ask for and would _never_ hurt him. So… why did he think this of him?

He felt metal flash into his hand. "Ventus."

Ven jumped back, summoning his Keyblade. "Vanitas?"

It took Sora a moment to respond. He _knew_ that wasn't his name. He knew he shouldn't answer to it, but… it felt _right_. And Sora… did not.

But Sora wasn't Vanitas. And the black and red blade in his hand was foreign to him and pulled forth nothing but anger and hatred. _Void Gear_. He had never summoned this one. It wasn't his to call so why was it in his hand now?

Sora shook his head. "Sora," he corrected. Ven relaxed, dismissing his blade. "But… for how much longer, I'm not sure."

"What happened?"

"The darkness," Sora clutched a hand over his chest. "It's suffocating my light. Without my armor for protection, it might just extinguish it."

Ven tapped his chin as he considered his friend. Sora picked off a loose piece of armor. He had hoped maybe the slight bit of protection might help slow down the affects of the darkness. Maybe it was. He was terrified to find out.

Ven stepped forward, pulling off more secure pieces. Sora tried to shove him off. "Hey! What are you—"

"You can use my armor." Ven offered, pushing Sora's hands out of the way to pull off the remains. "I don't have darkness for it to use against me, so, I should be alright. You need it more than I do." Ven dismissed his armor, pulling off the sleeve attachment. "Besides, it won't be a good thing if my darkness gets loose." He gave a wary grin. "You've got _your_ darkness and _mine_ to worry about. Double yikes. So, here."

Ven attached his armor to Sora's sleeve, slapping the button. In a flash, Sora felt the weight lift from his chest. He felt as if he could _breathe_. That relief he expected to have when he finally found someone washed over him, almost drowning him. Ven! Ven was safe! He was a bit roughed up, but he was alive!

Sora fell onto the other, hugging him tightly. Ven laughed, patting his back. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good, then you can stop talking like that. It's giving me the creeps."

"Like what?" Sora cleared his throat, not realizing his speech pattern had changed until Ven said something. His voice had deepened a few octaves and maybe there was an underlying threat seething under each syllable. "Oh." It wasn't that easy to shake off.

"So, uh," Ven shook himself out, looking around. "I don't really know where to go from here. I saw this light and maybe we should go that way?" He shrugged. "It might be the Keyhole."

"It's Kairi." Sora said, summoning his glider. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but… seeing Ven here meant that the others had to have landed, too.

"How do you figure?" Ven asked, following Sora's lead.

Sora shrugged. "Well… when we were in the Realm of Darkness, my light shone really bright compared to Aqua and DiZ's. That was how DiZ found me—he followed my light. And I think it's kind of the same. Since Kairi's heart doesn't have any darkness, hers shines like a lighthouse."

"Is that how you found me?" Ven laughed.

"No," Sora shook his head. "You only have a fragment of a heart, so, yours is… it's not the same." Sora chewed his lip. "So, uh, if your not with the others… what happened?"

As they flew straight towards the light, Ven explained what happened after Sora had been thrown into the vortex. They had defeated Ansem/Xehanort's Heartless and with his defeat, they were sucked into the vortex. When Kairi fell first, Aqua tried to grab himself and Riku, but Ven was dragged down too quickly. They had been separated. He was saved by summoning the winds to slow his descent, like Sora had and fell just as gracefully into one of the trees. When Sora found him, he was climbing one again, he was trying to get a baring on his surroundings.

"What do you suppose is down there?" Ven asked, nodding to the dark hole.

"I don't know," Sora chewed his lip. "Something… something really bad."

"Do you think it'll go away when we seal the Keyhole?"

"Maybe," Sora had no idea.

"So, I guess this isn't the Realm of Darkness, huh?"

"No, no, no, no!" Sora shook his head. "No way. This place is a million times worse!" He would have been relieved if they had fell into the Realm of Darkness. At least it was familiar. He knew how the Realm worked. He could probably even find his friends, no problem. Here, the darkness swallowed everything.

They kept on for what seemed like forever. The light never seemed to get any closer and Aqua and Riku were nowhere to be found. They had to see the light, too, right? Hopefully they would know to go towards it. They had to find Kairi before the darkness tried to devour her light, too. Would it even be able to touch her? Sora had no idea what kind of power a Princess of Heart could carry. He hoped a _lot_. He knew Kairi's heart was strong, but he couldn't help worrying.

"Sora?" The brunette could hear the blonde's voice had grown weaker. He was tired and maybe they should take a break soon. Sora grunted. "What exactly did Xehanort's Heartless tell you that got you so worked up?"

Sora's lips tightened. He didn't really want to talk about it. How what that man said got under his skin. How it was… because…

"Aw, nothing that important." Sora shrugged, forcing a cheerful tone. He wasn't sure it was fooling Ven. "He was just annoying me, so I wanted to end it quickly."

_And now, this heart belongs to us_.

Sora pulled in front of Ven, stopping the other. His complexion was growing paler. His color seemed to be fading and he struggled to breathe. Sora folded his arms, frowning. This wasn't good for Ven. His heart… If they didn't get him out of here soon, he'd…

"What?" Ven snorted. "Let's go."

"Let's take a break for a bit."

"What?" Ven laughed breathily. "Tired already?"

Sora snickered. "Yeah."

They touched down on a soft patch of land, withered grass crunching under their feet. Ven flopped back, arms above his head, gasping for air. Sora sat beside him, looking him over. What could they do? How could they protect Ven's heart from the darkness?

"Ven, do you know what's happening?" The look Ven gave him confirmed that he had no idea what Sora was talking about. Sora sighed, twisting to grab Ven's arms and pull him upright. Sitting in front of his friend, he grabbed him by the forearms, a gesture that felt way too familiar—like he had done it a thousand times before. "You're not tired, Ven. The battle didn't wear you out. The darkness is devouring your light."

"What are you talking about?"

"Open your heart to me." Sora offered a friendly smile that could not be seen behind his helmet. He needed Ven to trust him. "I'll show you."

Ven furrowed his brows, nodding as he closed his eyes. Sora closed his, opening the paths between their hearts. The connection was something he'd never done before, he was sure, but it came so naturally… Had he done this before? When had he become such an expert on the workings of the heart? Maybe it was just with Ven, since they had spent so long together.

Sora stood before Ventus, both in their usual clothes, not a scratch on them. They stood on a stained glass portrait of Ven, who slept peacefully before the Keyblade Graveyard. Sora turned in a circle, chewing his lip as he inspected the damage. Darkness ate away at the stained glass, the edges having already vanished. A dark cloud surrounded them, pulling away color from the glass, then the line, and finally the whole piece.

"With me, the darkness was being pulled forward, just pushing the light down." Sora explained, turning to Ven. "But, because you don't have darkness, it's just taking your light. Your heart. It's going to disappear if we stay here."

Ven, horrified, stepped closer to the dark cloud. The closer he got, the less color his presence held. Sora quickly grabbed him, pulling him back toward the center. The blonde turned to Sora, grinning. What did he have to smile about?

"Then what are we taking a break for?" Ven laughed. "Let's get out of here."

"At this rate…" Sora glanced around. The top blue wayfinder was gone and the Keyblade in his hand was nothing but a handle. Sora frowned at the blonde. "Take your armor back."

"No way!" Ven shook his head. "You need it more than I do. If the darkness in your heart gets out—"

Sora snorted, putting a hand on his hip. "There's no changing your mind, is there?" Why try fighting with him when he wouldn't listen? He had a track record for not following orders and sacrificing himself for the sake of others. If he wouldn't listen to Aqua or Terra, what made Sora think he'd listen to him?

Ven shook his head, smirking.

Sora opened his eyes; Ven's desaturated face still smirked as he pulled back, leaning on his hands. Sora folded his arms, thinking. "Hmm… hmm… hmm…" They couldn't just leave Ven like this, his heart wide open to attack. How could they protect him?

"Hey… maybe… I can stay with you again." Ven suggested in a quiet voice, looking up at the swirling sky above them. "Just until we get out of this place. If that's okay…"

"Yeah!" Sora snapped. "That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you come up with dumb ideas." Ven teased, play punching his shoulder.

"Hey!" Sora laughed, shoving him. "Maybe I won't let you in."

They settled, Sora grabbing Ven by the forearms again. Ven closed his eyes as Sora opened his heart. The blonde began to glow, his light traveling through his arms, into Sora's. The warm light settled in Sora's chest, the feeling of contentment and relief seeping into his bones. Ven fell forward as Sora caught him.

"Just for a little while," Sora assured him. "Just until you're strong enough to be on your own again."

Ventus

The smell of sea-salt filled his nostrils and sand gave way beneath his feet. The familiarity of Sora's heart felt like home. He turned to face the larger island getting the feeling something was just… _off_. Something here wasn't right and he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. The usually sparkling water of the ocean had turned gray, the sky that usual glowed with a sunset had grown dark.

"Ventus!" a unison of voices called his attention. He jumped, turning to the pair that ran across the bridge to the smaller islet he stood on. There was a tall man with shoulder-length navy hair and violet eyes that approached him first, putting a hand on his shoulder. A girl around his age stood in front of him, her brown hair pulled in a ponytail over her shoulder. Her green eyes scowled at him as she put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked. He knew these two well. He'd spent a lot of time with them, here, like he had with others over the years. Their names were just on the tip of his tongue… "Never mind!" she grabbed his hand. "We have to hide you before he realizes you're back."

"Too late." The voice sent a shiver down Ven's spine. He looked over his shoulder as the older man stood between them, his arms outstretched. The golden-eyed boy snickered, folding his arms. "Big mistake, Ventus. This heart's been corrupt by the darkness, giving me the strength I needed. And you've gotten weak."

"Why don't you just _stay down_, Vanitas?" The girl huffed.

"I've been waiting for the day I can finally escape this prison you all call refuge." Vanitas's hand stretched towards Ven. The man—Cullen!—stood in a defensive stance. The girl—Lyrica… that's right…—she summoned a Keyblade, shoving Ven behind her.

"When it's time to go, Ventus, you aren't leaving alone."

* * *

Ohay, look. My bby boy, Vanitas.

Anyway, I'm considering looking for a beta reader... someone who can catch the typos and grammar errors I miss when proof reading. Because that happened a lot. I'm also going to go through the old chapters and fix errors for possible new readers. : X


	31. Chapter 31 Aqua

There were few things Aqua was afraid of, especially after spending more than a decade in the Realm of Darkness. Darkness was not one of them, at least, not anymore. Years and years ago, her master instilled a fear of the darkness, drilling in its evils as hard as he could. Heights weren't exactly something she feared, either. She feared what heights could bring—falling.

Falling was unpleasant, leaving her stomach high above her, yet, still churning in her belly. Falling brought the possibility of crashing on hard earth or painful waters below. The armor helped soften the sharp winds that would have buffeted her face. She didn't like the unknown that came with falling. Whether it as an easy landing or one that would end with… just that.

Beside her, Ven reached for her. She used a burst of magic to grab for him, just barely touching his fingertips before he fell out of her reach, screaming as he was pulled into the darkness below. She turned to Riku, who still fell only a short way above her. She wasn't going to be separated from all of them. She raised her blade, casting Magnet to pull herself and Riku to each other. He yelped as the Magnet spun then, knocking them around. She gripped the boy, holding onto his arm tightly as the spell wore off. As He held onto her she could feel his fingers digging into the chinks in her armor. He was panicking.

It was something she'd never seen from him. She'd seen in plenty in Sora, but Riku always tried to be strong. He refused to show fear or weakness and now, with Kairi having fell before them, the separation sent him into a frenzy.

"Kairi!" he yelled. "We have to get her!"

"We will!" Aqua assured him, looking down as the ground neared them. She prepared to cast reflect to protect them from the blow. "We'll find them! Calm down! Okay? Stay close!" She pulled him in as they twisted into a dive.

He wrapped his arms around her and suddenly, it was dark. The wind was silenced and she felt a pressure, which helped calm the sensation of falling. She gripped the boy tightly, knowing the earth was close. There was an impact, of course. A hard one. But, the darkness Riku wrapped them in absorbed the blow, cushioning their landing. When the dust settle, the darkness pulled back, and Aqua rolled away from Riku.

They were able to walk away from this fall unscathed. Panting, she turned to face the exhausted boy who saved them. The fall had created a crater in this patch of land, deep enough that the earth beneath them began to crumble. She grabbed Riku and pulled him from the loose gravel as it fell away. Where he sat was now a gaping hole, falling into dark nothing. They climbed out of the crater to more solid land before collapsing, relief knocking all of the air from Aqua's lungs.

They'd survived the fall. If she knew her friends, she knew they would be just fine as well. They were strong. Aqua watched Riku pull himself to his feet, clearly struggling to stay up on his own. She imagined the magic he had put into that cocoon of darkness would have wiped him out. He pulled off his helmet, looking around. She would take a minute to do that, too. Once she could get her bearings, that is. Everything was still spinning.

"Kairi!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Kairi, answer me!"

Silence pressed around them. Aqua sat up, taking in their surroundings. She couldn't sense anyone anywhere near them. All she could feel was… darkness. And it wasn't the same darkness in the Realm of Darkness. From the same source, yes. But this darkness felt… absolute. Not the kind Riku depended on to protect his friends. Not even the same kind that took her friend, the boy she had grown up with. This was worse than all that.

Standing up, she could see it in Riku. Darkness clung to him, pushing itself into his wide-open heart. She gasped, grabbing his helmet. "Put this back on," she instructed as she shoved it over his head. He struggled for a moment, not quite understanding.

"It's dangerous," she explained. "This is the sort of darkness that will pollute your heart. Your armor will protect you."

"As best it can, anyway," he pointed to a few cracks in his chest plate and forearm bracer. "Think you'll be okay?"

Aqua checked herself over. There was a chunk missing from her shoulder and she knew her back had a cracked dent in it. She could feel it pressing into her shoulder blade. "It's cracked, but it should protect us well enough. We have to clear the air and fast."

"By sealing the Final Keyhole," Riku nodded.

"Hopefully, that will do it." Aqua walked over to the ledge, looking down at the pitch sphere beneath them. Seeing _this_… she hadn't anticipated it. She thought maybe Radiant Garden was at the center of the vortex, not… whatever that was. "You saw it, right? Think we can find it in this mess?"

"Maybe if we head towards that light," Riku suggested. Aqua followed his finger that pointed in another direction. In the distance, she could see a glimmer of light. For a moment, she thought _Sora_! But it couldn't be him. This wasn't the same as the light she had seen radiating from him in the Realm of Darkness. Yes, it was like a star on a cloudy night, but she didn't think Sora's light could shine as brightly _here_. It wasn't the Realm of Darkness.

Sora… she prayed he was safe. He had discarded his helmet as soon as the Organization had shown up. If he was without the protection of his armor, what was going to happen to him? Would his light be able to fend off the darkness that would try to consume it? She had to believe in him. She had to believe he was strong enough to fight the darkness and win.

Together, her and Riku began to move. It was slow and arduous, much like their wanderings in the Realm of Darkness. They had to jump from one patch of land to another and it was exhausting. Riku would call for Kairi, not able to forgive himself for letting her out of his grasp.

Riku sort of reminded her of Sora in a way… it seemed he, too, had a separation anxiety of sorts. Sora was definitely unable to handle being separated from Aqua or DiZ for too long. Being with them for his entire life, he couldn't handle the stress of the unknown. DiZ surmised it had to do with before Sora was found. He was alone in the darkness for an unknown amount of time. Sora equated Aqua and DiZ leaving to being abandoned and left alone once more. And Sora most certainly could _not_ handle being alone (oh, boy—Aqua had to find him and soon).

Riku and Kairi could be separated, sure. They'd gone on separate mission with Donald and Goofy and they got on just fine. But it seemed when Riku was uncertain of Kairi's safety that was when the anxiety set in. He needed to know she was going to be okay. He needed to know she was safe and alive otherwise, he began to panic.

The eerie silence unnerved Aqua. Riku's shouts were welcome to break it, but wasting energy wasn't something they should be doing. The fact that Heartless were nonexistent here set off alarms. What exactly was this place of darkness where not even the Heartless would tread?

Eventually, the two of them needed a break. The light in the distance stayed right where it was—in the distance. It seemed to stay at a fixed point and she wasn't sure exactly what it was. But she knew if their friends had seen it, they, too, would follow it. So, eventually, they would cross paths or meet at the light.

Riku was reluctant to sleep. But this place wasn't the Realm of Darkness. They didn't need to sleep in cycles or for anyone to stay up and keep watch. Aqua and Riku slept for a short time—nerves kept their senses on alert and the slightest movement woke Aqua. They maybe slept a few hours before they began walking again. But it was enough to reinvigorate them and get them moving at a faster pace.

It was when they settled to sleep for a second round that they found another sign of life. Looking up at the floating debris above her, Aqua noticed one with nothing but a tree, roots dangling beneath the dirt, and a leg hanging over the edge. The color of the boot… gray and black—Ventus! She pushed herself up, jumping and using double-flight to get to the tree. She landed in the grass in front of the boy, kneeling in front of him.

It was Ven! He was here! He was alive! She barely registered Riku landing behind her as she took Ven gently around the back of his neck, shaking him a little. "Ven? Ven, are you okay?"

"Uh, Aqua," Riku rounded to the side of the tree. Her tunnel vision had prevented her from seeing the other boy leaning against the tree, also sleeping. "I don't think that's Ven."

She leaned to her left to get a better look. She froze when she saw the tuff of blonde hair and the soft, boyish features of her friend as he slept. The boy she shook was awakening, yawning and stretching. If _Ven_ was there, then…

"Aqua…" Sora leaned forward against her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. He yawned again, never quite the one to jump out of bed after waking up. "You found us."

"Sora?" Riku inquired as he crouched in front of Ven. "Where's Ven?"

Panic rose in Aqua's throat. What did he mean? Ven was right _there_ in front of them! He couldn't have… not again, right?

"Safe," Sora pulled away from Aqua to look between her and Riku. "He's okay, I promise. He just needed a shelter for a little while." Sora stopped, grabbing Aqua by her elbows, clearly sensing her distress. "He gave me his armor because mine broke. The darkness was swallowing his heart without it to protect him. He's okay Aqua. I promise. When he's strong enough to be on his own again, I'll let him go." She could practically see his bright, reassuring grin behind the mask.

"It's not like last time. We know where he is and I know how to release him. It might take a little bit for his heart to repair itself, but I'll help him along like last time. And it won't take another decade." He laughed. "Maybe a week or so. Once we get out of here."

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked, holding on to the boy tightly.

Sora nodded. "Definitely. It's not that bad. He'll be just fine, I promise."

Aqua trusted Sora more than she had trusted anybody in her life. She trusted him more than she had her own Master. Not because he had done anything in particular to earn it, but he was just so _honest_, it was hard not to put all of her faith in him. When they were in the Realm of Darkness and he promised he would get them out of there, she didn't want to believe him. But that grin… she couldn't help it. Sora had always been her beacon of hope.

And she supposed not without reason. He _did_ get them out of the Realm of Darkness. He had woken up her friend that had been sleeping for so long. She, for some reason, believed he had the power to free her friend from Xehanort's grasp. But _how_?

DiZ once told her he believed Sora could save everyone from the hurt. All he had to do was be himself. Was that enough to save Terra?

So, once again, Aqua trusted Sora with Ven's heart.

"You haven't seen Kairi, have you?" Riku asked. Sora pointed to the light. Aqua furrowed her brows, not quite sure she followed. "She's there?"

"That _is_ her," Sora said. "Her light is so pure, it cuts through the darkness."

"Then why aren't we getting any closer?" Riku asked, frustration in his tone.

"Because she's moving," Sora explained. "Which means she's okay. It also makes it really annoying because we're moving at the same pace as her, so we'll never catch up."

The three of them looked towards the last member of their party. Aqua wished there was some way to contact her and tell her to stay put. It would help them a great deal and would ensure they all stayed together. It was even a miracle that the four of them had met so soon in this vast realm. With Kairi so far off and constantly moving, Aqua wondered how long it would take to catch up.

The three of them rested before heading out again. Sora hitched Ven onto his back, content with carrying the extra weight. Then again Ven didn't really _weigh_ that much, which Aqua could certain attest to. Still, it made their travel slower, even with Sora's extra agility which lent to moving the other much easier than if Aqua or Riku carried him.

It took them three more rests until they'd finally caught up to her. She stood before a freestanding heart-shaped mechanism that shone green, red, and blue. Her armor was hanging off of her in pieces, her hair was pulled back into a tangled mess, and fresh wounds cut into her skin. She held her borrowed Keyblade, her back to them as they approached.

Riku practically flew at her. He called her name, warning her of his incoming as he threw his arms around her. Aqua was glad to see she was safe, though wondered how she had gotten hurt. Sora set Ven down, leaning him against a control panel.

"Kairi," Riku awkwardly fumbled for words as he pulled away from her. She laughed, putting a hand on her hip to smirk at him.

"Aw, were you lost without me?" she teased.

"No, I—"

"No, no. It's okay. While you were hopelessly wandering the darkness, I sealed the Keyhole." Her smile faded, turning back to the mechanism. "But… I guess it wasn't the source of all this darkness. It helped some, but…" she holstered the blade, crossing her arms. "It's still here. And nothing's been restored."

"So, that means…" Riku started, waiting for someone to fill in the gaps. If the Final Keyhole had been sealed and the darkness still choked the World, then _what_ exactly was the source of it all? Something around here, most certainly. Just… what was it?

"Oh," Aqua walked to the edge of the mound they stood on, looking down into the darkness. Sora followed up behind her, following her gaze.

"You think it's down there?" he asked.

"It makes sense," Aqua nodded. "It's the center of all of this." Oh, boy. This meant more falling. Again, she couldn't see what was at the bottom of it all. She wasn't sure if she would even land or even if this was possible to survive that kind of darkness.

"Sora," Aqua turned, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Stay with Riku and Kairi. Watch after Ven for me, okay?"

Sora laughed. Why did he always have to do that? Why could he just _listen_ to her when it came to things like this? She couldn't bear to see him get hurt. She didn't know what she was going to be getting into and she didn't want him anywhere near this. He was starting to sound like Ven: defiant and recklessly impulsive.

"Sora, _please_!" she pleaded.

Sora, of course, wouldn't hear a word of it. He crossed over to the sleeping boy, hoisting him onto his back once more as he turned to Riku and Kairi. "Ready?"

"For… uh… what exactly?" Riku asked.

Sora shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Then, definitely yes." Kairi clenched a fist with determination.

"Alright!" Sora waved at arm, beckoning the two of them. "Then let's go!" He ran, leaping over the edge to fall into the darkness. Riku and Kairi grabbed one another's hands as they ran after him. Aqua shook her head, following them.

How could she call herself a Keyblade Master when her students wouldn't even listen to her? She clearly had zero command over them. Why did she even bother trying to tell them to stay out of danger?

This descent was different. It was slow, steady, and familiar. She felt a sense of dread wash over her as she remembered her descent into the Realm of Darkness. It was much like this, the darkness pressing around her once again in it's cool embrace.

But it wasn't the Realm of Darkness they landed in. They touched down, standing before a massively ornate white door that stood open, darkness pouring from within. Sora was already approaching it, bent over with the weight of the body he held. He jumped back as Heartless darted out, fading into the darkness around them.

"I think we found the source," Sora called back to them.

"Well, let's close it!" Kairi ran ahead, Riku on her heels.

Sora set Ven down on the soft snow. Aqua knelt down, brushing hair from the blonde's face as he slept. It was almost over. And he'd be able to wake up and hopefully never have to go back to sleep. She looked up at Sora who dismissed the armor, setting the shoulder guard in Ven's hand.

"Sora—"

"It's okay here," Sora looked around. "It's… an inbetween world. Surrounded by a thick layer of darkness. It should let up when we close the door."

Aqua pulled off her helmet, understanding what he meant. It was like breathing fresh air after being trapped in a small room for days. The darkness no longer pressed against her, which brought nothing but relief.

"Hey, guys!" Riku called. "We could use some help. This door is kinda heavy."

Sora and Aqua ran over to it, throwing their weight against it. Aqua pushed the right door with Riku as Sora pushed the left with Kairi. Their combined strength wasn't even enough to make it budge. Aqua's feet dug into the ground, pushing and pushing until they realized it was no use.

Riku took a step back, looking up. Realization seemed to have dawned on him. "There needs to be a key on both sides." He breathed.

"What?" Aqua wasn't sure she heard him correctly. Before she could stop him, Riku ran through the open door, summoning his Keyblade.

"Riku, what are you—" Kairi started. The doors began to close.

"Hey," a voice from the other side said. A hand darted out, grabbing the door to pull. "Come on. I know a couple of Keyblade Masters can close one lousy door."

"Cloud!" Kairi cried.

Too many things were happening at once. The doors were actually _closing_ and, just as they caught a slim glimpse of Riku and the man with a red cloak, Sora slipped through the crack. Aqua reached for him, trying to stop him. No. No, he couldn't go through. Neither of them should. All three of them should be on _this side_. That side was… They were going to….

Sora grinned at Aqua as he slipped out of her grasp. "Someone has to show them around," he laughed. "Lock the door behind us, okay?"

Aqua felt hot tears burn her eyes as the doors finally shut. She pulled out the Keyblade she had inherited, raising it high above her head. She had to do this. She had to lock them behind the door. It was the only way to close it for good.

Her Keyblade glowed. There was a loud locking noise. The door disappeared in a shower of light and before them laid a path towards infinite darkness.

"No…" Kairi shook her head, looking up at where the door was. "No, they can't just… Aqua, _where did they go_?!"

Her throat squeezed as hot tears ran down her cheeks. She'd lost him and who knows for how long. The boy she'd taken as a student. The boy she trusted with every secret and every plan. The boy she thought of as a little brother and her best friend.

"The Realm of Darkness," Aqua whispered. "That was a door… that lead to the Realm of Darkness. Where Kingdom Hearts resides."

Kairi twisted to face her. "_What?"_

"They were trying to use the power of two different Kingdom Hearts." Aqua explained as she walked over to Ven, hoisting him onto her back. "When they realized trying to pull Kingdom Hearts from the Dark Realm wouldn't work, they decided to try to make their own using the hearts of men. The Kingdom Hearts in their world that is still incomplete."

"What about the Kingdom Hearts _you_ saw?" Kairi asked. "The one the χ-blade summoned."

"That is the true Kingdom Hearts." Aqua figured. She couldn't be certain, but maybe that was it. "Ven sabatoged his plan. He needed a force of light and a force of darkness to clash and… well, Ven shattered his own heart to make sure Xehanort couldn't use the χ-blade."

Kairi turned back to the path, where the door had once stood. "… Are they going to be okay?"

Aqua, to be honest, had no idea. But Kairi was worried. She was scared she might have lost her friends for good. Aqua smiled, walking up to her. "They'll be just fine. They have Sora, who knows that Realm well. They'll come back."

Kairi heaved a sigh. As Aqua approached her, the ground beneath them shifted, the snow melting into sand. Kairi almost lost her balance, as earth broke free from the platform they stood on. Aqua caught her as she steadied herself. The sand around them grew, pulling them away from the darkness where the door once stood.

Kairi cupped her hands around her mouth as she yelled, "You boys better come back, you hear me?!"

There was no way for them to hear her, beyond that door that had already vanished, but Aqua had faith Sora could bring them home, much like he brought herself and DiZ back from the darkness. Perhaps that was why Sora followed Riku through the door? To make sure he and Cloud had made it back safely?

Blue lights begun to rain down on them. Beyond the horizon, there was a burst of light. Around them, palm trees popped into existence, like a pop-up book. Kairi stepped back as water lapped at her feet. Aqua took in the distantly familiar landscape, recognizing it as Destiny Island. The lone survivor of this world was being brought home as it was pulled from its place in the darkness.

The two watched in amazement as the brilliant lights brought the rest of the world back. Aqua chuckled, jostling Ven, who still slept on her back. "You really should see this, Ven. It's the most beautiful meteor shower I've ever seen."

She remembered his love of the stars. How she knew he'd be outside the moment a star streaked across the sky. If there were a hint of a falling star, he'd be on that cliff for the best view. Many times, she'd find him sleeping outside when he left to stargaze. Astronomy was his favorite subject and possibly was the one thing that got his attention more than training.

"I guess…" Kairi chewed her lip. "We're stuck here for a while, huh?"

"I'm sure your friends will find us," Aqua assured her. "Mickey, Donald, and Goofy should be realizing the stars are coming back. And I think the first place they'll think to look for you is here."

"We didn't even…" Kairi hugged herself. "We didn't even tell them where we were going. After everything we've been through, we just couldn't… we couldn't drag them into this mission."

"I understand." Truth be told, more people would have complicated things. They had been separated. More bodies to hunt down would have made things more difficult. There was just enough of them and a light bright enough to guide them. And, since the three of them didn't have armor to protect them, they might not have made it out of that place intact. It was safer for them to be left out.

"What do we do now?" Kairi asked, turning to Aqua like she had so many times.

Aqua never saw herself as a leader. When the role was thrust upon her, she was certain she wasn't doing too well with it. She was uncertain about many things and being seen as someone with all the answers put so much pressure on her. Kairi seemed to have done well before Aqua showed up. Maybe she should hand things back over to her.

"For now… we need to find a place where Ven can sleep peacefully." Who knows how long he'd sleep for? Could Sora give him back his heart from the Realm of Darkness? "I can't take him back to the Land of Departure… er… Castle Oblivion." For obvious reasons, of course. Once they were able to leave this island, she planned to seize back her home from the Organization. She wasn't going to let them have it.

Then, Kairi smiled. "I think I know just the place."

* * *

This one's a bit long to make up for some of the shorter chapters. A lot happens in this one, but there's also a lot of time passing and no one wants to read about some wanderings in the dark, right?


	32. Chapter 32 Kairi

Her world was back. Her tiny little home had returned, but she couldn't find it in her heart to celebrate. The joy she expected to feel—_wanted_ to feel—just couldn't be reached. Relief, yes. They had restored the worlds exactly as they had been. She just… couldn't feel happy without her best friend beside her to share this moment.

Kairi had imagined all sorts of homecomings. In all of them, Riku was with her. They would return home, their parents would cry and suffocate them when they returned, their friends would ask questions and Riku and Kairi would have the biggest secret ever to keep from them. Now… all this homecoming had was a beautiful light show and nightfall.

When the lights had died down, the world exactly as it had been when Kairi left it, she gazed across the waters at the lights from the main island that twinkled. How were they going to get over there? There weren't any boats here. All of them were docked in the sand across the way.

"We might have to swim," Kairi chuckled, turning to Aqua.

The Keyblade Master smiled, hitching Ven higher on her back. "Good thing I'm a strong swimmer."

The two of them fashioned a makeshift raft from driftwood and rope left behind on the dock to help keep Ven afloat. It didn't prevent him from getting wet, but it made it easier to bring him across the waters. Aqua pulled the driftwood raft, Ven carefully set upon it. The calm waters made it easier to cross, but the length was exhausting.

When they reached the other side, Kairi flopped into the sand, panting. The salt water stung her wounds from the Behemoth that guarded the Final Keyhole. Aqua pulled Ven up, discarding their raft before taking a seat next to Kairi. She watched the waves lap at the shore as Kairi gazed up at the stars. She didn't think she'd ever seen this many before. The sky was practically ablaze with them, taking her already weakened breath away.

"I wonder…" Aqua released a slow breath. "Maybe when this is all over, we can settle here." She turned to the sleeping boy beside her. "What do you think, Ven?"

"Huh?" Kairi asked for elaboration.

"This is the home of all of my students," Aqua leaned back on her arms. "I wouldn't want to take you away if you wanted to continue training. We _could_ return to the Land of Departure, but… wouldn't it make more sense to stay here?"

"I'm sure Sora's parents would appreciate it." Kairi smiled.

Aqua's smile faded as she pushed forward to hug her knees. "Of course. And your parents, too. And Riku's." she sighed. "I wonder if he… Sora's always had trouble remembering his family. Not just them… but… everyone. I just… I wonder how he'll react when he finally meets them."

Kairi thought for a moment. Sora was always happy to meet new people and Kairi knew his own family wouldn't be any different. She laughed. "He'll be so excited!" she started. "His mom will cry and he'll try and calm her down, but they'll be so happy. And his little sister will probably ask a million questions. She's so talkative. I've only met her a few times, but she was _always_ babbling when we did. She probably knows she had a big brother. And he won't even know what to do. Has he ever met a child? And his dad… he's usually pretty stoic and… weather-beaten is the best way to describe him. But, I think he might break down, too. Sora might actually be overwhelmed for once."

Aqua grinned at her. "You're right." She snickered. "Sora would be ecstatic. Especially if he's forgotten them. I know he thinks of DiZ as his father but… DiZ reminded him that he had a real family out there, waiting for him to come home."

"What about DiZ, though?"

The Keyblade Master sighed. "He loves Sora like his own. But he knows he had to let him go eventually… I just wish… he wouldn't have let him go so soon." She turned to watch the stars. "He really should have seen Sora when he was in the light." She grinned. "He belongs here, Kairi. The darkness just was never the place for him. All that light… and he has the power to open the door." Aqua met Kairi's gaze, nodding assuringly. "They'll come home, soon. I promise."

She must have caught on to Kairi's mood. Happy, but not quite… as excited as she should be. Kairi pushed herself to her feet, helping Aqua up. Kairi was reluctant, but ready to take Aqua to where she could hide Ven for a little while. It wouldn't last for long, but it would hold until they could find someplace safer. With Sora gone, who knew how long it would take for him to wake up?

They walked into the sleepy town filled with stucco buildings and tiled roofs. Palm trees sprouted freely and tropical flora overran every space that wasn't developed. The smell of the sea-salt. The sound of the ocean. The quiet island hadn't changed a bit in the year and a half she'd been gone. But how much time had passed here? Was it like Traverse Town?

Kairi stopped in front of a home, much like the others that surrounded it. Nothing fancy or upscale. Nothing special. It wasn't any castle, but Kairi still called it home.

She glanced nervously to Aqua. What was she even going to say? Kairi adjusted the blade slung across her back and straightened a piece of armor that still clung by the shell. This was… ugn, this wasn't going to go well.

She rang the doorbell. The lights were still on, so it couldn't be too late. It had been a while since she had slept. She waited, chewing her lip. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. No turning back now.

A man opened the door. Middle-aged and still wearing a button down he usually wore to work; he smiled warily as he faced his visitors. His smile fell as his eyes widened. "Kairi?"

Her eyes watered as she ran into his arms. "Dad."

He held her tightly, his weight collapsing into her. "Kairi… Kairi, where have you been? We were so worried. So scared you were… Hurry and come inside. You need to explain everything."

As he began to pull her in, Kairi turned to Aqua who still carried their friend. "Hold on," she said, her voice wavering. "Aqua, come inside."

Her adoptive father stepped aside, allowing the two girls to enter. He cupped a hand around his mouth, shouting into the house. "Mai? _Mai!_ Come here! Quick!"

He pulled Kairi back onto his chest, holding her tightly. Tears spilled down Kairi's cheeks, warmth pulling under her chin. She couldn't see Aqua who crossed over to the couch to set Ven down. Her adoptive mother entered from the hallway, wrapping a robe over her pajamas. She was a plump, gentle woman, always there if Kairi needed to talk. She gasped audibly as she swiftly stooped to Kairi's level, taking her face in her hands.

"Kairi… Oh, my darling little girl. You're safe," she breathed, wiping tears from Kairi's face. "You're home."

"I'm sorry," Kairi croaked. "I… I'll have to leave again soon."

"What?" they exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Mai asked, repeating Tarou's question. "Was Riku with you? Is he home now?"

Kairi shook her head, pulling away from them and adjusting the holster that was skewed when Tarou grabbed her. "I promise… I'll explain everything. Just… let me get Aqua and Ven set up. Please, just…" Kairi wiped her face. "Just let me…"

Mai and Tarou exchanged uncertain glances. Tarou nodded and Mai kissed her forehead. She gave them a watery smile. Seeing them… she almost didn't want to leave again. But she knew she could return. She could go back home. It was here and she was going to return anytime she wanted. She would see them again. She would see her friends again. She could _always_ come back.

Kairi beckoned for Aqua to follow her. As Aqua made to lift Ven, Tarou quickly took the boy in his arms, offering a smile to his guest. He must have realized how rude he had been, ignoring them in light of his daughter's return. Kairi led them to her room where she turned on the light, releasing a sigh of contentment. What she wouldn't give to just flop into her bed and sleep until late the next day. She missed her room with her pastel walls. She missed her music and posters and her video games. She missed the simpler times.

Yet, thinking about it, she wouldn't trade her experiences for anything. As much as she missed home, her adventures were bigger than anything she'd ever dreamed of.

"He can sleep here," Kairi told Aqua. "Until Sora can wake him up."

Aqua crossed over to the window, gazing out at the streets. She chewed her lip uncertainly, folding her arms as Tarou set Ven on Kairi's bed. Mai adjusted the comforter and pillows around him, careful not to jostle him. Kairi knew she had to explain why he wasn't going to wake up.

"If you're certain," Aqua nodded. "I'll cast a cloaking charm around the room. Just in case… it should hold over until I can find a more suitable place for him."

"Like Castle Oblivion?" Kairi asked. Did she think the Organization wouldn't find him if he was hidden again?

"Exactly like Castle Oblivion," Aqua smirked. "That's _my_ home. I'm not going to let a bunch of Nobodies take it from me."

Kairi couldn't help but _laugh_. In spite of everything, Aqua's tenacity was refreshing. She was filled with motivation as the young Keyblade Master took command. She was driven to take back her home and Kairi was going to stand right next to her if that's what it took.

When Ven was settled in the bed, Kairi and Tarou waited in the backyard for Mai. She was brewing tea and putting together plates for Kairi and Aqua and Aqua was casting the cloaking charm around the room. Kairi shed the remains of the armor, aware of her father's worried glances. Kairi unhooked the holster, setting it with her borrowed Keyblade against the side of the house just as Aqua joined them.

"Dad, this is my friend and master, Aqua." Kairi introduced. "Aqua, this is my father, Tarou."

"Master?" Tarou questioned, perplexed. She knew the things she was going to tell him were going to break a million rules. She knew the World Order and the laws and the Keyblade were all supposed to be secret. But she needed his help. She needed her parents to understand and she wasn't going to lie to them or not have them ask questions.

She wondered if Aqua was going to object. So far, she seemed to have an understanding about Kairi's intentions. If she wasn't going to let Kairi say anything, she would have already stopped her.

When Mai brought out the tea, Tarou left to grab the plates. Aqua gratefully accepted the mug. Kairi introduced her again to her mother and when Tarou returned with the food, Aqua thanked them graciously, like she had never been shown so much kindness. It was… sweet. And reminded Kairi that Aqua _really_ was just a young girl. Seventeen, she was. A year older than Riku. Physically, anyway. Sometimes, it was so easy to forget because she acted much older and took control very efficiently.

Kairi really wasn't very hungry anymore. She really just wanted to shower and sleep, but she picked at her food as she explained the situation. Her parents listened intently, never once interrupting her. They'd gasp and their worried expressions only furrowed deeper into their features. They weren't going to let her get away so easily again.

"We'll be leaving again," Kairi explained. "Once our friends find us. We have an important job and… Riku needs our help. He's with our friends, Sora and Cloud, and they're in trouble. We don't know how long we'll be gone, but… I promise we'll come back."

"We'll be back sooner than you think," Aqua helped. Kairi was grateful. This was so difficult… "Ven is going to stay here while we clear out a place for him. A safer place. His heart is locked away in another's and... please don't worry about him. He'll be fine, once his heart has been returned. Another one of my students took it to protect him. But now he's left wide open."

"We don't think anyone will come around while he's sleeping. He should be safe here for now." Kairi assured them. "And… who knows? He might even wake up."

"Where do you two plan on going?" Tarou asked.

Kairi shrugged. "I think… wherever our base moves." Kairi leaned back, looking up at the stars. She was prepared to tell them there were other worlds out there, but… how exactly do you bring that up? "The place we had been set up… it was a place where people were brought when their homes were destroyed. And everyone we met there that is helping us probably returned home, since it's been restored."

"Hollow Bastion," Aqua mused. "It might take them some time to set back up. There's still the darkness out there. I just hope Xemnas doesn't try to take up where… Ansem left off." She said the name like a bitter drink on her tongue. She couldn't bring herself to use the fake name Xehanort's Heartless had given himself. They never really did figure out what happened to the real man named Ansem, did they?

"We really can't stay that long," Kairi bit her lip, glancing to her Keyblade, Total Eclipse. "We're going to attract creatures of darkness to the island."

"How?" Mai worried on the hem of her robe. Kairi hated worrying them.

"That," she nodded to the blade. "That. It's called a Keyblade," she shrugged, smiling wearily at her parents. "It's a weapon of great power that chooses it's master and it chose us. Aqua is teaching Riku, Sora, and I the secrets of it. How to weild it, what it can do, the true strength it possesses. But, it's a terrible weapon that the creatures of darkness fear. They are attracted to what can destroy them."

"We should be fine for a while," Aqua assured Kairi. "We've hindered them. We'll be found long before the Heartless find us."

"By who?" her father questioned.

"Our friends," Kairi smiled, tilting her head back. "They'll come to get us. Once the stars came back, I'm sure they put two and two together." Kairi couldn't help but laugh. "Man, I'm going to get an earful. Donald and Goofy won't be happy that we left them out. And the King was probably really worried, with how we left them. And Riku isn't even here to share the blame, that jerk."

"Oh, don't worry," Aqua chuckled. "I'm sure he'll get his own earful when he comes back. I know Sora is."

"You're darn right he is!" Kairi laughed. "What kind of stunt was that? Really?"

"Kairi," Tarou smiled, reaching over to take her hand. "But we still want to know: Where were you?"

Kairi took a deep breath, pointing up at the stars. Her parents followed her finger that lingered on a particularly bright one. She wondered which world that was and if it would be safe from the darkness that plagued their universe. "We made it," Kairi whispered. "Riku and I had always talked about seeing others worlds and we made it."

"… Without saying goodbye?" Mai was not concerned about the fact that she had been _across the universe_. No, she didn't even seem surprised at the fact that there were other worlds out there besides their own tiny one.

"It's… complicated." Kairi's hand dropped onto the table as she stared at her half-eaten plate of leftovers. "Do you remember what happened the… night I didn't come home?"

"There was a storm," Tarou said without missing a beat. "A pretty rough one. You and Riku didn't return from the island that day. We thought maybe you ended up having to stay there since the tides got too rough, but… you didn't come home the next day."

How could she tell them there really _was_ no "next day" for this world? It had been consumed by the darkness, shattered and broken. Sora had seen it in the Realm of Darkness. She _knew_ it was gone. But, it seemed life went on in… whatever place the people had been sent to. Nothing changed on this island and the world still spun.

Kairi met Aqua's gaze before dropping it to her lap. Kairi pulled her hand from her fathers, clenching her fists. "… Riku and I built a raft to try and leave the island and see other worlds. The storm… was powerful. We didn't really see it coming. It flung us to another place. That one I told you about, Traverse Town.

"We got what we wanted. We saw so many different worlds and helped so many people." She beamed at them. "With the Keyblade, it's our duty to protect and defend the worlds. I'm breaking so many rules just telling you about this, but… I can't keep something like this from you. Not when… we're asking you to watch over Ven. It's not fair to you."

"Is… that where you're from?" Mai asked, turning to the sky. "Another world?"

"I… I found the place I was born," Kairi grinned, taking her hand. "But this is where I'm from. This place… is home."

They didn't understand. They couldn't. There was too much to tell and to much she _couldn't_ tell. If she spoke of the countless battles and the battle scars and the pain they had been through to get where they were, they wouldn't understand. They'd beg her to stop and stay _home_. This was the life she chose to lead. The moment Donald and Goofy asked them to join them in their search for King Mickey, she agreed to it. She didn't know the depth of what she was getting into, but did have a good idea. She knew there would be danger. She knew they would get hurt (they were fighting monsters for crying out loud). This was a constant war and the end was getting so much closer.

As much as she missed home, she knew she'd miss the fight even more.

Aqua

Kairi and Aqua struggled to find some clothes the younger had that would fit either of them. Kairi had clearly grown quite a bit since she'd been tossed from her home and Aqua had a good three inches on her. After Kairi had found some suitable sleeping clothes, she allowed Aqua the bathroom first to clean up. It had to have been days since they'd seen the light. Aqua was sure of it and a hot shower was oh so welcome.

After changing into the too-big tee shirt and the shorts that almost fit, Kairi pointed her to the living room, where Aqua could choose between the couch or a futon. Kairi had given up her bed for Ven, which Aqua was greatful for, yet it seemed very unfair to her. When Ven woke up, she had to remind him to thank Kairi for her hospitality. Aqua would leave something for Kairi's parents as thanks. What it was, she wasn't quite sure yet. She'd have to sleep on it.

Aqua took the couch, not caring very much whether or not it was more or less comfortable. She hoped the futon was more comfortable. Kairi deserved it after sealing the Final Keyhole all on her own. Aqua watched the younger snuggled under a throw blanket peer up at her with those blue, almost violet eyes.

"I haven't had a slumber party in years," Kairi giggled. "Riku and I used to have them all the time when we were younger. Selphie would come over sometimes, too. I could never get into the traditional idea of girls night, you know? I guess I really was more suited for this lifestyle."

Aqua snorted, settling comfortably on the arm of the couch. "I've… I've never had one." She mused. "I left my world to train with Master Eraqus when I was really young. I had to have been around… eight or nine. The memory is really fuzzy." Aqua rubbed her eyes, trying to remember. "I remember thinking how I couldn't wait to start training. I thought it would be like… like summer camp, you know? But after a week, I started to really miss my family." She frowned, trying to dreg the murky memories to the surface. "Terra, though. He'd been with Eraqus already for about a year. He didn't have a family. Eraqus found him and took him in… treated him like a son.

"Terra was there for me on the nights when I was really lonely and missing them. I didn't want to tell the Master because I didn't want him to think I was weak. I didn't want him to change his mind." She snorted, amused at the idea. "Of course, he wouldn't have. He would have helped me assimilate to the new environment. But how was I to know?

"Anyway, Terra would just… he'd _know_ when I was upset. And on those nights, he'd sneak into my room with me and we'd have our own sleepovers." Aqua laughed. "Though, more often then not, he'd check on me every time there was a thunder storm. He was _terrified_ of it growing up. Which no one would ever have believed looking at him. He always seemed strong and grounded and powerful when in reality… he was still that hopelessly insecure boy that I'd always known who was afraid of loud noises."

Aqua had gotten lost in her memories of Terra. There were so many with him and… so little with her own family. She vaguely wondered what happened to them. Had her world been taken by the darkness? Did her family know where she was? Had they wondered what happened to her? Had they tried to go looking for her? She was sure after no communication for over a decade, they might have thought she perished.

The thought was troublesome. She would try to reconnect with them when this business was over, she promised herself. Nowadays, when she thought of family, she could only picture Sora and DiZ.

Aqua felt Kairi's eyes on her. The girl's brows furrowed, her mouth trying to form what she wanted to say. "Aqua… are you…?" She sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind… Are you okay?"

Aqua… wasn't really sure. The weight of everything that had transpired was finally crashing on her now that they had time to relax. In the darkness, there was no time to process. She only knew points in time with no meaning behind them, much like her first journey as a Keyblade Master. Her and Sora landed on Ansem's ship. The Organization showed up, looking to protect the Heartless. Riku, Kairi, and Ven arrived, evening the playing field. Riku and Kairi cleared the way to finish off Ansem. Ansem said something that set Sora off before throwing him into the darkness. Riku and Kairi finished him off. They were separated during their fall. They landed in darkness. They found Sora and Ven. They found Kairi. She had sealed the Final Keyhole.

Sora and Riku were trapped once again in the Realm of Darkness.

"Yes," Aqua gave her an assuring smile. "I'm alright. Tired. We should get some sleep."

Kairi agreed, reaching up to turn off the light that stood beside the armchair. They were cast into the darkness; the only light visible was from a room down the hall (most likely Kairi's parents, still awake and discussing her return) and the stars that shone almost too brightly through the window. It wasn't long until Kairi's breathing grew even and heavy with sleep. Sometime after that, the light down the hall went out.

And still, Aqua had trouble falling asleep.

All she could think was _did we kill Terra_?

Aqua had no idea what defeating Ansem would do. She had no idea if his heart would return to the darkness, as he had said, or perhaps free Terra's. She was hoping, praying, and _begging_ the universe that Terra would come out of all of this alive. She needed him. Ven needed him.

She didn't know. The uncertainty of everything only made her anxiety grow. Her heart pounded erratically in her chest as her heavy lids tried to force sleep. Did she just make a huge mistake? Did she ruin any chance of her friend returning to her? It grew later and later and still, sleep would not take her. Finally, exhausted, Aqua stood up. She pulled the light blanket around her as she walked out the front door, barefoot and still in her pajamas, and closed it quietly behind her.

She needed to walk. She needed to do something to occupy her mind and keep her from falling into an anxiety attack. She never had a problem with those until she started seeing Ven in Sora. The guilt of mistaking this boy she was supposed to protect for another shook her every time. He looked to her for guidance and then… he became invisible to her because she could only see those bright eyes and that playful smile and brown somehow became blonde.

That's what this was. Guilt. It wore her down, her heart aching so dearly in her chest. For a moment, she envied the Nobodies and entertained the idea of ripping her own heart out. It would be nice not to feel _this_.

Aqua found herself on the beach she and Kairi had been forced to swim to. Rowboats lined the shore, pulled back far enough to protect them from high tide and crashing waves. Aqua sat down beside one, leaning against to stare at the stars. The air was chilled, much cooler than she expected the islands to get. Before, even after pulling themselves from the water, it was comfortably warm. Now, she could see her breath in the lamppost by the path.

The cold wasn't enough. The lapping tides weren't enough. The innumerous stars that rivaled the view from the cliff where Ven would often stargaze weren't enough to stop the pain wracking her heart. Aqua squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face into her knees. She just wanted answers. She wanted to save him. She wanted her friend back.

When a dim light touched the horizon, Aqua felt a presence with her. She stood up, pulling the blanket closer to face the figure that approached her. She instantly recognized the black coat and, as the man drew closer, took in his broad chest and hooded face. She couldn't see him in the light of dawn, but she was certain he wasn't there to hurt her.

"Master Aqua," the figure enunciated slowly, as if learning these words for the first time.

Without a beat, she walked up to him, adjusting the blanket around her shoulders. She reached up to push his hood back and touch his silver hair, following the motion with her eyes as she smoothed over the locks that brushed over his shoulders. She gazed up to meet those golden eyes.

"You need a haircut, Terra."

"I could say the same for you," the Nobody replied, not so much as flinching at Aqua's touch. His lips pressed together, like he had more to say. Aqua waited, only to receive silence.

His face was much older. Then again, he had spent his time here, in the light. The darkness couldn't freeze time for him, as much as Xehanort must have wanted that. She took him in as much as she could with the little light she was offered. "Look at you. All grown up."

"You haven't changed at all." He only spoke in short sentences, as if he were trying very hard not to talk with her. She regarded him, frowning as she took a step back. He was right here in front of her. Mutilated beyond hope of saving and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"What are you here for, Xemnas?" Aqua finally asked, her jaw tightening as she readied to fight. She would if she had to and he was so very clearly aware of that. "Or Xehanort? Just… who do you think you are? Do you even know anymore?"

Xemnas chuckled, his smile almost kind enough to be Terra's. "I was investigating for survivors."

"Don't you have your… following to figure that out for you?" Aqua blanched, not believing for a moment it was just a recon mission for him.

"I wanted to see for myself who had taken out two of my members and my Heartless." Xemnas confessed. "I wished to see if, perhaps, he had taken any of the Warriors of the Light with him. Now _that_ would be a tragedy."

Aqua grit her teeth. "Lucky for you, then, we all made it out of the fight just fine."

"And the darkness?" Xemnas pressed. "It did not consume any hearts?"

How much did Xemnas know? Did he know Ven had went back to sleep? He knew something about the Chamber of Waking that much was for sure. Did he know Ven was inside, sleeping for almost twelve years? What did he plan to do once he found Ven? Aqua didn't want to know. She couldn't tell him about Ven. "We're all safe."

"Undoubtedly," Xemnas snorted as he began to circle her. "I am glad to hear Ventus is safe. And… your pupil."

The way he said it made shivers crawl down her spine. What exactly was he so happy about? There had to be a reason he was here and talking to her. Recon _couldn't_ possibly be the only thing he wanted. "You're going to have to be more specific," Aqua clenched her fingers, ready to summon her inherited blade. "I have more than one pupil now."

"Your first pupil," Xemnas held up a finger. "The one you could not deem a master despite his… talent." He laughed. "When I read the reports, I could not believe it." He held out a shaking hand, as if grasping for something he could not contain. "Such raw power," Xemnas clenched his fist tightly. "The darkness had done him well. He is no longer a boring, ordinary boy."

"He doesn't use darkness," Aqua insisted. "And he—" Something about what he said finally dawned on her. It just… he wasn't making any sense. "What are you talking about? Sora has never been boring or ordinary. He's always been… exceptional. From the moment I met him, before he could wield a Keyblade, nothing about him was unremarkable."

Xemnas shook his head. "In time, you may learn. There is so little you understand."

"Like a broken record," Aqua muttered under her breath as she summoned her Keyblade and threw off the blanket. If he wasn't going to tell her what he was talking about or why he had such a keen interest in Sora's safety, she could certainly beat it out of him.

She ran at him, the sand pushing against her as she swung at the Nobody. There was a flash of red as he deflected her attack and thorns of black and white threw her back. She landed on her feat, ready to attack again, only to see him vanishing in a corridor of darkness. She ran at him, hoping to catch him before he left, swiping at the darkness that swirled into itself.

She headed back to the house as the sun broke the horizon. She brushed sand off of herself and the blanket and washed her feet with the hose around the side of the house before going back inside. Kairi was still sleeping and her parents were just waking up from the sounds echoing down the hall as Aqua curled onto the couch.

Her short sleep was restless, as her encounter with Xemnas did nothing to ease her mind. She allowed herself to awaken after Kairi, but would not bring herself to sleep as long as she should have. They ate, dressed in more of Kairi's almost-too-small clothing, and left to wait for their friends.

For the day, they headed to the island.

* * *

I kind of wanted to explore a little bit of what it might be like to return home after saving the worlds. And then I wanted to show how Aqua would react to Xemnas. Xemnas is a creep who likes to talk to his friend's armor and Keyblade and is hunting for a sleeping body, so I kind of imagine he feels... something for them? Like, he genuinely doesn't want to hurt them. He just misses them. If he could, anyway. Because that hate and rage Xemnas remembers is def all Terra.


	33. Chapter 33 Riku

Riku lowered his Keyblade as he stared out into the darkness. It wasn't as dark as he imagined it would be—especially not with that light that radiated from so far. It was so bright it almost blinded him. Riku jumped as a hand clapped on his left shoulder and a tuff of brown leaned over his right, a finger pointing out into the distance towards the light.

"There! Look!" Sora shouted, grinning. "Do you see that? Wow! Kingdom Hearts!"

"Sora?!" Riku exclaimed, pulling away from the boy that landed deftly on his toes. He must have been hovering in order to reach Riku's height. "What are you doing here?!" When did he come through the door that was already fading? Why was he even here? He should have stayed with Kairi and Aqua!

Sora folded his hands behind his head, his lips turning into a thoughtful frown as he tried to find his words. "I… Well, I didn't want to leave you guys alone to wander the darkness." He glanced back at the blonde man that seemed a little worse for wear. How long had he been here? "I was raised here. So… I guess I figured you might need help getting out."

Riku rubbed his temples over his armor, wishing it helped. "You got out by sheer _luck_." He reminded the boy. "That's what we're going to need to get back home."

"Well, uh," Sora glanced between Riku and Cloud. "From what I hear, by your track records, you guys don't have much of that."

"And you do?" Cloud asked, blowing a lock of hair from his face.

Riku turned to Cloud, hearing the exasperation touch his voice. "Let me put it like this: Sora, here, is from the same world I am. Except when he was a child, Maleficent thought he'd be better off in the Realm of Darkness."

Cloud snorted, crossing his arms. "Sounds like we're all a bit unlucky."

Sora shook his head. "No, but I _was_ lucky." He clenched his hands, his grin spreading wide. "Because I wasn't alone. DiZ found me and took care of me. He made sure the monsters wouldn't get to me. And Aqua found us and she taught me how to fight and wield the Keyblade. I was _very_ lucky! And, despite all odds, Kairi's letter found me when, by all accounts, it _shouldn't have_! It gave me hope and the door opened!"

"So, is that how we're going to get out of here?" Cloud chuckled. "Hope?"

"Uh," Sora's grin fell, but only for a moment. "Actually, I dunno. But… maybe we should take care of those first guys, huh?" Riku followed Sora's finger as he pointed out into the darkness. Pureblood Heartless rose, blocking out the light that illuminated their surroundings. Darksides… Neoshadows… Shadows and Darkballs. There were so many. Would they be able to take them all on?

Cloud pulled out his Buster Sword. "I hope you're a better fighter than the last time, kid."

Riku summoned Way to Dawn, smirking. "I hope _you_ are. As I recall… you were taken out by a dog before a winner was declared."

"Still got that smart mouth, I see," Cloud shook his head. "Glad to see that much hasn't changed."

Sora stepped to the edge of the abyss, spreading out his hands. He glanced back at Riku, grinning. "Ready?"

"Let's go!"

Sora summoned his Keyblades. More than Riku had time to count. As Sora threw them at the Heartless, Riku ran, leaping off the edge to land on a Keyblade. He jumped from Keyblade to Keyblade, slashing at the monsters that they took him to. Cloud bypassed the blades, jumping right for the monsters and bouncing off of them as he destroyed them.

What Riku thought might have been infinite nothingness beneath them in fact wasn't. There was a bottom that was visible, which was comforting. It was just the light was unable to reach it. He leapt onto a blade that ran straight for a Darkside, riding it until it smashed into it's face, flipping back to shoot a dark aura attack behind the blade. He grabbed it, using it with his own to deal damage until the Heartless vanished.

Darkness was being thrown at them by the other Darksides. Sora seemed to have taken it upon himself to clean up the smaller Heartless and help Riku and Cloud get to where they needed to be, making sure they didn't fall away from the battle. There were raised chunks of land, where Neoshadows would clone themselves and sink into darkness to attack.

Sora did what he could with them, but it was difficult to keep track, especially when one would come out of the darkness and grab him from behind. When the Keyblade Riku was riding vanished, he used a burst of magic to throw himself at a Darkside and grab on to its hide. He looked to Sora to see what was up only to see the boy struggling to pull away from a Neoshadow that had grabbed onto him. He could handle it, Riku told himself. It was a Neoshadow and, even as annoying as they were, they weren't much trouble. In fact, the types of Heartless they were fighting weren't _really_ that difficult. It was the sheer amount of them that was overwhelming.

Riku and Cloud took care of the Darksides, landing beside each other on the piece of earth that rose above the others. The light was bright enough to make Riku squint to view what was left. Sora easily cleared out the abundance of lessers with his multitude of Keyblades, falling back in exhaustion. He gave them a thumbs-up from his place by where the door was. Riku returned it, dismissing his armor.

"What is he?" Cloud asked, eyeing the Keyblades that were vanishing.

"Our best player," Riku admitted, dismissing Way to Dawn. He turned to face the blinding light, wondering if Sora was right. Was that really Kingdom Hearts? If it was, why was Xehanort after it? Didn't he want to plunge everything into darkness? How did he hope to do that with Kingdom Hearts?

Sora landed beside them, panting from exertion. He faced the light head on and unafraid. Wasn't it too bright for him? It certainly was for Cloud, who shielded his eyes to try and see.

"Who knew?" Sora laughed. "Ten years in the darkness, and the light was hiding in it the whole time. I've never seen anything like it."

"Are you going to it?" Cloud asked, turning away.

"I dunno," Sora shrugged. "I'm curious to see what Xehanort wants."

"Then, we part ways here." Sora and Riku turned to the man. There was no way the three of them would split up. Tifa would kill him if he didn't bring Cloud back with them. And Riku had no doubt in his mind that she could. "I shouldn't get any closer. The… darkness invading my heart is yearning for it."

Riku scowled. This just wasn't right. "Ansem still has a hold on you."

Sora gasped, looking between them helplessly. When Cloud didn't answer, Riku understood he was correct. The brunette huffed, clenching his fists. "But you guys… you beat him, right?"

"They weakened him," Cloud corrected. "I could feel it. So, I trapped him. Where he won't hurt anyone else ever again."

"Unless he gets out."

"I won't let that happen." Cloud insisted defensively, glaring at Riku. "Never again."

Riku believed him. He understood Cloud's need to repent for the wrongs he had done and somehow, it felt familiar. He understood in a way that was as if he had been in the same position. But Riku never was. Yes, he strived for the power to protect the ones dear to him. Yes, he allowed darkness into his heart for that purpose. But he had total control over it and always had. It made him wonder how anyone fell into it when it was so easy to command.

The three of them walked away from the light, moving deeper into the darkness. There wasn't much of anywhere to go, save for the single path that led to Kingdom Hearts and the Door. Where the path ended, Cloud wasn't sure. When he first arrived in the darkness, he was placed there, in the middle of this path. One way descended into endless darkness, the other led up to the light. He took the path to light, hoping to be able to return home. When he got there, he found the door wide open and Heartless escaping from it. He decided he couldn't leave just yet. He needed to protect the Realm of Light as best he could until the door was closed.

He had been there for over a year, waiting for someone to close it.

As the three walked, Sora was more than happy to fill in the silence. He spoke about what Cloud had missed, how Tifa was doing the last time he saw her, that Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, and Leon were working hard to defend Traverse Town, and Aerith and Tifa would talk about him a lot. Sora genuinely didn't know any of these people very well, but he spoke like they were best friends.

It was strange how the friends Sora made were quick to become close to him. Riku couldn't believe how strong his magnetism was, despite not having very proper social skills. Every heart he touched, he left a little bit better than before. Riku could even see it with Cloud. The more Sora spoke, the more at ease Cloud became. He even smiled, which threw Riku off guard for a moment.

"Are you sure… we haven't met before?" Cloud asked, stopping for a moment. He met Sora's gaze, the boy tapping his chin inquisitively.

"Yeah, pretty sure." Sora concluded. "I've been here up until recently. And I _know_ we haven't been this way." he laughed. "This realm is endless. It was super lucky DiZ, Aqua, and I found each other."

They kept going. And going. And going. Sora was right. This realm was endless and the path seemed to just keep going into darkness. But like the pressing darkness that they had been trapped in for the past—few days? Maybe a week?—however long it had been, time was difficult to tell. They begun to tire and Sora offered first watch. He explained the sleep cycles Aqua and DiZ set up to keep an eye out for Heartless, suggesting it may still be the best course of action.

Riku slept. His dreams were murky, vivid colors popping out through the haze. Red. Green. Yellow. For a moment, the haze cleared and before stood Sora—a different Sora. One wearing red clothes and giant yellow shoes who wore a necklace with a crown pendant. He was perhaps a bit younger than he was now. He faded and in his place stood Ventus… wearing an Organization cloak and wielding Sora's favorite Keyblade, Kingdom Key.

When he woke up, he couldn't understand what he had seen. The bits of dream and the haze hadn't quite been cleared, leaving him dazed as the Sora before him yawned. This Sora wasn't quite a stark contrast to the Sora from his dream. They still wore that stupid grin all of time. But he was different. His clothes were darker, made up of mostly black with reds, blues, and yellows splashed in and he refused to wear shoes when he didn't have to. He wondered why the Sora he pictured wore such large shoes when Sora's own feet weren't that large. And were did that necklace come from?

Sora fell asleep way too quickly. Cloud still slept as Riku took watch, growing bored already. At first, he was on edge, waiting for the Heartless to show up. After a while, he understood why Sora was already on the verge of passing out when he finally had the chance to sleep: The Heartless didn't seem to be coming. At all. It wasn't all that dangerous. In fact, it was so boring that Riku counted their inventory four times (one potion, three elixirs, two ethers, and a pack of trail mix Sora pocketed and hadn't had the chance to eat—when did he think he'd have the chance to eat it?).

Riku tried to remember the dream. So strange. Yes, dreams were usually strange and sometimes so vividly _weird_ that you'd think about them for days (panaceas had that effect on him for some reason). But these were different. The images didn't feel like dreams at all.

Maybe he was just over thinking it due to boredom. Yeah, that was it. He was glad when Cloud finally woke up, seeming to have been relieved to finally get a decent rest. He and Riku walked a little further down in order to speak without waking Sora.

Cloud wasn't as open as Sora. It was hard to really keep a conversation with him. He was a bit reserved, even more so than Riku, which Riku considered a feat in-and-of itself. Even if the two didn't talk much, it was still nice to have someone present. Cloud asked how they finally defeated Ansem, and Riku told him. He had to explain who Organization XIII was and about Nobodies and Riku hoped he was preparing him well enough for their return (if they returned to the light at all—Sora seemed to believe so).

"So there are two of them." Cloud concluded, sounding absolutely _thrilled_ by the news. "Great."

"That's what I said," Riku shook his head. Maybe he and Cloud weren't that different. Still, he looked at the man and hoped he wouldn't grow up to be like him. He hoped to perhaps outgrow his own self-doubt and lust for more strength. He kind of… Meeting Sora, he kind of hoped the other might rub off on him as strange as it sounded. Maybe it should have been him off saving the worlds instead of Riku. He wondered of the other might have done a better job at it.

After Sora finally woke up (seeming to have been used to short sleeps—he must have slept for no more than four hours and certainly acted like it, taking forever to be coherent enough to move), the three of them set off again.

He and Sora told Cloud about Xehanort, Sora having more knowledge than Riku. Maybe perhaps not more knowledge, but more understanding since he had grown up with Aqua who knew everything. They talked. They didn't. They walked. They slept. The forever descending path finally opened up, growing wider and wider until it created a whole world before them.

There wasn't much to see. Sora told them the sights never really changed. Most of the exciting places they'd been were fragments of worlds that fell to the darkness, so those would be gone now that they had been restored. This was the extent of their existence until a door opened for them.

After clearing the path, they lingered longer in the area they chose to sleep. One person would sleep at a time, helping to keep each other sane, according to Sora. Constant stimulation was important for keeping the mind sharp.

To help, Sora would teach Riku secrets of the Keyblade, even if he didn't believe he was qualified for it. He knew more than the self-taught wielder, and that was enough for Riku to believe he was qualified. He trained under Master Aqua, so… who better to guide him in the absence of their master?

Sora was great at keeping their spirits up without even trying. His infectious smile and uncontested belief that they would return to the Realm of Light kept them moving. Before all of this, the idea of being trapped alone with Sora seemed… overwhelming. He felt like his light and energy would swallow him up. Now… he was glad Sora gave up the light to help them. As much as he wished they were all on the other side, he was glad he was trapped with him.

The longer they spent in the darkness, the stranger these dreams became. Many of them were memories with Kairi. Ones he had known had happened that became replaced with another, parallel scene. Their meeting with Cloud after defeating Maleficent played vividly as if he were actually reliving it.

Cloud had clearly been possessed. He felt more powerful, a green aura engulfing him. The large sword that resembled a Keyblade made from the Princesses of Heart was gripped tightly in his hand and a great, leathery black wing stretching out behind him. The darkness within him was overpowering as Kairi dropped to her knees, clutching her chest as her heart reacted to the Keyhole.

For a moment, Kairi flickered, a red blur replacing her.

Riku charged for the possessed Cloud, only to be easily cast beyond the barrier Donald and Goofy were trapped behind. The three of them were helpless, forced to watch the scene unfold before them. Riku needed to be there. He needed to protect her. If she really was a Princess of Heart, he couldn't let Ansem have her heart!

But Kairi did it all on her own. As powerful as Cloud had become with the power of darkness and the Heartless within him, she fought bravely and valiantly. The grueling battle wasn't a quick one, as much as any of them would have liked to have hoped. It only made watching more painful.

As blades clashed, the image changed and Riku saw _himself_. Cloud had become his fifteen year old self, the Keyblade of Princesses Hearts having transformed to fit him comfortably. He was wrapped in organic material, much like the ones the possessed Cloud wore. He grinned manically as he pushed against Kairi… no, not Kairi. Kairi shifted, transforming into _Sora_.

Maybe it was this realm. Maybe it was messing with his head, making him believe he could very well have been in Cloud's position. His own insecurities that Kairi tried so hard to help him through, even when he didn't have to tell her about them ate away at him.

He asked Sora about it one day.

"Hey… does this realm… usually induce weird dreams?" Riku asked as Cloud slept on the other side of the cave they took shelter in. How long had they been here? A week? A month? It felt like years already. Sora said they couldn't think that way. DiZ had and it nearly drove him mad when he tried to keep track.

"No," Sora replied slowly. "Not usually… Why?" Sora asked, studying a stalactite… or stalagmite. Riku couldn't remember which was which, but it was on the ceiling and dripping water into a tiny pool on the floor. "Have you been having weird dreams?"

"No," Riku replied, perhaps a little too defensively.

Sora only smiled, perhaps a little sadly. "I have."

Riku furrowed his brows. "You have?" he inquired. Sora nodded. "What about?"

"Things I've forgotten…" Sora placed a hand over his chest. "Promises I said I'd keep. A sunny place that's warm and reminds me of Kairi." He laughed. Riku was shocked to notice his eyes glistening. "A bed and a woman telling me stories. A man… in the darkness." Sora's fist clenched over his shirt, bundling it. "Hurting me and claiming me."

"What… what are you talking about?" Riku adjusted himself to face Sora better. He'd never seen him like this. He was… he was truly _terrified_.

"I was… I was little." Sora started, keeping his eye on the stone above them. "It was… maybe when we met Aqua. Maybe a little before. I know I didn't have a Keyblade yet. I don't think I knew what it was, so it must have been before we met her. I was off on my own. Not far from DiZ. I think he was sleeping and… this man in a black coat showed up.

"I tried calling for DiZ, maybe hoping we'd make a new friend and we'd have another person with us in the darkness. But he covered my mouth. He was fast. _Really_ fast. He pushed me to the ground, and traced an X," Sora motioned with a finger, creating the letter. "It was red and glowing and it _hurt_. It burned so badly. And then he said, 'You've been chosen for a grander purpose.' Like he had this path set out for me. Like I was going to serve _him_.

"I don't know how I forgot about that. But maybe it _was_ just a dream. I would have told DiZ. He would have reminded me. He would have kept that memory for me to remind me not to trust every stranger I meet. He tried to tell me sometimes, but, you know, we didn't really have anything to base it off of. The only other stranger we met was Aqua and she was awesome and amazing and never tried to hurt me."

Sora shook his head. "And then I think about how I got _this_." He pulled his shirt down to reveal an X shaped scar over his heart. It was too clean to have come from anything less than a brand. "And I can't remember how I got it. And it matches up to what the guy did perfectly. And… then what Ansem said…"

Riku got to his knees, anxious to hear more. This was becoming more and more confusing. "What did he say, Sora?"

Sora hesitated. Now, it was so clear that Sora had been struggling. His bubbly nature hid it so well, but his internal battle was just now coming at him with full force. Sora repeated Ansem's words slowly. "'You should have remained in the security of darkness. There, you were lost to us. The seed had been sown long ago. And now, this heart belongs to us.'" Sora grit his teeth as he floated to his feet, storming away from Riku to pace. Riku stood up, his frown deepening. "I think… I think Xehanort's looking for another vessel." Sora finally hissed, trying to hard to keep his voice low. "And I'm the one they chose."

Riku huffed a laugh in disbelief. It made sense. Most of it, anyway. "No… They hardly groomed you into a worthy vessel."

"Do you see what I can do?" Sora breathed, trying to keep his voice steady. Sarcasm was clearly still not something Sora had mastered understanding. Still, the boy took several deep breaths to calm down. It didn't take much, surprisingly, after how worked up he got. Sora shook himself out, giving Riku crooked smile. "Well, I guess I've been lost to them again."

"They better hope you stay that way," Riku smirked, giving him a playful shove. "When we get out, they're in for a world of hurt."

* * *

Oh my god! We're coming up to the convoluted and fun stuff that's finally going to help move this forward. Yay!


	34. Chapter 34 Kairi

The first day on the island, they relaxed. They needed it, the stress of having all the things thrown at them _smack_ them in the face had been overwhelming. Kairi packed a lunch and took Aqua to the play island where her and Riku spent most of their free time. Before they left, she sat at her desk, Ven still sleeping on the bed behind her as Aqua checked on him, and wrote on a piece of paper in big letters with thick marker "COME HOME NOW," underlining "now" several times for emphasis. On the way there, she grabbed an empty bottle from a crate sitting on the side of the street, shoving the rolled up paper inside. Aqua could only laugh as Kairi threw the bottle out into the water as far as she could.

On the island, Kairi gave her a tour. There wasn't much to see or do, but waiting was all they _could_ do at the moment and it drove Kairi crazy. She didn't have the energy to act on it the first day, and it was clear Aqua felt the same way. The entire day she seemed to be dragging, the weight of their situation pulling her down. And, possibly sleep. She didn't look like she had gotten much. When the two sat in the shade of the palm trees around the back of the island to escape the harsh afternoon sun, she dozed against the tree and Kairi let her.

Late afternoon, Kairi noticed three boats heading towards the island. She pulled Aqua into the Secret Spot, a cave where her and Riku would play in and draw on the walls when they were younger's—their secret hideout. She didn't want to be spotted by the three on the boats. Her parents were one thing, but… her friends were an entirely different matter.

"Friends of yours?" Aqua asked, peering around the thick trunk of the tree to watch the three teens dock their boats.

"Waka, Tidus, and Selphie." Kairi nodded. "We came here after school all the time. Some things never change."

When the three stepped into the sand, the two escaped into the depths of the cave. There, Kairi entertained them with stories of her and Riku's home life. The stories of how they were always in trouble, the dynamic duo, partners in crime, best friends until the end. She almost missed those days, but lamented how, even reliving these stories, it always felt like something was missing. There had always been something nagging at the back of her mind, trying to replace the missing piece. She could never put her finger on what _exactly_ what should have been there.

"I _want_ to say it was Sora," Kairi admitted, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position. Aqua didn't say much through her stories, but then again, Aqua never really did. She wasn't much of a talker. "I know he should have been here. But, things don't really work like that, right?" Kairi asked, chewing her lip. "There's a timeline and a destiny, right? And if Sora was supposed to go to the Realm of Darkness for a while, then that's where he went.

"But then, how come something never quite felt… _right_? Something just seemed so out of place for as long as I could remember." Kairi shook her head. "I know it sounds weird and crazy, but… the feeling never went away."

Aqua leaned against the wooden door to the heart of their world, looking at a picture of a strange bird that Riku had drawn within the last few years. She frowned, playing with the hem of the shorts Kairi had let her borrow. Kairi's clothes didn't _quite_ fit either of them. They would go and do some shopping when they got back to the main island.

"It's… the same for me, too." Aqua admitted. "Since… I think since I met Sora and DiZ." Her crystalline blue eyes met Kairi's. "The moment I laid eyes on him, I _knew_ he wasn't supposed to be there. Not because he was a child. He was destined to be… elsewhere. Someone had thrown him off of his chosen path."

"Do you think so?" Kairi asked.

"Absolutely," Aqua nodded with certainty.

That was when someone called into the cave. His voice echoed all the way down. Kairi scrambled, pulling Aqua behind a rock as the footsteps grew louder.

"Helloooo?"

"No one's in here, Tidus." A girl huffed.

"Den whose boat is that?" asked a boy with an odd accent.

"We've turned this island inside-out and we still haven't found them."

Kairi silently cursed herself. Of course they'd be curious to see who else could be here. Aqua gave Kairi an assuring smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder. For a moment, they shimmered blue and the other relaxed, taking caution not to make noise. What did she just do? They had to be on their toes. They had to be prepared to move in case—Wakka, the tall, oldest boy peered around the rock they sat behind. Aqua only gave Kairi a friendly smile as she waved in front of Wakka's face. The boy's eyes roved over them, as if they weren't even there before he turned back to his friends.

"Dey aren't in here, mon," Wakka sighed. "Let's go check around da back, ya?"

Kairi stood up, watching the backs of her three friends disappear down the hall of cave. Aqua followed her, brushing herself off and twisting her hair back, clearly satisfied with her own trick. They shimmered once more, the blue shattering into light and fading.

"How did you do that?" Kairi asked.

"Magic," Aqua laughed. "It's a common charm on my home world. Much like the one I placed on you when we met."

Kairi wanted—no, _needed_ to know more. She was so curious to learn more about Aqua. She had given her a little insight about her childhood and where she came from the night before, but now the light had been ignited. She asked Aqua more about what her home was like. She obliged, albeit she clearly had trouble remembering the finer details. Being away from home for so long, even before the Realm of Darkness left her forgetful.

The world was called Lightcrest Kingdom. Aqua had lived there, with her mother and father and twin brother, Glaciem. It was a peaceful little world, much like Destiny Island. There, magic was abundant. Her father was a powerful magician and her mother, a strong healer. Her brother was training to take their father's place someday as the court magician and serve under their benevolent king. Aqua had never known pain or suffering. The only thing she knew was the struggle of hard work and dedication and the power to do what was _right_.

When Eraqus had come around, searching for pupils, her father knew what he was. Of course, he told no one and had the world order to keep. He asked Eraqus to take his son to train with him, believing he had the potential. He was considering it when Aqua had met him. From the moment he met her he was kind and generous. She wasn't sure who he was, but only knew he was there to examine her brother.

Unfortunately, her brother did not seem to have the qualifications Eraqus was looking for. What he couldn't see in her twin, he saw shining to brightly in her. Before going to her father, he asked her if she would like to train with him. She wanted to, of course. Whatever he was going to train her for, if she could use it for _good_, she was more than glad to go. She had her reservations, though. Her father had asked him to take on her brother. Would Glaciem get mad? How would her father react?

Her father agreed without missing a beat. Her brother _was_ mad at first. He was angry for a while. Eventually, he got over it and the two grew close again. Aqua and Glaciem were a bit like Riku and Kairi growing up. The two were inseparable and wrecked havoc, mostly because Glaciem dragged her into his messes. They always fought the good fight, though. Always to protect and help. Always to keep others safe, even if it put them in danger. They didn't like bullies.

Through the hole in the cave ceiling, the sky was turning pink. It had been the most Kairi had really heard Aqua talk that wasn't about training or Xehanort. Aqua… _never_ talked about herself and somehow, that seemed to just hit Kairi. She made it a point to ask more questions about her from now on. Aqua was her master, yes, but now they were in this together. She wanted to know more about her friend.

When the coast was clear, Kairi and Aqua made a break for Kairi's boat. They squeezed into the small dingy and Kairi rowed back to shore. She had some munny in her pocket for clothes, hoping they wouldn't need _too_ many. Hopefully, Kairi could get back to Traverse Town and get some things. Right? Was that possible?

At the little boutique, they looked for practical clothing. It was all Kairi had been conditioned to look for anymore. What could she fight in? What could she move in? What was breathable and wouldn't ride up? It was much more difficult to shop for clothing now. She had become so _picky_. Aqua had the same problem. The first time Kairi took Aqua clothing shopping when she came back from the Realm of Darkness, the master became overwhelmed. She hadn't had to do that for a long time, even before the darkness.

When they finally picked out a few outfits, deciding if they stayed longer, they'd just keep washing them until they were found, they dropped all the clothes on the counter and pooled their munny together. As the woman was scanning, Kairi looked below the counter at the jewelry. She didn't wear much these days, just her necklace that she never took off and maybe a bracelet or two. It got in the way most of the time. But something caught her eye. A necklace in particular.

"Excuse me," she asked the woman. "Can I get that, too?"

When they left to boutique, Kairi dug through the bags to pull out the box with the necklace. Opening it, she furrowed her brows. Aqua chuckled a bit. "I think that's a bit too gaudy for you."

"It… It's for Sora," Kairi said slowly. "It suits him, doesn't it?"

Aqua thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Somehow, yes. I can see it."

After dinner that night, Aqua had her own gift to present. When the four of them retired to the back porch to lounge after dinner, Kairi telling them of some of the amazing adventures she had been on and Aqua sharing some stories from her training days, Aqua handed Tarou and Mai a seashell. They gave her an inquisitive look as she smiled kindly.

"It's not much, but… as far away as Kairi goes, with this, you'll know she's out there and can always return home." She tapped the blue-tinted shell and magic shone over it, sparkling gently. "It's a promise. When you hold this shell, you will know she's safe. And… if anything were to ever happen to her and she couldn't return, it'll break, like her promise." Aqua put her hands over Tarou and Mai's as they looked up at her sharply. "It's my promise, too. I promise I'll bring her back to you when all of this is over. It's the very least I can do to thank you."

Kairi's chest swelled with emotion. With this, they would be assured of her safety. They would know she was alive and they would _know_ she was coming home one day, even if it took longer than expected. Kairi wondered if she had given her own family a similar talisman. She wondered if it was still in one piece.

The night, Kairi's dreams became murky. She would catch a glimpse of faces, one standing out in particular: Saïx. He spoke to her, his voice muffling in the gauzy vision. He disappeared. There was a sketchbook and some crayons. Drawing after drawing, several of them still unfinished. A weird taste in her mouth, something salty but sweet. A sunset. A friend.

The next day, Kairi and Aqua took their boat around the back of the island, where they spent most of the day training. Aqua gave her rigorous exorcises, admitting she was used to dealing with Sora's level and constantly changing needs. Kairi could take it, though. Much more, and she'd probably collapse. But this was good. Better than good, this was perfect. It was just what she needed to push herself to do better, especially with her borrowed Keyblade.

She wasn't used to still. Taking it into the battle with Ansem was a struggle and she was glad to pull out of it in one piece. She found a different kind of power with it, glad to have something heavy to wield. She could much more easily smash faces in with this beast.

She still wanted _her_ Keyblade, though. The substitute was great, but it wasn't enough to make up for _her_ weapon. It chose _her_. It was a part of _her_. Whatever kind of magic Naminé was using to keep it from her, Kairi was going to find out and dispel it.

The next few days went like this. As they waited, Aqua would put Kairi through the ringer and they would hide in the cliffs when Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie came around. They made a habit of beaching their dingy in the same place to make it look like it had been there and hadn't moved. The three other teens didn't come around the back of the island often enough to worry, but the two still kept on their guard.

At night, Kairi's dreams became more and more… lucid. She would sit in a gray metallic room at a gray desk, working diligently on her drawings. She had been given a job, one where she could actually be of use, but the results were beginning to frighten her. At first, they were confusing. They didn't make any sense by any means. She needed to detract memories from others to see if they matched up.

Many of them didn't.

She sat, looking at two different drawings, both of the same moment in time. They both belonged to the same person. So _what was going on_? Why did the two of them have two sets of memories? Pondering this mystery, she glanced over by her bed. On a hook above where she slept, she had placed the stolen Keyblade, where the chains of light kept it from returning to its owner.

She wondered how long they would keep her at the job. They had told her that her mission was to destroy Heartless and finish Kingdom Hearts. Since their recent loss, she had been put on this recon mission of a different sort. Maybe once she had found the secrets Saïx was looking for? They all had secrets. But which ones were the real ones?

Waking up from these sorts of dreams was disorientating. Kairi would often awaken on her futon, dazed and confused, and not exactly sure _where _she was. On the fifth day, she had stood up and wandered into the kitchen, panic rising in her throat when she felt like _she didn't recognize this place_! Where was she? How did she get there? Was this someone's idea of a joke? Oh, please help—no… no, this was _home_. This was where she grew up. She knew this home better than anyone else. It was small and cozy and her biggest source of comfort at the moment.

How did she forget where she was?

It was the fifth day, when she bid her parents farewell, like she did every time they left for the island—as if it would be their last good bye for a long time—and the two embarked. The two of them carried nothing but what they couldn't bare to part with and a packed lunch as they set out for the play island. There, they went about their routine: warm ups, breathing, forms, limits, shotlocks, finishers, breathing, stretching, and meditation.

During lunch break, Kairi worked on another charm. She had seen how Aqua had made Wayfinders for herself and Ven (she had said she made a third for Terra) and Kairi thought Riku might feel left out of she brought Sora back a present and not him. So, she made them their own Wayfinders the proper way with thalassa seashells. It was the third one Kairi's was working on and she couldn't help but be a little jealous that it was turning out better than her own when everything happened at once.

Kairi was sitting in the shade of the coconut trees as Aqua waded into the waters to cool down. She heard a familiar voice call out, "Aqua!" as a short figure ran towards her from around the cliff, followed by two more. Kairi scrambled to her feet at the sight of their friends. She dropped what she was doing to run at them, tackling Donald and Goofy into the water as Aqua turned to greet Mickey.

"Uh, Kairi!" Goofy cried, embracing her tightly.

"You are in _so_ much trouble!" Donald quacked.

She didn't even care. She was just so happy to see them. They'd finally found their way _here_. They'd take them back where they were needed instead of leaving them to stand idly by while darkness still pressed onward. Her friends that she missed so terribly were back and she was ready for any sort of punishment they'd give for leaving them out of the fight.

They pulled themselves out of the water and into the shade, Kairi still grinning from ear to ear. She missed them. She missed going on adventures with them and traveling with them and fighting alongside them, even if Donald decided she needed healing at the most inopportune times. These two were some of her best friends and separation was painful when there wasn't time for a proper goodbye nor a happy one with promises of seeing each other soon.

"Now, where's Riku?" Donald asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "I need to give the two of you a piece of my mind!"

"Oh," Mickey glanced around, "Where's Ven?"

"And Sora?" Goofy finished.

Kairi and Aqua exchanged glances, their smiles fading. The royal court listened as the girls told them what happened. They detailed the fight with Ansem and the Organization, grateful that they had no casualties on their end. They told of the horrors of Absolute Darkness and how terribly it effected Sora and Ven, leaving Sora with no choice but to house Ven's heart once again. The Door to Darkness was opened, leaving Kingdom Hearts exposed, yet, unattainable from their side. Aqua spoke of Riku's revelation that there needed to be a Key on both sides to close it for good and Sora followed him into the darkness.

Kairi's heart was aching at the end of it all. She wanted them back—all of them. They were her friends and if they could fight the Organization and Ansem and live to tell about it, I don't see how they could have let the darkness take them. Kairi knew they weren't gone for good, of course. But it hurt to be home, knowing _she_ made it, but they didn't. They were going to make it back here—some day. It should have been the same day she returned. They were supposed to go home together.

"See, Goofy?" Donald sighed. "The two of them are hopeless without us."

Kairi felt a small smile. "You _know_ we are." She snorted, turning up to the sky. "I bet Riku doesn't know what to do with himself without any of us there."

"Then we just have to get him back," Goofy decided, like they were picking him up from down the road. Like it was the easiest thing to bring someone back from the Realm of Darkness.

"And we will," Aqua nodded.

"All of them," Kairi stood up. "Cloud included." She pumped her fist, feeling a surge of energy. She was ready. She needed off this island _now_. "What are we waiting for?"

Mickey laughed. "Let's go! The Gummi landing pad is this way."

Kairi and Aqua grabbed their bags, a duffle bag and a school bag Kairi had shoved in her closet full of their supplies and needs, and followed the royal court around the front of the island. Kairi felt so good about all of this. Her friends were here and she didn't feel the need to worry about those weird dreams. They were just that: _dreams_.

As they passed under the bridge, Kairi stopped to pick up another washed up shell. She had enough, but it was good to have an extra. Shells were difficult sometimes and they broke pretty easy. That was when she heard someone calling for her.

"Kairi? _Kairi!_" She froze, looking up as three teenagers ran towards her. Aqua, who stood beside her, glanced down at her as her friends approached her. She didn't want Aqua to leave just yet. She needed an excuse. Anything to get away from this situation right now. It was the very reason she avoided them.

Selphie threw her arms around her. "Kairi! It's really you!"

Kairi awkwardly pat her back, enjoying the familiarity and missing this girl so terribly. "I'm sorry." What else could she say?

"Where've you been, girl?" Wakka asked, tossing a ball in the air. "We've all been worried about you and Riku. Is he around, too?"

"Friends of yours?" Mickey asked. Kairi looked between him, Donald and Goofy, the two latter showing concern. She must have been pulling a face. She offered them a smile.

"Yes," she nodded. "Could you guys give me a moment?"

Aqua said nothing as she put a hand on Kairi's shoulder for encouragement and continued moving along. Mickey turned, heading into the shack alongside the carved out cliff, where their Gummi pad must have been hidden. Donald and Goofy were only a little hesitant. Kairi gave them a nod, urging them to go on. She'd be right behind them. When they were gone, she faced Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I have to leave again."

"Where are you going?" Tidus asked.

Kairi snorted, putting her hands on her hips. "Riku's in trouble again. I need to get him out _like always_."

"How long have you been here?" Selphie asked. "Why didn't you at least say hello?"

"Because…" Kairi looked out into the ocean, her smile falling for a moment. "Because I'm terrible with goodbyes. I knew I was leaving again soon and saying goodbye when you don't know if and _when_ you'll see them next… it's too hard for me." She beamed at her friends. "So, forgive us for not saying goodbye. But… we didn't know if we were coming back." Her grin widened. "But I know this time, we'll be coming home. Nothing can stop us."

"So… we'll see you soon?" Selphie took Kairi's hands uncertainly.

Kairi gripped them tightly in return for assurance. "Maybe not soon. But… we'll be back before you know it." She gave Selphie's hands a light squeeze. "Do me a favor. Let my parents know I've left again, okay? I really have to go and I don't have time to say goodbye."

Selphie nodded. "Of course."

Kairi hugged her tightly. Kairi didn't make many female friends here, on this small world, but Selphie had always been one of her best friends. When she wasn't with Riku, she was with Selphie. She felt terrible about leaving her again with these two idiots (whom she still loved very dearly) and began to miss her friend already.

Kairi waved as she headed into the shack, where Aqua waited for her. The Gummi Pad glowed its soft green and yellow, waiting for them to return to the ship. Aqua gave her a kind, yet sad smile. She didn't pity her, but Kairi was sure she felt bad Kairi had to leave her home once again. Kairi didn't mind, if she was being honest. It was back now and it was safe. She could return whenever she was feeling homesick.

Leave home was never the problem. It was the thought of never being able to return.

* * *

I may or may not write a chapter for Naminé because what I have planned for her may or may not get confusing if I don't. Hm...


	35. Chapter 35 ? - Riku - Naminé

? ? ?

"Are you sure this will work?" the boy raised a skeptical eyebrow towards the magician. They couldn't afford any screw-ups and if this didn't work, they'd be gone forever.

"With these types of circumstances, nothing is certain, I'm afraid." The man replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "What I _am_ certain of is that once you go through that door, you might not be able to return until what's broken is fixed."

"So, you're saying if this doesn't take us to the right place…" the boy's older friend started, his brows furrowing.

"You'll have to make due with where you've been taken."

"Wonderful," the older crossed his arms, exasperated.

A dark haired girl to his right placed a hand on her hip, frowning slightly at the door. "We don't have much choice, though, do we?"

"I'm afraid not…" the timid blonde girl behind him responded.

"Might as well jump in," the boy shook his head, reaching for the handles. "Geeze… You'd think after all this time, he could sort out his own messes."

Riku

The Realm of Darkness was as mundane as Sora warned. The most exciting things to happen were Heartless attacks and, while they _were_ actually quite formidable, their attacks were far and few. Sora did well in leading them through the darkness, his confidence in their eventual escape keeping them going. This chatter filled the infinite silence, which was less grating than Riku thought it would be. He supposed it was due to being with another like himself.

Cloud had a quiet reserve about him, not quite willing to open up. Sora did well in prying from him what he was comfortable with talking about. Mostly about growing up with Tifa. The two were childhood friends and when their world was claimed by the darkness, they were separated. Cloud was sent to Traverse Town, with Aerith, Yuffie, Leon, and Cid and Tifa… he didn't know. He grew up in Traverse Town, trained hard, and begged Cid to build him a ship. He had been gathering Gummi pieces over the course of eight years and found just enough to build a ship to get him out there to search for Tifa.

There wasn't much to talk about, besides the past. The future was uncertain and if it was just _this_, Riku wasn't sure he even wanted to keep moving forward. But Sora was a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. He was the hope that the storm would pass and all he had to do was be himself.

After a while, Riku finally noticed something different about Sora. They were fighting Heartless, this group being a particularly strong congregation with one large, malformed creature on all fours leaping at them every chance it got before vanishing into the shadows. Sora tried to keep up, going for the big one while Riku and Cloud attempted to clean up the common ones.

Sora radiated _darkness_ as he flew at the creature that showed itself once more. He swung himself onto the monster's back, holding onto its hide as it lunged for Cloud who pushed it back. The creature reared, attempting to throw Sora off before it ran into the darkness again, Sora still clinging to it. Riku and Cloud glanced at each other, both showing concern for the boy that had _vanished_.

When the monster burst from darkness once more, Sora held a Keyblade in his hand, raising it up to stab downward. The creature reared again in pain, but Sora held fast, the Keyblade having lodged into its flesh. Riku and Cloud jumped out of the way as the Heartless charged. Keyblades circled the monster as Sora summoned another, holding it backhanded to strike it violently. He jumped into the air as the barrage of Keyblades lodged into the Heartless, finally felling it.

Sora landed, darkness pulling itself back in as the multitude of Keyblade vanished. He still gripped the two in his hands, the one he held in his left looking very familiar. As Riku approached him to make sure he was unharmed, he realized it was _Ven's_ Keyblade. Sora definitely did not walk away unscathed. Blood stained his clothes and Riku could not tell where it was coming from. The brunette slowly turned to Riku, his blue eyes glowing gold.

"Sora…" Riku reached for him uncertainly. He was hesitant to move closer. "Can I look at that?" he nodded to the blood that dripped down Sora's arm and off of his shirt.

Sora barely seemed to register any pain. He glanced at the wound and the torn cloth and nodded, still gripping the blade tightly. The second in his right hand was one he was sure he hadn't seen before. The red and black blade bore the same blue eye Way to Dawn did. Riku approached his friend, slowly peeling back fabric to look at the wound.

"Can you put those away?" Riku asked slowly. On either side, metal clashed onto the ground, light and darkness dismissing the blades. Riku held a hand to the wound that gauged Sora's shoulder, casting the strongest Cure spell he could. The wound closed up and he moved to the next one that sliced along his ribcage. He used what magic he had left to heal him before giving him the last potion they had. "Drink this."

Sora only looked at the bottle, like he'd never seen a potion before in his life, before downing it.

Riku took his shoulders, "Tell me your name."

The boy turned up to him, tilting his head curiously. For a moment, he was silent, his mouth trying to work the right words. Then, he finally responded, his voice small as if he weren't certain of the answer. "Sora."

"That's right," Riku shook him. "You need to get a hold of yourself. I know it was a rough fight, but you can't let the darkness consume your heart."

"I think…" Sora clutched his shirt over his heart, the glow in his eyes dimming. "I think they're fighting."

"Ventus and Vanitas." Riku didn't have to ask. Those were the only two he was aware of that resided in Sora's heart and he knew that they would be at odds. "Have they fought before?"

Sora shook his head. "This… this never happened. I've never felt like this. The ache… a war raging in my heart… He's gotten stronger. I think the darkness made him stronger."

"Is he trying to get out?" Riku asked.

Sora turned up to him, his blue eyes bearing renewed determination, the darkness subsiding. "He can try all he wants. If he intends to harm anyone, he's not getting out anytime soon."

That was when he collapsed, unable to hold himself up. The blood loss had weakened him. The potion brought some color back to his skin, but it would take some time to recover without the proper tools. Riku and Cloud supported him as they continued onward.

Of course, Cloud had no idea what had just transpired. Sora had no trouble telling him about Ven and Vanitas. The boy didn't know much about Vanitas beyond what Ven and Aqua had told him, but he knew there wasn't an ounce of light in him. He wasn't a good guy and he would only cause pain. Imprisoning him in his heart was the only thing he could do.

Cloud could relate.

Even as they traveled, sleep became more and more fitful. Sora even began to complain about the increasingly strange dreams. They weren't side effects of the darkness that much was for certain. Especially when the two decided to compare dreams.

Riku gazed off into the infinite darkness, his lips turned into a frown. Cloud was sleeping and Riku had just awoken from another strange dream. "We were on the island," he started. "It was the night of the storm that took it. The darkness… I had embraced it as a means of escaping Destiny Island. I was so ready… I turned around and… you were there."

"You held out a hand," Sora continued, reaching forward. "You wanted me to come with you. Kairi, too. But… I was scared. I reached for you as the darkness consumed us, but…"

"You couldn't reach me." Riku turned to Sora.

"I thought the darkness would swallow me, but… there I was, back on the island." Sora turned his hand and summoned Kingdom Key. "Keyblade in hand. I could finally fight those monsters that appeared from the shadows. I found Kairi… in the Secret Place. The place we used to draw on the walls." His knowledge of the island baffled Riku. They didn't talk about specific places when discussing their home. How could he know they had called that cave the Secret Place? "Kairi was there and… there was this crazy strong wind and… she was blown towards me. I tried to catch her, but… she went right through me."

"Our island was broken… shattered when I came to," Riku said softly. "A man in a robe held out his hand, promising me safe passage. I took it."

"The island was in pieces… and there was a Darkside." Sora furrowed his brow. "I fought it and… was pulled into the darkness."

Riku grunted, clenching his fist. "None of this makes any sense. We can't be having dreams of the same event from our own perspectives. Especially when it didn't even happen that way. Where is this coming from?"

"They don't feel like dreams, do they?" Sora sighed, leaning back onto his hands. "They feel more like…"

Riku grit his teeth, "Memories."

"Yeah!" Sora grinned.

"No, Sora, this isn't a good thing," Riku turned to him sharply. "Do you remember how Naminé deals with memories?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe these dreams are because of _her_," Riku concluded. This was the only thing that really made sense. "Maybe she's planting these false memories into us. They're only starting out as dreams, but what if we start to believe them?"

The dream he had previously, she was in it. Dressed in white, standing before a large pod, her hands clasped to her chest as she worried. She apologized to Riku for what he felt was the umpteenth time, which he casually brushed off. He didn't need to hear her apology. She had nothing to apologize for. She had been forced to do something that she regretted and was trying so hard to fix her wrongs. She was so sincere it was hard to stay mad at her.

What she had done, he wasn't certain. He just knew she was fixing it and trusted her completely. He didn't have much choice, really. She was the only one who could fix it. From the dream, he could see they had spent much time together. She smiled gently at him and warmth pooled in his cheeks, his gut twisting into knots.

"You think she has the power to do that?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Riku nodded.

Naminé

It was easier to work while they were sleeping, which meant erratic hours. Well, not so much easier for her. Easier for them. She was instructed not to let them know what she was up to, which meant making them think her sorting through their memories were just dreams. But she was getting reckless and she knew it. Curiosity drove her, even if it wasn't her intended mission.

At first, when she had received this mission, she'd approach Saïx in the Gray Area every morning, only for him to instruct her to return to her room and continue her mission. Now, she didn't even bother. It had been almost two weeks and she hadn't quite found the secrets the Organization was looking for. She found something much bigger.

Sitting at the clock tower in Twilight Town, holding her ice cream, she told Axel what she had found. "I think they're alternate memories," she said quietly, still uncertain. "Another set from another time."

"Yeah?" Axel adjusted his position to get comfortable. "And where did they come from?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out," she hummed, taking a bite of her ice cream. "It's like… a whole other universe where that boy… Sora… if he wasn't thrown into the Realm of Darkness. If he was the hero, all by himself."

"I could believe it," Axel laughed. "He'd wipe away any obstacle in his path with that kind of power."

"But he doesn't _have_ it there." Naminé elaborated. "He stands and fights with just one Keyblade and his friends by his side. I'm still trying to find out exactly what happens in the world of those memories… how he does it and why it was him."

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe you should… work on that in your own time. You have a mission, don't you?" he reminded her. "You don't want to keep boss man waiting for results just because you're curious. And those events didn't actually happen. So, maybe just… stick with your job for now."

She sighed. She understood Axel was looking out for her and he certainly didn't want her to get into trouble. She nodded, agreeing to look more into those strange memories on her own time. Naminé turned up to face her friend with a grin as she remembered another memory she had come across in Sora. "There's another set of memories in Sora… ones that don't belong to him. I saw you, there… Lea."

She couldn't help but giggle as Axel jumped. He twisted to face her full on, his eyes wide. "Wh-What did you see?" he sputtered, almost nervously.

"The other boy… Ven. He had a wooden Keyblade," Naminé smiled fondly at the sweet memory she had the pleasure of experiencing. "And you were teasing him. The two of you fought and you lost so badly." She laughed. "'I'm willing to call it a draw if you are!' You were so small. It was nice of you to cheer him up like that. He… he really needed it."

Axel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah well I…" he snapped his head towards her, his brows furrowing. "Wait… how does _Sora_ have those memories?"

Naminé tilted her head. Oh, right… she sometimes got so wrapped up in her work, she forgot she hadn't told Axel certain things quite yet. "Oh… Ven's heart took refuge in Sora's. Sometimes I catch his memories by accident."

"And… why is his heart doing that?" Axel asked. His curiosity was… more than that. He actually sounded… _worried_.

"The absolute darkness that surrounded the door," Naminé explained slowly. "His heart was left open to the attack. So, Sora took him in to protect him." Her brow pinched in confusion. "Are you… are you worried about him?"

Axel pulled back, floored by her question. "Well… you saw how we met. We were… kind of friends once. Don't… I…"

She put a hand on his forearm. "I won't tell."

She followed Axel's instructions, sticking to writing reports on the true memories of what secrets might be being kept. There wasn't much that the Organization didn't already know. They didn't know about Ventus. They didn't know about how Sora had been able to wield so many Keyblades. Naminé felt like she was giving all of the secrets the two had to give. She suggested maybe probing Kairi or Aqua to see if they knew anything, taking an initiative like Zexion had taught her to do.

What she discovered certainly had Saïx interested.

"Is this true?" he asked, holding up the report she submitted. She set up shop in a spare room, feeling much more comfortable not being holed up in her room the entire day, only leaving for food and ice cream. It made it easier for her superiors to talk to her when they needed to. She pressed her lips together tightly as she nodded. "They plan to seize Castle Oblivion?"

"It's Aqua's home," she urged. "She wants it back." Was it wrong for the woman to want her home back? Naminé didn't think so. Everyone needed a home to return to, right? Who were they to keep it for themselves? They already had a home, and a rather large one. What did they need a research facility for? There was plenty of room here.

"Do you know their plans?" he asked.

"It's no use…" Naminé said quietly, turning back to her drawing. Standing before the castle stood two figures, one with blue hair and another with red. "They're already there."

* * *

I adore Naminé so shush. I can't not have a chapter writing from her. Plush... she's important. Very very important. For... reasons. Not enough things happen to certain people to justify a full chapter. Especially with Sora, Riku, and Cloud in the Realm of Darkness. More like Realm of Infinite Boredom. xD


	36. Chapter 36 Aqua

Standing before the disfigured castle, Aqua wasn't sure what to expect. She knew there would be a fight, no doubt about it. How brutal, well… they'd weakened their numbers. Perhaps they wouldn't fight tooth and nail for this castle when they already had their own. This was _hers_ and she'd be damned if she couldn't take it back.

She needed to protect Ven.

Aqua and Kairi held their Keyblades at the ready as the doors opened before them. As soon as they stepped through the doors, Corridors of Darkness brought forth the welcoming party. Three men stood before them, their weapons already drawn, ready to fight for what they truly believed to be theirs.

"They must not want this castle that badly," Kairi smirked, pulling her blade in front of her, clutching it tightly with both hands. "Only three? Seriously, Xaldin, if you couldn't beat the _student_, what makes you think you can take on the Master?"

Aqua couldn't help but smile at Kairi's comment. She showed no fear, which only elicited pride. She couldn't help but think how Sora might react in this situation: rash, anxious, without confidence. He had the power to take them on; she knew he did. But he still didn't know how to handle a sentient enemy. "Take it easy on him, Kairi." Aqua gave the man an assuring smile. "I'm sure he fought admirably. It's true that my student _is_ a bit of a wild card, isn't he?"

"Well, he's not here to help you out," the redhead Nobody shook his head, tapping his chakram on his shoulder. "So, it's just you two against us three."

"Ask your friends what happened when they underestimated us," Kairi smirked.

"You know, you're a lot meaner than I remember," Axel snorted.

The auburn haired Keyblade wielder cocked her head, a wry smile crossing her lips. "I think you're confusing me for someone else."

Aqua glanced back at her. She usually _did_ have some sass in her, but she didn't act out like _this_. Aqua knew there was a built up anger boiling within her that every once in a while seemed to burst forth. It all started when her Keyblade had been stolen. The first night, Aqua understood her anger and rage. Confronting the people that made her life so difficult must have been bringing it out again and Aqua had to make sure she kept her head on straight. She knew she had to do that with Sora, but she never expected it from Kairi.

"This is all well a good," said the shortest man, holding a lexicon before him. He could hardly be considered a man, Aqua thought. He didn't look much older than she did. "But perhaps we should rid ourselves of our intruders?"

Aqua and Kairi looked to each other. Aqua gripped her blade tightly, nodding towards the Nobodies. "You get first choice."

"How sweet of you," Kairi snickered. "I've got Zexion."

She swung around Aqua, leaping for the youngest member as Aqua lunged towards the two men. From the reports, Aqua wished her the best of luck. It seemed Riku had a lot of trouble fighting him the first time, what with being dragged into the lexicon and the trials it gave him. This wasn't going to be an easy fight for the girl.

Aqua was more than prepared to take on two at once. She flipped over the lances that were thrown at her and rolled under the flaming chakrams that soared past her. She was used to practicing with Sora and his very many unwieldy Keyblades. Their movements were often unpredictable and sometimes, he lost control over them. It never quite ended badly, but it proved how much the both of them had yet to learn.

She cast magnet, pulling the Nobodies into each other. They were close enough, which made it easy to bring them together. They struggled, the spears flying around her and fire bursting from the ground in random spurts. Aqua jumped to reach and attacked them, throwing as many swings as she could before the magnet wore off. She couldn't afford to use up too much magic, in the event that the tides turned on her. She'd need the magic to heal.

When it did, she switched into Ghost Drive. She couldn't stop time for them, which made it difficult to catch them when she teleported to attack. They would move as she tried to reach them, occasionally hitting her with their attacks. She could feel the sting of the blades and the burn of the fire, but the magic built up with the limit prevented her from really _feeling_ it. The pain was there, it just didn't quite reach her brain to tell her that her body was in danger. As she finished, her quick movements left after images that still injured the Nobodies.

"She's good…" Axel groaned, holding his ribs. She could see the bruises forming on his face and the tears in his coat as he turned to his companion.

"You're pathetic." Xaldin returned, standing upright. He took pain with much more grace than the redhead. Aqua stepped back as he rose into the hair, wind swirling around him. "If you're going to run with your tail between your legs, let me handle her. You'll only get in my way."

"You never did play nice with others," Axel huffed, twisting the chakrams in his hands. "Maybe we should take a page from the Keyblade wielders book, hm? Can't we all just get along?"

"You guys talk too much." Aqua cartwheeled towards Axel, sliding around behind him. He whirled around to hit her when she was thrown back by a gust of wind. She flipped back as fire rushed at her and blocked when another sphere of wind was thrown her way.

Fire erupted beneath her feet. The flames licked her calves, burning her as she tried to back away from it. Behind her, a wall of fire rose, blocking the path to safe ground. A flash of light above her alerted her to an oncoming attack. She barely had time to cast Reflect as a barrage of spears fell down upon her. Aqua danced back as Xaldin fell down upon her again and again. She blocked and cartwheeled out of the way, all while the floor burned beneath her.

Spears thrust towards her from one direction, chakrams and fire from another. There was a constant burn licking at her feet. It was too hot. For a moment, she thought maybe she couldn't handle this. Two might have been too much for her.

No, she decided. She had to do this. She had to take back her home. _For Ven!_

Wind burst around her, cooling the ground and pushing the Nobodies away from her. She huffed, casting Cure to ease the burns on her feet and legs. Aqua yelled as she threw her blade at Xaldin, knocking him out of the air. She quickly turned to Axel, throwing a blizzard attack that hit him flat in the face, knocking him back.

"This is _my_ home." Aqua invoked with all the force she could muster, catching her blade as it swung back to her. "If you think I will stand back and let you take it from you, you are _sorely_ mistaken."

She pulled Master's Defender back, feeling all of her passion and energy surge through her, into the Keyblade. As she swung, the blade in her hand flashed, the handle transforming in her grip. A black chain reached out, wrapping around Axel's raised arm, tangling it around his chakram. In her hand, she held a studded handle with a long black sickle with intricate steel designs. She recognized the weapon as a kusarigama.

She didn't have time to think about how she did that. She wrapped the chain around her elbow, twisting to pull Axel along. Axel cried out as he was flung at Xaldin causing spears to clatter to the ground. The chain retracted as Master's Defender retained its original form. This could… come in handy. What else could she do?

Aqua spun the blade in her hand, feeling the blade transform again into a longbow. She pulled back, an arrow of light grazing her cheek as she aimed upward. As she released, she watched the light fly towards the ceiling and burst into a shower of arrows over the Nobodies.

The man lay panting on the ground, littered with wounds from that attack. Aqua walked up to them, the blade returning to its usual form. She aimed down at them, scowling. "I am Master Aqua. You are intruding in my home. I ask you to _kindly_ leave."

Xaldin slowly stood up. She kept the blade trained on his face. "Nice tricks, little lady—"

"That actually really hurt," Axel input, raising his finger.

"You're starting to sound like Demyx," Xaldin scoffed.

"Princess looks out of a dance partner," Aqua quickly glanced back at Kairi, frowning. She was yelling after Zexion as he jumped into a corridor. "I think I'll step in."

The Nobody jumped up, hitching his chakrams as he ran around Aqua towards her student. "Kairi!" Aqua shouted, shooting a blast of magic at Xaldin. "Look alive!"

The battle waged on. It was one-on-one and felt perhaps a _bit_ more fair, Aqua thought. Though, she'd never ever in her life admit it. She could have taken on the both of them, especially with this new discovery, but now she could focus on the singular enemy and his annoying attacks.

He had his own tricks. A dragoon of wind that knocked all of them around, even Axel who threw a chakram at his comrade in his fury. Lances appearing from nowhere to strike made Xaldin unpredictable. His spears surrounded him in defense, wind buffered her attacks, his attacks were flashy and blinding, and he was quick to move.

Fighting him… was a bit light fighting Sora and Ven. Which made this too easy for her.

Even in the end, he made a show with his lances falling into a circle around him, light and wind bursting from them as he screamed. His existence wavered and vanished, bringing down one more enemy. It made her heart ache… these Nobodies… what became of them when they were done?

Aqua turned back to Kairi. It all happened so quickly. The girl yelled as she swung at the redhead, who brought his chakram upward, knocking the blade from her hand. The second weapon knocked her off her feet just as Total Eclipse clattered to the ground. In a flash in vanished. Kairi gasped, reaching for it, realizing what had happened. The Organization member stood above her, raising his weapon.

The weapon in Aqua's hand transformed into a longbow. She pulled it back, aiming at the man, readying to strike before he could. Kairi turned up to him, holding her hands out as she scrambled backwards. "Axel, please!" she begged, her tone that of pain and betrayal.

The man slumped, as if defeated. He dismissed his weapons, sighing heavily. What..? Aqua loosened her grip on the arrow made from light. What was he doing?

"I can't hurt ya," he shook his head. "Not when you look at me with that face." Kairi touched her face, pulling herself upright, her eyes never leaving him. He glanced between Kairi and Aqua, who pulled the notch back threateningly. With a shrug, he shook his head again. "You win, you can have the castle. Zexion was here to retrieve our experiments, in the event that we did lose. He's the ones that know them best, besides Vexen and you guys eliminated him. So, I'll be on my way."

"You're not going to… fight us?" Kairi asked, her voice wavering which seemed very unlike her to Aqua.

"Nah," Axel pulled her up "One against two? No thanks. Not again. Besides… I can't let anything happen to her heart now, can I?" He ruffled Kairi's hair, making her cry out in protest. "Be good, okay?" With a wave, he was off, vanishing into a corridor of darkness.

Aqua lowered her weapon, dismissing it as she ran to Kairi. Assessing the damage, she cured what injuries the girl attained. She didn't say a word as Aqua fussed over her. It was really… a change of pace, to be honest. She had always had Ven or Terra push her away when she tried to help. But Kairi and Sora never did. Kairi, perhaps out of respect, Sora, only because he knew she loved him. He didn't mind, except when he was in a mood.

This time was different. Kairi was fine physically. Aqua made sure there was minimal injury when she had finished. They'd both be walking away from this with burn scars that would disfigure their skin further, especially around their feet. Physically, Kairi was just fine. But Aqua could see she was in pain. She was in so much pain, the bruises and burns her numb compared to what boiled inside.

"Kairi?" Aqua inquired, touching her face.

"I… I dismissed it," she replied in a small voice. "I didn't mean to… he surprised me. And I let go… and I was just consumed with this… _feeling_, like… _my friend is going to hurt me!_ It was like… if _Riku_ was on the other end of the fight. And he really, really just wanted to hurt me. That feeling twisted in my gut and _poof_! Now it's gone.

"What am I going to do?" Kairi cried, tears making tracks down her smoke-stained cheeks. "I don't have a Keyblade to fight with!"

"Don't worry," Aqua took her face, brushing away the tears with her thumbs. "We're going to get your Keyblade back. As soon as we bring Ven here. That's our next goal, okay?"

Kairi nodded. Aqua knew how important it was for Kairi to have _her_ Keyblade back. And now, without a weapon to fight with, the pain of losing her Keyblade must have come back in full swing. A replacement was fine, even if it wasn't _hers_. For now, they'd have to make due without one.

Aqua knew where to get a means of defense in the meantime.

"Come on," Aqua wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Let's make sure Zexion's left and then take this place back."

Kairi nodded. Aqua led her to the door to the first room. She held out her free hand where a card shimmered into existence. She held the card up, allowing the doorway to open to a staircase. Aqua led Kairi up thirteen flights of stairs, to the top floor. In the room, there wasn't much. A few chairs and an orb. The Keyblade Master approached the orb, flicking between rooms visible from the looking glass. She could see rooms in the basement, where experiments had taken place. She could see halls, where their battle had damages the pristine floor and walls.

Finally, she found him in one of the lower floors. He scrambled to gather notes and experiments and other assortments of items. She waited patiently for a few moments, watching him, before deciding it was best to tell him to leave. All of their work would vanish with this world's transformation, making it more suitable for her needs. She didn't need any of what the Organization was going to leave behind.

She materialized another card, telling Kairi to stay put while she took care of the intruder. The girl silently nodded, sitting in one of the free seats. Aqua would be back for her. She wasn't going to let this castle get to her. As Aqua descended, she wondered just _how_ they were going to get Kairi's Keyblade back. Since they left Destiny Island, they hadn't seen hide or hair of any of the Organization members. Though, Kairi admitted she had been dreaming about her Nobody. She experienced her everyday life and it seemed… she didn't leave the castle much.

But there _was_ an opening when she _did_. Perhaps they could use that to corner her.

Aqua stepped into the lab. It seemed they had been using her home as a research facility. That much was to be expected from scientists. Zexion stopped, turning to her, his scowl deepening. Just behind him, a corridor opened, Axel stepping through. When he noticed Aqua, he raised his hands.

"Don't mind me! I'm just here to get him." Axel pointed to the younger member. "We don't want to anger the lady now, do we, VI?"

"Xaldin?" Zexion asked, barely looking towards him as he threw more binders at a Dusk.

"Ask her," Axel nodded towards Aqua.

"Finished," she frowned as he strode over to a large container filled with thick liquid. There was a shadow of a figure within, though she couldn't quite make out what it was. "You'll be joining him if you don't leave right now."

"Just one more thing," Zexion assured her as he pulled a drive from the computer by the container. "Axel, you may go. I just need to get this."

"What… is that?" Aqua asked. It made her uneasy.

"An incomplete experiment Vexen started," Zexion explained. "Perhaps I could complete it." Berserkers shimmered into the lab. Zexion ordered them to gather the container, instructing them not to jostle.

_"Leave it,"_ Aqua ordered firmly. This experiment looked… _big_. Like, if it were completed it would be bad news for them kind of big. Aqua was not going to let them leave with it. She would dispose of it with the rest of their items as she transformed this world to make it hers again.

Axel left without another word. Zexion eyed the Keyblade Master and she was sure he knew he would lose against her. From the look of his injuries, he could have lost to Kairi. There was no way he could win and if he attempted to move the container, he wouldn't be leaving this castle.

He didn't call off the Berserkers. Aqua flipped Master's Defender, transforming it into the longbow, and shot the container. The liquid spilled out and with it, the figure. On the floor lay a human-shaped… something. Featureless. Like a doll before being painted. She turned to the Nobody. "_Leave!_"

Zexion bowed his head, backing into a corridor.

Still… the castle didn't feel empty. The Nobodies were gone, but there was still a presence. She quickly turned, running back up the stairs. She couldn't get to the observation room fast enough. This nagging feeling of intrusion was still there and she needed to find _who was still in her home!_

As she reached the top floor, winded and panicked, Kairi stood backed away from the door as it swung open. She seemed to be trying to open it without much success. She would have needed a card to move forward or back. Kairi's eyes were wide, her hand reaching to grasp what would not come to her. "Someone's here. They just walked in the front door."

The door closed behind Aqua. She turned, holding up a card. The door shimmered as the path transformed. She grabbed Kairi by the wrist, not leaving her. She wondered how far they would get before the two could reach them.

"How many?"

"Four," Kairi said. "They came in the front door. I saw them through the window. I didn't see a ship or anything."

"Organization?"

"No," Kairi shook her head. "They weren't wearing coats."

"Good."

Aqua threw the door open. She didn't bother asking nicely. She just needed her home back. She needed a safe place for Ven. She lost all of her patience when she saw that… _doll_ on the basement floor. The four strangers twisted to face her. She didn't bother to get a good look at them. Wind picked up around her as she gripped her blade tightly.

_"Leave!"_ Her voice boomed with conviction as a whirlwind of fury blew them through the front door. When it closed, Aqua aimed her Keyblade, shooting a beam at it. The door lit up, emitting a locking sound. There was no way they would be able to enter through the front door until Aqua unlocked it herself.

She turned to Kairi. The redhead smiled, her grin widening as she punched a fist in the air. "We did it!" she cried gleefully. "They're gone!"

Aqua gave a sigh of relief. She was glad to see the girl acting like herself for the first time since she'd lost her Keyblade. Little victories were still victories, even when there were losses. Aqua rested a hand on her shoulder, grinning. "There she is."

Kairi tilted her head, perhaps a little confused. She snickered sheepishly curling in as she covered her mouth with a fist. Her bright blue eyes twinkled at the Keyblade Master, relief and excitement shining through them. "Come on," she urged, pulling Aqua back towards the door. "Let's finish this before those guys find a way to bust in! Or, you know, more Organization members show up."

_Now_ she was eager. Aqua shook her head, leading Kairi through the castle back to the Chamber of Waking. There, Aqua aimed Master's Defender at the back of the throne filling the room with light. As the light broke away, it revealed a new room. A throne still stood in the center, where Ven would sleep once more until he could be awakened (why hadn't he woken up yet? It had been two weeks and Sora promised one). The room was decorated in heavy gold chains, the Master's mark floating along the walls. Grays and pastel blues colored the chamber and the throne, still leaving the room rather empty.

It was time to go retrieve Ven.

"So… what's different about this castle?" Kairi asked as they headed to the Gummi warp pad.

"Before… to find is to lose. And to lose is to find. You would lose something important the deeper you traveled into the castle, without the proper guidance. Now… there is no finding here." Aqua stood outside of the new castle, gold chains reaching towards stone pillars and a black and white façade decorating the ornamental cravings. Castle Oblivion wasn't pretty from the outside, but this place was. It was only in appearance. She had only further destroyed her home, if only to protect her friend. "Only loss."

* * *

I decided to play with Keyblade transformations. It's really fun. BTW, the ones Aqua uses were the ones that were Master Eraqus's. He's a lot like a samurai in his fighting style and such, so I tried to use some medieval Japanese weapons for him. A katana would have been redundant because he already uses a sword. Why make a sword a sword?


	37. Chapter 37 Ventus - Sora - Vanitas

Ventus

He was weak. There wasn't nearly enough light in Sora's heart to restore him, like planned, but the good news was there wasn't much darkness either. _He_ had been absorbing all of it. Ven was trying his absolute best to protect Sora from the monster that came from him. It was the least he could do for dragging him into the other's heart when he asked for sanctuary. How could he be so stupid?

Not that he really knew Vanitas was there at first. He did a _really_ good job at hiding himself for a long time. Cullen figured it was because Ven shattered their hearts, Vanitas didn't have the strength to pull himself together. There wasn't enough darkness in the heart of a child to give him strength. But there was plenty of light, which helped restore Ven pretty sufficiently, even if his heart was still pretty fragile.

Now, the scale had tipped. Vanitas stood on the islet, pulling darkness into himself and fending off all attackers. There weren't many willing to help. Only a small handful were willing to put their hearts on the line to protect Sora and keep Vanitas trapped. They knew what could happen if he was released.

Ven was being dragged away as his form flickered. He wanted to fight. He needed to get in there and _destroy him_! After all, this was _his_ fault. Vanitas was _his_ problem. He wasn't going to let him get out, even if it killed him.

"Don't be a fool!" Lyrica urged, pulling him across the bridge. "At this rate, you'll burn yourself out of existence! Sora's trying to help you, but you're using all he can give _fighting_ him!"

Ven growled, trying to pull away from the ghost that had taken refuge when Sora offered. "But he'll—"

"Shut up," she kicked his shin, causing him to stumble, making it easier for her to pull him to the door. Ven glanced over, seeing Cullen doing all he could to fight without his Keyblade. It was in Kairi's hands for now. Ven wished he could loan him Wayward Wind if neither of them were going to let him fight.

She led him into the Secret Place and shoved him to the ground. He was used to her rough nature and understood she was only acting this way because he was being difficult. Her eyes burned with fury as she punched the door that lead to the deepest parts of Sora's heart. The brunette turned to him, her eyes softening.

"Look at you, Ven…" Ven looked at his hands. He was becoming transparent. He'd used too much of his strength. Lyrica knelt in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "If you don't take it easy… he'll be too strong. You need the power to have control when you get out. He's already decided you won't be alone, so don't give him the satisfaction of taking over."

"He's already… what if he decides _Sora's_ too weak?" Ven asked. "He's seen what Sora can do. He knows his heart can waver under distress. What if he takes that moment to invade _Sora_?"

Lyrica laughed. "Would _you_ want that?" The girl rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "It's crowded in here. Even if there wasn't a fight, do you want a heart that's housing _all_ of us?"

"I… suppose not." Ven's frown deepened.

"Exactly." It was not Lyrica who spoke. The dark voice echoed through the chamber as footsteps crunched towards them. The raven-haired doppelganger leaned a hip into his fist, a smirk crossing his features as his gold eyes glanced over the two Keyblade wielders, one a ghost and the other fairly close to becoming one.

Lyrica stood up, summoning her blade to stand in front of Ventus and defend him. She and Cullen deemed themselves his protectors when Vanitas began to gain power as he lost it. They had always been closest to him during the time they spent in Sora's heart. Cullen, because he made an effort to get to know all of their "roommates" ever since he started this, and Lyrica, because of their close age and similar stories.

"Who wants a heart filled with ghosts?" Vanitas sneered, his gold eyes glinting with malice. His expression was so off-putting now. Looking at Sora for so long, all Ven could imagine was a friendly smile and a welcoming glow when he saw that face. Vanitas made a good effort to sully that image. "Now, an empty vessel. A chance to return to my former self… _that's_ tantalizing." He reached a hand towards Ven as the blonde scrambled to his feet. "It's time to go, Ventus."

Lyrica lunged for Vanitas. Ven cried out, reaching for her. She shouldn't fight him alone! He was too powerful! The girl swung her blade as a shout from the entrance echoes. Cullen ran up behind Vanitas, sweeping his Keyblade towards the shadow's knees.

Wait. Cullen. Cullen had his Keyblade. _But Kairi was holding that Keyblade! What happened to Kairi?!_

Ven summoned Wayward Wind, rushing to attack when a voice chuckled above him.

"Too slow," Vanitas appeared in a swirl of shadow, his afterimage fading where Cullen and Lyrica sliced. The boy came down upon the blonde, laughing manically. Ven fell to the ground, too weak to get back up. He could see his arms flickering, the ghosts quickly turning to face Vanitas. The other grabbed Ven by the back of his scruff, pulling him up.

"We don't have time to play, _Ven_," Vanitas growled. "Our window is closing. And I can't leave without _you_."

Ven could only glare at him. His energy had long since faded; battle-worn from the moment he entered this heart. He pulled as much as he could from what was offered, unable to gather what he needed. And here _he_ was. Taking what he wanted without permission. In some way, it was a good thing, Ven thought. The darkness that tainted Sora's heart was being channeled elsewhere. If only it wasn't into a being of pure darkness. A darkness that didn't even belong to Sora.

"Say goodbye," Vanitas twisted Ven to face Lyrica and Cullen. Darkness began to swirl around them, light bursting from Ven. "With any luck, you won't see them again."

Cullen and Lyrica exchanged glances. The girl's mouth was set and the man's brows furrowed with worry. They knew there wasn't much they could do. Yet, the girl ran at them, into the vortex that engulfed them and grabbed Ven's hand.

She stubbornly glared at Vanitas. "You're right," she said firmly, pulling herself close to Ven causing heat to rise to his cheeks. "He's _not_ going alone."

Vanitas snorted. "Fine. You won't last long in our heart anyway."

Sora

The Realm of Darkness never changed. This much Sora understood. Living in it for most of his life, he felt her understood it. Yes, there were large chunks of this vast dark world missing from when they had restored the worlds by closing the door. But it was still endless. There were still creatures of darkness. There was still a looming thought of entrapment.

His whole life, he believed they would leave. But never once did the feeling of freedom ever feel real until they arrived in Traverse Town. He believed it to be something made up by the adults to help him feel better about their situation. To give him something to look forward to when they escaped. Freedom wasn't real here. And it was so suffocating.

Now that he had tasted freedom, he longed for it. Sora felt like someone was pushing up against his windpipe, forcing him to breathe stagnant air and take shallow breaths. He itched for the sun and the moon and the stars. He craved human contact besides these two, whom he still cared for deeply. It just wasn't the same. He needed _more_. He needed _all_ of the friends he made. He needed Aqua. He needed DiZ. He _needed_ Kairi.

When the bag of trail mix shared between them was gone, Sora felt like the last piece of freedom had vanished with it. There wasn't anything real to cling to besides these two and Kairi's charm. He finally understood how his friends had been driven mad in this Realm while he still held on to his sanity. They knew freedom. They knew life. He knew… _this_. He thought he would be okay coming back. He and Aqua knew this might happen. Now that it had, he couldn't take it.

He did well with pretending to keep himself. He needed Riku and Cloud to know things were going to be just fine. They had to know they would return to their freedom and their blue skies and their warm oceans. They needed a reminder that there was life outside of this. They needed hope. Sora knew his hope worked wonders for DiZ and Aqua, so it might help Riku and Cloud deal with their situation. If Sora acted like he usually did, he might even fool himself enough to forget about freedom.

He lost it. He let himself go and broke his façade of optimism in one fell swoop and all because of one stupid Keyblade.

When Total Eclipse appeared in his hand, he wasn't sure what to make of it at first. He didn't recall summoning a Keyblade. They didn't need it, since they were walking to their next location and the monsters were quite a distance away. He wondered if the Keyblade sensed a danger he didn't, since that tended to happen a lot. Maybe it was trying to tell him to open a door somewhere. Then, he remembered it was _this_ one.

This was the one he loaned Kairi. It returned to him.

Stopping in his tracks, Sora simply stared at the blade. A million different thoughts and ideas where racing through his head as he tried to piece together what he could about this situation. How and why did the Keyblade return? Was Kairi okay? What was going on out there that forced Kairi to dismiss Total Eclipse?

"Riku?" Sora started in a small voice. Riku and Cloud continued walking, clearly not having heard Sora. "Riku?" Sora tried again a little louder and a lot more urgently. The silver-haired boy stopped to turn to him. Sora only stared at the blade in his hand. "It's Kairi's." he said. "_It's Kairi's!"_

The older boy strode up to him cautiously. Ever since he had lost control of the darkness in his heart, Sora could sense Riku's apprehension every time Sora didn't seem to act like himself. When his emotions ran high, his friend tread carefully around him while attempting to keep him grounded. "It's okay, Sora." Riku said slowly. "What happened?"

"I… I don't know," his voice rose with panic. "_I don't know!_ It just appeared!"

"Okay," Riku rested a palm on Sora's hand that held the blade. "It's fine." He pressed, meeting Sora's gaze with his calm blue eyes. "Look, it happens all the time. She might have been in a fight and lost it. She might have just dismissed it out of habit. She's fine. She's with Aqua. Aqua will keep her safe."

"But _we don't know!_" Sora cried out, pulling away from Riku. "We don't know because she's in the light and we're stuck _here_! We have to… we have to find a way!" Sora turned frantically, perhaps hoping a door would open just with his urgency. "Right now! We need to get to her… I need to see she's safe! I need to give this back to her!" Sora wheeled on Riku, clutching his brown hair with his free hand. "She's defenseless right now! She needs this to go against Xemnas!"

"Sora!" Riku shouted, grabbing the boy by the wrists. Sora dismissed the blade, trying to pull away from Riku. "Look at me!" He continued to tug at him, panic swelling in his chest. It was so hard to breathe… "Sora, calm down! There's nothing we can do right now! Please, just listen to me!"

"She's—ugn!" Sora grunted, curling in on himself. That wasn't panic. No, the pain that seared through his chest was something else entirely. As his heart pounded again, as if it were trying to burst through his ribcage, he realized something was amiss. This was familiar, yet, different. He cried out again, falling to his knees, finally tugging his hands free to clutch at his chest.

He faintly heard Cloud and Riku calling for him, asking if he was alright. This pain… was less like a release and more like an escape. This wasn't right. Ventus _wasn't_ ready to be on his own yet. He tried to hold the vying heart back, only to feel it rip through his chest. The sensation was so painful, he saw spots cloud his vision as the heart dumped into his palm. Gasping, he tried to keep a hold of it. He needed to bring it back into his heart. Ven needed to recover. He wasn't nearly ready enough to return to his own body just yet.

"Ven… no!" Sora grasped for the heart that rose beyond his reach. "Ven!"

The glittering heart wasn't the same heart that he released not too long ago. Darkness shrouded the glimmer of light as two small sparks circled around it. Ven wasn't alone in this escape. Who went with him? Vanitas? Something else entirely? What would become of Ven?

_Sora._

Sora turned. Who called for him?

_Sora!_

He froze, realizing neither Riku nor Cloud called for him. There was no one with them. The three of them were alone. So who was it?

_Can you hear me?_

"Y-Yes…?" Sora slowly got to his feet, turning in his spot. He stopped when Riku and Cloud backed up, alarm in their eyes. They couldn't hear the voice. Maybe… maybe it was Ventus, still in his heart, calling for him to hear him. Sora relaxed for a moment. He needed to collect himself and calm down.

After a few deep breaths, he closed his eyes and listened. When he opened them, he stood on a stained glass tower and before him, stood a man clutching Total Eclipse. The relief that crossed his face put Sora at ease. But… who was he? Why was he in Sora's heart?

"Sora," the man breathed. "Finally. We meet again."

"Again…?" Sora quirked his head, confused.

He laughed. "It's been a long time. You were young when you took us in and still young when the darkness took those memories."

"Oh… uh," Sora grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's fine," the man laughed, genuinely not even bothered by Sora's disrememberance. "We can speak of that another time. For now… Ventus."

Sora stepped closer to the man. "What happened?" He could feel the panic tighten in his throat.

"Vanitas pulled him from you before he was ready." The man explained solemnly. "He was absorbing all of the darkness you took on. He was too strong for us. Ventus tried to fight him, using all of the energy he could." He shook his head, his lips tightening. "He won't be strong enough to hold Vanitas in when they return to him. Another refugee, Lyrica, hitched a ride to help protect him. There's only so much she can do…"

"What… what can I do?" Sora's voice was small, desperate. He needed to get back to the light. He _needed _to protect his friends. "I'm trapped here. I'm a prisoner to the darkness _again_ and I don't know if I can even get back!"

"Sora," he put his hands firmly on Sora's shoulders. "You are stronger than you know. You are _the most _extraordinary person I've ever met in both life and death. Do not lose hope. You _will_ return to the light. You _will_ save Ventus once more. He was the first light you gave hope to and he won't be the last. Everything you touch is left a little bit better. Go forth… and protect the light."

The absolute faith this man had in him. Warmth swelled within his belly, unable to form words. He knew just the right words to put him at ease. Still, it did not help their situation. "But… how can I get to him?" he asked again. "I want to save him… I want to protect Kairi… but how? I've spent my whole life here and… the only reason we even found a door to the light was because of a message Kairi wrote me."

The other chewed his lip, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He didn't have a clue. Sora's heart sank. How could this strange man tell him this without telling him how to help Ven? He seemed to sense Sora's disappointment from the small frown that he gave.

"Ventus… he's our friend, too." He explained. "He greeted us when we arrive. We sent him off when he left. We wanted to help him in any way we could. Which is why Lyrica left the sanctuary of your heart, risking her own fragment in order to protect him. We know if anyone can save Ventus, it's you. You'll return to the light. It will be sooner than you think. Ventus can be whole and we can be at peace."

Not much of what he said made any sense. He still didn't know who this man was or who Lyrica was. From the way he was speaking, there had to be more. From the Keyblade the man in armor wore, Sora thought… maybe _they_ were the reason he could wield more than one. Where _they_ came from, he had no idea. But this man did not seem malicious. He warned Sora of the darkness that threatened their friend. And if Ven was friends with them, they couldn't be bad, right?

Sora chose to trust him. He nodded, "Okay," he said firmly. "Okay. We're going to leave this Realm and save Ven. And… what about you?"

The man smiled gently. "Just… listen." He said. "When it's time, I'll call upon you to ask you to fulfill your promise."

"I…. made a promise?" Sora asked, furrowing his brow. He felt terrible. He couldn't remember this promise for the life of him.

The man chuckled, ruffling his hair. "You are a kind and selfless boy, Sora. For that, we will see you to the end of your journey. We will take care of your and lend you our power. When you no longer need us, we would like to be released. To finally be at peace."

He didn't get it. But if they were going to help him, he'd be glad to assist them in whatever why he could. Sora nodded, grinning from ear to ear. When he finally came to, aware that Riku and Cloud were still careful, watching him for any sudden movements, he gave them a thumbs-up. He explained to them what happened, that Ven was in trouble. That they needed to find a way out of the darkness as soon as they could to save him from his own darkness.

The encounter with the strange man in his heart renewed his hope. If that stranger had so much faith in him, how could he let him down?

Vanitas

Waking was the strangest sensation he'd ever experienced. Being in a physical body was disorienting at best. The worst part was that it wasn't his _own_ body. His own body was painful. Then again, it was his own fault that he had been in so much pain. It was an endless cycle that he couldn't stand and when Ventus finally destroyed his physical form, he was _relieved_.

He wished his existence vanished forever. It would have been much more merciful than the fate he endured.

This room was strange. He'd never seen it before. The pastel stucco walls were easy on the eyes, but the loud posters threw him for a loop. Sitting up, he could only ever remember once being in a room like this. Ven's room was loud with lights and colors and… seemed pretty cozy, if he was being honest. Being a creature wrought from darkness, sleep wasn't really a requirement, so, a bedroom wasn't something he really had.

This room was equally loud, yet, softer. It made him wince when he saw the pastel blue desk with a soft purple vase and plastic pale pink flowers. This room was horrifying. Even the television with a game system attached to it was a light green color. It was like someone drank milk and puked a rainbow.

When he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he noticed the note with Ventus's name on the side table. Picking it up, he glanced over it before he opened it to read.

_Ven,_

_Don't freak out! If you wake up before we get back to you, I just want you to know you're safe. Kairi's parents were kind enough to let you stay here while we tried to a better, safer place for you. They are very kind people and be sure to thank them before you leave._

_We can explain better if you meet us. You can stay here, with them, or meet us in Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion (whatever they're calling it now). Kairi is sure we will be moving our base there, since that is where everyone else is from and the worlds have been restored (yay!)._

In a different scrawl, a side note was written on the margin with an arrow pointing to the last remark: _We did it! The worlds are back! Yay! -K_ There was also a little drawing of fireworks in celebration.

_I'm so happy you're awake! I can't wait to tell you everything. Hope to see you soon!_

_Aqua_

Who the hell was Kairi? And what the _hell_ were parents?

He stood up, crumbling the note in his hand, dropping it as he made for the door. He needed to get out of this sickening room. He needed to get out of this house before the people (_parents?!_) found him. He wasn't about to get asked questions he didn't have the patience for and he certainly didn't want to be mistaken for his _light_.

As he walked briskly through the house, he searched for a door. There! Through the living room, towards the front door, as he opened it, a man in shorts and a polo, covered in dirt and sweat blocked his path. God damn it. This might have been a parent. Please, don't be a parent.

"Ven!" the man gave a pleasantly surprised smile. "You're awake! Aqua thought they would be back before you woke up. Are you okay? Hungry? Give me a minute to wash up and I'll get you something to eat."

He didn't move. He only glared at the man, willing him to step out of the way. The name sent a flare of anger coursing through him. _Aqua_. She was still alive. The man seemed ignorant to his mood, perhaps mistaking it for grogginess. In fact, he had never been more alert.

"Are you a parent?" he asked darkly. Maybe they were guardians of some sort, protecting his Kairi girl. Maybe he should expect a fight.

"Yes!" he grinned. "Sorry, where are my manners?" the man laughed. "I'm Kairi's father. Tarou. Now, how about some lunch?"

He didn't move from the doorway. He just wanted to leave. This man was trying to get in, that much was clear. But he wasn't about to let him get through first. He just wanted to get out and for this man to show some _respect_. He seemed so easily crushable. This father or parent or whatever he was was currently defenseless, save for the tiny shovel in his hand.

"Out of my way." He ordered Tarou. Tarou seemed to finally understand that he wasn't playing around. But the man moved too slowly for him. He held a hand towards the man, casting a burst of darkness that threw him away from the threshold. Stepping over the fallen man and through the front gate, he made his way through this tiny, sleepy town. Where was he? What world had those wrenches taken him to?

Walking through this place, it was familiar. Like a dream he had long ago forgotten. He'd been here before. When? The streets were alive with happy people. Some rowdy teenagers lingered outside of a shop carrying bags of sweets he'd never had the luxury of tasting (Ven's memories of them served him well enough—he began to crave the sweets Aqua liked to bake). When he finally made it to the beach that was when he recognized where he was: Destiny Island.

It was a small world. One that was peaceful and calming. He liked it here. He found himself returning to this world often when he needed to wrest control of his negativity. He never had total control, but the environment this world provided would give him the concentration he needed to calm himself. When the pain of his destroyed fledglings became too much, he would come here to endure it.

He debated staying here. For now, he had control. The Unversed weren't being created and he was in check. It was hard to have any negative feelings on this beach with the sun beating against your face and the waves lapping at your feet. But Aqua was returning. And he needed to find Xehanort. He wondered briefly if Xehanort had gained the new vessel he was hoping to acquire. He had to, right?

Sifting through the memories Ventus unwillingly loaned him, he found the answers he was looking for. Yes, Xehanort found himself a new vessel. Then proceeded to destroy it. Would the creature that remained of Xehanort even remember who he was? He would try. And if this Xemnas couldn't help him, then he would be fine on his own.

After all, he had a stable body of his own now, didn't he?

* * *

This was a super fun chapter to write! =D Vanitas is such a great character. I'm taking some stuff from the BBS novels to help develop him a bit. So much for sticking to Sora, Riku, and Kairi's perspectives. xD


	38. Chapter 38 Aqua - Kairi

Aqua

The two of them traversed back to Destiny Island to retrieve Ven, only to discover he was missing. He had woken up and attacked Kairi's father, which was very much unlike Ven. The two could not believe Ven would do that. When Aqua questioned Tarou for details, he explained to them exactly what happened.

"I was coming in after doing some yard work and there he was, standing in the doorway. He didn't seem all there," the man explained. He, thankfully, was relatively unharmed save for a sore shoulder that he landed on. "He looked at me with these gold eyes, not quite sure what was going on, it seemed."

"Gold eyes?" Aqua repeated quietly.

"Yes," Tarou replied. Aqua and Kairi exchanged glances. Ven's eyes were _blue_. And Aqua had seen them gold only once. This did not bode well… Aqua urged Tarou to continue. "I asked if he wanted lunch and he told me to step aside. Before I could move, I was suddenly flying back. When I could move, he was gone. I wasn't about to go chasing after him. I'm sorry."

"No," Aqua shook her head. "_I'm_ sorry. That… that wasn't Ventus." She said softly. "The person you spoke to… the person that hurt you wasn't my friend. And I'm going to make sure he won't hurt anyone else, I promise."

Tarou looked towards the window, a small frown forming on his lips. "I hope he doesn't."

They went back to Hollow Bastion, the inhabitants deciding to keep the ugly name to fit the shattered world. There was still a lot that needed to be done in order to restore it to its former glory. But the Moogles were there and shops were opening. They had gathered enough materials, along with a fairly rare ore to help create a decent weapon for Kairi. They created a sword. If they were going to go after whomever took a hold of Ventus, Kairi was going to need her Keyblade. And the only way to retrieve that was if she had a means to fight.

They made a plan. The girls flew to Twilight Town on the Gummi Ship where Kairi would try to head her off. They stopped at a shop before they split off. Kairi insisted she did this alone. Aqua would stay close by in case things got hairy. She could be there in an instant if Kairi called for her.

Aqua sat on the steps on the train station, overlooking the quiet little town. She loved it here. She understood why DiZ chose _this_ place as his base. It was peaceful, even if it was an in-between world. She dreaded seeing him again. She had to, though. Especially if she was here. She needed to tell him what happened to Sora. She would never forgive herself if she kept that from him.

Their little family was so far apart. Pulling out her Wayfinder, she wished with all of her heart that someday soon, all of this could be resolved. Her friends would be safe and her little makeshift family could finally settle. She regretted not making her own Wayfinders for DiZ and Sora. They would _have_ to be different from Terra's and Ven's. This was a different family, but still a family nonetheless.

She idly waited for Kairi, feeling a tad useless. She needed to be here in case Kairi needed her help, but she could have been going to see DiZ about Sora. Her heart ached with the indecision. But she promised the girl. And the two needed to stay together. With their friends gone, they needed to band together and pool their strength to keep fighting and moving forward.

Aqua turned up to the sunset. By the ledge, two people walked forward to look over the town. In the glare of the sun, she could see two silhouettes. One, a girl with short dark hair; and the other a boy with flaxen spikes. For a moment, from behind, she could have sworn…

"Ven?" Aqua stood up uncertainly. The boy didn't respond. He turned to his companion, his profile still resembling Ventus even further. She stepped forward, straining her eyes against the sun to try and get a good look at him. "Ven?" she asked again a little louder.

Still, he did not respond. They turned back to the sunset as Aqua drew closer. He was dressed differently… blacks and whites, with longer red sleeves, rolled up to his elbow. And who was the girl? She wore yellows and purples, her tight blue pastel jeans so vibrant against the oranges of the sun.

But the boy. The back of his head. She had seen that hair way too many times to be mistaken. Besides, he wore his armor on the sleeve of his over-shirt. How many people had armor like theirs? She briskly, confidently closed the distance, grabbing the boy's arm, calling Ven's name much more firmly. As soon as she had, she realized her mistake. This was _not_ Ven, possessed or not. The boy faced her, eyebrows disappearing into his blonde spiky hair as their eyes met.

It wasn't so much alarm as it was surprise. Still those very familiar blue eyes gave her a look of recognition. He certainly looked like Ventus. Very much so, really. Almost identical. The only different was a few inches and age. Same skin tone, same hair style, same blue eyes. Even if this boy's eyes read much differently than Ven's (like he was a thousand years old, tired of the aches that came with a difficult life as opposed to Ven, who was like Sora: vibrant and thirsting for more from life). This boy was only a few years older. She could easily see how she mistook him for Ventus.

"Oh, sorry, I—"

"Aqua?" The boy blinked. His companion turned sharply when he spoke the name. Did she… did she know them? No. She couldn't…

"Roxas," she girl whispered, grabbing his sleeve, pulling herself in closer to him. Upon closer inspection, Aqua realized how very, _very_ much like Kairi this girl looked. Again, if Kairi were a few years older and dyed her hair black, this would be her.

Yes, these two looked like her friends, but she didn't know them. Yet, they seemed to know _her_. Confusion splashed their faces as they exchanged glances, turning back to the Keyblade Master.

"Have we… met?" Aqua knew the hadn't. The name _Roxas_ was an unfamiliar one to her.

"Er," the girl glanced back to the boy. "I guess… not?"

"Yet, anyway," the boy said rather bluntly.

"Roxas!" the girl hissed. "We're only supposed to fix what needs to be fixed! We're not supposed to change anything!"

What was she even talking about? Aqua looked between the two, who may have been a year or so older than her (they looked to be about Terra's age). As they began to bicker, Aqua only became more lost and confused. They knew her, that much she understood. But who were they? And why did they look so much like her friends?

"Well, we can't exactly do that now, can we, Xion?" the boy shrugged. "We haven't gone back far enough."

"You don't know that!" the girl urged.

"We know the year from that shop keep," he ticked off his fingers, as he began to prattle off. "We know _here_ certain events are taking place when they never have. Point: Castle Oblivion. What even happened to it? Because that's not what's supposed to happen. And Aqua's here. Right now. And we still can't find those three."

The girl turned to Aqua with a look of horror. The boy, Roxas, frowned slightly (was that a frown or his default expression?) as he shrugged, like he was allowed to reveal this information. "Look, we can explain to her what's going on and maybe she can help us."

"I'm right here, you know." Aqua reminded them. "Were you… were you the intruders at Castle Oblivion?" She had to keep her voice steady. She had to keep them talking. If they were going to hurt any of her friends, she wasn't going to let them get away.

"I know," Roxas continued casually. "And, yeah. We've been jumping worlds trying to figure out when and where we are. Wait… _you_ did that to Castle Oblivion?"

"Yes," Aqua replied in a low voice. "Who are you two? And what are you after?"

"I'm Roxas," the boy pointed to himself. "This is Xion." He put a hand on her shoulder. That was when Aqua noticed the armor on her shoulder as well. Where did they get that? "We aren't alone. There's four of us looking for Sora, Riku, and Kairi."

Roxas made a point to keep as open as possible. It made it difficult to get hostile with him. She didn't trust him. Especially if they were looking for those three. "What do you want with them?" she asked, ready to draw her Keyblade.

Xion frowned, hugging herself as she chewed on her words. She was hesitant to release her information. It didn't matter. Whether or not she did, Aqua would make sure they told her. Luckily, she seemed to drum up the courage to tell her. "Where we come from… they've disappeared and things are… changing. We're trying to fix what went wrong."

Kairi

She sat on the edge of the clock tower, looking over Twilight Town with a renewed sense of appreciation. She could see why they liked to come up here after work and hang out. It was peaceful and beautiful. Beside her, Kairi rested her new sword to replace with Keyblade she had dismissed and a bag of ice cream. There were only two bars, but maybe she should have gotten three to appease the other Organization member that might accost her.

She was lucky. When she heard footsteps, she started, hoping it wasn't Axel. Don't let it be Axel. When the blonde turned the corner, she jumped, turning to run.

"Wait!" Kairi called, reaching for her. The girl stopped, twisting her fingers nervously. Kairi turned, pulling out the ice cream. "Here. I got you this."

Naminé cautiously approached her, taking the ice cream from her. She appraised the treat, furrowing her brow uncertainly. Kairi offered a kind smile. "It's star fruit-mango. This is my favorite flavor. I think you'll like it." She pat the ledge next to her. "Sit. Please?"

She hadn't said a word yet. She was terrified. Kairi didn't want to scare her. She wanted to put the Nobody at ease, seeing how she was shaking like a leaf and _Nobodies weren't supposed to feel_. If they weren't supposed to feel anything, how was Naminé scared? That couldn't be right. It didn't make sense.

Naminé sat beside Kairi, still keeping her distance. She eyed the sword on the other side of the redhead, timidly taking a small bite of the ice cream. She stopped, pulling back to look at the treat. Kairi laughed. The taste must have set her off. It was a little bitter from the star fruit. The mango complimented it nicely with its intense sugary taste.

"Do you like it?"

Naminé nodded hesitantly. "It's… different." She finally said quietly. Kairi's smile widened. "I think I like sea-salt better."

"Then I _have_ to try it," Kairi decided. "I've never had it before. It sounds really good."

"It… it is," the blonde offered the tiniest of smiles. "It tastes good, but… I like the opportunity to sit with Axel more. Just being able to talk freely with someone about everything…"

"It's nice," Kairi finished for her, understanding where she was coming from. "It's good to have a friend that will listen to you and not judge. Someone you aren't afraid to tell anything to."

"Right," Naminé nodded. "I see the three of you… and you have that with each other. And, I can't help but… wish I had that, too."

Kairi quirked her head. She knew what she was talking about, but she didn't completely understand. "What do you mean by 'see?'" Kairi asked.

"Well… I see it in your memories," Naminé confessed. "Memories are made up of chains that link together in your heart. I have the power to see those chains. I can rearrange the links or break them or fix them."

"So, you know everything about us," Kairi mused.

"Not really," she shook her head. "I see the memories in real time. So, it would take me fifteen years to see all of the memories you've experienced up until this point. That would be without stopping for breaks or sleeping. So… not really."

"That's actually pretty neat," Kairi laughed. "How did you even get that from me? I don't have any sort of power over memories and… just… where did it come from?"

Naminé shrugged. "I don't know… fate, I suppose." The girl sighed. "But… you didn't come here to talk about what I can do, did you?"

Kairi frowned. "No."

"Do you want your Keyblade back?"

"Very much," Kairi replied, almost desperately.

Naminé's blue eyes glanced over her sadly. "I'm… sorry. I can't give it back. Not yet. If I betray the Organization… they'll destroy me." Kairi turned to face her full on, finishing up her ice cream. "Some day… I promise you'll have it back. Until then… maybe I can help you with something else."

"Like?" Kairi egged her on, disappointment weighing in her chest.

"I can travel to the Realm of Darkness?" Naminé offered. "We can bring Sora and Riku back."

Kairi jumped to her feet. "You… you can do that?" the blonde nodded. "Then, let's go. Right now."

Naminé nodded, her tiny smile widening. She put down the ice cream she didn't finish as Kairi picked up her sword, fixing the sheath on her belt. The blonde turned back to the path, holding out her hand. Darkness swirled before them, opening into a corridor that always seemed to make Kairi uneasy. And, as frankly as she spoke with Naminé, she still didn't trust her. Hesitant about her intentions, Kairi motioned for her to go on.

"You… You first." She cursed herself, her wavering voice betraying her nerves.

Naminé agree, stepping into the portal ahead of her. It was now or never. Kairi was still suspicious. This girl offered to help them, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was a trap. Regardless, she would stay close to the Nobody to make sure she wouldn't try anything funny. Kairi was on a mission. She wanted her boys back. She needed to bring Cloud back to Tifa and Aerith. Kairi took a deep breath, plunging into the darkness.

On the other side of the portal, the blonde Nobody awaited her. She offered Kairi a gloved hand, which she only tentatively took. The Nobody seemed to understand her trepidation. She wanted to prove to Kairi that she could be trusted. Kairi was willing to give her a chance.

"They're a little ways ahead." The girls walked hand in hand into the Dark Realm. Kairi, curious of the place Sora had grown up, allowed herself to be lead as she surveyed the land. Bleak, dark, and hopeless were good ways to describe it. How Sora had come from here as upbeat as he had, Kairi would never understand.

They found the three of them along a shoreline. They sat in the sand, silence between them as the waters lapped at their feet. They were safe. They were relatively unharmed. Instantly, warm swelled within her. She released a cry of happiness, pulling away from Naminé to throw herself at them. Sora was the only one that saw her coming. As she approached, he twisted to face her, his face glowing with excitement. Upon impact, the three fell towards the water and arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Kairi?!" Riku exclaimed. "How did you—?!"

"Riku!" she cried, holding him tightly with one arm. "Sora!" her tightened her grip with her other arm around the brunette. "I've got you!"

"But, Kairi!" Riku grabbed her around the waist, pulling her away from them to look her in the eye. She didn't care. She was just glad to see them again. Almost three weeks. Her heart ached so terribly without them there with her. "What are you doing here?"

Kairi quickly turned, forgetting her suspicions about the blonde. She expected her to run off, leaving them in the Realm of Darkness for eternity. But there she stood, making herself as small as possible when the four of them turned to her. She gave a small wave and for a moment, Kairi could have sworn her form flickered, making her look almost transparent.

"You!" Riku pushed Kairi into Sora as he jumped to his feet, causing the Nobody to jolt, eliciting a cry of alarm. "What have you been doing to us?!"

"Nothing!" Naminé waved her hands defensively. "Honestly! I've just been—"

"You have!" Riku summoned his Keyblade, raising it above his head, poised to strike. "What are those dreams? Where did they come from?"

Naminé didn't summon Destiny's Embrace. She gasped, backing up and shaking her head. What exactly was Riku talking about? "Please, just listen!" she begged. "I'll explain!"

"Then start talking!"

"I don't _know_ where they came from!" she urged. "I found them, buried deep within your hearts. Kairi has them, too. I don't know where they came from, but I'm trying to find that out. When I do, you'll know. I'll tell you. I swear!"

"How can we trust you?" Riku snapped. "How do we know you aren't lying? Are you going to replace our memories with those?"

Naminé shook her head incredulously. "What? No! I can't do that." She asserted. "I cn only view memories. Maybe switch them around. Break the chains, like you and Ventus have seen. I broke the chains that linked to our first meeting. I wasn't supposed to be found yet. And I can rebuild them, if you would like. But I can't create. I can rearrange and I _could_ make you believe those events really happened. But I can't create them. Those are your memories. The… the most I can do with memories is with Kairi's links and chains." She chewed her lip, turning back to the girl. "I'm sorry."

Kairi stood up, quirking her head curiously. She wasn't sure what they were talking about, but she was curious about this new development. "Huh?"

"The chain," Naminé explained desperately. "The one I pulled from you to weild your Keyblade. Those are the links in your memory related to the Keyblade. I extracted them to trick the Keyblade into thinking I was you. I'm sorry. I'll return them when I'm able. Please, forgive me. I don't want to be erased!"

Kairi no longer felt angry. She wanted to. She could feel it building up within her. But she noticed how _angry_ she had been feeling since the theft of her Keyblade when Aqua pointed it out in Castle Oblivion. She desperately was trying to let that anger go, and felt she was doing pretty good at it. The rage made her careless.

She approached the girl, taking her hands and offering the kindest smile she could. "I'll get it back, right?" Naminé nodded vigorously. Kairi grinned. "Good."

Kairi wasn't imagining it this time. The girl before her flickered, Kairi's hands slipping through hers. The blonde backed up, holding her hands to herself, horror shining in those wide blue eyes. "We… we have to go." She stammered. "I'm… I'm not ready. I don't want to disappear."

"Okay," Kairi eased, raising her hands soothingly. "Okay… can you open a corridor back to Twilight Town?"

Hurriedly, Naminé turned, opening a corridor. She stepped back to allow the four of them to step through. Kairi turned, pulling Cloud forward and pushing him ahead of her. He had been here far too long. He deserved to see the light first. He gave a turse snort, shaking his head as he indulged her. Kairi took Riku's hand, still tense from mistrust. How Kairi believed she could trust the Nobody, she wasn't sure. Maybe because she thought anything that came from her _couldn't possibly_ be all that bad. She was a Princess of Heart, right? And Kairi fought for her life to defend the Light. With her other hand, Kairi took Sora's. As the three of them stepped forward, she felt her hand tug. Sora stopped, just before the corridor, staring into it uncertainly.

"It's okay, Sora." Kairi assured him. "This will take us back to Twilight Town."

"No," Sora shook his head. "It's not that. It's just…" He placed his free hand over his chest, turning back to the waters. "I want to go back… more than anything… but…"

Naminé hugged herself. "Sora… you're needed in the light." She said quietly. "If anyone can free us from the hold the darkness has on us, it's the five of you. Please… don't fear what Xehanort has planned for you. You're stronger than that."

For someone who was supposed to be their enemy, she sure was supportive. It seemed whatever was holding Sora back had passed. His grip on Kairi's hand tightened with renewed vigor. He nodded, allowing Kairi to pull them back into the Realm of Light.

The girl turned back to the portal, only to see it vanish. Naminé did not follow them. "What… what happened to her?"

"She was too close to you," Riku said quietly. "Because she isn't a complete being, her form was striving to return to you. Honestly, I don't even think she's a Nobody. She's even less than that."

"You think so?" Kairi asked, frowning.

"Well… you lost your heart." Riku started, the three of them watching Cloud bask in the rays of the setting sun. Naminé had placed them in the lot where Sora and Kairi had watched a Struggle Match. "And… your body is right here." Riku tapped her. "Sora had it when your heart left you. A Nobody is made of a body and a soul, right? But your body is right here. And so is your heart. And, clearly, your soul is still with you. So… what is _she_ made from?"

"I… I don't know," Kairi frowned.

"I think… she's made up of fragments." Riku went on. "Pieces of you that were expelled when Xigbar shot your heart out. A little bit of heart, a little bit of soul. Maybe some memory, which would give her that power she has over them. And because of how unstable she is, being close to you for as long as she was, the pieces of you she was made up of were trying to return." He paused, blinking into the sun. "I think."

Sora tapped her shoulder. She glanced at him as he leaned close, cupping his hand around her ear to whisper into it, "Look at his face."

His cheeks were bright pink.

For a moment, she wasn't even sure what to make of it. She stood, dumbfounded, staring at Riku. He watched Cloud turn back to them and Kairi felt so bad that she couldn't register just how _happy_ he was to be back in the light. She was too focused on her friend that was blushing at the thought of this girl he'd only met… twice.

"You like her!" Kairi blurted, pointing at him accusingly.

"What?!" Riku rounded on her, the pink tinging red.

"Well, it'd be a little awkward if he didn't." a voice behind Kairi said.

"I don't like her!" Riku shouted defensively.

"Oh, she's gonna be heartbroken when she hears that."

For a moment, Kairi thought Sora might have spoken. The voice _was_ familiar. No, that sounded a lot more like Ven then Sora. Riku finally looked behind Kairi to see who had spoken. They hadn't noticed the three that snuck up on them. Aqua, who rushed Sora before any of them could speak, and two others.

"Ven?" Kairi blinked. That was Ven. It had to be, even if he was a few years older. Kairi would not believe anyone that told her that wasn't Ven. He grinned playfully as the girl beside him tried to cover his mouth.

"Roxas, shut up!" the girl urged, wrapping her hands around his mouth. He laughed, trying to pull away. She gained leverage by using his neck to pull herself onto his back, choking him to prevent him from talking any more. He seemed fairly used to it, only laughing through his discomfort. He pulled her hands away from his neck to breathe.

"But, Xion—"

"Shut up!" she yelled in his ear, covering his mouth with her hands. "You need to stop this! Where's Lea and Naminé? You need to stop talking! You're not supposed to tell them things!"

Kairi glanced at Riku. He shrugged. He had no idea what was going on either. He looked back at the pair and quickly jumped back. He grabbed Kairi's chin, making her look at them.

"Kairi. The girl."

"What about her—?"

Oh. _Oh._ Okay, this was getting to be too much. The girl. That girl, with the short dark hair and bright blue eyes turned to them with an uncertain smile. Her face was a little thinner in the same way that came with age, but that face was undeniably Kairi's.

"They said they could help," Aqua said, still holding Sora tightly in her arms, stroking his hair like a mother who's lost child was returned to them. "Also, that they would explain everything."

"No," the girl shook her head. "We're not supposed to explain _anything_."

"But we will!" the boy piped up, finally pulling his mouth free from the girl's hand. "Because everything's all messed up. How much worse can this get?"

* * *

I'm sorry, but not really. This is about to get really convoluted. Like, Dream Drop Distance convoluted!


	39. Chapter 39 Roxas

Roxas

Roxas never wanted to go on another mission in his entire life. He wanted summer vacations and friends and ice cream every day before going home. And, for about two years, he had that. It was good. Life was _really_ good. He had his two best friends, actually _made_ friends with the three he believed to be his friends for about a week, and lived in the one place he ever felt really at home.

He had friends beyond this small world. He'd go visit them regularly, now that they taught him what they could about the Keyblade (which he also never cared to use again—he never wanted it and it chose him doubly). He couldn't use the Corridors of Darkness anymore without putting his fresh heart at risk, so Keyblade Armor and Glider it was. He supposed the damned thing had its uses.

But he was _done_. He wanted a life with some goddamn peace and quiet and he thought he had it _finally_. Of course, nothing was that easy and it only fueled his already short temper. When people began to forget who he was, he started to think something went wrong somewhere.

He took Xion and Lea to hunt for the Keyblade Hero, who still strived to defend the worlds from darkness. Darkness couldn't be locked away eternally, even if the Light _had_ won that war. Finding him proved to be much more annoying than he thought. When they landed in Radiant Garden, they asked around, only to be given looks of confusion. Leon, who had been there for Sora since the beginning of his journey, asked who Roxas was talking about. He, also, did not recognize Roxas and confused him for Ventus for about the millionth time.

Roxas hated being mistaken for Ventus. Ventus thought it was hilarious when people confused him for Roxas. Partially the reason he stayed in Twilight Town was to avoid unnecessary confusion.

That was when Naminé found them. She had been traversing the multiverse, never staying in one place too long since she had become her own person. Yes, she formed relationships, and powerful ones. But she couldn't find herself settling. She had grown to hate the feeling of captivity, which she had been trapped in for most of her existence before returning to Kairi. If it wasn't the Organization, it was the mansion, which she locked herself in until Sora's memories were restored.

"Sora!" she gasped, grabbing Roxas by the elbows desperately. "Kairi! Riku! They've vanished!"

Roxas furrowed his brows. "Uh… what?"

"They don't exist here." She released him, pointing to the ground. "In this period of time. When Riku wasn't… Terra, Aqua, and Ven don't even know who he is! So, I tried to find him through his memories and… gone! Sora? Gone! Kairi? Gone!"

Riku would often travel with Sora and Kairi (who had taken her world hopping and would often not be heard from for months at a time), but still spent most of his time in the Land of Departure. He, Aqua, and Terra took on apprentices and would teach in their own turns. Ven still trained and was due for his Mastery Exam within the next few months, administered by Yen Sid as a favor. True, he no longer was teaching, but volunteered to administer Ventus's exam as a non-partial judge.

"You mean like, dead?" Roxas asked, his throat tightening. Yes, he wasn't _particularly_ close to his Other, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't care. He cared a lot, really. He owed his entire existence to him.

Naminé shook her head. "No. Like, they've stopped existing."

"And… where are they?" Lea asked.

Naminé slowly turned up to him. Her lips tightened as she eyed him carefully. Slowly, she released Roxas to fully face the older man. "Lea," Naminé began quietly. "Who are your best friends?" she asked.

"Uh, is this a trick question?" Lea rubbed the back of his spiky head. "Because you know the answer."

"Answer it," Naminé urged.

"Well, I've got a couple," Lea crossed his arms. "I've got Isa, Roxas, and Xion. And I'd like to think you and me got pretty close, don't you?"

"When did we start getting close?"

"When you were in the Organization," he rolled his eyes. "After you warned me about…" He stopped, trying to recall something. "What was it you warned me about…?"

Roxas and Xion glanced at each other; their eyebrows rose high as they turned back to Lea. Naminé shook her head slowly. "Lea… I was _never_ in the Organization. I worked for you back in Castle Oblivion, but… what you think happened… what you think brought us close… it wasn't that."

"Wait a second," Roxas held up his hands. "Are we going to start remembering things differently?"

Naminé shook her head. "No. Not us. But he will." She pointed to Lea. "Those three have been forgotten. And, because of our ties with Sora and Kairi…" the blonde looked between Roxas and Xion, her frown deepening, "We should have disappeared with them."

"Why haven't we?" Xion asked, after having been silent through the whole conversation. It was something Roxas was used to. She was never all that talkative, even after they have been reborn and needn't worry about the Organization or Keyblades or secrets. It was her personality. When riled up, she could laugh and talk and mess around like the boys. But mostly, she listened.

Naminé shrugged. "I… don't know."

Lea sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe… we can ask the King for help?"

Roxas, personally, had only met King Mickey a handful of times. He was anxious about meeting with him again, but it was their only option for the moment. Not wanting to risk using the Corridors of Darkness again, as Naminé usually used them (her heart and being made too pure for the darkness to infect, like Kairi's), the three of them quickly gathered what resources they could muster to make her armor. She rode with Xion to Disney Town, where they navigated to the Castle to hunt down King Mickey.

When the four of them explained what they discovered, Mickey, luckily still being one of the few whose memory was relatively untouched (Naminé later told them it was beginning to blur and change, not wanting to alarm him), called upon Merlin. He feared perhaps someone was messing with the timeline, much like what happened to the Cornerstone so many years ago (Roxas barely had a clue what he was talking about—true, he had joined with Sora at the time, but he wasn't always aware of what was going on). Merlin helped them out by creating a Door and, perhaps, he could make another one.

The wizard was eager to help. But still, he warned that none of them knew when the timeline began to change and what set it off. They would only be able to go back through this door once. At the rate and scale the memories were changing and the fact that the three of them simply _vanished_ proved that, most likely, if they returned to this time and place, it would be entirely different than the way they left it.

They had one chance. One freaking chance. And they hadn't gone back _nearly_ far enough.

Here, before them, stood Aqua, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and weirdly enough Cloud. His Other had to have been about fifteen. He was being smothered by the Keyblade Master like a doting older sister, looking him over, and holding his face, and asking about whatever happened and how he got back. It was strange, because, while Aqua was quite friendly and open with him, they certainly weren't that close. Maybe her and Ven, but certainly not with Sora. It wasn't as if he wasn't comfortable, either. He held her tightly, like a lifeline, promising never to pull whatever stunt he pulled again.

She never told them _where_ Sora and Riku were. Only that Kairi went to meet with Naminé. After some time, Aqua decided to check on her only to discover she wasn't on the top of the clock tower. There was nothing but a melted stick of ice cream waiting for her. So, Roxas and Xion followed her through Twilight Town on her search for Kairi. She wasn't sure what happened or where they could have gone, but… if Kairi knew about Naminé, why didn't the memory witch say anything?

He was confused. He _hated_ being confused. He wanted some answers right now, but it seemed whatever reunion was much more important to this small group (and Cloud—what even the heck?) than a couple of out-of-time weirdos. He was breaking all of the ruled the Organization set for their missions. He preferred the outright approach, just wanting some goddamn answers and then to figure out how to fix this mess.

Xion, it seemed, was still a stickler for the rules. It was so ingrained in their non-beings that years after the Organization had been disbanded, she still strived to follow them. Don't approach. Only watch. Don't interfere. Don't be seen. All those freaking rules and Roxas just didn't want any of it! He hated the idea that they were on a mission but, even more than that, he hated the idea that their peaceful lives would be uprooted and their friends were in danger.

So, praying this would be his last mission, he watched Sora with Aqua, his brows pinched in confusion, probably saying much more than he even needed to. He just needed to rebel as much as he could against the Organization ideals.

Xion had slipped off his back, finally, after he promised not to say more than necessary. He supposed the remark, as a retort about Riku not liking Naminé, was more information than needed. Sarcasm was a better defense than lashing out when he became confused. Xion still had yet to learn that much, having not quite seen him at his worst (thankfully). Oh, yes, he'd been pretty bad when they returned. It had been years after all. But nothing would beat that week in a virtual Twilight Town, when all he felt was anger and hatred towards the people that only worsened his confusion (DiZ and at the time, Axel—for at that moment, he believed Naminé was the only one on his side). This endeavor was getting pretty damn close.

Kairi and Riku were gaping at them, the redhead not even bothering to close her dropped mouth. Riku slowly shut it for her, his teal eyes trained intensely on Xion. Roxas felt the girl beside him squirm with discomfort under their gaze. He instinctively stepped in front of her, which only elicited a disgruntled "Hey!" from the girl.

"We'll explain," Roxas promised, his eyes hardening as he turned his gaze upon them. Kairi jumped a bit at the sudden change in demeanor, clearly not expecting this. "We just need to meet up with our friends."

"We need to go _right now!_" Sora urged, holding on to Aqua's forearms tightly. Roxas frowned, realizing the brunette hadn't even noticed them. "Ven's in trouble! Big trouble! We need to find him!"

"Alright, calm down," Aqua pulled herself from his grip, putting her hands on his shoulders. "We're going to find him."

"You don't understand—" Sora's voice rose in panic. "It's Vanitas, Aqua! Vanitas has him! That guy said—I'm sorry! I couldn't contain him. I tried, but… I got distracted and he got away with Ven and now he's…"

"Okay, Sora," Aqua's brows pinched in worry. She inhaled slowly, urging him to imitate her. "Breathe in. Breathe out. We're going to find him."

Sora nodded, taking deep breaths. "Right… right. Right!" Sora twirled quickly, summoning a Keyblade that looked strangely familiar. He handed it to Kairi. "Here." She snapped out of her daze, taking the heavy blade from him. "Okay, now we can get—" His gaze finally landed on them. He blinked, his blue eyes wide with surprise, like he didn't even notice them there. "… You're not Ven."

"No, I'm not." Roxas huffed. Sora of all people should have known who he was. He was one of the only people who didn't confuse the two. Yes, he knew this Sora probably didn't have a Nobody. He should have been asleep, having Naminé restore his memory. Kairi should be on the islands. Aqua should be in the Realm of Darkness. And Riku should be… posing as an Organization member, Roxas guessed. He wasn't sure what Riku was doing exactly besides running around in a black coat.

Sora's gave a small laugh, the corner of his mouth pulling into a disbelieving half-smile. "You're… you're real."

"Of course I am." The blonde folded his arms, glancing at Xion. What was he even going on about? She didn't seem to have any clue either.

"But I… I never lost my heart." Sora folded his arms, his brow furrowing as he rubbed his chin. "Where did you come from?"

Roxas turned back to Xion. If she wanted to follow the rules, she should answer the questions, right? She seemed to understand his challenge, releasing a heavy sigh as she slumped. "It's a long story."

"Which… we don't have time for." Sora straightened himself out, grinning. "But… if you wanna help… you can come with us."

"We have our own mission," she rubbed the back of her head. "And… we at least finished the first part of it. You guys… go save Ven, I guess. Is there a place we can meet you? A place you generally return to in order to stock up and stuff?"

"Hollow Bastion," Kairi replied for him. She held the heavy Keyblade at her side, adjusting the sheath on her hip. What did she have a regular sword for? Where was _her_ Keyblade? Why was she using this heavy Keyblade whose Keychain Roxas had the misfortune to obtain? He didn't get it. He just wanted to ask these questions and get his answers and _fix everything!_ He wanted his normal life back and it was so clear that they missed the mark.

"Kairi!" Riku slapped his face in exasperation. "We don't even know these people!"

"I'm Roxas," the blonde pointed to himself. "This is Xion." He pointed to the girl.

"We're friends," Xion assured them. "We're on your side."

"We can trust them," Sora turned to his friends with a wide grin. "They have strong hearts filled with light."

Aqua frowned, uncertainty clear in her eyes. She nodded to the boy, trusting his judgment, which was good for them. Roxas was not about to fight a Keyblade Master. He went up against her once, just because she wanted to test his ability. He still didn't like to talk about it.

"Can I ask one question before we go?" Kairi pulled herself forward, holding out a finger. Her long auburn hair fell over her shoulder as she looked between the two of them, her eyes landing on Xion.

Xion fidgeted, finally conceding to the curious gaze. "Are you about to ask why we look like we do?" Kairi nodded, taking another step closer. Xion chewed her lip, anxiously exchanging glanced with Roxas. He nodded, urging her to answer the other. Xion never really liked explaining her origins. Their first year had good times—great times, really. But for the most part, it wasn't a happy year for them. "I am—"

"Was." Roxas corrected her. He shook his head, a light smile playing on his lips as he wrapped a hand around her head, bringing her into his chest. He'd take it from here. He knew how uncomfortable she could get when the subject was broached and didn't mind talking about it. It was in the past. Her insecurities hadn't changed much over the years and she still tried to hard to be her own person. "Go find Lea and Naminé. I'll be right behind you."

She gave him a grateful smile so wide it made his heart race. He pressed his forehead against hers, rubbing affectionately before kissing her cheek and sending her off. As she walked away, Roxas turned back to the others who grew immensely uncomfortable. Kairi knew she asked the wrong question.

"She doesn't like to talk about it. It's hard when you've never really been your own person." Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets. "We're trying, though. I was Sora's Nobody. I guess I look like this because Sora was sheltering Ven when he lost his heart. Ven's heart followed Sora's body and… well, that's why I look like him.

"And Xion," Roxas glanced back after where she had disappeared. "She was a replica created from Sora's memories of Kairi. She was made to duplicate my power. And the reason she looks like she does now is… when we were… reborn, my memories of her were the strongest of anyone's. Even Lea's. And her entire being was built on memories."

Roxas looked down, kicking a loose pebble. "It's… complicated."

Sora blinked. "I don't get it."

The blonde chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't. This timeline… it's all messed up. And we don't exist." He met Sora's gaze, feeling his lips tug into a smile. It was hard not to smile around the boy. "I'm telling you guys all this because I need you to trust us. I need you to work with us. And I'll tell you more when we see each other again, okay? You'll understand better when you hear the whole story."

Sora rushed up to him, holding out a pinky. "Promise?"

Roxas snickered, taking it. Sora was several inches shorter than he was, which threw him for a loop. Sora was a tiny, tiny boy now. It made him want to laugh about it. "Only if you tell me yours."

"Deal!" Sora's finger tightened around his. "Okay, but seriously, we gotta go now. I don't even know where to start. And Ven is _really_ in trouble. If you guys see him, please, please, hold him down and make sure he doesn't hurt anybody."

Okay, yes, this timeline was very confusing. Not like theirs wasn't any better, but seriously. Whatever was going on was so convoluted and confusing, he felt the need to draw out a map. Maybe it was just comparing it to _theirs_ and what they knew. Really, Roxas didn't even know the whole story in his own time. He knew about things that concerned him. He heard about some things, but didn't care to find out too much, what with his whole new life ahead of him.

They parted ways, Roxas heading back to the clock tower. There, he dropped beside Xion, who was telling Lea and Naminé about finding them. He was promptly handed an ice cream, which was exactly what he needed right now. Xion sighed heavily as she finished, flopping backwards to lay on her back. Roxas looked back at her, giving her his best smile. She returned with a rather exhausted one.

"Well, our chase is done," Lea said brightly. "We found those three. Did we find out when things went wrong?"

"No," Roxas shook his head. "One thing's for certain, though. We're nowhere near where we're supposed to be."

"Got that right," Xion agreed. "Everything's all screwy. Hey, Naminé, can you find out where things might have taken a turn? Maybe check their memories?"

The blonde girl bit her lip, looking down at the sketchpad that sat on her lap. Roxas waited patiently for her to say something as she mulled over her reply. It wasn't going to be that easy, he knew it. She set aside her pad and pencil, shaking her head. "There's interference. I can't… I can't look into anyone's memories."

Xion pulled herself up, sobering quickly as she frowned at the girl. Roxas pulled his ice cream away from his mouth, trying to process what she was saying. Lea leaned forward to look at her better, cocking his head sideways. "Huh?"

"It must be her…" Naminé reasoned quietly.

"Who?" Xion asked.

"Me," the witch met the girl's gaze. "The one from this time." Naminé clutched her hands to her chest, worrying on her bottom lip. "If there's another me, like there's another Lea, I might be affected by the alternate timeline. My abilities might change, along with my memories because of how I was born.

"And… if there _is_ another me… who's to say how she was born in this time? For me, it was when Sora released Kairi's heart that I was created. But… what if it's not the same here? If, like Xion said, Sora never lost his heart, then how was the Naminé here born?"

"We don't know that there _is_ another you, though, right?" Xion put a hand on hers.

The blonde shook her head. "We don't… but then why can't I use my powers? I don't have control over this Sora's memories or the ones connected to him. I can't see anything. Not even your memories, Lea. I wanted to monitor you, to make sure you could still help, but… there's nothing but static."

"So… what do we do now?" Roxas asked.

Lea sighed, getting to his feet and burning the ice cream stick to ash. He looked out into the sunset, hands on his hips, getting that look Roxas was so very familiar with. It came with the exhaustion of having to know everything they didn't, the exasperation of always answering their questions. Roxas knew Lea didn't mind answering them, but still felt bad for his ignorance.

"Time to do the icky job," Lea stated. "Infiltrate the Organization."

* * *

This story is waaaay longer than I expected it to go! I have so many ideas and it's just really fun to write. I know there's short comings and holes, but I'm gonna try and fill them as best I can, especially with an introduction of this being an AU hahahaha xD

Thanks for reading, guys!


	40. Chapter 40 Sora

It was _amazing_ to be back in the light. Sora was more overwhelmed than before. Not wanting to really _admit_ to Riku and Cloud his growing doubts wore on him more than the worry for Kairi and the worry for Ven. It hurt to believe they'd never see that light again and he would never catch his breath and he might just suffocate in the pressing darkness. But there she stood… the brightest light he'd ever seen, welcoming him home, bringing him back to Aqua and back to DiZ.

Before leaving Twilight Town, Sora requested a visit with DiZ. There, Aqua spoke to the man, apologizing for not telling him where Sora was sooner. There was a lot that happened all a once. Sora sat with Kairi and Riku on the couch DiZ had brought into the basement as Aqua caught DiZ up on the events that happened. Riku had fallen asleep on Kairi's shoulder, clutching one of her hands as she grasped Sora's with her other. Cloud stood beside Sora, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for them to get moving.

Aqua asked DiZ to look into the Roxas and Xion matter and see what he could dig up about them. Sora frowned.

"You can trust them," Sora insisted from his place on the couch.

"We can't be too careful," DiZ told him. "If they were looking for you three… and knew all of you, then we should see what they know. A boy claiming to be your Nobody… preposterous."

"Not… not really," Sora chewed his lip. "Riku and I… we've been having these… dreams. Naminé said something about digging up alternate memories. She doesn't know where they're from, but… _those_ two do. They're part of them. He was there. And his pain… I've felt it. I've carried it for him. Not me, but that _other_ me, and—"

"And you trust the word of a _Nobody_?" DiZ asked incredulously, laughter touching his tone.

Sora felt anger building up within. There was no reason for DiZ to act like these Nobodies weren't _people_! Like they were _less_ than them! Sure, they didn't have hearts, but they could feel pain. They knew what it was like to be human and that was all they wanted. That's what Roxas believed—the one in those dreams. "She's Kairi's Nobody!" Sora almost shouted, jarring Riku out of his doze. "Just because she's different doesn't mean she's bad! And those two… they're proof of what she said!"

"Do you really believe that, Sora?" DiZ questioned, his expression unreadable.

"Yes," Sora replied stubbornly. As much as he loved DiZ, sometimes he drove Sora nuts. He was intelligent, but _still so ignorant_! He had his beliefs and he stuck by them, even if they were wrong. Well… two can play at that. Nothing DiZ could say would change his mind. He believed Naminé to be kind and that she wanted to help them. Why else would she bring them back from the Realm of Darkness?

"I don't… believe they mean us harm," Aqua interjected almost hesitantly. "Their presence is… unusual. But they have the mark."

"The mark?" Riku repeated drowsily, rubbing his eye with his free hand. He had missed his part of the cycle and been awake for much longer than he was used to. It might have been days. The three of them had to escape from an onslaught of Heartless they could have taken on if they hadn't already used up all of their energies.

"They're Keyblade Masters."

Not wielders, _masters_. Someone had deemed the two of them fit enough to carry the title, yet, neither of them carried themselves quite like Aqua did. It made things even stranger and created more questions. DiZ promised to keep an eye on them, bringing up data for Twilight Town as he did so. He told Sora, Riku, and Cloud to clean up before they left, pointing to a washroom.

When they were ready to leave to take Cloud to Hollow Bastion, Sora hugged DiZ tightly. He needed the man to understand that even though he was angry, even though Sora and him did not agree on many important things, he still cared about him and he was happy to see him again. DiZ held him firmly, conveying the same feeling.

On the ship, Riku went right to the bunk. Kairi helped Aqua pilot the ship, which she had been teaching her since they started going to Twilight Town to train. She was getting the hang of it, picking up on it with more speed. Next, Sora wanted to try.

The boy faced the blonde man, whose blue eyes watched the stars. He couldn't see his mouth, past the cloak, but Sora had a feeling he was smiling. He leaned back in his seat, watching him discreetly for a while, wondering what he must have been feeling now that he was back in the Realm of Light. He wondered if he was just as overwhelmed as Sora was. Cloud hadn't said much. Maybe it was because he just had about as much of a clue as to what was happening as Sora.

"Hey, you had your own Gummi, right?" Sora asked.

Cloud nodded, not quite looking in his direction.

"Is it still in the Olympus Coliseum?"

"Should be," Cloud mused. "Unless Hades destroyed it. I wouldn't put it past him."

"Are you going to leave Hollow Bastion again?" Sora leaned forward, curious. Now that Cloud had a taste of what it was like to explore the outer reaches of this universe, would he want to see more?

"The only reason I even left was to find Tifa." Cloud folded his arms. "If a friend is in trouble I want to help them."

"Me, too." Sora nodded.

He understood their situations were entirely different. He knew Cloud's desperate need drove him into darkness, while, for Sora, the more desperate he became, the stronger he got. Cloud hummed, a silent agreement to the understanding. "Sora… you know my story," Cloud started, slowly, hesitantly. "If you were in my place… what would you have done differently?"

Sora crossed his arms, thinking his hardest. He had never been in a position like Cloud. It was hard to imagine it. Then again… Sora's friend needed his help right now. He didn't know where Ven was or what happened to him. They had to search and bounce between worlds and try and find him before it was too late.

"Hm… I would have remembered… I'm not alone. I have friends." Sora nodded, deciding that was the course of action he would have taken. That he _was_ taking. "There are people I know who would help me if I only asked. I… wouldn't have shouldered all of that on my own. I might have tried, but… if I felt like it was too much, I'd ask for help."

Cloud didn't respond besides a small hum. He turned away from the brunette, facing the stars. Sora got it. He didn't want to talk anymore. Sora rolled onto his feet to stand behind Aqua and watch her at the controls. She glanced up at him giving him that encouraging smile she gave him when he did the right thing. His heart bubbled with warmth, glad to be able to see that smile again. He was so scared of that world without Aqua, he wasn't sure how much longer he would have lasted without breaking down completely.

He couldn't help but hug her from behind. She laughed, warning him to be careful as she brought one hand up to squeeze his forearm. "I missed you, too."

Sora held her, watching out the glass at the passing worlds. This was so familiar, being in this place, seeing the lanes in-between just like this. It might have been the other Sora—the one that traveled with Donald and Goofy and lost his heart and fought Riku who was possessed by the darkness. He stood like that for a while—until his feet ached and his hunched back grew sore. He enjoyed seeing the sky like this. Sora gave his master one tight squeeze before returning to his seat.

When they finally arrived in Hollow Bastion, Sora was excited to finally see the world Kairi was from. He ran out of the Gummi ship, leaping onto the closest building to take a look. All around them, a wall was built, crumbling in some places. In the distance, Sora could see two castles. One that bore the Heartless symbol and the other, within the walls, was falling apart. He wondered if Kairi lived in any of those castles. Most likely not the one with the Heartless symbol. That must have been where Maleficent stayed and where the Keyhole was. The entire town was ravaged, not one building stood untouched by the dark forced that once invaded this place. At least this world had a sun. He couldn't see it, behind the gray clouds that loomed overhead, but the brightness of the world was enough to say so.

Someone called him from below. He hoped to the edge of the roof, grinning down at Kairi who stood with her hands on her hips, grinning playfully at him. She raised a finger, beckoning him to her. Sora laughed, jumping from the rooftop to land softly in front of her. He took her face to look into her eyes, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything while he was in the Realm of Darkness. Her eyes were just as he remembered them. Kind, blue—almost violet in the right lighting. There was an almost invisible splattering of freckles against her gently sun-kissed skin. Her small nose and pink lips, the bottom one still red from her chewing on it. Nothing changed. Not even that pink that splattered across those cheeks and nose was anything but unpleasant to look at.

"Wow," he smirked. "You're still really pretty."

She shoved him away, playfully punching his chest to push him further back as her whole face turned red. He didn't know why, but he _loved_ to tease her. Anything to get her riled up.

"Okay," a fist came down upon Sora's skull heavily. Not enough to really cause any pain, but enough to elicit a noise of protest. Riku yawned as he spoke, "Enough flirting." He rubbed his eye, still exhausted from only having a few hours to sleep. "We gotta get Cloud where he belongs."

Sora rubbed his scalp, pouting as he turned to Cloud. He was pointedly not looking at them as Aqua covered up giggles behind a hand. The Keyblade Master beckoned them, urging them to follow her. Kairi got in one more punch before running towards Aqua, scowling at the other.

Sora rubbed his arm, snickering. "Why do you guys gotta hit me?"

"Because you need it sometimes, knucklehead."

Sora linked his fingers behind his head as the group walked through the town. There were people rebuilding everywhere. The place was bustling with life with everyone taking part in the effort to restore their lives before the darkness. Sora had so many questions about what people were doing and how they were doing it and what the giant hook was for, but really, only one question sort of nagged at him.

"Hey, what's 'flirting' anyway?" Sora asked.

It took Sora a moment to realize Riku had stopped walking. He turned back to the silver haired boy who was staring at him incredulously, his light blue eyes wide and much more visible through his mess of bangs than usual. He opened a closed his mouth, not quite sure how to answer Sora's question. Did Riku not know what it meant? Did Sora stump him?

Riku coughed, catching up to Sora to pat him on the back roughly. "Ask DiZ next time you see him." Riku said.

Oh. Riku didn't want to talk about it. Sora snorted. He'd ask Aqua or Kairi later. They should know what it meant, right? They usually were pretty good about answering Sora's questions when he asked them, no matter how annoying he knew he could get. He just wanted to _know_ and they were always so patient with him. He was eternally grateful for them and didn't know how to thank them enough. He _could_ ask DiZ, but that would take forever and he might forget about it the next time he saw him.

Kairi shot a look at the boys, still scowling and pouting, pink staining her cheeks. She pointed a critical finger at Riku. "You better not be talking about me!"

"Oh, never, Princess Kairi." Riku waved her accusations away. "I wouldn't _dream_ of talking about you behind your back."

Kairi quickly turned to Cloud, her pout deepening. "Cloud… are you _laughing?!_" The blonde pulled his cloak closer around his mouth, stifled laughter escaping through his nose. "Cloud, stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry," he turned away. "I'm sorry."

Sora could only grin. Goodness, she was so cute when she got mad. He didn't understand _why_ she was mad, but it was really funny, and if it got Cloud laughing, it couldn't have been a bad thing. He wanted to hug her in this moment and shower her with adoration. It might make her more angry (which he couldn't understand why she responded to his compliments with anger), but he could deal with that. He just wanted her to know how he felt.

They stopped in front of a house that seemed more put together than the rest. Sure, there were a few holes in the roof and a window that was smashed out was repairing itself (how?!), yet it stood firm and steady. It was a bit different than the rest of the buildings; something about it seemed… familiar. Magical.

Aqua opened the door, calling in. She strode in, Kairi dancing in behind her. Riku snorted, following. Sora stood with Cloud who shuffled at the threshold. Sora bit his lip, holding back a smirk as he shoved him forward. The man stumbled, protesting as Sora only pushing him further into the house. He shouldn't keep his friends waiting.

The room went silent. Sora leaned against Cloud, grinning at the four that stood, staring at the blonde. Yuffie, Leon, Cid, and Merlin glanced to one another, eyes wide. Kairi only smiled cheekily, folding her hands behind her back. "Surprise!"

Yuffie cried out with glee, leaping at Cloud who flinched as she swung around his shoulders onto his back to put him in a chokehold. "Why you little—! Cloud! You jerk! You had us so worried! I oughta kill you!" He struggled against her attack, trying to throw her off of his back. She only held on tighter. "You dumbass! You _had_ to try and do things on your own. _You_ _selfish piece of_—"

"Yuffie!" Sora bounced out of the way as two people came up behind them. Cloud stopped trying to throw Yuffie off, turning to the girls that stood in the doorway. Tifa folded her arms, raising an eyebrow. Aerith shook her head, covering her mouth as a small giggle escaped. Yuffie slid off of Cloud, punching him as hard as she could in the shoulder. Aerith stepped up to Cloud, taking his hands in hers. "It's good to see you again, Cloud. We missed you."

The man averted his gaze. Sora couldn't imagine why he wasn't happier about this.

Aerith stepped aside as Tifa approached him. Cloud hesitantly met her unwavering gaze. Tifa huffed, putting her fists on her hip as she leaned forward to keep his gaze. "You're in so much trouble." She smiled, rolling her eyes. "You hear me? You've got a lot to hear for pulling a stunt like that!"

He broke his gaze from her, trying to turn away. She grabbed his arm to stop him. "You have friends that want to help you. You keep trying to do everything all on your own. You always have. Cloud… I was trying to find you, too."

"I…" Cloud sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Tifa," He glanced to her. "Aerith," his eyes darted to her quickly before sweeping the room, "Everyone. I… I messed up. I wasn't…" Cloud struggled with his apology, trying to find the right words. He couldn't meet the eyes of his friends. "…Strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to save anyone. I wasn't strong enough to… to ask for help."

Sora could see how hard this was for Cloud. He was a proud man who wasn't comfortable with talking about his feelings. And the one time he became desperate enough to ask for assistance, it was from the wrong person. Yes, Maleficent had helped him find Tifa. Yes, Ansem promised to help him release Tifa from her darkness. But they weren't the people to ask. The people he should have come to were standing before him right at this moment.

Tifa blew air through her lips quite loudly breaking the heavy mood Cloud's apology was creating. She rolled her eyes, folding her arms and eyeing him with a look she often gave Sora when he was acting silly. Like he was a child who didn't quite understand the situation he was in, whether it was good or bad. "Dilly dally shilly shally."

Cloud grunted, quickly lifting his head to meet her gaze. She repeated her baffling statement with more emphasis. "Dilly dally shilly shally."

Sora had no idea what she was talking about. He furrowed his brows turning to Kairi for an explanation. Unfortunately, she shared with him a similar expression. The clueless pair turned to Riku for answers who only gave them a what-are-you-looking-at-me-for-I-have-no-idea sort of shrug. The three glanced to Aerith hoping maybe she could explain. Aerith gave a forgiving smile, folding her fingertips thoughtfully.

"It means… there's not much use in talking about it." Aerith started slowly. "Stop waiting around and do something about it." She reached for Cloud's hand, grasping it tightly. "If you are so hung up on it, stop complaining and do something. No matter what you do or where you go, you know we'll be right here with you. You can always come to us if you need anything."

Cloud gripped her hand back tightly and nodded.

They hung around for lunch, Sora finding himself really craving substantial food. He hadn't eaten since that trail mix and who knows exactly how long ago that was. Yes, in the Realm of Darkness he didn't have the need to eat. He didn't feel hunger, but he missed the sensation and taste of food. He missed the warmth of a hearty meal and the coolness of a refreshing drink. Sora ravenously devoured the food he was given, grinning all the while.

"Hey," Riku started, equally as desperate for a good meal as Sora. "Where's Donald and Goofy? And the king?"

"Looking for Ven," Kairi replied through a heavy gulp. "When we told them what happened, they got a head start. I wanted to try to get my Keyblade back buuuuut this is better."

"You warned them about…?" Sora started uncertainly. Would they _know_ it was Vanitas instead of Ven? Would they be safe?

"When we heard Ven attacked Kairi's father, we figured it wasn't exactly Ven," Aqua explained causing Riku to choke on his drink. "He wasn't hurt. Just shaken up. And… I've fought Ven when he was possessed. We made sure they knew exactly what they might be dealing with."

Riku's eyes watered as he turned to Kairi trying to catch his breath. His face glowed red with the struggle. "Your _father_?"

"You would know what happened if you hadn't been _sleeping_." Kairi laughed. "But, in any case, I got to go home." She practically sang. "We left Ven with my parents when we tried to secure Castle Oblivion—mission accomplished, by the way and Xaldin is officially out of the picture. We needed a safe place to leave Ven until you guys came back and clearly, someone had other plans for him."

Sora suddenly didn't feel so hungry. He listened as Kairi explained in better detail what they missed while they were out feeling a sense of dread slowly wash over him. Their home world was back intact. Kairi had been able to be with her family yet she chose to stick with them until the very end. This was, after all, a fight she helped start and had every intention to finish. Sora wanted to see their world and at the same time had no desire to return. He almost didn't want to see the family he had been taken from. The prospect was suddenly made real now that the worlds were restored and it created a bundle of nerves in his tummy, making his lunch churn.

That wasn't the only thing. Because he had been distracted, because he had lost sight of his hope, because for a moment he hadn't paid enough attention to notice the desperate attempt to escape, Vanitas had gotten free. Vanitas had dragged Ven with him—unwillingly and certainly far from ready to be on his own—and was followed by a girl, like that man. Not only that, but _who was that man and why was he in Sora's heart_?

So many questions and so much to do. Anxiety built up in him ready to burst at any moment. When they were finally ready to leave, Sora almost didn't want to. He wanted to stay in his seat until the nearly eternal feeling passed. It wouldn't happen that easily, he knew. But he felt a little bit better when Aqua's hands were confidently placed upon his shoulders and Kairi intertwined her fingers with his and Riku playfully punched his arm, a challenging smirk spreading across his lips.

His friends were by his side and that was all he needed to push forward.

* * *

Oh, god, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I kind of wanted to write a chapter that was light and fun and I haven't written something like that in a while? So this took forever to get out and I'm so sorry. So, yeah. We needed to get Cloud back to his girls. I was hoping to develop him more, but... that didn't happen. Maybe in later chapters. Most certainly in later chapters. I'm trying to remember what he was like when I played FFVII like a million years ago, but I just remember him being depressed and stuff and I remember being in love with Vincent and Yuffie.

Anyway, there's some fun stuff coming up. _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
